Charlie's Secret
by Twilightaddict2007
Summary: Everyone has secrets, even Bella Swan, but how will she react when she learns of her father's? Will it affect her rekindling relationship with Edward? What other lives will be changed because her father's little secret.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a reworked edited version of my story The Sister Surprise. Not much has change with the plot, but the whole story is being edited. This is the first story that I have written, so its near to my heart. I hope you'll give it a chance. I do have all the chapters completed so as soon as I get them back from the beta's I'll be posting. Updates maybe one a week for now.

This is a Bella and Edward HEA, but it focuses on Bella's life. There will be a couple POV's but mostly it will be Bella. Cannon couples, and cannon story line up until Edward returns in New Moon.

Happy Reading, and leave me a review please,

B

Charlie's Secret

Chapter 1

Bella Pov:

Grounded.

Something I had never experienced in my entire life...until now. We had been back from Italy for two weeks, most everything was back to normal. Edward and I had most of our classes together again, but unlike before, Edward was no longer allowed to pick me up or take me home from school. He couldn't come over to my house until Charlie was at home to supervise, and that was only from seven to nine nightly. Of course, Charlie was totally unaware that every night, after he was sound asleep, Edward would spend the night in my bed with me.

Much to my surprise, Edward actually let go of some of his carefully constructed rules. I asked him one night why that was, hoping it wouldn't ruin everything.

He said, "Silly, Bella, I've been through life without you. I'm making up for lost time. Besides, your blood isn't as temping to me anymore. I choose to control my blood lust, because the thought of losing you is far more over whelming than how your blood sings to me."

He said my blood still called to him, it was just a lot easier to ignore. I was extremely happy for this development, because I couldn't imagine him having to stay away from me since I had a hard time letting him out of my sight.

The hole in my chest would fight to open every time he was away from me. I was almost to the point of asking him to stay in the bathroom with me while I showered, just so I wouldn't long to be near him. _Ahhh_, I hoped the saying _time heals all wounds _was true, because I didn't think I could live through this pain for the rest of my mortal life.

Speaking of my mortal life, Edward was still not convinced I should join him as an immortal, even after the vote and Carlisle's promise to change me after graduation. I tried not to bring it up since it upset Edward so much, and it would inevitably lead to us discussing marriage, and I really didn't want to discuss us getting married, which, incidentally, was his only condition on him being the one to change me. As tempting as it was to just say yes to Edward, just so _he's_ the _one,_ I have to be ready and say "yes," because its what I want for me, with or with out my change.

I woke up Monday morning to a note and a rose on the pillow Edward had occupied. Edward was such a romantic sometimes. I smiled as I picked up the note and flower.

_Love,_

_I'm so sorry I could not be here when you awoke. I have a few things to finish up at home before school. I hope your sleep was as wonderful as the words you spoke as you dreamed. I'll see you soon, beautiful._

_Yours for eternity,_

_Edward_

I groaned and flopped back on my bed. What did I say? I tried to think of my dream, but all I could remember was Edward and me in our meadow. Oh, oh...oh...oh no! We were in our meadow and, and...oh my God! I was totally mortified. I had a sex dream—an amazing sex dream―about Edward. I was so embarrassed as to what he could have heard, I contemplated locking myself in my room for the rest of my life, although, that would never work since Edward was a vampire.

"Damn vampire never sleeps," I grumbled. I finished up my morning ritual and hurried downstairs for breakfast with my dad before he was off to work.

"Bella." Charlie was sitting at the table staring into his cup of coffee. He seemed a little off this morning. He looked...sad.

"Dad?" I asked with hesitation. "Are you ok?"

Charlie sighed. "No, honey, I'm not. You remember your Aunt Penny, right?"

"Of course, Dad, I spent every summer with Aunt Penny's daughter, Claire, until I was fourteen. Why, what's going on?"

"Well, I just found out this morning that Penny was killed in a car accident last night. I'll be leaving for Maine in a few hours. We're the only family she has, Bells, Claire will have to move in here with us. I haven't thought about everything...yet, but I guess I'll have to finish up that room I've been building, so you guys won't have to share rooms. Until I get that finished, I'll sleep on the couch and give her my room." I just sat there in shock as Charlie finished his babbling.

Claire and I were only nine or so months apart; she wasn't even eighteen yet and had already lost her only parent. Claire had no idea who her dad was. Apparently, Aunt Penny got a little drunk at a party, that rewarded her with Claire as a parting gift. I couldn't imagine what she must be going through. Even though, shortly, I'd be leaving my parents forever, it wasn't the same. They would still be alive and well. Poor Claire. Poor Charlie. Penny was his only sibling―even if she was adopted by his parents when she was sixteen―she was still his sister; they grew up together.

Penny's parents were killed in a house fire when she was sixteen almost seventeen. Her parents and my grandparents had been the best of friends as were Charlie and Penny. Neither of Penny's parents had any family left so the Swans adopted her.

When Penny was eighteen she found out about Claire and moved to Maine with her boyfriend after only knowing him for two months. They broke up shortly after moving, and Penny was stranded, too ashamed to call my grandparents and ask for help getting home. She chose to stay in Maine, go to school, and save her money, until Claire was five, and then they moved back to Forks. I had to say I admired my aunt. She had moved across the country without knowing no one, had a baby, went to college, and got a great job, and she did all of it with no local support.

Even though I didn't grow up in Forks, I still knew my cousin pretty well. We kept in contact through letters, phone calls, emails, and every summer she would come and stay with Charlie. Even after I stopped coming for the whole summer, she would still spend the summer at Charlie's house. I always found it strange that after she moved back to Forks, at five years old, she would stay with him, even though they only lived five minutes from each other. They eventually moved back to Maine when Claire was ten, of course, she still continued her summer visits. I always liked the idea because Charlie needed someone to keep him company. Claire loved going fishing and visiting La Push with Dad, so who was I to complain?

"Dad, whatever you need I'll do. I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to say. I'm in shock, really," I told him as I squeezed his hand tightly, hoping it would give him some amount of strength. I'd never seen my father so teary before; it broke my heart.

"I know what you mean, kid. Shock pretty well describes it." Charlie was staring out the window, lost in thought and grief.

"Dad, am I going with you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Uh...no, Bells, I talked to Carlisle just before you came downstairs. You're gonna go stay with them for the week. He promised me that you'd have your own room, and that you and Edward would be supervised at all times. Your grounding will still be in effect. Obviously, I can't do anything about you seeing him more, but it's the only thing I can think of that you wouldn't object to since you and Jacob are still fighting. I just didn't want to cause a scene with this. I've got too much on my mind."

"Okay, Dad, thank you. I promise to be on my best behavior. I'll come home after school, get packed, and then head over there. Is that okay?" I was still in shock to think Charlie would actually allow me to stay a week at Edward's. My mind was spinning.

"Yeah, Bells, that's fine. Why don't you have Edward pick you up here when you're done. I'd really rather you not drive while I'm gone. I'll be a nervous wreck as is." Charlie stood and took his cup to the sink.

"Sure, Dad, I'm sure he won't mind." I felt incredibly guilty for being as excited as I was with my dad being so distraught about his sister dying. Don't get me wrong, I was really upset about it as well, but to spend a week with my Edward...wow!

My musings were interrupted by a soft knock on our front door. "I'll get it." I was surprised to hear a knock this early since Edward was no longer allowed to pick me up for school, and I hadn't called him yet to ask for a ride. So when I opened the door to his smiling face, I was a little taken aback. Would I ever get used to this Grecian god?

"Umm... Edward, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, I am. I'm just surprised is all," I murmured quickly.

"Carlisle told me about your aunt. I'm so sorry, sweetheart," he said as he pulled me in for a hug and a chaste kiss. "I figured that since your dad is leaving, he might want me to drive you to school...to be sure you arrived safely," Edward said with my favorite smile, just loud enough to be overheard by my father.

"Edward, that's probably a good idea, but straight to school, and be sure Alice comes back with you while Bella packs. I don't want you two alone in this house. Do you understand?" My dad was using his Police Chief Swan voice. I tried to hide my smile, but I wasn't doing that great of a job.

"Of course, Chief Swan. I'll follow your rules. My dad has already filled me in on your talk from this morning. We'll be on our best behavior, promise," Edward said with so much conviction I actually believed him.

"All right then. I guess that's it. Bye, Bells, be safe," Charlie said with sadness lacing his voice. He pulled me in for a hug and kissed my cheek. Charlie and I weren't overly affectionate with each other, but I could tell in this moment, he needed a tight hug, a hug of reassurance, so that was what I gave him.

Softly, in my ear, he said, "I love you, kid."

"Love you, Dad. Don't worry I'll be safe. Edward and his family will be sure of that."

"Edward, I will hold you personally responsible if I don't come home to Bella in the same condition she is in right now." Charlie's "Chief" voice was back.

Edward's face had just the right amount of intimidation and fear to make my dad feel secure in that he had threatening him thoroughly. "Of course, Chief Swan, I'll be sure she's safe," Edward said with confidence.

Charlie nodded. "Good. Bye, kids." He turned and locked up the house. I had already grabbed my book bag and was ready to go. After my dad left, I stood staring after him until Edward pulled me from my trance by wrapping me in his strong embrace.

"Bella, if you want to skip school today I'm sure everyone would understand."

"No, Edward, I think I need the distraction, besides I have a test today, and I don't want to get behind. It's calculus; I have a hard enough time with it as is."

"I can think of better distractions than school, and you know I'll help you with calculus." _Damn him and his velvety voice and sweet cool breath. _

"Stop dazzling me, Edward!" I demanded half halfheartedly. "I would love to stay home with you all day, but I can't miss this test. Besides, we have all week together." I was smiling so widely that my mouth was hurting.

"I suppose you're right. I got you something to make your stay more comfortable," he said, flashing me that crooked grin I loved.

"Oh, what might that be?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow at him.

"Nope!" he said with a pop sound on the p. I laughed at Edward's playfulness. "It's a surprise, love."

_ Stupid crooked grin!_ I wasn't in the mood to argue. "Fine, I'll wait, but you know I hate surprises. Come on we'll be late if we don't leave now." I sighed as I pulled him down the porch steps.

"What? You're not going to argue or try to get a hint?" Edward asked shocked by my willingness to be surprised.

"No, Edward, I'm not going to argue or try to get a hint. I figure you won't tell me anyway, so I might as well just go along with it." I rolled my eyes to show my annoyance.

"Oh, Bella, you always surprise and amaze me. You're right, though, I wouldn't tell you. You should really get used to it because you have an eternity of surprises ahead of you."

That was exactly why I wasn't arguing, and I'd come to realize how much he liked to surprise me and buy me gifts. Although, I hated it, I'd let him have his fun because it made him happy. Plus, I did always love whatever he gave me so why not make it easier on him.

"Eternity, I like the sound of that," I said with a smile. He frowned. "Edward, please not today."

"Of course not, love. Today will be whatever you want it to be. Promise."

"You know you really shouldn't promise me that." I laughed as he grimaced, scrunching up his face adorably. He may have been over one hundred years old, but he still had a lot to learn about woman, me in particular.

**Special thanks to the peeps at Sparkly Red Pen for all their help. **

**Pre-read by: missrebecca**

**Beta'd by: maxipoo1024**


	2. Chapter 2

Beta'd by SRP: Maxipoo1024 and pre-read by missrebecca

Chapter 2

Bella Pov:

It had been three day's since Dad left for Maine. I didn't really spend much time at the Cullens house. Instead, Esme decided to finish the room for Charlie and fix up his old room for Claire. I had to hand it to her, she did know how to make anything look spectacular, even Charlie's fishing themed bedroom, which I was sure he'd love, after he got over the shock of the Cullens spending that much money on him.

Esme wanted to redo my room, but I refused. It would be pointless since I'd be moving to Alaska with them in a few months. She seemed okay with my decision and didn't press it any further. Claire's room looked awesome! Esme had painted the walls a light green color and purchased her a beautiful bedroom suite that I was totally jealous of, but I'd never tell Esme. It was a full size mahogany sleigh be with two night stands, a dresser, and chest of drawers. The rug was a mixture of colored vines in colors of creams, greens and purples. Her bedding was purple, green, and tan in a delicate vine and flower pattern. She had also put in a desk and had purchased for both, Claire and I, the newest, and best Mac laptops Apple had to offer. I was going to refuse mine, but the look on her face was enough for me to accept her gift without complaint. Especially, when she told me that Claire, Charlie, and I could talk via webcam after my change.

I couldn't believe that the construction of Charlie's master bedroom suit, had only taken Esme three days to complete, but I guess when you don't sleep or grow tired, three days was a long time. I supposed it wouldn't have taken as long had she not insisted on putting in a bathroom off of Charlie's new room, which I adamantly refused until she said, "Bella, sweetheart, think about when Charlie gets older, do you really think he'll be able to climb those stairs?" That settled it; the bathroom went in without further problems.

"Now that the rooms are all finished up, what would you like to do?" Edward asked pulling me from my reverie as we drove to his house after school on Wednesday afternoon. I was spacing out a little more often. I didn't really know how to deal with the death of my aunt. I either spaced out or focused on trivial things, like being alone with Edward. Plus, I had been so busy with the remodel, I hadn't really had time to process everything. It just didn't seem real.

"Oh, uh..." I blinked rapidly trying desperately to form some sort of coherent thought. "Well, I would say go to our meadow but since the rain obviously has no plan of stopping...I guess we could just listen to music in your room. You know we haven't got much use out of my surprise," I told him with a sly smile.

Edward got me a ridiculously huge bed s my surprise to make my stay at his house easier. I would have liked to have used the bed for more than sleeping, but I was so tired after our days of fixing up the rooms, and my emotional stress, I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

"You're right, love, we haven't. I think it would be a very wise choice to combine the two said activities. What do you think?" he asked with a wink.

I couldn't believe he was actually agreeing with me. "That sounds...perfect. I want you all to myself for the rest of the day and night." Here I was, about to spend some possibly naughty time with my boyfriend, and I suddenly felt very selfish. I spaced out again, staring out of the car window as Edward pulled his car into the garage of their massive house.

Edward, choosing to ignore my spaciness said, "Well then, that's exactly what you'll get." He poked my nose before grabbing my hand and leading me inside his house.

"Do you think Esme will be too upset if I ate my meals in your room?" I asked, sheepishly, but I suddenly needed to be alone, not to have Edward to myself but so I could just think about Penny, Claire, and my dad. I wondered when this numb feeling would go away. When would I finally be able to comprehend the gravity of the situation?

"No, she'll understand. Speaking of meals what would you like me to cook you for dinner?"

"You're going to cook me dinner?" I asked, not trying to hide my shock or rather amusement.

"Just because I don't eat food, doesn't mean I can't cook it, Bella," Edward said with an eye roll.

"I'm just surprised that's all. I really shouldn't be. You can do everything. I'm kinda in the mood for Mexican food. Can you cook that?" I asked still amused.

"Sure, what would you like? We may have to visit the grocery store." Edward opened the cabinets, looking at their contents.

I thought for a moment before responding, "Something easy, like a chicken and cheese quesadilla; maybe some chips and salsa, with a coke."

"Perfect, we have all that," he said with a smile then picked up my left hand and kissed my ring finger. I never let on that I realized exactly why he did this, but it had become his habit since asking me to marry him.

I just smiled and said, "I'm not surprised."

After dinner was cooked, he carried it and me up the stairs at vampire speed. I was sitting on his couch with a T.V. tray loaded with my food before I had time to register leaving the kitchen.

"You know, I should really be used to being moved in the blink of an eye," I mused shaking off my slight confusion.

He chuckled. "You really should be, if it's too troublesome for you, I could go at human speed from now on."

I shook my head as I took a long pull of my icy cold drink. "No, I like it. It's just a little dizzying at times."

"Eat, love, we have other activities awaiting." _Damn that crooked grin._ I burned my mouth trying to eat as fast as I could. He just shook his head and laughed.

As soon as my last bite was safely in my mouth, I found myself in the bed, wrapped in Edward's cool embrace. "Ahh...my favorite place to be." I sighed. I felt a little sullen. Sure, I was in bed with my gorgeous boyfriend, but I couldn't really enjoy it like I wanted to. Edward noticed.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked, his voice full of concern.

"Honestly, Edward, I've been so wrapped up in the remodel, I haven't really had time to process everything. I wasn't very close to my aunt, but I have kept up with Claire over the years, so I'm more upset and concerned for her. Is that wrong?"

"Of course not! You love your cousin; its perfectly acceptable that you would be concerned for her." He soothed my fears.

"This is an incredibly selfish thing to say in light of everything else happening, but I'm worried about what it will be like with her living with us. I've never shared anything with anyone, not that I'm usually selfish or greedy, but it will just take getting used to." I groaned and pushed my face closer into his neck, breathing him in deeply and calming myself.

Edward kissed my head. "That's understandable. You're definitely not selfish or greedy. Those are two words I'd never use to describe you. Why don't I put some music on and we can talk for a while?" he suggested.

"That sounds okay, but I don't know how much talking I'd like to do," I told him.

"Oh, if you're too tired and would rather take a nap, I understand," he offered.

"No, Edward, I'd rather not take a nap. I'd actually like to do something that is completely normal for a couple of teenagers to do. I need a distraction." I knew I was pushing away my feelings and not dealing with them, but I just couldn't let myself feel. I had to be strong...maybe...unemotional, for Charlie. Right? It was all so very confusing, and a distraction was what I wanted because everything was just too much to handle at the moment.

"Okay, what might that be?" His expression changed to one of confusion and maybe worry. Sometimes he can be so obtuse.

"Make out, Edward. I want to lay in your bed, make out with you, and forget all my worries for a little while." Huh, I'd never really been that blunt with him before. I kinda liked it. I definitely liked the shocked look on his face. It was absolutely priceless.

"Bella...I...umm...what I am trying to say or ask is...What does that entail?"

I had to choke back my laughter. He looked scared to death. My big bad vampire was afraid of little ol' human me. "Kissing, Edward," I said with a smile.

He looked relieved. "Oh, okay then. I can do that." He turned back to the CD player and turned it on, soft sounds of jazz filling the air. "Bella, can we talk about something first before we..um... 'make out?'"

I really wanted to laugh, but I could see that he was being serious. "Sure, but I really don't want to get into anything that will start an argument..." I took a deep breath before adding in a whisper "...or about my family."

"No, its nothing like that. It has to do with kissing." He lay on the bed pulling me into his arms again.

"Oh. Well then, talk away."

"Bella, I know I've been more lax on our rules..." I frowned, thinking he was going to reinstate those rules, but what came out of his mouth surprised me and left me speechless.

"And that isn't going to change. Actually, I was going to ask if it was okay if we took a few more rules away, but in doing so, we'd have to set a few small rules for you," he said with that crooked grin I loved.

After my brain started working again, I asked, " What kind of rules, exactly?"

"Before I answer that, let me tell you what I have in mind. I want to kiss you, Bella." I looked at him confused and he chuckled. "What I mean is I want to really kiss you, not just a chaste closed mouth kiss."

He let his words sink in. I was still rather confused, but he let me process that for a few seconds longer. I supposed I was taking longer than he thought I should, because he said, "If you don't want to, it's fine, Bella. I'm not trying to pressure you into anything you're not ready or comfortable with."

"No, Edward, that's not it. I just don't see how that will work seeing as you don't want me near your teeth." I tired to image how I could kiss him and not let my tongue touch his insanely sharp teeth, but I just couldn't visualize anything other than my tongue lying dormant on his, and that wouldn't be fun at all.

"That's where the new rules come into play. I think I could handle my tongue in your mouth, but you'd have to promise me that you would not try to come into my mouth, can you do that?"

"Yes!" I screamed, excitement oozing from every speck of my body, all prior angst forgotten, temporarily.

Edward guffawed, shaking his head before his eyes grew serious. He put his hands on the sides of my face and leaned in to kiss me but stopped when his lips were just barely touching mine. "Remember, be good," he said then crushed his lips to mine. The kiss started out slow and steady, but soon became more passionate as he slipped his tongue out to trace my lips. I gasped for breath, worried he would stop, but he just moved down my neck gently kissing and suckling at my skin. Once he reached the base of my neck, he worked his way back to my mouth continuing where he left off. He traced my lips again, and I open my mouth ready and excited for what was coming next. At first, he just slipped the tip of tongue in my mouth tracing my lips and teeth. I was trying very hard to stay still and let him take it at his own pace. When his tongue touched mine, I let out a small moan; he seemed to like that, because he pushed his tongue farther into my mouth. I couldn't stay still any more I moved my tongue with his. It was wonderful. His ice cold tongue sent pleasant shivers all over my body. I lost all control. My hands went straight to his hair clutching it tightly. I sucked on his tongue, and then he was gone. I opened my eyes, and he was on the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I felt the sting of tears. I didn't want to cry, but I was so upset with myself. Why didn't I have any damn self control? I couldn't cry right now. I knew if I did, other things...things I'd been trying very hard to ignore would surface.

"It's okay, love, please don't cry. I just got overwhelmed. I've never felt something so amazing," he said as he scooped me up in his arms and carried me to his couch.

"Really, you liked it?" I asked, blinking away tears.

"Silly, Bella, of course I liked it. That was unbelievable. I'd very much like to do it again, but you have to promise to behave."

"I can try. What exactly happened? I mean did you want to bite me?" I asked.

"No, I believe my reaction was that of a normal seventeen year old boy," he said with a humorless laugh.

"Oh." I couldn't think of anything else to say. It made me extremely happy that he wanted me like that. For so long, I thought he wasn't interested in me that way, or Esme was right and he was changed too young.

"Sweetheart, it's late you should go to sleep. We have school tomorrow, and I should really go for a quick hunt."

"Okay, will you wait until I'm sleeping before you leave?" My voice was small.

"Bella, love, please don't be sad," he said, as he rubbed his thumb over my cheek. "Of course, I'll wait until you're asleep, and I'll return before you awake."

I nodded. "Okay, then I'll need my human moment."

The next morning, true to his word, I woke up to his gorgeous face smiling down on me. "Morning, beautiful," he whispered.

I stretched and yawned loudly. "Morning, how was your hunt?"

"It was okay. I would have preferred to stay here and watch you sleep."

"One day you won't have to worry. I'll go with you." I wanted to take the words back as they came out. This wasn't the way I wanted start the morning.

"True, however, I wish you'd reconsider," he said. Though he had a frown on his face, he didn't look too upset.

"No, such luck, buck," I said as I jumped up out of bed. I didn't want to fight about this, so I tried to brush it off. It worked much to my surprise.

"All right, little missy. We don't have to talk about your untimely demise, right now, but I'm warning you, we will have to discuss this in length soon," he threatening.

"Sure, sure," I said. Why did I keep putting my foot in my damn mouth. I rolled my eyes at myself and went into his bathroom. Saying Jacob's catch phrase brought him to the front of my mind. I really needed to call and tell him about Aunt Penny. He knew her and Claire far better than me. I finished up my ritual and headed back to his room.

"Edward, I really need to call Jacob and tell him about Aunt Penny and Claire." I hoped he wouldn't be to upset.

"Would you like to use my phone?" He held it out to me.

"Really?" I asked in shock, taking his proffered phone.

"Of course, Bella, It's not like you're calling him to chat. He has a right to know."

"Right, thanks." The phone rang for what seemed like forever before Billy answered. I figured he was just as good as Jacob so I would just tell him.

"Hey, Billy, It's Bella."

Billy cleared his throat then said, "Hey, Bella, Jake's not home."

"That's fine. I was just calling to tell you both about Aunt Penny." I felt queasy all of the sudden.

"Yeah, what's going on with Penny? Is she coming to visit?" Billy asked. He sounded excited, which made what I was about to tell him that much harder.

Warm moisture stung my eyes. I took a deep breath. I knew how much Penny meant to Billy. She, Dad, and Billy had all grown up together. I wished that Dad would have thought to call him before he left.

"Umm, no, Billy, Penny was..." I took another deep breath before the words came rushing out. "She was killed in a car accident on Sunday. Dad is there now trying to sort it all out, and he's bringing Claire here to live with us." I ran out of steam finishing with more of a whisper. I really wished Jake had answered.

Silence.

"Billy, you still there?" The warm prickling in my eyes was growing more intense.

"Uh...yeah, Bella, I'm sorry to hear that." He cleared his throat. I was positive he was trying to keep himself from crying. "She was a great woman. Will she be buried here?"

"Yes, She'll be placed in Forks' cemetery. I'm not sure when. Dad's been in Maine since Monday, trying to get everything sorted. When I talked to him last, he said that he'd have to make another trip out to sell her house and take care of everything Claire didn't want to take with her," I rambled.

"Okay, Bella, keep us posted. I'll Let Jake know." He paused again before asking, "When will Claire and your Dad be back?"

"I will and they'll be here Saturday morning." I looked up to Edward from where I sat on the floor by his bed. He just smiled sadly as he played with a piece of my hair. I looked back down and plucked at the fibers of Edward's creamy beige carpet.

"Okay, I'm sure Jake will want to come see her. It's been a while."

"Okay, I'll tell her to call once she's settled. Talk to you later, Billy. Bye." Another pregnant pause lapsed.

I could hear shuffling and Billy clearing his throat before he spoke softly, "Bye, Bella." He sniffled as he hung up the phone.

I handed Edward the phone then it finally hit me. No one that close to me had ever died. What would I do if my dad or my mom died? What if something happened to my dad and Claire on there way home? I couldn't handle the thought. I didn't know how Claire could possible survive such a loss. I was suddenly angry at Penny for making us all suffer, for leaving us, but mostly, for leaving Claire. I started crying, sobbing really. Edward picked me up and cradled me in his arms. I hoped he didn't think it had anything to do with Jake and somehow, I knew he didn't.

Edward kissed my temple softly a few times. "Bella, let's stay home today," he said softly.

"Okay," I said between sobs. He held me for a long time, so long I cried myself to sleep.

When I awoke, the sun high in the sky, I assumed it was after noon. Edward's room was littered with thousands of sparkles as the sun hit his pale skin.

"Sorry, did my freaky sparkling skin wake you?" Edward asked, with a chuckle.

"No, I just woke up, but it's not freaky. It's absolutely the most beautiful thing I've every seen. Nothing compares to you in the sun." I stared shamelessly at every inch of his exposed sparkly skin.

Shaking his head and smiling my smile, he said, "I'll have to take your word on that, but in my opinion you are the most beautiful thing in my world." He kissed me sweetly.

I smiled. "What time is it?"

"It's just after twelve. Are you hungry?" he asked tracing his finger over my face.

I honestly didn't know. I was still a little groggy. "Not yet. I just want to lie in bed a few more minutes. I feel a little sluggish."

Edward kissed my forehead. "Okay, love, whatever you need. Would you like lunch in bed?"

Before I could answer, Edward's cell phone rang. "Hello, sure she's right here."

_Who would be calling me on Edward's phone?_ "Hello?"

"Hey, Bells."

"Dad? I didn't expect you to call me on Edward's phone."

"Well, I thought it might be the easiest way to reach you at school."

"Oh, actually...I didn't go to school today. I called Billy and told him about Aunt Penny; I guess everything kinda hit me." I sniffled.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry. Are you okay now?" Charlie asked.

"Better, I guess. How are things going there?" I asked as I ran my finger over Edward's hand where it rested on knee.

"That's why I was calling. We've finished up all we can do here, so we're coming home today. The flight lands at five a.m. We should be at the house by seven a.m. I'd like for you to come straight home after school, so you can spend some time with Claire. She's not doing real well. She's really torn up about her mom, but on top of that, her boyfriend is out of the country. She's worried about him. She can't reach him by phone, and he doesn't know she's moving. I know it's gonna be rough on everyone getting used to everything, but I'm hoping you can help her, Bells. You've been through a lot in your life, so maybe you can comfort her."

"Sure, Dad, whatever she needs." I felt so bad for Claire. I didn't know how she was going to get through this.

"Thanks, Bells, see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye, Dad."

One of the perks of having a vampire for a boyfriend was not having to repeat phone conversations—albeit a small perk.

We spent the rest of the day lounging in Edward's room. I got caught up on my missed school work, thanks to Alice bringing it home for me. It was a relaxing day, and I had no trouble sleeping that night, even though I had slept most of the day. I woke up refreshed the next morning, ready to find out how my life would change after I got home from school.

Please friend me on facebook: Rebekah Swan or twitter BaSwan79


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I knew my life was going to change drastically after graduation, not to mention over the next year, but I had no idea how much my life would change_ before_ graduation. Edward and I pulled up in front of my house Friday after school. Normally, Edward got out and opened my door, but today he just sat there.

"Aren't you going to come in?" I asked.

"I think I should go. Charlie doesn't want me to come in. He wants to talk to you." Edward seemed upset.

"Edward, are you all right? What's going on?" I was on the verge of a break down. I hadn't seen him look like that in so long. It reminded me of our talk in the woods when he...left me. It was still hard to even think the words.

Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "I'm okay, sweetheart. It's just that Charlie's inner monologue is really loud; it's a little much. If I could get a headache, I'd definitely have one." He grimaced.

"I'm sorry. Will you come back when he's in bed?" I asked, worry lacing my almost panicked voice.

He recognized my turmoil and took my face in his hands and spoke softly, "Bella, love, please don't fret. I'll be back when he's asleep. If you need me before then just text me. Okay?" He leaned in and kissed me softly blowing his cool breath across my face. I hated and loved when he did this. At that moment, I was in between. I did, however, completely forget my worries, so I supposed it severed it's purpose.

_Wait, I don't have a cell phone._ "Umm, Edward, I don't have a cell phone. How am I supposed..." He interrupted me handing me a cell phone with a smile. "Oh, you didn't have to get me a phone."

"I know, love, but I'd really rather be able to reach you any time I need you, and in return you can reach me." He smiled crookedly. How could I have refused him when he put it that way.

I smiled happily. "Thank you, Edward, I really like that idea."

"You're very welcome. It's a huge relief to have you accept a gift so easily. It truly makes me happy. He got out and opened my car door and then walked me to the front door of Charlie's house. He kissed me gently before he left for the evening.

"Dad, I'm home," I called as I opened the door.

"Hey, Bells, we're in the kitchen." I walked into the kitchen. Dad and Claire were seated at our small kitchen table eating pizza. Dad stood to hug me briefly. "Hey, honey, are you hungry? There's pizza on the stove."

"Thanks, Dad. Hey, Claire. How was the flight?" I felt kind of stupid asking her that, but I didn't know what else to say that wouldn't bring awkward tension.

Hugging me she said, "It was okay. I really don't like to fly."

Before I could say anything else, Charlie said, "Bella, we need to talk. Grab some pizza and have a seat." Great, he was going to fuss about the rooms. I got my pizza and sat down next to Claire. "First, how did you get the rooms fixed up?"

"Oh, well the Cullens and I—mostly Esme—fixed them up. I hope it's okay. I wanted to wait, but Esme was excited to have a new project. There was really no holding her back."

He let out a huge breath. "It's too much, but with everything...I really appreciate them going out of their way to help out. I'll have to find out how much it cost them and pay them back for the materials and labor, of course."

"Dad, you can try, but Esme already said she wouldn't accept anything but a thank you and to know you are happy with everything."

"Bella, that's ridiculous. They put in a bathroom! It could easily belong in a luxury hotel, not to mention Claire's room. It must of cost a fortune." Charlie shook his head and rubbed his hand over his mustache.

"Like I said, Dad, you can try, but it's really like talking to a stone wall. Her mind is set." I giggle at my joke.

"Fine, I'll thank her and offer to repay them. I guess that's all I can really do." Charlie sighed shaking his head again.

We sat eating in silence for several minutes. I racked my brain for something to say. I was about to ask about school when Charlie said, "I enrolled Claire in school today. She starts Monday. You make sure she knows where everything is. Okay? They tried to get her in most of your classes, but some of them they couldn't."

"Sure, Dad, no problem."

"Maybe after you two are done eating you can go help Claire unpack." Charlie seemed to be distracted; I couldn't tell if it was just the stress from everything he was dealing with, but I felt like it was something more.

"Well, I'm finished if you are, Claire." I looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm finished. Thanks again for everything, Uncle Charlie," she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Sure thing. We're family. Family sticks together." I never noticed how much Claire resembled Charlie until they were side by side. It was more than just her brown hair. Her skin color, her eye shape, even though her eyes were the light green of her mother's, her face had the same heart shape that Charlie and I shared. I guess it was true what they say about adopted family, the longer you were around each other, the more you seem to look like them. Just look at the Cullens. To the average person, they never suspected that they weren't biologically related with their skin and eyes all matching.

Claire silently followed me to her new room. It looked the same as when we finished it, but with the addition of several suitcases and a few small boxes.

"Most of my things have been shipped so they should arrive in a few days. I feel awful having kicked Charlie out of his room. That really wasn't necessary. I could've slept on the couch until I graduated. It's just a few months away." She sighed.

"Claire, don't be absurd. You can't sleep on the couch for months. Besides, Dad has been working on that room downstairs for a while now. He'll like it better down there, and he won't have to share a bathroom with a couple of teenage girls." I laughed. I wanted Claire to feel at home, not like she was invading our space. "I'm really glad you came to live with us. I've missed seeing you. I feel horrible for dropping the ball on our phone calls and emails."

"I've missed you too. I wished the circumstances were better, of course, but I have always loved Forks, I'm glad to be home. I'm thankful that Charlie decided to let me move in with you guys. The state of Maine was going to put me in a group home until I turned eighteen." She shuddered. I didn't blame her, it would've been hard to have no family for support. Losing her mom had to be the worst thing she'd ever been through. She needed us.

"I can't even imagine that. It would've been awful. Luckily, your here. I can't wait to introduce you to Edward and Alice. Alice is so excited to meet you; she hasn't shut up about it all week."

"Really? Why would your friend be excited to meet me?" she asked a little shocked.

"Alice is excited most of the time." I chuckled. "You'll have to get used to that. She's awesome though, one of my best friends. She's hoping you like to shop since I hate it, and she always has to nag me to get me to go." I chuckled thinking of the last time Alice begged me to go shopping. She literally got on her knees and begged.

"Oh, well she's in luck. I love to shop. I love clothes and shoes." She looked at all the things that needed unpacking, laughed, and said, "All this stuff is my clothes. This one tiny box here is books. I think Alice and I will get along just great." I was a little excited about that, not that I didn't love hanging out with Alice, but being with Edward trumped everything.

"I'm glad to hear it, she and Edward are coming over tomorrow while Charlie is fishing. I thought we could just get to know each other, maybe watch a movie or something. Is that okay?"

"Sure that sounds like fun. I could use some fun," she said with a sad smile.

I hugged my cousin. "Claire, I'm so sorry about your mom. I don't know what I can do to help, but I'll do whatever I can, just ask. Okay?"

"Thanks, that really means a lot. She was so young and had so much planned for us. I still can't believe she's gone." Tears began to pool in her eyes. I didn't know what else to do, so I walked to her and hugged her with all my might. No words were needed.

We stood in our embrace for a few minutes her tears stopped, and in a shaky voice she said, "Thank you, Bella. I really needed that. I've been through so much in the past week, I just don't know what to do or what to think. It's bad enough loosing my mom, but then not being able to reach my boyfriend. He was all I had other than my mom. I still have no clue where he is; it's been three weeks since we've spoken."

"Really? Where did he go?" Three weeks is a long time to go without talking, even if he was out of the country.

"He went to Italy to visit family." I tired to suppress the shudder that ran through me at the mention of Italy. "He hasn't visited his dad and uncle in a long time. They're the only family he has left. He was only suppose to be gone for a week. He was going to tell them about me and ask his dad for his mothers wedding ring. He proposed to me a couple weeks ago. I hadn't told my mom yet...I just thought about that." She sighed before continuing, "I'm glad she loved Christian at least." She sat down in her desk chair. "Bella, I'm worried so much that I haven't been able to think much about my mom. I think something bad has happened to him. It's not like him not call or text me when he's away."

"Maybe there's no service where they live," I offered.

"I thought of that, but he was supposed to be home two weeks ago. That only explains why he may not of contacted me up to that point, but I guess if he's still there with no service...I just wished he would have at least taken the time to find a freakin' telephone and call me." Claire sighed angrily.

"Right, I'm sorry. I don't know how to help."

"It's okay. I don't expect you to do anything it's just nice to vent. If he does come home, he'll have no idea where I am or what's happened. I'm hoping he'll try to track me down, but maybe he doesn't want me anymore. I'd understand. I was never really good enough for him." Tears filled her eyes again. I had to do something to distract her.

"Claire, any guy would be luck to have you. Why don't we unpack your books since there's so many of them," I said with a sarcastic smile.

She snorted. "Right, books. That should take us all night," she said, equally sarcastic. We spent the next four hours unpacking her belongings. We got everything stored away, even getting the suitcases put in the attic. She seemed happier and more comfortable. I knew it would be a long road to recovery. I was sadden by the fact that I wasn't going to be around to help her. Maybe, I would have to talk to Carlisle about postponing my change for a couple more months. Surely, a month or two longer as a human would be okay. I know Edward would be happy.

"Well that looks like it's everything. You mind if I have the bathroom for a while? I think I need a nice long bath."

"Of course not, take your time. I'm just going to call Edward before I crash."

"Okay, thanks for your help. I'll see you in the morning. Night"

"Sleep well. Night, Claire."

I went to my room and plopped unceremoniously onto my bed. I couldn't believe that unpacking hordes of clothes and shoes would be so tiring. I should have had Alice over to help. I chuckled at my inner musings.

"What's so funny love?" I let out a small scream and jumped about five feet in the air.

"Shit! Edward. A little warning would've been nice! How long have you been there?" I demanded.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I came in about two seconds after you plopped on your bed." He looked genuinely sorry, even pouting a little, but I wasn't fooled. He was doing all he could not to laugh. _Whatever._ It wasn't like I'd stay mad at him anyway.

I just got up and walked over to him for a hug and a kiss. Intending on it just being a chaste kiss, but much to my surprise that wasn't what Edward had in mind. In no time at all, my heart was racing and our breathing was jagged. When I needed to breath, he just simply continued his kissing down my throat, stopping where my shoulder and neck met. Then with his tongue, he followed my vein up to my chin. I thought I was going to pass out from my heart beating too fast. He had never done that before. It frightened me a little, but he seemed to be in control at the moment, so I pushed that thought aside.

He chuckled against my neck and kissed the hollow behind my ear and asked, "Are you all right, love? You're heart is beating faster than I've ever heard it before."

I took a deep breath and said, "I'm fine, but I think it might be a good idea if I had a human moment or two. Since Claire is in the bathroom up here, I'll have to go downstairs. Will you wait for me?" I still felt as if he would disappear. I had a constant need to reassure myself that he wasn't leaving. I hoped in time these feelings would go away or at least lessen. I'd forgiven Edward, but I still didn't completely trust him, and he knew that. He never seemed bothered by my questions.

"Of course, take as long as you need. I'll be right here waiting to taking you back into my arms," he said so sweetly and kissed my nose.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." I grabbed my Alice approved sleep wear, a cotton pant and tank-top set she had gotten me from Victoria Secrets, and my shower kit. I headed for my dad's bathroom. It was large with a huge soaking tub and separate shower and double vanity sink. I hoped that one day maybe he would have someone to share that extra sink with.

I opted for the shower, wanting to get to Edward as quickly as I possibly could. "Ouch, damn it!" I cut my ankle shaving. Great just what I need. I hope Edward was telling the truth about my blood not bothering him, because this was a gusher. I wonder if he could smell it all the way in my room.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward's question answered my thought, apparently he could smell it, or he'd heard me when I cursed.

"Edward, what are you doing in here? If my dad catches you, he'll get his gun. Besides that, I'm naked in here!" Then I thought again and said, "Actually, I'm fine with it if you'd like to join me." I laughed. I thought I'd feel a little self conscious, but I didn't. I wanted him to say yes, but I knew that was not going to happen.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella. I heard you curse then I smelled your blood. I wanted to be sure you were okay." So he heard and smelled it.

"I'm fine. I cut my ankle shaving. It's bleeding pretty bad. If it bothers you too much, I'll understand if you have to leave." Sad but it was the truth.

"I'm fine, Bella. Breathing normally. I told you, your blood, though it sings to me, is no longer a temptation. Nothing that takes you from me will ever shake my resolve," Edward said proudly.

"Good, then get out so I can finish up." He laughed and then he was gone. I finished up and stopped by the living room to tell Charlie good night.

"You're gonna love that shower. I may just have to start using your bathroom instead."

"Not a chance, use your own," Charlie said with a smirk.

I laughed. "I'm off to bed."

"Okay. Did you girls get everything sorted?"

"Sure did. I thought Alice had a lot of clothes, until today. We may have to build an extra room just to fit them all."

Charlie chuckled. "Glad to hear you two had a fun time. Claire's had a rough week. Poor kid. Maybe..." Charlie looked pained then said quietly, "I should cancel fishing tomorrow."

"No, Dad. Billy is looking forward to it, and I'm sure he want's an update on everything. You should go. Edward and Alice are coming over to meet Claire in the morning. The four of us will be spending the day together; you'll just be bored here." Charlie still seemed a little off. He needed this distraction as much as Claire needed one.

"Yeah, your probably right. Your still grounded you know?" Charlie smirked.

"I know, Dad, but you let them come over all the time. It's okay right?" I gave him the best pitiful look I could muster.

Charlie rolled his eyes at me. "Yes, Bella, its fine, but I don't want them here all day. Everyone out by 5 P.M.," he said sternly.

"Okay, Dad, night," I told him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Night, Bells."

I made my way back to my room. Edward was stretched out on my bed, looking like a male model on the cover of a fancy magazine. I sighed and shook my head as I climbed into my bed, ruining the picture perfect scene.

"I love you, even though you are a Peeping Tom," I told him with a smile and peck on the cheek.

"And I love you. I didn't see anything, honestly. How's your ankle?" Edward asked running his hand down my leg.

I looked at him skeptically. "Sure you didn't, and my ankle is fine. All bandaged up." I lifted my foot to show him.

"Really, Bella, I didn't see anything it was too foggy." He looked earnest enough, but I wasn't sure I was buying his act.

"Edward, it's okay, really, I believe you. I don't think I would have minded if you did see something." I winked.

Edward groaned. "Don't say that, Bella. I don't know what would have happened if I had." He looked away from me, seemingly lost in thought.

"Edward? Are you having a fantasy about me right now?" I asked feigning a look of shock and hurt.

"I...uh...Bella...geez...yes I am. Happy?" I loved when I could throw him off and make him stumble over his words. It didn't happen often, but when it did I was extremely thrilled.

"Yes! Will you tell me about it?" I was smiling like a fool now.

"I don't know. It's kind of embarrassing." He grimaced.

"I wont laugh, promise." I put my hand over my heart crossing it with my finger.

"It's not really a big deal. It's just not very gentlemanly of me to be fantasizing about you."

"Edward, I fantasize and dream about you all the time. You get to hear me talk about it in my sleep. Your fantasy couldn't be any worse than my dreams. So spill."

I propped myself up on my elbow so I could see his face. He was looking at the ceiling. "You are the most dangerous creature I've ever met." He blew out a gust of air before continuing, "I was just fantasizing about taking a shower with you."

"I like that fantasy. I can't wait to make it a reality, and it's not ungentlemanly for you to be thinking those things, Edward. I'm glad you do. Any more you'd like to share?" My smile was so wide it hurt.

He snorted. "No. I'm done talking about fantasy. It's a dangerous road to travel, and I will not do anything that will make it harder for us to wait until we are married to consummate this relationship."

Great we were going to have the marriage conversation. I couldn't believe he wanted to wait until we were married to have sex. Just because he was born in 1901, didn't mean he had to follow guidelines of the past.

"Wait! Did you just say marriage? I thought we just had to wait until my change." Frustration laced my every word.

"Bella...I know you don't want to talk about this, but I'm agreeing to letting you become one of the living dead, to take your mortal life, to take you from your family and friends. All I ask in return is that I'm officially your husband. You've already agreed to be with me for eternity. Why is this so different? It wouldn't have to be anything big or fancy; we don't even have to tell anyone. We could go to Vegas or the courthouse, I don't care. I just want you to legally belong to me. I want to do this the right way. Please, Bella, I'll do anything you want if you'll just agree to be my wife and wait until we are married to consummate our love." He rolled to his side to face me. "I'll change you, Bella. Myself. Just please say you'll be my wife."

I guess I understood his point, but my mother had always made marriage a dirty word. But looking at Edward's family, they had been together for over fifty years, each couple. Maybe marriage wasn't the worst thing. People would talk; we'd be the topic of the town gossip. I didn't know if I could handle all that. More importantly, what would it do to Charlie to Renee? I stared at him. His gorgeous honey colored eyes desperately pleading for me to say one tiny little word. I realized for the first time that I wanted to say yes. I really did, but I was so scared. I didn't want us to fail. What would I do for all of eternity without him? _Geesh, Bella,_ I mentally reprimanded myself. I was absolutely ridiculous. He was right. Why could I commit to forever with him but not be willing to do so as his wife? _To hell with everyone. I'll do it,_ I thought to myself. I loved him and wanted him in every way... forever. I wanted to be Mrs. Edward Cullen.

"Edward, I love you. I want to be with you forever, but before I decide on anything, I need to be sure I understand your terms. You agree to change me and make love to me before that change, if I marry you first. Correct?"

"I never agreed to make love before your change. Bella, it's too dangerous. I could hurt you." I just stared at him trying to tell him with my eyes he just promised me anything I wanted. He understood. "Okay, we'll try, but that's all I can promise. I will not compromise your life."

"Okay, I agree to trying. I don't want to make it hard for you." I giggled at my unintended pun while he rolled his eyes. "But it's a human experience. It's one I don't want to miss out on. So are we in agreement?"

"Yes, those are my terms." Edward smiled.

"Okay then, you need to agree to my terms. I agree to marry you before I'm changed and wait to make love until after we are married, if you'll change me yourself, make love to me before I'm changed, and give me a few more months. I need more time, Edward. I'm not ready. Do you agree to my terms?" I waited. He didn't say anything and was still as stone. I was starting to get a little nervous that he wouldn't accept.

"Edward, are you all right?"

"Bella, did you just say you'd be my wife and are willing to put off being damned for eternity for a while longer?" he asked confusion and shock spread across his face.

"Yes, I did, Edward. I'll marry you...if you agree to my counter terms." He didn't say anything he just smiled so beautifully that it took my breath away. Before I could get my breathing steadied, he was kissing me with more passion than he ever had. His tongue slid over my lip searching for acceptance which I granted enthusiastically. As soon as his cold hard tongue touched mine, I felt like sparks where shooting off every inch of me. I felt dizzy. I couldn't control my body. I tried to breath but I couldn't. Then, everything went black. _Damn stupid human body. _ I didn't know how long I was out, but I came around to the sound of Edward chuckling saying my name over and over.

"Bella, Bella, love, please wake up. I'm sorry I got carried away." I opened my eye's looking straight into his.

I smiled. "Sorry, I couldn't remember how to breathe."

He laughed and shook his head. "Silly, Bella. What will I ever do with you?"

"We'll, first you're going to marry me, then you're going to make mad passionate love to me, and then you're going to change me. That way we'll never have to worry about me passing out again," I said with a smile hoping he wouldn't get all broody on me.

Much to my surprise he said, "I like the sound of that. Would you like to have your ring now?"

"You have it with you? Wait, of course you do. I'm sure Alice saw all this didn't she?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not sure what she saw. All she told me was that you'd probably like to see the ring tonight, so I brought it with me."

"Okay, I would like to see it, but I can't wear it just yet." He frowned and started to say something but I stopped him. "No, wait. I do want to wear it, I just don't think now is a good time. Claire told me tonight that her boyfriend proposed. He left to go to Italy to visit his dad and to get his mothers ring for her to wear. He never returned, and she has no idea where he is. I just think it might be a little rude to flaunt our engagement with all she's going through."

"You are the most selfless person I know. I love you. Of course, you can wait how ever long you need." With that he pulled a little black box out of his pocket. He got off my bed and pulled me to sit on the edge. He got down on one knee and said, "Isabella Swan, I promise to love you for the rest of eternity. Will you marry me?" Tears filled my eyes. I loved this man so much. I felt I would burst, and for the first time since he brought up the crazy idea of marriage, I wanted it. I wanted it so bad. I wanted everyone to know and be as happy as I was.

"Yes, yes, Edward, I'll marry you. I love you." He slipped the ring on my left ring finger, kissed it tenderly, and then kissed me lightly on the lips.

"What do you think? It was my mother's. If it's too old fashion we can get you another one."

"It's...wow...it's beautiful and perfect. Edward, I'm so completely honored you'd want me to wear something so precious to you. I'm...I'm at a loss for words."

"You're the most precious thing in my life. Why wouldn't I want you to have my mother's ring? She would have loved you, you know," Edward said wistfully with a little sadness. Neither one of us had stopped smiling.

The ring was perfect. The band was a very delicate looking lace like pattern made from gold, the top was square made of tiny diamonds circling a larger round diamond. I wasn't the greatest on carat size, but I'd venture to say that the middle stone was at least a carat. It actually looked like it belonged on my knobby finger. I sat silently admiring my ring for several minutes while Edward stayed kneeling on the floor.

"Bella, you're killing me. Please say something. What are you thinking? Please tell me those are happy tears." I hadn't even noticed I was crying.

"Oh, Edward it's amazing! I absolutely love it. I just can't get over how perfect it is. I have to be honest with you, though, I was afraid that it would be some outlandish Alice creation."

"No, I'd never let her. I know what you like," he said sweetly wiping away he tears that were streaming down my cheeks with his thumb.

"I want you to know that even though we agreed to terms, I really do want to marry you. I've never wanted anything more in my entire life than I want this right now. If it wasn't for everything going on here, I'd probably have you whisk me off to Vegas to be married tonight."

Before I could finish the last word, he was kissing me, pushing me back on the bed, and pressing his body to mine. Instinctively, I moved my legs so he could fit between. My hands were in is hair and on his back, pulling him closer to me. He was everywhere, kissing every inch of skin that was exposed. This went on for several minutes, and I was close to passing out again.

He moved his head to lay on my chest, listening to my frantic heartbeat. I kissed the top of his head and stroked his hair. After my heartbeat slowed to a peaceful rhythm, he sat up holding his weight on his forearms on either side of my body. I loved being this close to Edward. It was so intimate.

He didn't move as he spoke, "Bella, Thank you for your words. They mean so much to me. I need to tell you something about my kind that you may not know. I think it's fair that you know before I change you. Not that I think you'll change your mind because you know. It's a little late for that, and this is something nice for you to know. I didn't want it to affect your choice to marry me, so I didn't tell you sooner." He could see the worried look in my eyes. He knew me so well, always putting my fears to rest before I had time to really understand them myself.

"We are one mate creatures. No matter what happens from now until the end of eternity, you will always be my mate and I yours. We can't change. We are who we were, frozen in stone at whatever stage of life we were in. The only way we can change is to experience a great emotion, like finding our mate. So, sweetheart, you are stuck with me like it or not." Edward looked up at me from his place on my chest and smiled.

I returned his smile and ran my fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp the way he liked. I titled my head to the sky curiously and asked for clarification. "Will I feel that way after I'm changed? Will I know you are my mate?"

"Yes, you love me now, so, what you feel now will be set in stone once I change you."

I leaned forward to kiss his nose. "Thank you for telling me that. I was worried that we wouldn't feel the same way after. It's good to know that at least one thing will always be."

"Forever," he said curling me up to his side, humming my lullaby.

Right before I drifted off to blissful sleep I murmured, "Forever."

Please leave me a review, they help me update faster:)

Facebook Rebekah Swan

Twitter BaSwan79


	4. Chapter 4

**Beta'd by Maxipoo1024 and preread by missrebecca**

Chapter Four

I woke up to an empty bed. I stared at the space that had occupied Edward, expecting to find a note like he did whenever he had to leave during the night, but the bed was completely empty. I frowned and rolled over closing my eyes tightly.

"You're so adorable when you pout," Edward said chuckling.

My eye's flew open in shock. "Edward!" I yelled happily as I jumped up from the bed and ran across my room to his waiting arms.

"I didn't think you were here. I was _pouting_ because you didn't leave a note."

"Ahh, I see. Bella, I promise if I ever have to leave while you're sleeping and can't return before you're awake, I'll leave you a note."

Again, he was reassuring me. I wish I could have just got over it already. I knew he'd never leave again. God, I loved this man. My fiance! Wow! Shaking my head and bringing my thoughts to the present I said, "I love you, Edward."

"And I you, my beautiful fiance'."

"You make that sound so wonderful. Coming out of my mouth it sounds like a child playing make-believe," I sighed.

"It's a reality, love, we're getting married." He was smiling like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Right, not that I wouldn't love to talk more about that, but I need a human moment. Then I want to kiss my fiance properly."

"Of course, and I'll be sure he's ready and waiting for your return," he said with a wink. I loved silly Edward.

As I brushed my teeth, I remembered my dream. It wasn't a fantasy dream. It was more like my brain was trying to rationalize something, put things together that I couldn't. I kept having a conversation with Charlie. He would say, "Bella, we need to talk. It's very important for you to know that Claire is..." Then the dream would change to Claire and I spending the summers together in this very house. My dream was an exact memory of a visit I had with Claire. When we were around nine years old, we sat in my dad's boat in the front yard waiting for him. We were going to the river. Claire had been really upset, because her mom wouldn't discuss their biological family.

Claire said, "Bella, all she says is, 'Claire all we have is Charlie and Bella. That's all you need to know.' I just want to know where I come from. I know Gran and Gramps adopted Mom." Then my dream would change again, and I saw Jacob in his wolf form on the beach at La Push. It was so strange I couldn't figure it out. A knock on the door brought me back.

"Bella, are you almost finished? I forgot my bracelet on the sink," Claire asked.

I opened the door. "I'm just brushing my teeth you can come in."

"Thanks. What time will your friends be here?"

"Umm, about nine. I think. Claire, do you remember the summer you first tried to get your mom to tell you about your biological family?"

"Yeah, why?" She looked shocked and a little scared. It was very puzzling to me as to why she would look scared by my question.

"I had a dream last night about that day. We sat in Charlie's boat waiting to go to the river. It made me curious if your mom ever told you about them."

"Oh, umm...yeah she told me a little after we moved back to Maine. Showed me some pictures of her biological parents."

"So she never told you who your dad was?"

"No, she never did. Here's my bracelet! See ya downstairs." She ran out of the bathroom. _Okay, that was weird._ Now, I definitely wondered what was going on. I walked back to my room.

"Edward, yesterday when you said Charlie wanted to talk to me, was it just about helping Claire?"

"No, but I won't tell you what he wanted. It's not my place. I'm sure as soon as he's ready, he'll talk to you both. I believe your fiance is ready for his kiss?" That was all the distraction I needed. I jumped into his awaiting arms for another one of his new passionate kisses.

He sat me on the floor, tapped me on the nose with his finger, and said, "I have to go home and get Alice, and my car. I'll be back before you finish eating."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you." He was out of my window and out of sight.

Edward was right. He was back before I finished breakfast. I was relieved, because there was an odd tension between Claire and I. When Edward knocked on the door, I bolted up to answer it.

"Excited, Bella?" Alice asked with a laugh.

"I'm always excited to see two of my favorite people, Alice," I said while staring at Edward.

"Uh huh, right, I believe you. You don't care if I'm here or not as long as I bring Eddie," she said sarcastically.

"Alice," Edward warned.

"Oh, whatever, Edward, you don't have to get all over protective. Bella is my friend and one day she'll be my sister. I can pick on her all I want." Alice stuck her tiny tongue out at him and pranced to the kitchen to meet Claire. We followed behind her laughing.

"Claire, this is Edward and Alice Cullen." She was setting her bowl in the sink when she looked over to us. She froze and the bowl slipped from her hand shattering against the hard porcelain of the sink. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes huge. Was this how normal people reacted upon meeting Vampires? I didn't think so. She didn't look afraid just shocked.

"Claire, are you okay?" I asked, starting towards her.

"Oh my gosh, Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to drop the bowl. It's nice to meet you both. I'm sorry for being so rude." She dashed up the stairs to her room slamming the door shut. I didn't think it was on purpose, just the result of her speed.

"Umm, okay, what was the about? Edward what's she thinking?" Edward stopped, his head turned back and forth like a puppy when he heard a noise.

He turned and at vampire speed went up stairs then walked half way down again and said, "Bella, I can't exactly hear her thoughts. She's not as silent as you, but almost. I never noticed before. I've been so wrapped up in you that I didn't think to listen for her."

"It seems your family must have a gene that makes your minds more silent," Alice mused.

"Alice, Claire's mom was adopted. She's not biologically related to me." My mind was reeling. What did that mean? Was Claire biologically related to me? If so how?

"Edward is that what Dad wants to tell me? That Claire and I are somehow biologically related?"

"Yes, love, but that's all I'm going to say. You should really wait for Charlie to tell you." Edward wasn't being mean; he was just a firm believer in letting each person tell their own story. He brushed the back of his hand down my cheek then hugged me tightly. I felt better instantly, being so close to him.

I nodded into his chest. "I'm going to go check on Claire." Edward hugged me tightly once more before letting me go. I ran upstairs as quickly as possible. I was surprised that I didn't trip on my way. I stopped in front of her door, taking a deep breath, centering myself before knocking. I said, "Claire, are you okay? Please let me in. Do you want to talk?"

"Bella, I can't talk right now, okay? I'm sorry for ruining your plans, but I just can't...I just can't." She was crying. I felt helpless. Maybe I should call my dad.

"Okay, if you change your mind, you can just yell for me. You don't have to come downstairs."

"Thanks, Bella," Claire said with a sniffle.

I went back downstairs and sat on Edwards lap. He was staring at Alice, no doubt having one of their silent conversations. "Can you include me or should I leave you two alone?" I snapped.

Edward tightened his grip on my hip and turned to me, kissing me lightly on the lips. "You don't have to leave. Alice was just checking to see how long Claire would need before she comes down. It looks like nothing will make her come out of her room until Charlie gets home at five. I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"It's okay. Thanks, Alice. So what should we do? I'm stuck here but if you guys want to do something else, I understand," I said sadly laying my head on Edward's shoulder.

Edward laughed and kissed my forehead. "You really are absurd, Bella. We aren't going to leave you all day to do nothing. I personally think we should talk about your wedding. I'll handle everything, Bella, you won't have to worry. You can just walk down the aisle to Edward and say 'I do'," Alice said, beaming.

"You knew last night what would happen didn't you?" I asked her with a glare.

"Well duh, Bella! Enough about that, lets talk themes..." The rest of the day was full of Alice going on and on about the wedding. I didn't even bother trying to get her to change her mind; I knew it would do no use. I just asked that I have veto power over everything and that she not set a date. That decision was for Edward and me.

The day went by quickly. Alice was right. As soon as Dad pulled up in the drive way, Claire came downstairs and acted like she had been down here with us all day. As Edward and Alice were leaving, Claire said, "Nice to meet you two. Hopefully we can get together again." I looked at her puzzled. She just shrugged and smiled. She turned and walked back to the living room where Dad had crashed in his favorite chair. I heard them whispering but couldn't figure out what was being said. I kissed Edward goodbye and waved to Alice.

As soon as the door clicked shut my dad said, "Bells, can you come in here?" Maybe he was going to tell me what the hell was going on.

"Sure, Dad, what's up?"

"Bella, Claire already knows this, and I only think it's fair that you know as well. I don't know how to say it tactfully, so I'll just spit it out there...you can ask me questions, and I'll answer best I can. Okay?" Charlie fidgeted in his seat and pulled on his hair.

"Okay,"I apprehensively.

"Bella, Claire is your half-sister. I'm her Father." I stopped thinking. I couldn't believe what I just heard. I sat there stunned. I wasn't breathing or moving. I imagined I looked a lot like a vampire, but not as white and with a heartbeat. I wasn't sure how long I sat there. The next thing I knew, I opened my eyes and looked at my dad's frightened face.

"Bella, Bella, are you okay?" my dad asked frantic.

"I...umm...Did I pass out?" I asked, sitting up.

"Yes, are you okay? Do you want me to call Dr. Cullen?" Charlie asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. I...forgot to breath."

Dad breathed a sigh of relief as he sat down on the coffee table in front of me. "Gosh Bells, you scared me to death. Do you forget to breath often?"

"More than I care to admit, Dad." Reality struck me again. Claire is my sister. _Claire is my sister. Wait! My dad and aunt had sex. That was disgusting! On top of that, he was married to my mom. Claire and I are less than a year apart. She's only a Senior with me because she started school a year early. Did he cheat on my mom? Was that the real reason she left? How in the world was I supposed to accept this?_

"Aunt Penny was your...your sister. You were married to my mom." I accused in a whisper.

"Adopted sisterand your mom left with you before Claire was conceived," Charlie calmly said.

"Bella, when your mom left I was devastated. I wasn't sure that I'd ever see you again. You weren't very old, but you were already my world. I wasn't myself after that...I made a lot of mistakes. I'm not proud of this, but I turned to drinking. It got so bad so quickly, Penny noticed right away. She came over one night to check on me. I was drunk. She had just broken up with her boyfriend...we were both in bad shape.

"One thing lead to another and a few months later I found out that she was pregnant with Claire. I was already on my way up in the police force, and she didn't want me to lose my job or hurt my reputation. She made the choice to leave and say the baby was some unknown guy she slept with while drunk at a party. She moved to Maine with some guy she barely knew.

"He dumped her and left her stuck out there once he found out she was expecting. She was to ashamed to call my parents or me for help. I didn't find out any of this until she called me three years later. By that time, she was about to finish up college and was looking for a job. After about a year, she finished school and found a job, but she wasn't making much. I begged her to move back so I could at least have contact with Claire.

"She agreed as long as I promised to never tell Claire and remained in her life as her Uncle. I agreed. I didn't want to, but I was willing to do anything to have at least one of my girls close to me. She moved them both back, and we created a life just like Penny wanted. She left for a real good job when Claire was ten. You know the rest."

As I sat there and listened, I saw different emotions cross my father's face: anger, sadness, love, hope, joy. It was obvious that he loved both of us, and wanted us to forgive him.

"Bells, it has eaten me alive keeping this from the two of you all these years. I hate that Penny had to die for you both to know what you should have known your whole lives. I'm sorry we stole those years from you both." He put his head in his hands. I watched him closely. He started to shake in silent sobs.

I'd never seen my dad cry. Claire and I went to him and put our arms around him at the same time and held each other as we cried. After our tears faded, I felt closer to both of them. I held my dad's hand and looked up into his eyes.

"Dad, I would have loved to know that Claire was my sister, but that can't be changed. I'm just glad I know now. I know you did what you thought was best. I love you, Dad." I kissed his cheek.

He grabbed me in the biggest hug I've ever had from my father. "Bella, I don't know what I did to deserve you or your sister. Thank you," he said letting one arm lose to grab Claire up in the hug. "Thank you both for forgiving me. I love you both more than life itself." Charlie was not a man of many words, so when he said something, you knew he meant it with all he had in him. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes again. He let us go then said, "If you're up for it, I'd like to take you both to dinner. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow, and I'd like a little bit of happiness before then."

_ Right, the funeral was tomorrow. _

The funeral was a small graveside service. All of the Cullens and some folks from town that remembered Penny came. Billy and several families from La Push were there as well. I noticed that all the wolves were absent, even Jacob. I wondered if something was going on. I thought for sure Jacob would be here for Claire. They'd been friends all throughout her time living here. I put that in the back of my mind for now. I would ask Edward what he'd heard from Billy when this was over. Right now was time for Claire and my aunt.

The service did not take long; the minister held a very simple but beautiful ceremony. He had known Penny her whole life. He shared stories of her and her biological parents as well as my grandparents. Anyone that could produce tears was wiping their eyes by the end of the service. Most of the funeral goers came to our house afterward for fellowship in honor of Penny. Alice had arranged all the food. As expected, it was wonderful. It always amazed me how well the Cullens appeared to eat. Though I had to laugh when Edward had no choice but to put a quiche in his mouth when Mrs. Newton begged him to try one. I think all of the Newtons are on Edwards bad side now. I snickered quietly. Edward heard me and scowled. His face was priceless. I realized I hadn't seen Claire since we had gotten home. "Edward," I whispered. "Can you tell where Claire is?"

Edward turned his head to the side for a moment then turned back to me and sighed. "It sounds like she's upstairs and crying."

"What should I do?"

"That's up to you, Bella. What would you want?" Damn, I hated it when people turn questions around. I blew out a long breath, thinking for a moment. "I'll go make sure she's okay," I sighed, I had no clue what to say to her.

"Okay, love. I'll wait for you down here," he said then kissed me lightly on the lips.

I went to Claire's room and pressed my ear to her door. I could hear her sobbing faintly. I tapped on her door but didn't hear an answer. I opened the door a little and called for her, "Claire, can I come in?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just...just can't go down there right now," she said between sobs. Tears stung my eyes. She looked so helpless sitting on the floor in the corner of her room with her knees bent up to her chest, arms wrapped tightly around them. I crossed the room and sat down in front of her putting my hand on her arm.

"Claire, no one expects anything from you. If you want to stay up here for the rest of the day, that's okay. Is there anything I can do?"

"No...I don't know. I'm just...I don't know what to do with myself. I feel helpless and lost. I'm upset about my mom, but I'm also upset about Christian not being here. And I'm feeling guilty about not feeling more upset about my mom than my worry over him."

I tucked a fallen hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to say to make that pain go away. I think time is the only real help. You shouldn't feel guilty. Both are hard things to deal with, and you're dealing with both at once. Anytime you need me, I'm here for you. No matter what. It's my job as your big sister. Another part of my job is to give anyone who says anything about you a fat lip. So no need to worry about staying up here as long as you need." I tired to smile and lighten the mood.

She snorted and said, "Thanks. It's nice to know that I have family and I'm not alone. I think I'm going to like this sister thing." She smiled.

"Me too," I said with a wink and a smile.

The rest of the evening went by rather quickly. Once everyone was gone and Charlie and Claire were in bed for the night, Edward, Alice, and Jasper cleaned the whole house at vampire speed. It really sparkled. When they were finished, Edward grabbed my hand and started to head for the stairs. "Umm, Edward what are you doing?"

"I'm walking with you to your room. Charlie and Claire are sleeping. I really don't feel like going outside and coming through the window. Especially, when I could just walk with you." He winked at me.

Who was I to argue? "Right, I hadn't thought about that." I smiled and shook my head. It was really pathetic that something so small would bring me this much joy. I was so tired and emotionally drained that as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

Charlie had decided that Claire should wait a few days to start school. I stayed home with her on Monday to make sure she was okay. Edward went to school without me and got all of my work so I wouldn't be behind. He didn't argue when I asked him to do this for me. He knew I wanted some time with Claire by myself. Most of the morning we did our own things. At lunch I asked her to eat with me. We ate in comfortable silence. When I was finished eating I said to Claire, "Can ask you a something?"

"Sure," she replied, putting her dishes in the sink.

"Why were you so shocked when you met Edward and Alice?"

"Oh...um...I was just startled. I didn't see you guys come into the kitchen." She blushed and seemed rather awkward.

"That explains the bowl and shocked expression, but not why you ran from the room," I pressed.

"I...well...he...Bella, I don't know my brain just wasn't working right that day." I knew she was hiding something.

"Claire, I know there's something you aren't telling me. Please tell me. I don't want to keep secrets from each other." Which was totally true but completely unavoidable. I would have to lie to her for her own good.

"I don't want to either, Bella. It's not really a big deal and a complete over reaction on my part. Edward just reminds me a lot of my boyfriend, Christian. It caught me off guard. I wasn't prepared for the sudden of tears that came to my eyes. I didn't want anyone to see me cry." She looked close to tears now. I knew all too well what it was like missing a boyfriend.

"Why does he remind you so much of your boyfriend? If you don't mind my asking?"

"It's fine. I'm starting to deal with the fact that I'll probably never see him again. He's pale, has the same color eyes, and same height and build as Edward."

I didn't know what to say to that. I had only seen eyes and skin color like Edwards on vampires. Was her boyfriend a vampire? I had no idea how to ask. I mean what would I say? _"Are you saying your boyfriend is a vampire?" _If he wasn't, then I look like an idiot, and I'd be giving away a secret that had a lot of lives on the line. She opened her mouth to say something then closed it. I stared at her for a few more seconds then said, "I'm sorry he reminds you of your boyfriend. That must be really hard."

"No, I'm fine really. I was just caught off guard the first time I saw him. I actually haven't seen Christians real eye color in a couple months. He decided to get green contacts. I like them, but topaz suits him better," she said with a wistful smile.

"I do love Edward's eyes. I get lost in them." I really missed him. I was glad I only had a few more hours to go before he got here.

"I think I'm going to go lie down a bit," Claire said, sadly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you," I said.

"No, Bella, you didn't do anything wrong. I've been thinking about Christian a lot today. I was going through some of our pictures." She said with a smile. "I think I'm coming to terms with everything. It's still unbelievably hard but manageable. I hope he's okay, but I think if I never see him again that I'll heal. I've just decided he's not going to come back, and it's better for me if I try to move on. Maybe it will be easier if I just leave my old life behind me and focus on being here with you and Charlie." She smiled then said, "I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Okay, sleep well." I felt horrible for Claire, but I was glad that she felt like she could move past all this. It was actually nice outside, cloudy but nice. I thought I'd sit out on the porch and read while I waited for Edward to get out of school. I was just about to close the door when I heard my cell buzzing on the kitchen table. I knew it had to be a Cullen since they were the only ones with my number. Excited, I raced to the kitchen to check my message.

_**A.C.- Claire is going to ask for your truck in 10. future disappears.**_

_**B.S.- Should I say no?**_

_**A.C.- Up to you.**_

_**B.S.- I'll say yes, it's easier.**_

_**A.C.- Okay, sorry :(**_

_**B.S.- I'm fine. Thanks for the heads up. **_

I knew Claire would be safe in La Push. I was actually a little jealous. I would have loved to go and sit at the beach today. That's probably all that Claire wanted anyway. Sure enough, ten minutes later Claire came downstairs and asked for my truck. After she left I sat on the front porch to wait for Edward. I jumped when my phone buzzed in my pocket.

_**E.C.- I miss you.**_

_**B.S.- I miss you, love you.**_

_**E.C.- Love you 3. Bio II is boring w/o you.**_

_**B.S.- Sorry, love :( Come home early.**_

_**E.C.- See you in 10!**_

_**B.S.- lol ok.**_

_Guess I didn't need to ask him twice_. I laughed out loud. I looked down at the book in my hands, and the word 'wolf' caught my eye. I forgot to ask Edward about Jake and the rest of the pack. I guessed it wasn't too serious or he probably would have told me. _Hmm, on second thought, he wouldn't have told me to protect me_. I saw his silver Volvo pulling onto my street. I smiled and walked to the end of the yard to greet him.

"Perfect timing. I couldn't have stood another second with out you," I said as I jumped into his arms wrapping my arms and legs around him and kissed passionately.

When we broke apart he smiled my favorite smile and said, "Nor could I. I would have come a lot sooner had I known I would have received a greeting like that." He winked.

"I'm just trying to be a good fiance."

"You're certainly excelling." He sat me down on the ground. We walked hand in hand to the porch and sat down.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love."

"Do you know why the pack wasn't at the funeral?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Are you going to elaborate on that?" I smirked. We sat down on the porch swing and began rocking back and forth.

"I don't really want to, but I suppose I will." He blew out a breath and continued, "Please don't be upset or frightened."

"You do know when you start out like that it's inevitable for me to feel both, right?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. It's actually good news, but I know how you worry. The pack was not at the funeral because they were chasing Victoria." I gasped. Victoria! I knew she'd come back for me. I couldn't think.

"Bella?"

"How is that good news?" I asked slightly disturbed that he would use good new and Victoria in the same sentence.

"Because the wolves caught her. She's dead, Bella. Jacob called Carlisle Sunday." _He couldn't have said that first? Men!_

"You really could have started out with that!" I snapped.

He laughed. "I know, I'm sorry, really, I am." He smoothed back the hair on my forehead and placed a kiss there.

"No one was hurt right?" I asked.

"No, sweetheart. Everyone is fine." _Wow, I thought capturing her after she had evaded the wolves for so long would have been harder than that. I can't believe it's over without drama. It was about damn time! _

"Good, how did they catch her?"

"Jacob said it was pretty easy. They had her surrounded. He was upset there wasn't more of a fight," Edward mused.

"Of course he was." I rolled my eyes. "Ya know, I don't get why all of you mythical creatures love the fight so much," I teased him.

He laughed. "You know what I love more than the fight?" His eyes sparkled with mischief.

"What's that?" I blushed.

"Making out with my fiance." He was smiling like a fool.

I kissed him softly then asked, "I love that you love that more. Meadow?"

"Definitely."

Thanks for reading.

You can find me on Facebook at Rebekah Swan

And Twitter BaSwan79


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own these characters they belong to Stephanie Meyers. No Harm intended:]**

**This chapter will be from Claire's POV so you can get to know her. I may do a couple in her POV. **

**Please let you know what you think of the story. **

Special thanks to my Sparkly Red Pen Beta Maxipoo1024 and prereaders missrebecca and Lacrimosa Moon! You guys rock!

Claire's POV

Chapter 5

My life had changed so much in the past month it was unbelievable. My boyfriend, Christian, left for Italy to visit his family. He was due back the day of my mom's accident but never showed. I was devastated. I had never felt so alone; I didn't know what to do or whom to call.

After Mom's accident, the police asked me for the name and number of my nearest relative. I gave them Uncle Charlie's information. Charlie was really great; he handled everything. I wasn't much help or very good company, but he was understanding and very supportive. I forgot how much I missed being around him. Since Christian came into my life, I had skipped my summer visits with Charlie, for the past couple of years. In some ways I regret that now, knowing that I knew he was my father.

Now, I understood why my mom insisted I spend every summer with him. Charlie said that we'd come back to Maine in a couple months to finish packing the house and put it up on the market. He said for me not to worry about a thing, and he'd take care of it all. I really wished my mom would have told me he was my father sooner. He really was a wonderful dad. At least she had told me, even if it was on her death bed. I didn't like to think about that day, but it seemed to play on loop in my brain.

"_Hello," I answered the phone hoping it would be Christian._

"_Hello, this is Lieutenant David Brown of the Bangor police department. Are you Claire Swan?"_

"_Yes." Panic surged through me. _

"_Miss Swan, your mother has been in an accident. She's at the hospital. I'm calling to see if you have transportation?" Lieutenant Brown asked in a business like tone._

"_Oh my God! Is she okay?"_

""_I'm sorry, I don't have any information on her. I am just making sure you have a way to get there." Lt. Brown said. _

"_I don't have a car." Tears were streaming down my checks. I was barely holding myself together. _

_His voice turned soft as he said,"That's okay, honey, I'll come pick you up. Okay?"_

"_Yeah, okay."_

"_All right, I'll be there in ten minutes. Can you be ready?"_

"_Yes," I said in a whisper._

"_Okay, see you then. Bye"_

_The line went silent. So many thoughts were going through my head at once. I couldn't see straight, and I leaned into the door frame. I was still standing there frozen when the door bell sounded. I didn't take the time to look at myself or change. I grabbed my purse and shoes and headed out the door. Lieutenant Brown was a middle aged man, maybe in his mid fifties. He had black hair streaked with silver. He was tall, around 6'3 and in good shape. He was dressed in normal clothes and drove an unmarked police car._

"_Miss Swan, I'm Lieutenant Brown. Are you ready to go?" He showed me his badge and shook my hand. _

"_Yes." I couldn't say more as he led me to his car and helped me in._

"_Miss Swan, do you have any family you could call to stay with you while your mom is in the hospital?" he asked as we started to pull away from my house. _

"_Please call me Claire. No, my closest family member lives in Forks, Washington."_

"_Do you have someone you could stay with? Or I can arrange for a social worker to find you a temporary place."_

"_Could I stay with a friend?" I asked, praying he'd say yes. _

"_Sure, I think that would be okay," he said._

_I breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, I think I'd like to stay with my mom tonight. I can call my friend. I'm sure her mom would come to the hospital. She is a friend of Mom's." _

"_Sure, I'll call her when we get to the hospital so you can go see your mom." He was so sweet, and I could hear his concern for me in his voice._

"_Thank you, Lieutenant Brown," I said._

"_Sure thing, Claire." He smiled and patted my arm. _

_I was ushered into my mom's room by a nurse old enough to be my grandmother. Mom looked so pitiful hooked up to all those wires and tubes. Her chapped lips moved slowly as she spoke to the doctor. With each breath she took, her chest slowly rose and fell as she struggled to breath. I couldn't hold my tears or myself back any longer. I ran to her._

"_Mom! Oh my God, Mom!" I couldn't say anymore. I was crying too much to speak as I threw myself carefully onto her bed._

"_Its okay, sweetheart, shh. Listen to me, Claire, I need to tell you something before anything else happens," Mom said. _

"_Mom, you don't have to tell me anything. Please don't talk like that…rest."_

"_No, Claire this is important. You need to listen to me." __I sat on the edge of her bed afraid to move her. Gently, I lifted her hand, placing it in mine. I stifled a cry at the feel of the normally soft and warm hand that was now cold. __"Claire, I'm sorry for never telling you about your dad. I don't want to keep it from you any longer. I'm so sorry, so very sorry." She had tears in her eyes. I couldn't believe she was talking about this now. It didn't matter, only she mattered now. _

"_Mom, please you need to rest we can talk about it later," I insisted._

"_No, Clairebear, there may not be a later. I have to say this now."__A shaky hand __reached up toward my face but fell to the side. I brought up the hand I was holding and placed it against my cheek for her._

"_Mom," I pleaded in a whisper._

"_Charlie. Claire, he's your father." Charlie as in Uncle Charlie her brother?_

"_I don't understand. He's your brother."_

"_He's my adopted brother. I was 16 almost 17 when the Swans adopted me. Charlie had a rough patch when Renee left him. We were drunk and it just happened. I'm sorry I never told you. He's a good man and didn't deserve what I did to him by taking you away. I hope you can forgive me and please don't hold it against him. I really gave him no choice. You're just like him you know." She smiled a sad smile. "Promise me, Claire, that you will make him part of your life again. Tell him you know. He'll never tell you. He'll respect my wishes." She was so quiet now, it was hard to hear her. _

_I leaned in and kissed her cheek then whispered, "Mommy, please don't leave me...please. _

"_Claire...promise...me." She coughed and it sounded gargled and strained. New tears poured from my eyes. _

_I spoke through my sobs, _"_I promise, Mom, I promise. Please just stay with me...stay."_

"_I love...you."_

_All was silent except for the long tone of the heart monitor machine. Seconds later the room was swarming with people. A nurse grabbed me and carried me into the hallway. He sat in a chair, placing me in the one beside him. I leaned into him. She was gone. My mother was dead._

"_Claire, my name is, Derrick. I'll stay with you until Lieutenant Brown returns. Do you need anything? Something to eat or drink?" I didn't care that I was practically sitting on a strangers lap, or that he was patting my back. I felt comforted and that's what I needed right now. _

"_No," I whispered. _

"_Claire!" Mrs. Lawson yelled. She was my best friend Lacey's mom. I didn't acknowledge her I was in too much pain to speak._

"_I'm Georgia Lawson. Lieutenant Brown called me about Penny. Can you tell me what's going on?" I guess she was talking to Derrick because he answered._

"_I'm Derrick Greenwood. Lieutenant Brown told me you were coming. He should be back shortly."_

"_Yes, he told me you would be with Claire, thank you," I heard her whisper. I assume she was asking about my mom's state. She gasped then spoke to me. _"_Claire, sweetheart, I'm so sorry, honey." She pulled me from Derrick's arms and cradled me onto her lap, stroking my hair and slightly rocking. My crying started up in earnest. I didn't know how long we sat like that. _

_Lieutenant Brown came back, and Derrick handed me a soda and told me to drink as much as I could. I didn't want any, but I didn't want to end up spending the night there either, so I followed orders. Lieutenant Brown had a few papers for Mrs. Lawson to sign. He said they were just stating that I'd stay at her house until my nearest relative came to claim me. _

"_Claire, can you tell me the name, number, and how the person is related to you?" I was getting very annoyed. Everyone was talking to me very slowly and quietly like I was a toddler. I picked myself up off of Mrs. Lawson's lap and sat in my own chair. _

_I looked up at Lt. Brown and said,"Yes, sir. Charlie Swan. I don't know his number from memory, but he is the Chief of Police in Forks, Washington. He's probably there now. He's my father." It felt weird saying that to someone, just saying or thinking it felt odd. He was my uncle my whole life, to me anyway. _

"_Okay, I think it should be fairly easy to track him down then," Brown said. _

"_Lieutenant Brown, can I speak to him when you get him on the phone?" I asked. _

"_Sure, why don't you come with me? We'll find his number and give him a call." We went to a small office it had a desk, chair, and couch__―__a __really nice comfy couch I pictured curling up on and falling asleep on, but that would have to wait. _

"_Here it is. I'll talk to him first then I'll leave you to talk alone," Brown said. I nodded_

"_Hello, this is Lieutenant David Brown of the Bangor Police Department. I need to speak with Chief Swan...Thank you." He was silent for a few moments."Yes, Chief Swan. I'm here with Claire Swan. I have some unfortunate news. Her mother was in a fatal car accident tonight."_

"_Yes, sir that's correct. Claire says that you are her father. We need a family member to claim her with in the next 48 hours or we will have to involve social services." He paused again. _"_Okay, when you get in just come by the department and ask for me. I'll let you speak with Claire now, and if you have any other concerns just call…" He gave him the numbers and finished his part of the call. I had no clue what I was going to say. Neither of us were big talkers. I didn't really care if we just held the phone; it would be good to be connected to family. _

"_Here you go, honey, if you need anything I'll be right out the door." With that, Lieutenant Brown handed me the phone and left. _

"_Hello," I said shakily. _

"_Claire, are you okay? I'm so sorry, honey. I'll be there just as soon as I can. I'm looking for a flight right now."_

"_Thanks, Uncle Charlie. It means a lot to me that you'd be willing to come all this way."_

Charlie sighed. "_Claire, you're my daughter. I'd do anything for you. How long have you known?"_

"_About an hour. Mom told me right before…" I couldn't say the words; it would make it more real. New tears filled my eyes._

"_Oh, Claire, I'm so sorry for everything thing." I knew he meant not only mom's death but for me not knowing he was my dad. _

"_Mom made me promise I wouldn't hold anything against you...for keeping her secret. So I won't. I've always felt close to you and many times I wished that you were my dad. I'm just thinking of it as my dream coming true. I love you, Uncle Charlie, thank you for everything." I wanted to say more but my tears were coming to quickly now. _

"_I love you, Claire. Don't worry about a thing. I just booked my ticket. I'll be there about ten p.m. tomorrow. I wish I could come sooner, but I need to let Bella know what's going on and get her squared away for the week."_

"_Thank you," I said in a whisper._

"_Claire, call me if you need anything no matter what time. You hear me?"_

"_I will," I said._

"_You have the numbers?" he asked. _

"_Yeah, I have them at home."_

"_Okay, sweetheart, stay safe. I love you. I'll see you tomorrow," he said._

"_Okay, love you, Bye."_

A book falling from my bed brought me out of my memory brain loop. I really needed to get out of this house. I wiped the tears from my eyes and picked up my cell phone. A woman answered on the first ring. "Forks police department. May I help you?"

"Yes, I need to speak to Chief Swan, please."

"May I tell him whose calling?" she asked sounding bored.

"Yes, Claire Swan."

"Oh hey, Claire honey, its Mrs. Stanley. How you holding up?" I knew Mrs. Stanley well. Unfortunately for me, I had the pleasure of being one of her daughter's enemies during the time I lived in Forks when I was younger. She was just about as bad as her daughter in my book.

"I'm good. I just needed to ask Uncle Charlie a question."

"I'm glad to hear that. I'll get him just a second."

Charlie answered the phone in a panic. "Claire, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dad. I just wanted to ask you if it would be okay if I went to First Beach for a while. It's nice out and I'd like to clear my head."

"Oh, sure that would be okay. Ask Bells for her truck. She's grounded, so she won't need it. You need directions?"

"I think I should get some. I'm a little fuzzy on a few turns," I replied honestly.

He gave me directions and told me to stay as long as I needed. He also gave me directions to Billy's if I should need anything. I was glad Charlie was starting to accept me calling him "Dad," in private at least. We still had to talk about what we were going to do. Should I remain his niece in public or should we let everyone know that I was his daughter? He left the choice up to me, so for now, I was avoiding the topic and trying to get used to calling him "Dad."

I got ready, grabbed a book, a pen, and my journal and then headed downstairs to ask Bella for her keys. It was almost as if she was expecting me to ask. When I walked out the front door she held them up to me and said, "Be easy with her. She doesn't like going past fifty." Then she chuckled.

"How'd you know?" I asked amused.

"Big sister, remember?" she asked with a smirk. Yeah, I believed that one. I rolled my eyes. Dad, probably called her.

"Sure, sure," I said with a smirk to match hers. She flinched a little. I imagined because it was a common Jacob saying. I didn't mean to hurt her. I still didn't understand what her deal was with him. I pretended not to notice, thanked her for the truck, and left.

As I drove, things started to become more familiar to me. It had only been a few years since I had been here, but not much had changed. It was a lot different when you were the passenger, though. I made it to the beach, gathered my things, and headed down to find the perfect spot. Not long into my walk I found an old turned over tree. It seemed ideal for thinking. I thought I'd read a little first to get my mind off of everything. I chose a book of short stories about sightings of mythical creatures, probably not a smart idea, because now as I sat here I couldn't stop thinking about Christian. I wished I could've have been more honest with Bella. I had told her the truth; Edward did remind me of Christian. I was almost sure that Edward and his family were vampires, like my Christian. I wanted to ask her, but what if she didn't know? I would have sounded like an idiot. If she didn't know, and started to question him, I was sure it wouldn't lead to any good, and I would be giving away a secret that was not mine to tell. It would be awesome if she did know, and we could really truly have no secrets.

The more I thought about Christian, the more I felt like he wasn't coming back. He had acted so strange those last few days. He seemed to be withdrawn, lost in his own thoughts.

When I'd finally gotten up the courage to ask him about it he said, "Sorry babe, I'm just thinking about my dad and uncle. I'd like to go see them but I don't want to leave you unprotected."

"If that's what you need, then go. Please don't miss out on your family because of me." I felt like there was more to it than that, but I wasn't sure. He could be so cryptic sometimes.

"Claire, I've been alive for over a hundred years. I've got an infinite amount of time left to see them. You are my life now, and I don't want to miss any time with you." I smiled. He was so sweet and thoughtful, more than I could have ever hoped for or deserved.

"Christian, I want you to go spend time with them. I haven't been around my mom much. I should spend more time with her." I didn't want him to go, but I was willing deal with it, if it would help him.

"You are incredibly selfless you know that?" he said as he pulled me into a hug and kissed my lips. I didn't think I was selfless at all. I felt very selfish keeping him to myself, and ignoring my family like I had for the past couple of years.

"Tell me about your family. They will be my family someday soon, and I think I should know a little at least."

"You're right, you should. My family does not adhere to my belief system. My family is like the royalty of my world. They make sure the laws are upheld. My father, Marcus, and his brothers Aro and Caius are the leaders. They call themselves the Volturi. They're a very old coven."

"So are you like a prince?" I asked.

He laughed. "I don't feel like a prince, but I guess you could say that."

"My mother was the sister of Aro. She and Marcus had been together for a long time and she wanted children, so Aro and Marcus went out to search for the perfect son for my mother. They found me and decided I had a great possibility of having an extra gift if I were to become a vampire. I was alone in the world; my own family had died long ago. They brought me back to Voltera to meet Didyme. She was loving, sweet, and kind. She reminded me of my own mother. I had no idea they were vampires. I lived with them for several months, and when Aro was satisfied that I would have an extra gift, he allowed my new father and mother to change me."

"Did they let it be your choice?"

"Yes, they told me what they were and explained to me as much as they could. I chose this life because I didn't want to die. I wanted to be young forever. It wasn't a very good reason. I was young and pompous. They told me I'd have special powers and could rule our people with them. If I would have known everything I know now, I'm not sure I'd make the same choice." He was staring off to the side, lost in some unspoken thought.

"Does your family drink animal blood like you?"

"No, they're traditionalists. I learned of drinking animal blood from another vampire. My father and uncles were not happy with my choice, to say the least. I was asked to leave or return to their ways. I didn't want to murder any more innocent people, so I chose to leave."

"But now you want to go back?"

"Yes, I received a letter from Marcus asking me to return for a visit. I think I'll go. I need to get my mothers ring for you to wear," he said with a smile."We have been engaged for a couple of weeks. It was the last thing she gave to me before she was killed. I know she'd want you to wear it."

"Christian…" I started, but he put his finger to my lips.

"I want you to have it, end of discussion." He looked at me sternly to see if I'd argue. When he was satisfied I wouldn't, he removed his finger and replaced it with his lips. I loved kissing Christian. There was nothing like it in the whole world. Cold and hard meeting soft and warm, it was electrifying.

"When will you come back?"

"If I leave in the morning, I should be back in a week. I won't have a way to contact you once I'm there. There are no phones and no cell reception. But I'll call you at the airport when I land and before I leave," he said kissing me softly between his words.

I sighed and sank into his arms. "Okay, I'll miss you terribly."

"And I you. The week will go by before you know it," he said with a smile.

A husky voice called my name bring me back to the present,"Bella is that you?"

I turned to my left to see who it was, but he was too far away for me to make him out clearly. Apparently, I looked more like my sister than I realized. As he came closer, I couldn't believe my eyes. "Jake?" I said my voice full of doubt.

He started to jog and said, "Of course, who else would I be?" He looked a little surprised at first then he scoped me up in a tight hug. "Claire! I thought you were Bella. God, it's been so long. I've missed you."

He loosened his hold so we could see each other. As soon as our eyes locked, it was as if the world stopped orbiting.

Don't forget to leave me a review. Chapter 6 is all ready to be posted, but I need to hear from you first!

Find me on Fb Rebekah Swan and on Twitter at BaSwan79

Can't wait to hear from you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Super special thanks to my Sparkly Red Pen beta Maxipoo1024 and prereader Lacrimosa Moon. You guys rock hard!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only own Characters that I created with in this story. **

**Claire's POV**

**Chapter 6**

I stopped breathing and was stunned by the electricity that pulled me to Jacob like an invisible cable. I couldn't breakaway; I wanted to stay like that forever. Our eyes locked.

"Clarie," he whispered my name with love and adoration.

I gasped. "Jake?" I didn't know what was happening any more than I knew what to say. He put me back down on my feet. Lifting his hand, he wiped tears—that I didn't know I had shed—from my cheek.

"Claire, are you okay?" he asked, his voice thick with concern..

"I'm fine. What … what was that?" I felt a little silly. What if it was all me? I couldn't stop myself from asking though.

"Claire, you should sit down. What I have to say is a little … out there," Jake said chagrined.

"So it wasn't just me? You felt it too?" I asked relieved.

"No, I definitely felt it, and I couldn't be happier." His smile was so bright it erased all the rest of my worries.

"I know you've heard some of my tribe's stories, but some of them aren't just stories. They are true. What just happened between us is called imprinting." He looked at me like he was expecting me to run away. When I made no move, he continued.

"Imprinting is what happens to some of the members of my tribe. Once we see the one we are meant to be with, something clicks and we're complete. It's kind of like love at first sight only stronger. The connection can never be broken. Claire, I will never leave you. I can't. I'm bound to you like I'm bound to my tribe; you're part of me now. I hope I'm not freaking you out too bad. I want to be completely honest with you, but I need to know that you're okay with this part because it just gets freakier." He smiled and looked at me.

I just stared at him. He must have thought I was freaking out because he turned his head away and started to stand. I put my hand on his arm and turned his face towards me.

"Jacob, nothing you can say will freak me out. Just tell me the rest so I can understand. I know something happened between us. I feel different. I feel like I can't be away from you; the very thought of it is painful. I didn't feel that way earlier, so I know something is different. Please, tell me. I want to know."

He took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm just going to spit it out... Claire, I'm a werewolf." He watched me closely for some kind of reaction, but I just sat there thinking. I guess if vampires were real then werewolves could be. He laughed. "You Swan girls are something else."

"What are you talking about?"

"You both handle _ the weird _ way too well. Bella knows. She found out earlier this year." If Bella knew about them, she had to know about Edward, right? My mind was spinning. I would love it if she knew. It would make us so much closer.

"Bella knows?"

"Yeah, she figured it out from some stories I told her before I believed in them. You can only tell the person you imprint with. No one else can't know. You have to keep this secret, Claire."

"I'm pretty good at keeping secrets. Does everyone in your tribe turn into werewolves?"

"No, just the ones with the wolf gene. In a week we're having a big cookout with all the wolves and their families and the girls they imprinted with. Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will. What does all this mean for us?"

"It means that however you want me in your life, that's what I'll be. It doesn't matter if it's a friend, brother, or boyfriend. I'll be anything you need." He cupped my cheek as he spoke. _What did I need? _

"I don't know what I need, Jake. I'm really confused, even more so now. I came here today to clear my head, but I'm more confused than ever." I chuckled, not really caring that I was more confused. I felt at peace for the first time in a while.

"Sorry." He smiled sheepishly.

"Jake, you've been honest with me. I need to be honest with you. Technically, I'm engaged."

His face fell. It broke my heart. I didn't want to hurt him. I just needed to be honest. I had already decided earlier, before all this happened, that I was going to move on with my life without Christian.

"I haven't seen or heard from him in almost a month. He went to visit family in Italy and never came back." He still didn't look as happy as before, but I could see some relief in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Claire." He grabbed my hand. I hadn't noticed earlier how hot he was.

"Jake, you're burning up, are you okay?"

He laughed. "I still have more to tell you about me. I run hotter than a human, more like one hundred and eight. That's all unimportant stuff. You should know that being with a wolf is dangerous. You could get hurt."

"What do you mean? How?"

"If I was to lose my temper and shift and you were too close, you could get hurt. I don't think that will ever happen. My control is pretty good now. It was harder to control at first but gets easier as time goes on."

"I'll make sure I never upset you." I smiled. "Why did you become a wolf?"

"We are the protectors of the tribe."

"What do you protect them from?"

"Everything, anything, but mostly vampires," I gasped. My mind was racing. I couldn't think or breathe. Everything went black.

"Claire, can you hear me? Please wake up. Claire, Claire, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Jacob pleaded.

I opened my eyes to see his handsome face hover over me. I felt a strong urge to kiss him, but I resisted. "You didn't scare me. I just forgot to breathe," I shrugged.

He laughed. "You and Bella are just alike."

"Thank you." I smiled, but then my face grew serious again. "Jake, you kill vampires?"

"Only if they come on our land. We don't hunt them. I'm sure you've met the Cullens. They can't come on our land. We don't hurt them because they don't drink human blood. We have a peace treaty with them."

"If a vampire with golden eyes came on your land, would you kill them right away?" He looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"If we noticed their eyes then I guess we'd talk to them. Why do you ask?"

"Jake, my fiancé is a vampire." He jumped and his face filled with fury. I had never seen Jake look like this. I was a little frightened. _So much for not angering the werewolf._

"You. Are. Engaged. To a damn bloodsucker!" he roared.

"Jake, calm down. I told you he left a month ago. He probably doesn't want me anymore. Why does it matter if I'm engaged to a vampire? He doesn't hunt humans. He's a good man."

"What's with you Swan women? Is it born in you to like things that could kill you by merely touching you?" He was still yelling.

I would not be talked to like that. I jumped up and started to yell. "Jake, if you are going to yell at me for something as asinine as which monster I choose, then I'm going home. I don't need this. I've had my entire world turned upside in a month's time. I can't deal with anymore!" I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and spun me around, pulling me into his chest. I didn't fight him.

"Claire, I'm sorry. You're right. It's none of my business. It's just that Bella chose a bloodsucker over me, and we weren't imprinted. I don't know what I'd do if you chose one over me. I think it would kill me." He looked like a little sad little boy.

My heart broke again just looking at him. I couldn't have him upset. He deserved to be happy. I deserved to be happy. Maybe Jake was what I needed. I sighed looking up into his eyes. I put my hands on either side of his face and kissed him. At first he didn't respond, but when he did, he deepened the kiss. The passion grew like nothing I'd ever felt before. I had kissed Jake when I was younger. He had been my first kiss. It was nothing compared to this and so much different than the cold hard kisses I was used to. Jake was warm and soft. The electricity I felt earlier was building again. I thought I would explode from the power of it. I had to break away from the kiss.

I gathered myself and said, "Jake, you never have to worry about that again. I want you. I need you," I said with as much conviction as I could muster.

Jacob caressed my face as he asked, "Are you sure, I know the hold vampires can have over a person."

I understood that. I was completely dependent on Christian. But when he left, and with the death of my mother, that changed. Somehow, I felt more mature. I didn't need him the same way as before. Sure, I missed him, but if he wanted me so badly, he would have come for me or at the very least called me. None of that mattered now. I knew what I wanted and there was no changing my mind.

"Jake, I don't know how to make you trust me but please just trust me on this. I want you, only you." Before I could finish, his lips were back on mine.

When he broke away he smiled and said, "Thank you, Claire. I know in normal relationships this is out of order, but I love you with every fiber of my being. I'll always be here for you, no matter what." Tears gushed out of my eyes. I really wished I had better control of myself.

"We aren't normal and it's totally in order. I love you, Jacob Black, more than I have words to express." We kissed again; this time it was slow and sweet. He picked up my bag and grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I tried to keep up with him and his long legs.

"To tell my dad and the boys." He was smiling like a kid on Christmas morning. I let him drive since I had no clue where we were going.

"This isn't the way to your house, so where are we going?"

Jacob looked over at me and smiled. He kissed the back of my hand then said, "Everyone is at Sue Clearwater's"

I groaned. "Is Leah there?"

"Yeah, she's a wolf too."

"What! Really? Wow." I was sure my eyes were huge as I stared at him in disbelief.

He laughed. "She's a huge pain, complains constantly."

"So becoming a wolf didn't change her personality?" I laughed.

"No, made it worse if anything."

The rest of the drive was filled with lighthearted laughter and stories about the pack. We arrived at the Clearwater's and in no time I was welcomed as one of the family. This was the best thing to happen to me in a month. Maybe this was my silver lining.

I had so much fun hanging out with everyone again. It was just like when we were all kids, except now the stories we thought were make believe were actually true and being lived out. It was clear from the boys' ramblings that they didn't like the Cullens; I tried not to roll my eyes too often. They were not at all happy with the fact that I was friends with Edward and Alice. To my surprise, Jacob stood up for me and even went as far as to order them not to say anything else to me about the Cullens. I was relieved. It was getting pretty old.

Even Leah was nice to me, which came as a huge shock, but after hearing her story of what happened with Sam and Emily, I understood. I might possibly have to go through the same thing if Christian ever came back for me. It was late and I was physically and emotionally drained.

"Jake, I think it's time I went home. I don't want to be out too late and make my dad worry more than he already has."

Jake scooped me up in his arms and carried me out to the truck. Everyone laughed and said their goodbyes. "I can walk you know," I grumbled halfheartedly.

"True, but isn't this more fun?" he asked cocking his eyebrow and smiling a devious little smile.

I couldn't help but smile in return. "I suppose it is fun, but I could think of a way to make it even better."

"Yeah, what's that?"

I leaned up and whispered in his ear. "Kiss me."

Jacob smiled then put me down on my feet, not at all the reaction I was hoping for. Stupid tears stung my eyes from the rejection and Jacob noticed. I closed my eyes, only to cause a tear to spill from them.

He sighed. "Claire, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm not saying no. I just want to talk to you first before we go any farther. Okay?" My back was against the driver's door, his hands on either side of me leaning on the truck.

I nodded, wiping the tears from my face. "Okay, Jake, what is it you wanna talk about?"

"Claire, you have been through so much in the past month. I don't want you to rush into anything then regret it later. If you choose me over your vampire—"

I started to interrupt but he put a finger to my lips and continued.

"If you choose me. I want it to be because you can't be without me, not because you're replacing your missing vampire. I don't want you to regret your choice as much as I don't want to get hurt."

"I don't want to hurt you, Jake. I've already made my choice, and today being with your family solidified it for me. I already feel like I can't be without you. I've never felt this way about Christian."

"I can't be without you, Claire, but do this for me please. Just take the rest of the week to think about everything. Come hang out with me. Sam gave me the week off to be with you, and Dad is letting me miss school. Please do this my way." He looked at me with so much love and devotion. How could I say no? Those eyes are going to get me into a lot of trouble.

I laughed to myself. "Okay, Jake, we'll do this your way. What time do you want me here in the morning?"

"Thank you, but I have one more favor to ask." I nodded and he continued. "Until you've made your final decision, can you keep this from Bella?"

"Sure, Jake." I didn't understand why he was asking me to keep it from her, but I already told him we'd do this his way.

"Thank you. Be here whenever you get up and get ready." He leaned forward taking my face in his hands and kissing me sweetly. When he broke away, I pouted.

He smiled and said, "Don't worry, sweetheart, there's more where that came from. But for now you really should get going, it's getting dark. Call me when you get there, please."

"Sure, sure." He laughed as I used his favorite term. "God, I love you." He looked shocked at himself and swallowed loudly. "I'm sorry, Claire, it just slipped out."

"Why are you apologizing? I already told you I love you too. Don't apologize for loving me."

"I know you did, but I don't want to sway your choice." His deep brown eyes peered into my green ones. He looked completely earnest. He really did want me to make my own choice.

"Jake, I will do what you've asked of me, but I don't change my mind easily. When I do, it's pretty permanent. I don't see me changing the fact that I want you and love you. I've loved you since we were kids. You were my first kiss, my first crush, my first boyfriend. This is a dream come true for me," I said with a smile.

Jacob smiled a little and nodded taking in my words. He looked in my eyes once more and then kissed me again. When we broke away he said, "I wish I could be your first everything, Claire."

_Wait, was he asking me if I was a virgin or assuming __I__ wasn't? _I decided to tell the truth even if that's not what he meant. I'd have to tell him eventually anyway. "Jake, I want you to be my first everything." I was hoping he would get my subtle, "yes I'm a virgin." He got it and smiled. He opened my door and helped me in.

"See you in the morning." He shut my door. I blew him a kiss and drove off.

My mind was spent. I needed a day of relaxation to recollect my thoughts but was faced with a day of new beginnings. I didn't regret it at all, but I really needed to sleep and be alone. When I pulled up to the house, I noticed that neither Edward nor Dad's cars were there. Although, if Edward was anything like Christian, he probably was there. I really hoped I wasn't going to walk in on something.

Jacob had a theory that Edward couldn't hear me since he hadn't said anything to Bella about me being involved with vampires. I really hoped he was right. I didn't know how to keep the imprint a secret from a mind reader. I went straight upstairs to my room, made a quick call to Jake, gathered my shower stuff and clean pajamas, and headed to the bathroom.

I stopped at Bella's door and knocked lightly. "Come in."

"Hey, just wanted to let you know I'm home, in case you didn't hear the beast pull up." I laughed.

"Hey, don't make fun of my truck." She frowned.

"It's a little sister's right." I smirked. "Edward doesn't have to hide in the closet when I'm here. I really don't care what you two do." Bella looked shocked. I really didn't know if he was in the closet, but I guess I was right. I laughed. "I'm right. He's in there isn't he?"

"Yeah, come out, Edward." Bella laughed.

He walked out smiling and said, "You are as perceptive as your sister. Thanks for not caring that I'm around so much."

"Sure thing. Besides, Bella needs supervision twenty-four-seven so she doesn't kill herself with clumsiness." Edward and I laughed but Bella looked ready to punch me, which only increased our laughter.

I held my hands up in surrender. "Kidding, Bella, I'm almost as bad. Christian used to sneak in my window every night after spending all day with me. You'd think after being with me all day that he'd need a break, but there he was every night watching me sleep. Well, I'm gonna shower then go to sleep. See you in the morning."

Bella and Edward looked at each other in confusion. Jacob told me that Edward watched Bella sleep and how creepy he found their relationship, so I wondered if they were wondering if I meant Christian did the same type of sleep watching. I thought I'd mess with them for the week until I could tell Bella about the imprint. It would be fun to keep my secret for a while longer.

Don't forget to leave me a review. They help me update faster :)

Find me on Facebook Rebekah Swan and on Twitter BaSwan79

Can't wait to hear from you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only own the characters within this story that I have created. **

**Bella's POV**

I looked at Edward, and he gave me a knowing smirk. He was definitely thinking what I was thinking. "Do you think he's a vampire? I mean with her description of him looking like you, and now mentioning him watching her sleep, he has to be right."

"I don't know, Bella. It's a possibility, but I don't think we should say anything. We don't want to endanger her life."

"You're right. I don't want to bring the Volturi on us more than I already have."

He frowned.

"Bella," he started exasperatedly, "that was completely my fault and you know it; I don't want to argue about this again. It won't matter soon anyway. As much as I hate the thought of your change, it will make some things easier."

"Other than the Volturi not coming after us, what will be easier?" I asked. I knew at least one answer, but I wanted to see what he would say.

"Well, for starters, I won't have to worry about hurting you," he said as he trailed his cold finger down my cheek.

"You could never hurt me. I know you're strong enough, but I don't think you would ever let yourself hurt me."

"I hope that's true for your sake. Bella, there are so many things I want to do with you, that in some ways, I'm selfishly looking forward to your change. More than my selfish desires, however, I cringe at the thought of what you're giving up to be with me. I wish I could become human for you so you won't have to suffer the pain of the change," Edward said kissing me softly.

I grabbed his face in my hands and said, "I know you worry, sweetheart, but I would go through a week of pain if it meant I could be with you forever, to never worry about us growing old and dying, leaving one another alone, waiting for death to be rejoined. I'd go through anything for that."

Edward nodded and sighed. "What about children, Bella? One day you might regret your choice and then what? There's no going back." He looked so sad. I didn't want to talk about this right now. I wanted to have a pleasant night with him, not fall asleep with him brooding over all I would lose. In honesty, I never looked at it as losing anything. I never wanted kids, and now I definitely didn't want them if they couldn't be his.

"I don't want children if they can't be yours, Edward. Can we please not talk about this right now? I really want to have a pleasant evening."

"We can talk about something else, but eventually we will have to talk about this in more detail," he reminded me unnecessarily.

"I know but I've already postponed my change, so we have plenty of time. Right now, I'd like to kiss you."

Smiling, he leaned in to kiss me then stopped just before he reached my lips. "Bella, would you think badly of me if I didn't want to wait, for everything, until we were married?"

I was beyond in shock. He had always been very strict about his rules, even after coming back from Italy. He'd loosened up some, but he was still following his rules...just pushing them slightly.

"I'm for whatever it is you want to do, Edward."

He kissed me lightly then pulled away.

"Wait, please don't stop," I pleaded.

"I'm not. I want to talk about this. Bella, we have to do everything with a plan. I can't be spontaneous. I'm afraid I will hurt you if something unexpected happens. Do you think you can control yourself?" he smirked.

"I'll try." I couldn't promise more because what my mind knew it should do and what my body did were often two totally opposite things.

He chuckled. "I guess that's all I can ask. I think we're pretty good at kissing. What do you think our next step should be?" he asked as he traced my collar bone with his cold finger.

"I think maybe you should lead. We could start with kissing and then whatever you're comfortable with you can try. I'm one hundred percent fine with whatever you want to do. Even if you didn't want to wait until our wedding night, I'm okay with that too." I wanted to be sure he knew he wasn't going to ever do anything that was too much for me.

"As of right now, I want to wait for our wedding night, but can we start by taking our shirts off? I think the skin to skin contact might be as much as I can handle right now."

"Okay, I'm not wearing a bra," I said, a little apprehensive. "I can put one on if it would make things easier for you." I added, blushing clear down to my toes.

There was a new fire in his eyes that I'd never seen before. "No, not unless you want to. I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Edward's voice was thick with desire.

I should have been afraid by it's intensity, but instead, I was thrilled. "Edward, I want you to see me." I smiled. "I won't be uncomfortable, but it might be awkward at first, no one has ever seen me like this before." I felt honesty would help him the most. I didn't want him to misjudge my reactions and stop.

Edward turned us to sit up on my bed. We were both facing each other sitting with our legs crossed. "Okay, if you're sure you want to do this." He swallowed hard and took the hem of my shirt in his hands. My breathing quickened as did my heartbeat. He took a deep breath and began to slowly pull my shirt up, never taking his eyes off mine. He dropped my shirt to the floor, still keeping eye contact. Slowly, he moved his eyes down from mine to my lips, shoulders, and finally to my breasts. I took a deep breath, my breasts rising and falling in rhythm. He stared at them intently, and I began to feel self-conscious. Maybe something was wrong with me. I moved to cover myself.

He grabbed my wrists. "I'm sorry, I'm staring, but God, you're so beautiful, Bella. I've never seen anything so perfect. I can't stop looking," he said with a chuckle.

I smiled and remembered he was supposed to have his shirt off too.

"I think it's only fair that your shirt comes off so I can ogle you," I said with a smirk.

He looked up at me and said, "Hmm, I suppose that's true."

I reached for the buttons on his shirt. My hands were shaky.

He laughed and grabbed my hands to steady them.

"You don't have to rush, love. I'm not going to stop you."

He dropped his hands and I continued. Once his shirt was off, I stared at him just as much as he had me. I had seen him without his shirt off before, but every time I was overwhelmed by his beauty. I traced the lines of his muscles with my fingertips. He shivered as I traced down to his waist.

"Is this okay, it's not too much?"

"No, it's absolutely wonderful. I can't explain how good that feels." I smiled, relieved he was enjoying himself as much as I was. He covered my hands with his, and I looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Bella, I want to touch you." I dropped my hands and laid back. Edward leaned forward so that he was hovering above me. He supported his weight so that he wasn't touching any part of me. He slowly lowered himself so that our chests were touching. Both of us moaned at the contact. He was still for a moment then leaned down to kiss me. It started slow and sweet, but soon he traced my lip with his tongue asking for entrance, which I granted. I would never get over the feeling of him in my mouth. It was completely indescribable

When I needed to breathe, he moved down my jaw to my neck kissing and licking my skin. My heart felt as if it would burst. When he reached the base of my neck, he stopped, breathed deeply, and continued to kiss is way down my chest. He kissed and licked the valley between my breasts and kissed the swell of my right breast, circling around my hardened nipple. I was aching for him to touch me there so much that it was almost painful. His hand traveled up my left side. Slowly, he traced my left breast. He ran his thumb over it, and I gasped and arched my back up to him. He froze for a minute. I could feel his smile against my skin.

He continued to kiss my right breast, but this time he kissed my nipple. I moaned a little too loudly.

"Shh, love."

I tried to contain myself, but it was all I could do not to grab him, and that would surely end everything. He kissed my nipple again then traced the outer edge with his tongue. My heart went into overdrive. My breaths were coming in short spurts as he took my nipple between his lips and sucked on it. I screamed in pleasure.

Without warning, he was gone. He was either out the window or in the closet, I wasn't sure. I heard footsteps running up the stairs. I grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head just in time for my dad to barge through my door.

"Bella, are you okay?" His voice was panicked. Claire joined us, her lips pursed trying to hide a smile. "I'm fine, Dad. It was just a spider," I said lamely. My face was hot and beat red I was sure.

"Geez, Bella, next time try not to scream. You about gave me a heart attack." He laughed and shook his head as he was leaving.

"A spider, huh? Did the spider also cause you to put your shirt on inside out and backwards?" Claire burst with laughter as Edward appeared from somewhere. I hadn't seen him come back. His shirt was in his hand. He ran his free hand through his hair. I looked down and laughed at myself.

Claire, still laughing, said, "You should have seen your face when Dad burst through your door. It was priceless. Ya know, if I hadn't already heard you moaning like crazy, I would have thought you were seriously hurt. You should really try to keep it down next time."

She was almost doubled over with laughter as she left my room. I was beginning to rethink this baby sister thing. I didn't realize how annoying they could be.

Claire stopped at the door and said, "Ya know, Edward, next time, instead of hanging from the window, you should jump in the closet. Wouldn't want the neighbors to call Charlie." She started laughing again, but thankfully left my room. Yep, definitely rethinking the sister thing.

"Are you alright, love?" Edward asked as he rejoined me on the bed.

My face was hot, and I was annoyed our time had been interrupted. "I'm fine, Edward, you didn't hurt me. It just felt incredible."

"I kind of gathered that." He laughed. I was glad that he didn't assume I was hurt. Edward shook his head. "I can't believe she noticed me hanging from the window. She is just as perceptive as you. I'll have to be more careful."

"Edward, I wouldn't be surprised if she knew more about you than she lets on. We'll have to keep and eye on her. At least Jake won't tell her now that he's bound to secrecy."

"Yes, there is that, but she is still in danger being with the wolves. I guess there's no way around that. I just hope the mutts can keep it together and she doesn't get hurt."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. I spent every day there for months and I was never hurt." He grimaced. I quickly asked, "Will you sing me to sleep?"

"Of course, love. I love you. Have sweet dreams."

As he began to hum I mumbled, "I love you."

The next morning I headed down for breakfast to find my dad and Claire already eating.

"Morning guys," I said with a smile.

"Mornin' Bells, did you sleep well?"

"I slept great, Dad. Thanks." I sat down with my bowl of cereal.

Claire smirked then said, "So did you find that spider?" I glared at her as she tried to contain her laughter.

"Yes, I did," I answered curtly. "Are you coming to school today?"

She shook her head as she took a bite of her Cheerios. "No, Dad's letting me have the week off. My school in Maine was a little ahead of here, so I won't be missing much."

"You're up this early and you don't have school?"

"Yeah, I'm spending the day with Jake. He's out of school for the week." She smiled brightly.

"Oh, well tell him I said hi."

"I will. There's a big cookout this weekend. You should come. It would be a lot of fun."

I scrunched up my face looking warily at her. "I don't know. I don't think Jake wants me there. I think he's still pretty upset with me."

"No, he's not. I asked him. He misses you," Claire insisted.

Dad spoke up then. "Bells, I think it's a great idea. You should go." I wanted to go, but Edward would never agree to that. He didn't want Claire there either, so I knew for sure he'd never agree to me going.

"I'll see, Dad. I've gotta go. Edward's here." I cleared up my dishes and grabbed my bag. "Bye, have a great day both of you," I said as I hurried out of the house.

Edward was leaning against his car with his legs crossed at the ankle. He was wearing a green cashmere V-neck sweeter with white undershirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. He looked preppy but sexy as hell. I didn't know what came over me, but I ran to him and jumped into his arms and kissed him with everything I had. He was hesitant at first then gave in. We were so wrapped up in our kiss that we didn't hear my dad and Claire come out of the door.

"Isabella Marie Swan! That is completely inappropriate!" I froze looked back at my dad he was livid. Crap, just when I was getting my freedom back. I slowly lowered my legs from around Edward's waist.

"Sorry, Chief Swan," Edward apologized. Dad shook his head and looked as if he was fighting a smile. "You two better watch yourselves or I'll go back to the supervised visitation," he said sternly but the anger was gone.

"Yes, sir. Won't happen again," Edward said feigning fear.

Charlie waved us off. "Yeah, okay. Get yourselves straight to school. No stopping!" Charlie clearly didn't believe Edward, but he got in his car and began to drive off.

"Claire was pulling out of the drive way and leaned out her window and said, "See you found that spider again. Bella, you should be careful they bite you know." She seemed to be trying to look serious but failed miserably.

"Thanks, for the warning, Claire." I scowled. "Go play with Jacob."

She smiled like a fool and said, "Oh, I plan on it." She drove off.

I turned to Edward and said, "I think I'm adding the biting comment to the list of things that are weird for her to say. You think something is going on between the two of them. She looked a little too serious when she said that."

"Agreed, and God I hope so." He smiled.

I glared at him.

"What?" He shrugged his shoulders and smiled mischievously. "We should get to school before you attack me again." He laughed.

"You know I don't want Jake. He's just a friend."

Edward kissed my hand and said, "I know, but he was in love with you. If he takes your double instead, I won't have to worry about him anymore."

I looked at him confused. "Double?"

"Come on, surely you've realized that other than her having green eyes that the two of you could be twins," Edward said humorously.

"No, we don't look that much alike," I insisted. Edward just shrugged not offering me anymore comments. I supposed we did look more like Charlie with our complexions and brunette hair. But Claire had Penny's green eyes while I had Charlie's brown. Our faces were the same heart shape, and we were both the same body and build. I just never realized that we resembled one another.

School was as boring as usual. I had two tests: one in Biology II and one in Literature. I aced both, even finishing early enough to ogle Edward. He apparently had the same idea which caused me to blush just thinking of the fact that he might be picturing me naked. My ogling finally led me to his eyes. He winked. It was the hottest damn thing ever. My heart rate increased and my blush spread down my neck. I had to look away. Moments later the bell rang. Edward brushed his hand across my cheek, and asked, "Why are you blushing, love?"

"Umm...I...I don't know." I finished my stuttered sentence lamely.

He chuckled and leaned to my ear and said, "If I could blush. I would be as red as you right now." That only increased my stupid blush.

"Argh!" I grumbled as I walked away. He laughed loudly. Alice met us at our usual lunch table. She had a mischievous look on her pixie face.

"She knows," Edward said.

Of course she does.

"Don't start, Alice," I threatened.

She laughed. "Start what, Bella?" She feigned innocence. "I'm not going to say anything. I thought we could talk about Claire."

That gave me an idea. "Alice, if I decide to confront Claire about what she knows, can you look and see if she knows the truth?"

"Good idea, Bella, I can try." I decided that today, after she got home, I would ask her if Christian was a vampire.

"Sorry, Bella, I can't see. As soon as you decided to tell her you both disappeared." She frowned.

"But why? I'm not planning on going to La Push." I set my tray of food down on our table.

Alice rubbed her face with her hands. "Don't know, maybe Jacob is with her tonight when she comes home."

Good point. I wondered how Edward would react to that. He couldn't really say anything, especially if something is going on between them. I wanted Jacob to be happy, and Claire was the perfect person for him.

"Maybe, that should be fun," I said sarcastically. "Will you have to leave?" I asked Edward.

"That depends. I guess if they're dating like you think, I'll have to deal with it, but if he's just there for a visit then, I'll probably go to make it easier on both of us."

The thought saddened me. Why couldn't they just get along? Things would be so much easier.

After school Edward took me straight home. I was a little tired from going to sleep so late. We went straight up to my room. I sat down at my computer and Edward lounged on my bed.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked, he couldn't handle it if I became too quiet.

I smiled and turned to him. "Nothing really. I'm just thinking about Claire, wondering if she knows about your family. I hope she does because it will make it easier for us to be around her, but then I hope she doesn't. I don't want her to be in danger."

"But having yourself in danger is fine with you?" Great! Why does he always have to bring up this argument neither of us would win? I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. When I looked up he was smiling.

"What?"

"That was adorable, Bella."

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, what are you talking about?"

"Pinching your nose, like I do."

"Oh, I didn't realize I did that." I laughed. "Stop distracting me. I don't want to talk about dangers. It's too late for me. I made my choice, and I will not change my mind. You're just stuck with me for eternity so get over it," I finished with a smile.

"I will never get over the fact that you chose me. I will gladly keep you forever. I shouldn't have said anything. I know that things are how they are and won't change."

"Thank you, can we stop arguing about it then? Can we just agree that it's for the best and at sometime in the future, near or far, I'll be like you and we'll be happy? Please?"

"Okay, we won't argue about it, but a couple months before your change we'll need to start talking through everything so you're ready."

"That's fine. I need to be as prepared as possible. Let's just not think about it until then. I really don't like the tension and arguments it causes."

He kissed my head. "Agreed. Do you have a lot of school work to finish? Or would you like to have some spider time?" He grinned my favorite grin.

"Not, you too! Will I ever live that down?" I was laughing at myself. "I can't believe Charlie didn't notice my shirt was on inside out and backwards."

"Oh, he noticed, but he decided he didn't really want to know. He thought about checking under your bed and in your closet."

"Did he notice you hanging from the window?"

"No, I think if he had he would have defiantly gotten his gun." Laughing, Edward pulled me to stand in front of him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed. He wrapped his arms around me finding my exposed skin at the hem of my shirt. He ran his icy hands up my back making me shiver with pleasure. He kissed me deeply then moved down my neck. He kissed to the neckline of my shirt and stopped to move his hands farther up my back, pulling my shirt over my head. Then he tossed it to the floor. He continued kissing where he left off. My heart was racing; he made no move to remove my bra. He kissed the swell of my breasts and the valley between them.

He kissed my hardened peaks through my bra and sighed. "Bella, I don't know if I can keep doing this and not get carried away."

My poor Edward. He suffered so much and in a lot of ways. I wished that we didn't have to wait, and he could just change me now. I knew I couldn't do that, but he was so tortured it broke my heart.

"Edward, its okay if you want to go back to just kissing. I'll understand. I don't want you to be uncomfortable or do something you'll regret later." I kissed his hair. He raised his head, and I kissed his lips. He smiled but it was sad.

"You're more than I could have ever hoped for, Bella. I don't want to stop but I'm afraid. Can we just stop here and leave the rest of our clothes on? I think it would help for now." I nodded. He continued kissing my exposed flesh until I was having trouble breathing and my heart was flying. He pulled away and chuckled.

"Maybe we should let you rest. I hear your truck anyway." With that he grabbed my shirt off the floor and helped me put it on after he pulled me down beside him. About two minutes later the truck was parked out front. Claire slammed the front door and stomped up the stairs mumbling. I couldn't understand anything she was saying. She slammed her bedroom door then all it went silent.

"What was that all about? Should I check on her?" I asked Edward.

"No, I think we'll find out very soon what happened. Jacob is on his way here."

"Could you understand what she was saying?"

"She said, 'stupid vampires, stupid werewolves why can't they just get along.'" My face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Edward, you know what this means? We don't have to have any secrets. I won't have to lose all my family all at once." I was almost in tears. Edward pulled me tightly to his side and kissed my hair. Jacob banged on the door. I got up to go answer.

"Geez, Jake, break the door down why don't you." I huffed.

"Sorry, Bella, I need Claire now!" Jacob looked around nervously.

"What's going on, Jake, what happened?"

"I can't talk about that right now. I was stupid and I need to apologize to her. Please can I come in?"

"Sure, she's up in her room." He took off up the stairs, running right past Edward. He knocked softly on her door.

"Claire, please. I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean it. I was caught off guard." Baby? Okay, they definitely had something going on. He continued to plead with her. She opened the door but didn't let him in. Edward and I were standing on the stairs. I didn't want to eavesdrop, but I didn't want her in danger if he couldn't control himself.

"Jake, I need to be alone right now. I'll see you tomorrow, just give me time, please." She was crying in earnest now. He didn't listen to her. He pushed the door open and grabbed her up in his arms. She clung to him as she cried, and he repeated over and over how sorry he was. I nudged Edward and he followed me back downstairs to the kitchen.

"What's going on, Edward?"

"I'm not really sure his thoughts are very jumbled. Mostly he keeps saying how stupid he was and he won't lose her to a vampire, like he lost you."

"So, you think Christian is a vampire?"

He nodded.

"Do you think Jake is replacing me with Claire?"

"No, I think they imprinted. I've never felt feelings this strongly from him before. He loves her like I love you. It's the only thing that would have allowed him to tell her about the wolves, and she would have never told him Christian was a vampire other wise."

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe it. That was incredible. I was so happy for both of them. I just hoped whatever this fight was about, it didn't ruin what they had with each other.

**Sorry for the delay in the update. RL has been busy. Please leave me a review. **

**Find me on Facebook Rebekah Swan and on Twitter BaSwan79**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Clarie's POV

I had one of the worst night's sleep of my life. I couldn't shut down. I think I would have been happier if Jake hadn't asked me to think everything through. I knew I was making the right choice for myself, but I did what he asked, even though I knew I wouldn't change my mind.

I played out different scenarios in my head, trying to envision my life if Christian came back and I would have said yes to him. I knew he would've changed me if I did. At one point, it may have been something I wanted but never as badly as he did. He was constantly asking me to run away with him and let him change me. "It's only three days of pain, babe. Surely, you can take that," he said. It wasn't the pain I was worried about. It was the bloodlust and leaving my family forever. I was really surprised he hadn't insisted I go to Italy with him.

Now that I have Jacob, I knew for sure that I didn't want to be a vampire. I wanted Jake. I wanted someone to grow old with, and have beautiful babies. It was Jacob I wanted, of that I was certain. I wouldn't waver in my choice. I had always been leery of changing. I had agreed to changing eventually, because I thought I loved Christian and he loved me. If that's really what I wanted, wouldn't I have agreed to it long ago? I wouldn't have been arguing with him about it through out our entire relationship had I wanted to become a vampire.

Now that I thought of it, it was really Christian's idea I become a vampire. I remembered there were times I was afraid he'd bite me when he kissed my neck. He promised he'd never do it against my will, but I still worried. There was always a nagging fear being around Christian. I didn't have to fear anything with Jake. I felt safe with him— loved. If I were honest with myself, Christian would say all the right things, and sometimes he was overly pushy. Looking at things clearly, perhaps he didn't really love me. It was more like he wanted a trophy. Maybe he was convinced I'd have some super power. I didn't want a super power. I just wanted Jake, but since I agreed to Jake's request, I would have to wait until Friday to tell him. The sun was up and I knew I wouldn't be getting any sleep. I heard someone downstairs, so I got up got ready and went down for breakfast.

"Morning, Claire. You're up awfully early," Charlie said as he handed me a bowl and a box of my favorite cereal.

I took the bowl from him and sat down. "I couldn't sleep."

"Why not?"

"Just thinking about Christian. I don't think he's coming back, but I'm okay with that. I guess I sort of feel guilty for giving up on him so quickly," I explained as I began to eat.

Charlie put his spoon down before speaking. "Claire, you have no reason to feel guilty. That boy did you wrong. I'm glad you feel like you can move on. It's healthy. Sometimes, I wish that Bella could have done that when Edward left." We sat quietly for a few minutes. It was awkward.

"Dad?" I asked. I felt like I should tell him things were more serious with Jake. I was all about honesty these days. I laughed to myself.

"What is it, Claire? You can tell me anything. I know I'm old, but I'll try to understand."

"It's just that I think things with Jake might be going in more of a boyfriend direction than just a friend."

"That's great, honey! Jacob is a good kid. Bella really hurt him, so you just be sure that he's not trying to replace her with you," Charlie said seriously.

"It's not like that, Dad. I feel it too. I don't think he'd do anything to hurt me."

"Okay, sweetheart. If it works out, I couldn't pick a better person for you."

Wow, that went better than expected. I hoped he didn't care that I was spending all week down there.

"Jake's out of school this week. Would you care if I spent some time down in La Push?" I asked.

"Sure, just be careful. I know he's your friend, but if he tries something you don't want, you stick up for yourself and then call me," he replied.

I loved it when Charlie got fatherly with me. We both missed out on so much during my life.

"I'll do that." I smiled.

Bella came down for breakfast a little while later. As soon as I saw her I was reminded of last night's _spider_ incident. I had heard them going at it for a while, so I wasn't surprised by her scream, but it did make me damn curious as to what he did to achieve a scream. I had to purse my lips to fight the gigantic smile that threatened to expose itself. I wasn't very successful.

"Morning, guys," Bella said with a smile.

"Mornin', Bells. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept great, Dad. Thanks." She sat down with her bowl of cereal.

I smirked then said, "So did you find that spider?"

She glared at me. I couldn't contain my laughter.

"Yes, I did," she answered curtly. "Are you coming to school today?"

_Nice change of subject,_ I thought to myself.

"No, Dad's letting me have the week off. My school back in Maine was a little ahead of here, so I won't be missing much."

"You're up this early and you don't have school?"

"Yeah, I'm spending the day with Jake. He's out of school for the week," I told her unable to contain my smile.

"Oh, well tell him I said hi."

"I will. Hey, there's a big cook out this weekend you should come. It should be a lot of fun."

"I don't know. I don't think Jake wants me there. I think he's still pretty upset with me," Bella said sadly as she moved the cereal around in her bowl.

"No, he's not. I asked him. He misses you." We had briefly talked about what happened when Bella came home. I knew he'd love her to be there, but I wasn't sure about the pack.

Dad spoke up then. "Bells, I think it's a great idea. You should go."

Edward was probably too jealous of Jacob to let her come, but maybe if he knew I was with Jake it would be easier. "You could tell Edward Jake is my date," I offer.

Bella paused deep in thought. "I'll think about it. I've gotta go, Edward's here." She dumped her bowl in the sink and practically ran out the door shouting. "Bye, have a great day both of you."

Dad and I got our things together and headed out the door.

I was caught off guard by his yell. "Isabella Marie Swan! That is completely inappropriate!" I looked up to see Bella wrapped around Edward. She looked shocked, but what did she expect? She knew we were all about to leave. Bella unwrapped herself from Edward and stood beside him silently.

"Sorry, Chief Swan," Edward apologized. Dad shook his head and looked as if he was fighting a smile. "You two better watch yourselves, or I'll go back to the supervised visitation," he said sternly but the anger was gone.

"Yes, sir, won't happen again," Edward said with the right amount of fear. Vamps were way too good at lying.

"Yeah, okay. Get yourselves straight to school. No stopping!" Charlie clearly didn't believe Edward, but he got in his car and drove off.

Still laughing, I jumped up in the bucket o' rust and backed out of the driveway.

I thought of something I could say to mess with them a bit more. "I see you found that spider again, Bella. You should be careful. They bite, you know." I tired to be serious, but I was laughing too much to succeed. She looked like fire would shoot from her eyes. My job of annoying little sister was really a lot of fun.

"Thanks, for the warning, Claire. Go play with Jacob," Bella seethed.

I really liked that idea, and if I got my way that was exactly what I planed on doing.

"Oh, I plan on it," I said with a ridiculous grin as I drove off.

Fifteen minutes later, I was in La Push and almost to Jake's house when it dawned on me he might not be awake. Oh well, it was too late now. I'd just wait for him if he wasn't not up.

I knocked quietly on the door in case Billy was asleep, but he wasn't. "Come in," he hollered.

"Hey, Claire, Jake's still asleep," Billy told me as he sat in his wheelchair at the table eating his breakfast.

"I thought about that as I pulled in. You think it would be okay if I woke him up?" I really didn't want to, but I couldn't wait any longer to see him. I felt empty and almost in pain. I needed him now.

"I don't think he'd mind that at all," Billy said as he placed his fork on the table. "Claire, I'm glad the two of you imprinted. I don't think there's anyone else that's as perfect for him as you."

"Thank you, Billy. That's really sweet." I was close to tears, so I stopped talking and walked back to Jake's tiny room. The door was partially opened, and I peeked in. He was asleep. He looked so adorable, like a little boy instead of a big buff wolf-man. He was on his back with his left arm across his stomach and his right arm stretched out from his body, perfect for me to snuggle up to him. I slipped my shoes off and grabbed a blanket from his chair and laid my head on his arm and snuggled in. He moved to put his arm around me but didn't wake up. Before too long, I found myself getting drowsy. I then realized that the reason I couldn't sleep was because I couldn't feel complete without him.

A couple of hours later, I woke up to a set of beautiful russet eyes gazing at me with so much love it made me want to cry.

"Morning," Jake whispered.

"Morning, hope you don't mind me commandeering your bed." I dipped my head feeling shy.

He put his finger under my chin to bring my face to his.

"Commandeer anything I have anytime you'd like," he said as he leaned in to kiss me. All too soon he pulled away. "Claire, I don't think I'm going to make it until Friday. I can't keep my hands or lips to myself." He sighed rolling onto his back.

I chuckled. "Jake, I thought a lot about what you said last night so much I couldn't sleep. I felt empty, like something was missing. Then I came here this morning and found you sleeping, and as soon as I as snuggled up to you, I felt perfect―complete. There is no question in my mind you are who I want."

"Good, you better not change your mind. I was crazy for asking you to think about it for a week. I was driving myself mad with worry it wouldn't be me you picked." He smiled sadly. I pulled his face to mine and kissed his sadness away. The kiss started out sweet enough, but quickly turned into a deep passionate kiss. He ran his hand down my side stopping at my knee. He pulled my leg up over his, shocking me with his forwardness. I pulled back quickly. He looked at me confused.

"Jake, I'm not ready for—"

"I'm sorry. I just got carried away," he apologized letting my leg go.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked, trying to release the tension that had built.

"I thought since it's raining we could stay inside and talk. We haven't seen each other in two years. I know there's a lot we have to talk about," he said as he kissed my nose, eyes, cheeks, forehead, chin, and lips.

I giggled. "If you keep that up we'll be right back where we were." He smiled and shrugged, kissing me again. He pulled away and moved us to a seated position but still kept his arm firmly around me as if he was unable to let go.

"Why don't you tell me why you stopped coming during the summers," Jake suggested.

"Oh, you won't like my answer. I don't like the answer myself." I paused and gathered my thoughts. "I met Christian at school. By the time summer came around, I had convinced my mom I didn't want to come home because Bella wouldn't be here." I thought he'd be angry with me for talking about Christian, but he just sat there listening. "Mom wasn't very happy with me, but she didn't want me to do anything stupid so she let it drop. Then when Bella moved here, Mom was going to make me come, but Charlie told her he would come visit me while Bella was at her mom's, but he never came. I was angry." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "I wish that I would have come, but I can't change the past."

Jake kissed my temple. "I'm glad you didn't come actually. Things were a little crazy around here with rouge vamps."

"I guess it all worked out for the best." I smiled but I knew it didn't reach my eyes.

We spent the rest of the day talking and kissing, just being a couple of teenagers in love.

Then he asked the question I dreaded. "Claire, you were in love with your bloodsucker right?"

"I thought I was, but it's nothing like what I feel for you." I didn't want to give him any reason to second guess my choice.

He smiled and kissed me quickly. "That's what I thought, but that's not my real question. If you loved him, you knew it could never go anywhere because he doesn't age. What were your plans?"

"Well, if he wouldn't have left, I'd be a vampire by now." I sat quietly for a minute. He still wasn't saying anything, so I looked up at him. His face was hard. I could see the anger in his eyes. "Jake?" I squeaked.

"Claire, I'm trying really hard not to be angry about that, but I don't think I can. How could you want that? How could you want to die?" he growled.

"Not die, just change. Jake, I thought I loved him. I wanted to be with him forever. If I need to become a wolf in order to stay with you, I would do it. I'd do it right now! I can't say the same for becoming a vampire. I put Christian off for almost two years. I think deep down I didn't want to be with him," I explained.

"I see your point, I guess. I'm glad you didn't become one." He pulled me up on his lap and kissed me deeply.

"I'm glad I didn't become one either. I would have never found you," I said after we broke the kiss.

He sighed.

"What's wrong, Jake?"

"You may be saved from becoming one of the undead, but your sister is set on joining them."

"Edward and his family are good people. I can see why Bella would want to be with him for eternity. He's her soul mate. What if I were a vampire? Would you change for me?"

"No! I would never become a damn bloodsucker. Are you out of your mind?" he yelled.

I pushed off him and started yelling. "What do you mean, no? I would become a wolf for you! How could you not want to change for me? I thought you loved me, Jacob!" Tears were streaming down my face. I had never been so angry or hurt.

"Claire, it's a moot point. You aren't going to be a vampire so it doesn't matter." Jacob threw his hands up and pulled at his short hair as he paced around the small room.

I wiped the angry tears from my face. "What about Bella? She'll be one. Are you going to stop being her friend just because she can't die and drinks animal blood instead of eating food?"

Jacob looked at me and squared his shoulders. His face was a mask on indifference. "Once Bella changes, she will be dead to me. She won't be Bella anymore."

"Jacob, you are an idiot! Bella will still be Bella. Her diet and mortality will change, but not the person she is. I can't believe you would say something so cold. I thought I knew you, but apparently, I was wrong. Maybe I should rethink my decision. I don't know if I can be with someone that would rather see my sister dead than be a vampire and happy." It pained me to say, but it was true. How could I love someone and spend the rest of my life with him, if he hated my sister? I didn't want to choose because I knew if I was forced to, I'd chose Jacob. The thought of being without him was unbearable. It made me that much more angry with him.

I stormed out of the house and got into the truck and drove off. He didn't try to stop me. The whole drive home I couldn't stop the tears. I could barely see. I pulled up to the house, jumped out, and ran. I slammed the front door and darted up the stairs. As soon as I was safely behind the door, I let go of everything I had tried to hold back. I was curled into a ball sobbing.

I don't know how long I sat there crying my guts out. I was sobbing for not only what Jacob had said about Bella but the thought of losing him was more than I could bear. What if my actions tonight were more than he could handle? What if he didn't want me anymore? I couldn't live without him.

I was startled by the knock on my door followed by Jacob pleading softly. "Claire, please. I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean it. I was caught off guard."

My heart broke. I couldn't stay angry with him, but I wasn't ready to talk to him.

I cracked the door open, trying to rein in my tears., "Jake, I need to be alone right now. I'll see you tomorrow. Just … give me time, please." I couldn't hold back any longer. Looking at his face was too much for me. I burst into tears again. He pushed the door opened and grabbed me up in his arms. I didn't fight him. I wanted to forgive him. I wanted to be with him. He repeated how sorry he was over and over. He told me how much he loved me, and he didn't mean anything he had said. He closed the door with his foot and carried me over to my bed and sat down with me in his lap.

"Claire, I'm so sorry," he said as he wiped tears from my cheek and kissed me softly. "Can you forgive me?"

"Yes, but I'm still hurt. How could you say something so awful?" I wiped my eyes on my sleeve.

"I was angry, Claire. I didn't mean it. I don't know why I said it. I would be whatever you needed me to be. If I could become a vampire, I would do it if it meant I could be with you," he said seriously. His voice held so much conviction that I couldn't help but to believe him.

"What do you mean _if_?" I asked.

"Vampire venom is poisonous to my kind. It's fatal." He brushed the hair from my green water-filled eyes so he could stare into them.

"Oh," I said lamely. My anger was completely gone now. I could only concentrate on the small kisses he kept placing all over my face. I knew we wouldn't have to worry about any of this. I wasn't a vampire, and I chose him. We could have our happily ever after. I turned my face and kissed him slow and soft.

My soft and slow kisses turned into a deep desire for him. I wanted to show him he was the only one for me. I didn't want there to be a shred of doubt in his mind. When we needed to breathe, he kissed down my jaw to my neck, and for the first time in a long time, I wasn't afraid of being bitten. It felt like a burden was lifted from my shoulders. I returned his kisses, kissing down his neck, running my hands down his muscled chest to the hem of his shirt. I slipped my hands under his shirt and began to pull it up.

He grabbed my hands. "Claire, not like this..." I didn't let him finish.

"Jake, I need you. I want this." He let go of my hands and helped me get his shirt off. I hadn't seen him without a shirt in years. My jaw dropped at the sight of him. He was covered in muscles.

He chuckled. "See something you like?"

"Hell yes! I see something I really like, and I want to kiss and lick every inch of it." I didn't know where my brashness came from. I had never talked like that to anyone before. I should have been embarrassed, but I wasn't. I was excited.

Jake moaned. "You can kiss and lick any part of me, anytime you want."

I leaned into him and started kissing his neck; he lay back in the bed. I traced kisses and licked all the lines of his chest down to were the V disappeared into his cut offs. His moans were getting louder. When I got to the waist of his pants he stopped me. I pouted.

He just smiled. "My turn."

I was on my back before I knew what was happening. He was hovering above me, holding all his weight on his arms. He leaned down to my ear and whispered. "Are you sure?"

I breathed harshly. "Yes."

He nodded then kissed me as he unbuttoned my shirt. Once it was off, he reached around me with one hand and unhooked my bra. He looked up asking if it was really okay. I nodded and he pulled my bra off. He stopped letting the garment fall from his hands. Neither of us were breathing.

He was staring at me as he said, "Claire, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He leaned forward and continued his kissing. He kissed down the valley between my breasts then licked his way back up. When I moaned, he slid his tongue between me breasts again, and I moaned even louder.

He kissed the swell of my breasts then traced my left hardened peak with his tongue. I arched my back to him as he took it into his mouth, sucking and biting it softly. I thought I would explode. My chest rose and fell rapidly as I tried to catch my breath. I was hyperventilating.

He pulled away and looked up at me, smirking. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, please don't stop." I didn't care if I couldn't get my breathing controlled. I never wanted this to end. He kissed his way down to the waist of my pants. Looking up again for permission, I nodded and he popped the button and slid down the zipper. He stopped took a deep breath hooked his fingers on the waist band of my pants and panties and pulled them off.

He sat back on his knees, lookingt my naked body before him. "Claire, you're absolutely perfect." He leaned down to kiss my mouth.

I shifted my body so he was lying between my legs. I reached for the waist of his pants.

He stopped me. "Not yet."

I nodded and moved my hand to his back. He kissed me deeply then kissed all the way down my body. He kissed down to my knee then kissed back up to my center. My breathing hitched.

He looked up and asked, "Can I touch you?" He was being so sweet and gentlemanly.

"Yes," I whispered.

His hand cupped my mound then his finger slid into my slick folds. I gasped and we both moaned at the contact. He circled my swollen nub. I felt a fire burning inside me. I felt as if it would explode at any second. He pressed his finger into my entrance, rubbing my clit with his thumb as he thrust in and out. His mouth was on my breast, kissing, licking, and nipping.

He pulled his hand from me, and I whimpered at the loss. "Are you sure Claire? There's no going back from this."

"I'm ready, Jake, if you are."

"God yes, I'm ready. I've wanted you since I was twelve years old," he said with a chuckle. I smiled and helped him out of his cut offs. He wasn't wearing any underwear. I cocked my eyebrow. He shrugged. I let my eyes drift to his erection. I couldn't look away. "Claire, are you okay?" He chuckled.

"Umm … yeah. I just … don't think it will fit," I said, swallowing hard.

"I'll take that as approval." He chuckled again. "It will fit. I'll go slow, promise. Claire, tell me to stop if it's too much."

I nodded. "I will." He positioned himself at my entrance then pushed in slowly.

He looked up at me. I nodded and he continued until he met my barrier, and I gasped. Stopping, he soothed, "Relax, sweetheart it will make this easier."

I tried to take a deep breath, readying myself for the pain.

"It's okay. I'm ready."

With that he pushed through completely and stopped. I was defiantly in pain, but it wasn't as bad as I thought and it passed quickly.

He kissed a stray tear and whispered, "I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it feel better."

I nodded. "I'm okay, keep going." He began moving in me. I had never felt anything like this before. I couldn't tell where I ended and he began. I felt complete, whole. I never wanted this feeling to end.

The fire in my stomach was getting worse. I knew it was going to explode and soon. "Jake, I think I'm … oh … I'm …" I couldn't finish. I hurtled off the cliff edge. "Jake, oh my God, Jake!" I yelled. He muffled my cries with his mouth covering mine. He followed me in his release. We both lay painting. He was still on top of me. After our breathing settled he pulled away. I immediately missed the connection. "That was … was …"

"Amazing," he finished.

"Exactly."

Reality came crashing down on me. I knew it was too early for my dad to be home, but I knew Bella and Edward were here. "Umm, Jake, are Edward and Bella still here? Do you think they heard us?"

He laughed. "I know for a fact Edward heard us and probably saw it in my mind."

I was mortified. "Oh my God. Why didn't you stop?"

He was laughing hard now. "Don't worry, baby. They left as soon as he realized what was happening."

I smacked his chest, hurting my hand. "Ow!"

He grabbed it and kissed it.

"Sorry, I may not be stone, but I'm still pretty tough. Are you okay?"

"Yes, remind me never to do that again." I laughed. "You could have said they left in the beginning."

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" I lightly smacked him again, learning my lesson from before. He grabbed my hand and rolled us to our sides, kissing me sweetly.

Soon we both drifted off to sleep. It was the best night's sleep I'd ever had. The next morning I rolled over to look at the love of my life sleeping. I smiled thinking about last night. I lightly kissed his cheek.

He smiled and opened one eye. "Morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, sexy," I said.

He laughed and rolled to face me. "Sexy, huh?"

"Yeah, you are definitely sexy," I said grinning.

"I'll take your word for it. How are you feeling?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm a little sore but nothing that's not expected." I put my hand on his face, leaning forward, and kissed him.

"I'm sorry. I wish that could have been avoided. You don't' regret it or anything do you?"

"No. Do you?" I was worried maybe he did regret it because part of the imprint was that he basically couldn't tell me no.

"Regret it? No way. I want to do it again." He laughed and I smiled relieved. "That sadly will have to wait. I was supposed to check in with Sam thirty minutes ago. If I don't show up soon they'll come looking for me." I forgot about that. I hoped he wouldn't be too long. I already missed him. I guessed that was pretty pathetic seeing he was here, and I'd been with him for twenty four hours straight.

"Don't worry. I won't be long."

"Jake, can I watch you shift?"

He thought about it for a minute. "Are you sure you want to see me as a wolf? What if it freaks you out and you don't want me?" I could see the concern in his eyes.

"I don't think anything can make me not want you. You're still you when you're a wolf right. You wouldn't hurt me. I mean you're not like a wild wolf, right?"

"No, I'm still me. I just look like a huge wolf. My senses are heightened; I'm faster and stronger, but I would never hurt you."

"Okay, I want to see it then." We got up and dressed and made our way to the back woods.

"As soon as I leave, I want you to go back inside and wait for me okay." He kissed me quickly.

"Sure, I love you. hurry back."

"I love you. Stand right here. I'll phase over there then come back." I smiled and nodded. I was really excited to see this side of him but also was worried it would freak me out. With Christian, I knew he was a vampire but never saw him do any vampire things other than speed and strength. I hoped this wouldn't be more than I could handle.

He looked back at me and smiled as he took his shorts off and tied them around his ankle. His body was exquisite. I wanted him again right here. I was pulled from that thought as I watched him erupt into a gigantic wolf. It was almost instantaneous. One second my strong muscular Jacob stood in front of me and the next a massive russet wolf took his place. I smiled and shook my head.

He trotted over to me. Stopping in front of me, he bent his head level with mine. I smiled "You are the most adorable wolf I've ever seen."

He rolled his eyes and licked my face from my chin to forehead. "Jake!" I squealed laughing. "That is so gross."

He chuckled. His eyes narrowed as he nudged me with his head toward the house. "You want me to go inside now?"

He nodded.

"Is something wrong?"

He nodded again then pushed me again.

"Okay, I'm going. Can I kiss you first?"

He stayed still so I took that as a yes. I leaned forward and kissed his nose. He licked me again and ran off. I laughed and ran towards my house. I hoped it wasn't anything too serious. I missed him like crazy already.

As I shut my door, I noticed something in my peripheral vision and turned to look out at the back yard. There in the middle of the yard stood Christian.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Bella**

Edward and I sat in the kitchen waiting for Jacob and Claire to come downstairs. Edward cleared his throat and said. "Bella, I think we should go." I looked at him puzzled and asked

"Why?"

"I'd really rather not hear and see Jacob and your sister doing what they are doing." I still looked puzzled he sighed and said "They are having sex, Bella, I don't want to stay here." I blushed and bit my lip. I was so innocent sometimes.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry Edward. Let's go." I was laughing. I felt bad he had to see that, then incredibly jealous that I wasn't getting **to** have sex. Stupid moral vampire.

"Where are we going?" I ask as we settle down in his car.

"I thought we could go to my house, Esme has wanted to see you."

I smile genuinely. "That sounds great I've missed her."

We arrived at his house in no time. We were greeted by a confused and frantic Alice. "Edward, I don't know what happens. I can't see … I can't see!" She yelled.

"Alice slow down. I can't see anything." Edward grabbed her shoulders. Trying to help her focus I was freaking out all I could think was the Volturi were on there way.

"I think that's Christian." Edward said taking his hands from her shoulders. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Christian? Who's Christian?" Alice asked.

"He's Claire's … I guess he's her ex-fiancee," Edward explains.

"He has green eyes, I know he is a vampire he was drinking animal blood in the vision." Alice looked confused.

"Contacts." Edward smiled. Alice was too frustrated to notice the obvious, that can't be good.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about. I don't think Claire or Bella are in danger, but I'd like to be there when she tells him she's with Jacob just incase.

"Wait, Claire's with Jacob?" I forgotten we had just figured all this out and Alice never has visions of Claire since she's always with Jacob.

We filled Alice in on our recent discoveries, when Alice's eyes glazed over and she gasped "No!"

"Edward turned to me. "Get in the house Bella. You are to stay there, under no circumstances are you to leave Esme do you understand?"

"Yes, but what's going on, Edward? Is it Claire?" I was panicking.

"Christian is not what he seems. Please, Bella, promise me you'll stay out of trouble."

"I promise." He was gone.

Esme came outside and put her arm around me. "Come sweetheart, let's get you something to eat. I'm sure Claire will be fine."

Esme tried to distract me, but it wasn't really working. I was too worried about Claire. If Alice could see her and Christian that means that Jacob was not around. I was sick to my stomach just thinking about the possibility that Claire could be hurt or killed.

Esme disrupts my thoughts. "Bella, would you like to take a nap?"

I shake my head rapidly. "No thank you, I'm too worried."

"If you need anything, dear, you just let me know." Esme stiffened just as the door burst open. Edward and Alice ran through it followed by Jacob caring Claire she was covered in blood. They ran upstairs to a spare room. I jumped up and followed them up stairs.

Claire

I couldn't believe my eye's. Christian was standing there staring at me with a smile. I jumped down off the porch and ran to meet him. He was still wearing those ridiculous contacts. He held his arms out to me, but I stopped. I didn't know what to do.

He dropped his arms sensing my hesitation but misinterpreted. "I know you must be furious with me, Claire. I promise you there is a good reason for my extended absence." He better have a good reason, but it won't change the fact that I want Jake.

I stopped about ten feet from him and said, "Okay, go head."

"I went back to Italy, at the request of my father. I was suppose to return with you, and since I did not. I was detained while they deliberated, if I should be granted another chance to make good on the deal I had made with them. After much deliberation it was decided that I would be aloud to return to you, but not with out certain sacrifices. First let's start from the beginning shall we?" I just stood there dumb struck. I had no clue what he was talking about. His tone was formal and he seemed different … almost hostile. He was scaring me. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would come out of my chest at any moment; I chewed on my lip nervously.

"No, need to fear, my dear. I'll stay where I am. I was sent to Maine to seduce you and change you. Most of what I told you of my life was true. However my life style choice was chosen for me. Marcus thought you would be more willing to change if you thought you didn't have to drink from humans. He was right, though not completely you were still quite difficult," He mused. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I wanted Jacob or Edward to be here and help me. I couldn't do anything but stand there frozen and listen.

"I decided if I told you I loved you that you'd be more willing to follow me and you were quite willing, but you still had reservations of leaving your mom alone. So, I took care of that for you."

My breathing starts to come in short pants, tears burn my eyes at the realization that he caused my mothers death; he caused me and my family heartbreak. He took my mother from me. I was so angry I wanted to run at him but I knew it would do nothing but get me killed. So I stood there and listened as he continued.

"I thought then you'd join me in Italy and my problems would be over, but then your father showed up making it that much more difficult. I couldn't kill him so soon after your mother and it remain unsuspicious. So I returned to my father empty handed … it almost cost me my life. However, since he was convinced that you would have a power that the Volturi could use to their advantage, my life was spared as long as I return to them with you changed."

I swallowed and asked, "How are they so sure I will have a gift? What if they're wrong?" I prayed that Jake or one of the Cullens would come help me, and even though I wasn't sure if it would matter, I hoped that if I kept him talking that he'd wait to kill or change me.

"They have a vampire in their charge that see's humans that are gifted. You see even as a human your auras are different than that of a normal non-gifted human. There is no mistaking you will be gifted. Aro, hopes to have you and your sister in his care, of course with Bella it will be slightly more difficult seeing as the Cullens have her, but that's not what matters now. You are my priority."

"You drank animal blood; came to my high school just to make me fall in love with you so that I would join you in immortality. All in hopes that I would agree willingly to become like you and then join you in the Volturi?"

"Yes, that about sum it up and brings me to the sacrifices I must make for you. First: I have to return to the Volturi to sever under Aro for one-hundred years. I have to give up my freedom, something I do not take lightly, even if it is just for such a short time. Second: I have to either change you or kill you. I'm feeling gracious today so I'll let you decided. Will it be death forever or immortality? The choice is yours, love. What will it be? He smiles. It's the cold calculated smile of a vampire reading himself to attack his prey. He is no longer my Christian. My Christian was warm and funny, a little intense at times, but always made me laugh.

"I would rather die a thousand times than to spend an eternity with you." I was so angry, I couldn't see straight. I trusted him with my life and he stabbed me in the back, and now no matter what I was going to be taken away from my Jacob forever. I didn't want to live and not be with him.

"Ahh, Claire, it saddens me that you would want such a fate, but it doesn't really matter. I won't kill you. I love you enough for that. I suppose that's the hazard with being around humans to long you start to remember your human emotions."

He was in front of me before I could blink. He had removed his contacts, his eyes were blood red. "Please, don't," I whispered as closed my eyes. He kissed my lips and traveled down my neck he stopped took a deep breath before bitting into my flesh. I cried out in pain. I heard a loud crash then I fell to the ground. I looked up to see two wolves ripping Christian into pieces. A third wolf stood staring at me it was Jacob. "Jacob," I whispered tears pouring down my face. I pulled my hand from my neck it was covered in blood. Jacob phased, and ran to me pulling me to his lap.

"Claire, I'm so sorry, I was too late. I had no idea he would hurt you. I'm so sorry." Tears were streaming down his face.

"Stay with me Jacob. I need you. Please, stay," I whispered.

"I'll stay baby. I'll never leave you. Just hang on." Jacob kissed my lips softly. I was starting to shiver.

"He killed my mom, Jake." I could barely speak.

I'm so sorry, sweetheart. Please don't talk, save your strength." He sounded panicked, his tears dripped on my face.

"Were too late," Alice cried. Edward came and knelt down on my other side. He pushed the hair from my neck and examined my wound.

"Jacob, we must get her back to my house. There's no time to waste if you want to save her."

"I'll carry her," Jacob said. I felt him lift me, and then we were running. Before long I heard Edward giving orders to someone to call Carlisle. I was lowered onto a bed. I could feel my skin starting to burn. I didn't know how long I had left. I looked at Jacob tears were still streaming down his beautiful face. I reached up and cupped his face in my hand. "Jake, I love you. I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me, I'm scared." I could barely speak.

"I'm not leaving, Claire. Never, I promise." He kissed my lips as he sobbed.

Edward and Carlisle came into the room. "Jacob, I need to examine her. If there isn't enough venom in her system it will take longer for her to change and be more painful."

"Okay, Doc. Do whatever you have can to save her, please," he pleaded to Carlisle. "I'll be in the room, baby." He kissed my hand before letting go for Carlisle to look at my wound. "I'm afraid that the wound isn't deep enough for the venom to spread properly, if we leave it like this, Claire, it could take weeks for you to change."

"You can't suck the venom out?" I asked, though, not really hopeful.

"No, sweetheart. I'm sorry, it's a neck wound, there's no turning back."

"Do whatever you have to," I tell him. I didn't want to be in pain for a week, but more than that I didn't want Jacob to have to worry that long.

"Claire, this is going to hurt but it will be over soon." With that he bit into my neck again. I cried out. He bit my wrists and ankles. The fire was so intense that I couldn't breathe, I couldn't cry out. I just laid there in silent agony. I felt something hotter than the fire touch my hand, then hug me. I knew it was Jake but he was too hot.

I pulled myself together to tell him to let go. "Jake, let go, too hot."

"Oh, God, Claire. I'm so sorry."

"Jacob, Alice brought up some ice and towels it may help her." I think it was Edward. I wasn't sure.

"Thanks." He began putting icy towels on my face and neck wiping the blood away, at the same time cooling my burning flesh. I heard Bella, crying and my dad screaming for answers. _My dad!_ Was Charlie there? Did he see what happened? Carlisle let them in the room to see that I was okay.

Bella, sat on the bed beside me, and whispered in my ear. "Claire I love you. You better not try to bite me when you wake up. If you do, I will get you back when Edward changes me." I wanted to smile but I couldn't. She kissed my cheek before she left.

My dad came to see me next. "Claire, I don't know what in the hell is going on, but I know Dr. Cullen will take good care of you. I'll see you soon, sweetheart. I love you." The room was cleared of everyone but Carlisle and Jacob. The fire was burning worse now. Spreading to my fingers and toes. I don't know how long I had been burning. I could hear was the sound of Jacob telling me how much he loved me and he didn't care that I was going to be a vampire, as long as I was safe.

I wanted to tell him how much I loved him, but every time I tried, I screamed out in pain. I kept it in to tell him later. Jacob stayed with me talking to me until he would fall asleep, then I would listen to his soft snores. I'm not sure how long it had been but the pain started to disappear first from my legs and arms, but it increased in my chest. I knew I was going to die, I wanted to die. I couldn't stand the pain any more. My heart was franticly beating, and then all was silent. The pain was gone. I started to regain my senses. First hearing, I could hear wind and fabric swooshing as people walked around, a door opening and closing someone saying, "She'll open her eyes in one minute." I could hear three hearts beating farther away, maybe on a different floor. I hoped that one of them was Jake. I opened my eyes to see all the Cullens staring at me. I took a deep breath, it felt strange.

Carlisle was the first to speak. "Claire, how do you feel?"

I cleared my throat. "I feel fine, strong actually. Where's Jake?"

"That's good. He's downstairs, we felt it was safer for him until you have time to adjust," Carlisle answered.

"Right, I guess it wouldn't be good if I bit my reason for existing. Is Bella with him? Did I hear my dad while I was out?"

"They're down with Jacob; we tried to make them leave but they refused." I laughed I do have one stubborn family.

"That's ok, I won't hurt them. I actually feel the same, maybe a little stronger, more alert but relatively the same."

Carlisle brows scrunched together. "You don't feel thirsty?"

"Is that the tickle in my throat? It was dry like when you first wake up but not painful.

"Yes, are you in pain?"

"No, I just feel like I need water." Carlisle looked puzzled. I really needed Jacob right now.

"I really need to see Jacob, can I just see him. You can hold me back but I really need him. Please." I felt like I could cry but I knew it was impossible now. Carlisle thought about it for a second then answered.

"I think it will be better if you are fed first. We don't know if that tickle might turn into a raging fire if Jacob came up here."

Emmett laughed. "If she wants to drink the pups blood, then she has really bad taste."

"Emmett," Carlisle warned.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Okay, but after can I please see my Jacob?"

Carlisle smiled. "Let's take one step at a time. Your new to this life we can't rush anything."

I sighed, resigned to obey. "Okay, can we go now?"

"Of course, we'll all go." Carlisle gave instructions for Alice, Rose, and Esme to go out first to be the outer circle. Incase I broke away from the men. The men would follow me.

Carlisle stayed by my side as the others fanned out. "Claire, we are going to run through the woods. When you smell something you like let me know. Your instincts should take over."

I took a deep breath. I could smell everything: grass, dirt, air, trees. Running was amazing,I felt … free. I laughed out loud. "What's funny?" Carlisle asked.

"Running. It's amazing. I can see everything. I always wondered how Christian never hit the trees. I understand now." The smile left my face as I remembered what had happened. I stopped running. Everyone back tracked to me.

"Claire what is it?" Carlisle asked as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Christian. What happened to him?"

"The wolves killed him, right after he bit you." Oh right, I had seen them. With that my memories of that time came rushing back. "Does Jacob hate me now?" I asked, remembering our argument before Christian did his damage.

"No Claire, he gave me permission to give you more venom to save you."

"What does my dad know? How did he know I was at your house?"

Carlisle sighed. "Your father was just coming home when he saw the wolves attack Christian, after he bit you. Sam explained about the wolves and I explained about us. He's not happy but he's glad you're alive."

"So now he's in danger because of me? Great! All of this is my fault. I should have just let Christian take me." My pout didn't last long as I smelled something warm and sweet. My head whipped to the left. I looked back at Carlisle. "I should leave. I don't want anyone to get hurt be because of me."

Carlisle shook his head. "Claire, this is not your fault. How are you still standing here after smelling blood so near?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if I want it … I don't know what to do." I was probably the only vampire in the world that didn't know what to do when they smelled blood, and defiantly the only one that wasn't sure if they wanted to drink. I shrugged, embarrassed.

Carlisle laughed. "I think you're going to be something very special, indeed."

"So I'm told." I rolled my eyes. "Can I get some dinner now? I really need Jake." Everyone laughed. Carlisle explained briefly what I needed to do then encouraged me to try. I crouched down and darted off through the woods. I came across a doe and fawn. I stopped and smiled then took off again. I smelled something I wanted and wanted it bad. I followed the trail, I stopped when I saw the animal. I turned around and ran in the opposite direction.

"Claire, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"It's a wolf, why am I so attracted to a damn wolf!" My breathing was unnecessarily harsh.

"It's not the same, Claire."

"Like hell it is! I'm not drinking from a wolf!"

"For a newborn you're awfully picky." Emmett laughed

"I'm sorry, I have standards. I'd rather eat squirrel than to hurt a hair on that wolf." I huffed.

Carlisle beamed. "Claire you are the most unusual creature I've ever met. I'm looking forward to helping you learn your new life. Why don't we find something that you'll like."

"Do you object to mountain lion? There's one about five hundred yards to the north," Edward said.

"Mountain lion is a hell of a lot better than a wolf. As long as it isn't a mother." Everyone chuckled again.

"No, I think it's a male."

"Let's go then." I smiled. After I chocked down the mountain lion and two elk, we headed back to the house. I wasn't really sure if I'd ever get use to the thought of killing an animal and drinking its blood, but I did feel a lot better. More importantly I was really anxious to see Jake.

Carlisle stopped about two hundred yards from the house. "Claire I don't think you'll have a problem with being around Jacob. Werewolves don't really smell like food, but just incase I'm going to have Jasper and Emmett hold you."

"Okay I don't have a problem with that."

We walked into the house. He was sitting at the kitchen table. His head was down he looked awful like he hadn't slept or eaten in days. My heart broke, it was my fault. "Jake," I whispered. He looked up at me and smiled. He stood and walked towards me. Jasper and Emmett tightened their hold. I could smell the blood running in his veins and hear his heart beating franticly, but they held no appeal to me. I could never do anything that would harm this man. I loved him entirely too much. A tear spilt from his eye. I reached up to wipe it away but was stopped by Emmett's tight hold on me. "I don't want to hurt him can you let go?"

Everyone looked at Jasper. He nodded and said, "She's right. She doesn't want his blood. All I feel is love and worry." They let go of my arms. I flung them around Jacob, sobbing with no tears it was a weird sensation. I almost hated it. He wormed is burning hot arms around me burying his head in my hair.

"Claire, I'm so sorry please forgive me." I was shocked. What is there to forgive?

"Jacob, I'm the one that's sorry."

He looked up at me tears still in his eyes. "Claire, I was there at the end. I tired to get to you before he bit you. I wasn't fast enough to save you." He stopped as he chocked on his words.

"Jake, its okay. I'm fine. Please don't worry about that now." I wiped tears from his face. I still didn't know if he wanted me. I vaguely remember when I was going through the change thinking I heard him say it didn't matter what I was, but I could have dreamt that. I had to know the truth. I didn't want to ask, but I had to know. It was killing me not knowing. "Jake, are we still imprinted? Do you want me?"

He looked taken back. Then he said, "Claire, I've never wanted you more than I want you right now. I'm just so relieved that you didn't die permanently. Yes, we are still very much imprinted." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Kiss me Jake." I whispered. He pressed his lips to mine. I felt like I was home, finally at peace. I pulled away remembering we had an audience. I smiled sheepishly. He chuckled, and squeezed me to him. Even though his skin was like fire against mine, I never wanted to move.

"Claire how can you be that close to him, doesn't he stink?"

I looked at Emmett confused. "Stink, why would he stink?"

"Because he's a werewolf and they smell like crap!"

"Speak for your self leech. You smell like rotten death," Jacob retorted.

I looked at him and asked, "Do I stink to you?"

"No, you smell wonderful like you did before only better more potent." I was relieved I would hate to be around him with him thinking I stink to high heaven.

"Carlisle, why do you think that is?" Edward asked.

"I'm not sure but if I had to guess, I'd say it was because of the imprint. I would assume it would be impossible for you to think your mate stinks."

"That makes sense I guess," Edward said.

Carlisle asked. "Claire, how do you feel? Is your throat burning?"

"No, I feel fine. Jacob smells yummy in a very non-food way," I said as I looked into his eyes. He smiled and bent forward and kissed me softly.

"Do you think I could see Bella and my dad?"

"No!" Edward yelled. Jasper was the one to speak first.

"Edward, I really think it would be okay. She is amazingly tame for a newborn." Carlisle smiled.

"I don't care! I'm not risking Bella or her Father."

"Edward, I understand your concern. Believe me, I don't want to hurt either of them, but they're my family. I can control myself. You can all hold me down if you'd like." Carlisle put his hand on Edwards shoulder and said, "Son, it will be fine. They need to see that she is okay."

"Fine, but I'm standing between her and Bella."

"I want you to Edward. I don't want to take chances with Bella's life." He seemed satisfied enough with that to agree. Edward went to the living room where they were waiting. He let them know I was going to come in and I looked slightly different, especially my eyes. I worried that the blood red would freak my dad out more than Bella. They all went in ahead of me except for Jacob who was holding my hand.

He leaned down to my ear and whispered. "Don't worry, babe. I'll tear you to pieces if you try to hurt either of them." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

I snorted. "Thanks, but I don't think that will be necessary." I was really nervous about seeing them I hoped it would be as easy as it was with Jake.

I stopped around the corner they were all in the room waiting. I heard my dad say, "So where is she?"

Carlisle answered, "Charlie, she's nervous, she doesn't want to put either of your in danger. She's with Jake are out in the hall, she'll come in when she's ready."

"Claire can you smell them?" Jake asked. I took a deep breath. Fire ripped threw my throat,

I coughed harshly. "I can smell them; I don't know if I can do this."

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"My throat is on fire, but I don't feel thirsty or like I have to have their blood. It hurts."

"I'm sorry you're in pain but they need to see that you're okay. I think you'll be fine as long as you don't wanna take a sip." He smiled and winked. I knew he was just trying to ease my nerves, but I was too worried for it to help much. I rein back my emotions, what was important now was to let my dad know I was okay.

"Funny, Jake real funny. I'm ready but don't let go okay."

"I got you, don't worry." I walked around the corner to face my family. Charlie's eyes were wide with shock, Bella was smiling like a fool peaking out from Edwards arm.

"Hi guys." Bella was the first to speak, Dad still looked shocked.

"Claire, you look amazing." She beamed.

"Thanks, Bella. Dad, are you okay?"

"Claire, I don't know what to say. They said you would be okay, but I didn't believe it, you look great honey." I smiled in relief. I was worried he'd flip. "Your eyes are a little freaky, but Alice says you can wear contacts until they turn like theirs."

"Yeah, I can put some on now, if it's too much for you."

"No, its okay, I don't want you to be more uncomfortable. Edward says you're in a lot of pain being near us."

"I'm fine. Dad. Don't worry."

Carlisle turned to me. "How do you feel, Claire?"

"I feel fine, my throat burns but it's manageable. I don't feel thirsty it just hurts. I don't think I'm going to turn into a craze newborn. I really don't feel the need to attack anyone. If it wasn't for the burn in my throat I'd feel like my old self."

He chuckled. "That's a good thing. Why don't we all sit down. Everyone sat down. Jake pulled me on his lap in the chair farthest from everyone. He kept his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Claire, don't you think Jake stinks?" Bella asked.

I laughed "No, he smells yummy to me. I don't know what everyone is complaining about."

"That's good I'd hate to have to kiss something stinky." She laughed again but blushed as she bit her lip. Dad, glared at her. I'm sure he didn't like picturing either of us kissing, even if I was one of the undead now.

"You're adorable, Bella. I never noticed the extent of your blush with my human eyes. No wonder Edward stares at you all the time." She blushed even more, being the center of attention. Everyone laughed. I snuggled farther into Jakes arms, he kissed my cheek. I am pretty lucky for things to turn out this way. I thought for sure I'd loose everyone, but here I am with everyone I love.

**AN: sorry for the long wait. I have more chapters beta'd, and I'll try to post them shortly to make it up to you guys:) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only own the characters in this story which I create.**

**Bella Pov**

The three days it took for Claire to wake up were pure torture. Thinking back over those days, I couldn't believe how much had happened.

After Claire was settled, I came downstairs to be alone in the quiet to think. I was in the front living room for all of two minutes before I heard beating on the front door. No one came to answer so I did.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Bella, what's going on? I saw Claire attacked by some guy then these huge wolves tore him to shreds. Edward, Alice, and Jacob took off with Claire. They were fast, too fast, but I thought they might have come here. Are they here?" Charlie huffed out of breath.

"Dad, I…uh…let me go get Carlisle."

"Bella, if you know what's going on, you better tell me!" He was furious. I didn't blame him but I couldn't tell him what happened.

"Dad, I can't tell you anything. Carlisle is the doctor. Let him talk to you. He's trying to help her."

"Fine, hurry." I led him to the living room to wait. I walked to the top of the steps where Edward was waiting for me.

"What do we do?" I was worried that there was no choice but to tell him everything, which would inevitably put his life in danger. It was bad enough for the Cullens to have to worry about me and Claire, but to include my father was almost unbearable.

Edward pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear. "We have no choice but to tell him. There's no way around it. He saw too much."

"So, its death or change for him too?" I sighed.

"No, Sam said he could move to the reservation if necessary." That made me feel a little better. He and Sue Clearwater had been spending a lot of time together since Harry's death. Maybe she could help him through this craziness.

"That would work. He'd at least be safe. How's Claire?" I asked, leaning into him.

"She's doing as to be expected. Carlisle had to give her more venom. If he hadn't, the change would have taken weeks and been more painful. She's really quiet. So far she's only cried out once and that was when he bit her again. Carlisle thinks Christian was right; she will have some amazing powers. Bella, I'm so sorry I couldn't get there in time. I got a pretty good look at Christian's mind before the wolves took him down. He was a pawn of the Volturi. They promised him a position of authority if he brought them Claire. He did love her in his own twisted way, and he just wanted them to be together. I am amazed that even though he hated living off of animals, he did it for her. At first it was because of the Volturi, but the longer he was with her, the longer he embraced the lifestyle. His mind was a very strange place, he was very conflicted."

That made me feel sorry for him, but in the end he tried to kill my sister. That was unforgivable no matter what. Carlisle, Edward, and I went down to talk with my father.

"Chief Swan, I'm waiting on Sam Uley before we can speak of what happened today," Carlisle told Charlie as they shook hands. My father was looking more irate by the second.

"I don't care about what happened. I want to know if my daughter is going to be okay. I want to see her now," he yelled.

Carlisle called Jasper in and immediately I felt calmer, and could tell by my father's expression, Jasper's power was also working on him. "Of course. I'll go check on her, then I'll bring you both up." Carlisle pacified him.

Carlisle left Edward, Dad, and I in the living room. We all stared at each other. Edward held my hand tightly, resting our intertwined hands on his leg. Charlie glared at our hands but said nothing. I was beginning to worry that after he found out everything, he would forbid me from seeing any of the Cullens again.

Carlisle stood at the top of the stairs. "You can both come see her for a moment. She needs her rest." We followed him to one of the spare bedrooms. Jacob sat on the side of the bed holding Claire's hand. She lay on the bed propped up on pillows, her face pale and covered in sweat. She looked horrible. They had covered her neck and wrists with bandages. Her legs were hidden under a thin white sheet. I wanted to cry. I knew she had to be in pain. I was thankful that she was alive, and I knew that in three day's she would be perfect, but it was still hard to see.

I didn't know how long it would be before I could see her again, but even if I had to wait for my change to take place, it would be okay. We'd be together forever. I asked dad to let me see her first, and he reluctantly agreed. I climbed on the bed beside her.

I whispered in her ear. "Claire, I love you. You better not try to bite me when you wake up. If you do, I will get you back when Edward changes me." She huffed. I knew she couldn't say anything. I kissed her cheek and left. Dad looked so nervous. I touched his arm and said, "Dad, she's going to be fine. She can't talk but she can hear you and see you." I smiled though it didn't reach my eyes.

"Right, well I guess I better get in there." He walked in slowly. I couldn't see him but I could hear what he said. "Claire, I don't know what in the hell is going on, but I know Dr. Cullen will take good care of you. I'll see you soon, sweetheart. I love you." When he came out in the hall, his eyes werevfilled with tears. I wrapped my arms around him hugging him tightly. He returned my hug.

"Daddy, I promise she'll be prefect soon."

"Bella, do you know what's going on?" Charlie asked.

I looked at Carlisle, silently asking his permission to tell Charlie what he needed to know. He nodded. "Yes, Dad I have known about the Cullens and the tribe for a while now. They are all good people, please keep that in mind."

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face roughly. "I'll try, Bella, but I can't promise anything."

"Try, that's all I ask."

Carlisle looked at Edward, having one of their silent conversations. Carlisle said, "The pack is on their way. They'd like you to meet them outside, Chief Swan."

"Call me Charlie, Doc. I'm not on duty, and I have a feeling that we are gonna be around each other more after this is all over."

"Of course, Charlie, call me Carlisle. Please."

"All right, Carlisle, let's get on with it." Carlisle led the way outside. Within a few minutes Sam Uley walked out of the woods, in human form, followed by two members of the pack in wolf form. Charlie's eyes were as big as saucers. I squeezed his hand and smiled, trying to let him silently know it was okay. Sam was the first to speak.

"Charlie, I know what you saw today must have been hard for you to accept, please, remember we are the same people you have known for years. It's just now you know our secret. We are the protectors of our tribe. Our job is to take out creatures like the one that attacked Claire. We do not hurt humans; we protect them. The mythical world is real, Charlie. I wish it could be different but your part of that world now," Sam said. His voice was soft but firm, understanding even. Charlie just stood and listened to everything Sam said.

"What type of mythical creature was the man that attacked my Claire?" Dad asked.

Carlisle spoke next. "Charlie, he was a vampire, like our family. His name was Christian. He was Claire's fiancée." Carlisle was speaking slowly, not as you would to an inept person, but concise, direct. Charlie's face was calm, but his hands were twitching giving him away. "He was sent here to take her back to the Volturi." Charlie began to interrupt but Carlisle stopped him and continued. "The Volturi are rulers of our world in a way. They want Claire because they feel, if she were turned, she would have powers that were useful to them. They wanted to exploit her talents."

"How the hell do they know she'll be talented. It makes no sense to me, for them to want her," Charlie said angrily.

Carlisle nodded. "There are some vampires that can sense powers, even in humans. I'm not sure how they found Claire, but we'll do what we can to keep her safe."

"Okay," Charlie said lamely and gestured for Carlisle to continue.

"My family prefers to live in peace. We don't hurt humans; we live peacefully with them and help to protect them as much as possible." Charlie's face looked pale. He nodded along with Carlisle's words, but I wasn't sure if he was aware. "We have a peace treaty with the Quileute's. We don't go on their land and in return they leave us in peace. Charlie, it's true. We are dangerous, but we are no danger to you or Bella. We love her like a daughter. She has done so much for my son I could never repay her for what she's brought to our family. As for Claire, because Christian bit her, she will be one of us." Charlie's head shot up and he looked at Carlisle in shock. Carlisle nodded but continued, "I will make sure that she is not a danger to the tribe, you, or Bella. I will take care of her. It will be along time before she is ready to be around humans. The rest of us have had many, many years of experience refraining from human blood. Claire will not be able to control herself to be around you for a year or more." Charlie just stared at Carlisle. I was afraid he was going to have a heart attack. He turned to look at me.

"You knew about all this?" he accused.

"Yes, Dad, and everything he says is true. The Cullens would never hurt me or any other human. They love me as I love them."

"This is insane, Bella! You do realize that don't you?" Charlie said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Yeah, I agree it's pretty out there, but it's true, Dad."

"You two…" he said, pointing at Edward and me, "have a lot of explaining to do. I'm not saying I'm okay with any of this, but as long as Claire is okay, then I guess I'll have to accept it." He paused then asked, "What's Jacob's role in this? Why is he still up there with her. If she's a threat to humans?"

Sam answered, "Charlie, the wolves of the tribe experience something called imprinting. It's like love at first sight but it's stronger. The bond cannot be severed once we see our mate we are theirs forever. Claire and Jacob imprinted last week when they met on the beach. That's why she's been at La Push so much."

"He did what to my daughter?" Dad yelled.

Sam put his hands up. "He didn't do anything to her. It's a connection. Think about how you feel about Sue. We can all tell you love her. Imprinting is love. A strong deep indestructible love. He'll never hurt her, Charlie," Sam said compassionately.

Dad nodded then asked, "So Jacob is a wolf too?"

Sam looked just as taken aback as the rest of us then said, "Yes, he is second in command."

"Okay, I'm done asking questions. I can't hear anymore of this craziness. It's a lot to think about and deal with. Come on, Bells. We're going home."

"No!" I shouted then lowered my voice to say, "Dad, I can't leave Claire. I want to stay."

Edward sighed and tugged my face to look at his. "Bella, your dad's right. You should go home. It's safer there for both of you."

"No, Edward, I'm safest with you. I'm not leaving." I folded my arms across my chest obstinately.

"Bella's right. I should stay until Claire wakes up," Charlie said.

"Edward, I think Charlie is right. They can stay down in the living room. Claire won't be any threat to them with all of us there," Carlisle said.

Edward growled softly in frustration. "Fine, but I'm not leaving Bella's side."

"Of course not. Why don't we all go inside, and we can get everyone something to eat," Carlisle suggested as he motioned for us to go inside.

The next couple of days dragged by. Edward and I had told Charlie everything, even the fact that I would have to go through the change to avoid an attack from the Volturi. He was not happy about that in the least, but in the end he knew it was my choice and there was no use fighting it. He hated Edward even more now, but seemed to have a respect or an understanding for him that he didn't have before. Or at least it appeared that way. For all I really knew, Charlie was thinking he'd take me and run.

Late on the third day Jake came down the stairs. I hadn't seen him since I last talked to Claire. He looked awful. Edward had told me that he wouldn't leave Claire and he wouldn't eat, but I had no idea it was this bad. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"She's going to wake up in five minutes; they made me come down so it wouldn't be as hard on Claire." He had tears in his eyes. "Bells, what am I going to do? How can I be with my mortal enemy? I love her more than my life, but vampire venom is poisonous. How can I spend the rest of my life with her if I'm always worried about venom?"

My heart was breaking. I wanted to say something to ease his pain, but I had no idea what.

Edward came over to us and put his hand on Jake's shoulder.

"Jacob, I don't know what Claire will be like when she wakes up. But if you still want to be together then nothing should stop that. The venom is only harmful if it gets in your bloodstream. There shouldn't be any problems for the two of you intimately. It's just like with Bella and me." Did he have to say that in front of my dad? Dad was understanding, but I was still his teenage daughter.

"I don't want to hear anymore talk about the two of you being intimate with either of my daughters, human or not, they are too young for a physical relationship, so you two better keep your hands to yourselves."

In unison Edward and Jacob said, "Yes, sir." They both smiled.

Edward's face grew serious.

"She's awake. She's begging Carlisle to see you Jacob." Jacob looked relieved.

"We are all going to take her to hunt. I know I said I wouldn't leave you, Bella, but they need my help if Claire gets out of hand. I'm the fastest," Edward told me apologetically.

"I understand, Edward. I want Claire to be safe. Go."

Edward turned to Jake. "Jacob, we'll come in the back door, so you can wait in the kitchen for us. Bella you and your dad will have to stay in here. If we can bring Claire to see you, we will." He bent and kissed me softly then ran out the door.

They were gone for over an hour before I heard them up in the kitchen. I couldn't make out anything that they were saying. Edward came into the living room and explained to Dad that Claire would look different and have red eyes, but they'd turn golden soon. They had green contacts for her to match her old eye color. He said they'd be uncomfortable but serve their purpose if it would be too hard to see her like that.

Dad insisted, "I just want Claire to come as she is now. I don't want any more sugar coating."

"Then you should know, Claire is going to be in physical pain any time she his around you or any other human. Her throat will feel like it's on fire."

Charlie looked worried. "Okay, I won't ask her to stay long then. I just want to see with my own eyes that she's okay."

The rest of the Cullens came into the living room waiting on Jacob and Claire to enter. Charlie was getting very impatient. He demanded to know. "So where is she?"

Carlisle answered, "Charlie, she's nervous. She doesn't want to put either of you in danger. She's with Jake out in the hall. She'll come in when she's ready."

We waited for a minute more than she came around the corner. I was blown away. She was beautiful. Her hair was the same color as mine but fuller and with more shine. Her eyes were definitely red instead of her normal emerald green. Her skin was the same white as the Cullens. She was shapelier than before. I was jealous since we had been the same height and size before. She still looked like Claire only prettier, stronger.

"Hi," she said with a bright white smile and a small wave.

"Claire, you look amazing," I gushed.

"Thanks, Bella. Dad, are you okay?" She looked worried.

"Claire, I don't know what to say. They said you would be okay, but I didn't believe it. You look great, honey." Claire smiled in relief. "Your eyes are a little freaky, but Edward said you can wear contacts until they turn like theirs."

Claire nodded. "Yeah, I can put some on now if it's too much for you."

"No, its okay. I want you to be yourself. I don't want you to be more uncomfortable. Edward said you're in a lot of pain being near us."

"I'm fine, Dad, don't worry." Claire smiled genuinely.

Carlisle turned to Claire. "How do you feel, Claire?"

"I feel fine. My throat burns but it's manageable. I don't feel thirsty...I don't think. It just hurts. I don't think I'm going to turn into a crazed newborn. I really don't feel the need to attack anyone. If it wasn't for the burn in my throat, I'd feel like my old self."

He chuckled. "That's a good thing. Why don't we all sit down?" Jake and Claire sat in the chair farthest away from everyone with his arms wrapped tightly around her. Edward pulled me onto his lap on the couch between Carlisle and Emmett. I had a feeling it was for some kind of protection, Edward is nothing if not thorough. I giggled to myself.

Then a question came to my mind. I blurted it out before actually thinking. "Claire, don't you think Jake stinks?" I asked, remembering Edward telling me that Jacob and the wolves smelled horrible to vampires.

She laughed. It was absolutely beautiful. I wondered if she could tell how wonderful her voice and laugh were now. "No, he smells yummy to me; I don't know what everyone is complaining about."

"That's good. I'd hate to have to kiss something stinky." I laughed as I blushed and bit my lip. Dad glared at me.

Claire laughed and said, "You're adorable, Bella. I never noticed the extent of your blush with my human eyes. No wonder Edward stares at you all the time." I was blood red now with everyone looking at me chuckling.

"I agree she is definitely adorable." Edward smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Okay, enough talk about how adorable I am. Can we talk about something productive, like what happens now?" I was hoping they'd take bait.

Carlisle grinned and said, "You're right, Bella. We should definitely talk about what happens next."

Claire seemed to tense. Jacob rubbed her back whispering, "Shh, babe. It's okay. Everything will workout." Then he kissed her softly.

Jasper asked, "Claire, are you ok? I'm sensing panic." All the vampires were on there feet in front of her in a blink of an eye.

"I'm all right. I'm just worried about the amount of trouble I'm bringing to everyone's life. Maybe it would be better for everyone if I left. I need some air." With that she was up and out the door. Jacob followed her out with Jasper and Emmett.

"What's wrong?" Dad asked.

"Claire's feeling overwhelmed. It's natural for newborns to go through this. We'll need to take everything slower until she adjusts to all the new sensations and smells she's experiencing," Carlisle reassured my father.

"This is all so strange. She looks a little different, but to me she is still my little girl." Charlie looked so sad. I put my arm around him and my head on his shoulder. Claire came back in and sat down on the floor in front of Dad and me. Edward growled and tensed beside me.

She looked at him and said, "Edward, I didn't leave because of their smell. I left because your thoughts are driving me insane. So if you wouldn't mind toning it down a notch or two, I'd appreciate it. Everyone else is thinking of how well I'm doing, why don't you join them." She then turned to dad and me and said, "I'm sorry if I'm worrying you both. I'm trying really hard to adjust as quickly as I can for the both of you. I love you both very much." She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around both of us. Dad began to cry, I'd only seen him cry once before. She pulled back and kissed his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Dad. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, sweetheart. Are you sure you're all right?" he asked as he pushed her hair away from her face.

"Yes, I'm great really." She smiled. I couldn't get over how white her teeth were. I was jealous once again.

"Good, I just want you to be happy," Charlie said with relief.

"I will be, Dad, as long as I have my family and Jacob with me."

"Wait!" Edward said loudly, everyone turned to him puzzled.

"I can't hear anyone's thoughts! And what did you mean my thoughts were driving you insane, Claire?"

"I can hear all of you in my head. That's why I went outside. I had to clear it all out. It's easier now to understand each person. You were the loudest, screaming at me really, saying if I harmed Bella in anyway you'd rip me to shreds and burn the pieces. You should really try to control your anger a bit. It's quite disturbing." Claire huffed.

"Claire," Carlisle said. "Tell me what you are experiencing." She turned around so she was leaning against mine and Dad's legs. Jacob moved to sit beside her on the floor holding tightly to her hand.

"Okay, I'll try. I'm not sure I understand anything right now. I was just sitting on Jacob's lap. I looked up at Edward then everything was so loud. By the time I finished talking, I couldn't handle Edward yelling at me so I ran outside. Once I was out there, everything was silent again. When I came back in everything was okay until Edward growled at me. I looked at him and then he was yelling in my head again."

"Can you still hear him?" Carlisle asked.

Claire nodded, "Yes, I can hear him and everyone else."

Carlisle looked thoughtful as he rubbed his chin. "Interesting. I wonder if you looked at Jasper if you could use his power." She turned and looked at Jasper. She gasped. "Oh God make it stop."

She was whispering burying her head in Jacob's chest. He wrapped his arms protectively around her. "What's wrong, babe? Carlisle what's wrong with her?"

"I need air. Jake help me." He picked her up in his arms and ran out the door with her.

Carlisle sat quietly thinking for a minute then said, "I'm not exactly sure what's happening, but it appears that she takes the power of whomever she makes eye contact with. I'm sure in time she'll be able to control that, and we'll be able to see what else she's capable of. We know her control is spectacular. Most newborns wouldn't have been able to control themselves the way she has hunting, especially with the two of you here."

Claire came back in she smiled and said,

"Remind me never to look at Jasper again. That was pure torture."

Jasper smiled and said, "Sorry, you probably experienced what I went through when I first noticed my power. It's defiantly unpleasant. At least you have the ability to stop." Claire looked at the floor the whole time he spoke. She wasn't making eye contact with anyone.

"What's wrong with me, Carlisle?"

"I don't believe anything is wrong with you, Claire. I think you are going to have a wonderful power. We'll just have to figure it all out and help you use it. I think Edward's gift will be the best place to start since you don't seem to have reacted as badly."

By the time they finished experimenting with Claire it was late. Dad was half asleep. I nudged him.

"Dad, why don't we get you home. We can come back tomorrow and see Claire," I said softly.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, Bells. I'm beat." Claire and Jacob walked us to the car.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you, Dad. Thanks, for being accepting of what happened and not hating me for it," Claire said, her voice full of emotion.

Dad stopped walking and put his hands on each of her arms. "Claire, I don't care what you are as long as your healthy and happy. I admit this is a lot of crazy, but the Cullens are good people. I know you're in good hands. I hope you can come home soon." He turned and looked at Jacob. "This imprint thing is just as crazy. I know they say you'll always be there for her, but if you ever hurt my little girl in anyway, I will shoot your furry ass. You hear me?" I was trying so hard not to laugh. Claire wasn't managing much better.

Jacob smiled and said, "Sure, sure. I'll take good care of her, Charlie. You don't have to worry about that." Dad smiled and shook Jacob's hand and hugged and kissed Claire. It had been a long day I was ready to be home in my bed and just pretend all was normal.

Dad went straight to bed when we got home. I did my regular nighttime ritual. I was in the shower letting the heat relax my tense muscles. I felt rather than heard someone in the bathroom with me. My heart began to beat frantically with everything that happened to Claire and knowing the Volturi wanted me. I was close to screaming when he spoke, "Bella, love, why is your heart beating so fast?"

"Edward! I'm going to kill you!" I flung the shower curtain open. I was livid. It never even occurred to me I was stark naked. "Why in the hell are you in the bathroom? I almost had a heart attack." His eyes were as big as saucers frozen on my body. I realized that I was, in fact, naked. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me.

We stared at each other until he finally blinked and said, "Bella, I'm so sorry. I froze when I came in. Your scent is so much stronger in this tiny room and the hot water." He was still frozen. I was afraid it was too much for him and that my blood was calling to him.

"Edward, what do you need me to do?" I asked.

"Nothing, Bella. Don't move." He slowly walked over to me. Hesitantly reaching up, he took my towel from me. He had already seen all of me when I flung open the shower curtain. And with his vampire memory, I knew there was no reason to feel self-conscious now. However, I couldn't stop the urge I felt inside, to grab my towel back, but I just stood there frozen. "Bella, I'm sorry for scaring you. I heard a noise. I guess I'm a bit paranoid from the attack on Claire." He was still staring at my body. "I knew you must have just dropped something, but I had to see that you were all right. I didn't mean to…I don't… help me, Bella. Tell me what to do."

Did he ask me to help him? I didn't know what to say or do. I stood staring at him as he stared at my naked flesh. I swallowed then said, "Get in with me." It came out in a whisper and sounded more like a question than a request.

Edward finally looked up at me as our eyes met. I saw something I had never seen before; his eyes were clouded and black. It was frightening and exhilarating all at the same time. More confidently I said, "Edward, take your clothes off and get in with me, please."

"Bella, I don't know that it's such a good idea. I'm barely controlling myself from taking you right now." His breathing was labored.

Gently I laid my hand on his cheek. "Edward, would you ever do anything if I wasn't willing?"

"Of course not." He shook his head.

"That's what I thought. I don't want to have sex right now, Edward. I just want you to shower with me. I feel safer when you're touching me." He smiled leaned forward and kissed me sweetly. He was out of his clothes standing in only boxers before I could blink.

"Are you sure, Bella?" he asked his thumbs tucked into the waist of his boxers. I was about to answer when his phone buzzed in his pants.

"Answer. It might be an emergency," I told him.

He nodded, retrieved his phone, flipped it open, and smiled,shutting it again. "It was Alice. She said we'll be fine." Most of the time I really hated it when she got visions of us doing embarrassing stuff, but this time I was grateful.

"So get in already." I smiled as he slid his boxers off. Now it was my turn to stare. His body was perfect, every muscle defined. My eyes landed on his manhood. I swallowed loudly.

He laughed. "Bella, are you okay? I can put my boxers back on if you want." He bent to reach for them.

"No, no. I should have known how perfect your body would be. You're perfect at everything." I sighed and shook my head in mock disgust.

He rolled his eyes. "The way you see me is ridiculous, but I take it you approve?" he asked, raising his eyebrows and giving me my favorite grin. I bit my lip and nodded my head quickly. Laughing, he climbed in the shower behind me. "Hand me your shampoo. I'll wash your hair." For the next few minutes, I relaxed as he washed and conditioned my hair. "Bella," he whispered in my ear, blowing his cool breath across my neck, sending a shiver down my body.

"Yes," I whispered back.

"Let me wash your body."

"Okay."

I was mush. I would have agreed to anything. He took my body wash and body sponge, lathered it and began to wash me, starting with my neck, traveling down to my arms, back, and then to my stomach and breasts. The contact sent a hot fire through my body. I had never experienced anything so sensual in my entire life. I thought I would explode or pass out. I tried to control myself, taking a deep breath and relaxing.

He chuckled and said, "These are really dirty, Bella. I'm ashamed of you." He tisked as he messaged my breasts.

I laughed. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Cullen. I promise to do better next time."

He growled and moved his hands to my hips, spinning me to face him "Bella, don't talk like that again. I won't be able to control myself." His eyes were closed, his face strained.

I immediately regretted my words. I was afraid he would end our shower. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll behave, please stay."

He looked up at me. "I'm not going anywhere. I haven't finished washing you." He smiled, relief radiated all over me. He knelt down and placed a kiss right under my belly button. He picked up my leg and resting it on the side of the tub, he washed both legs then ran the sponge up to my center and I gasped. He stood up and kissed my neck as he ran his hand down my body back to my center.

He stopped and asked, "May I?"

"Yes, God yes." He smiled against my neck as his hand traced my folds then slipped slowly inside. We both moaned at the contact. He traced circles around my throbbing bundle of nerves. The fire increased, building, threatening to consume me. He slipped a finger inside me while continuing his ministrations. I lost control of my, but he held me tightly to him.

"Bella, you're so soft and warm. You feel amazing," he whispered as he continued kissing my mouth and neck, anywhere his lips could reach. When he pulled his hand away, I whimpered. He smiled and returned with two fingers and continued where he left off. The fire grew, making me feel as if was going to combust soon.

"Edward, I think…oh God…I think…I'm…"

Our breathing was ragged. He said, "Yes, Bella come for me…now, Bella." My orgasm rocked through me with such force I fell limp against him as I cried out his name.

After I calmed down, I reached up and kissed his jaw. "Thank you, Edward." I felt silly thanking him, but I was grateful. I needed that release so badly; it was sometimes painful to be around him.

He chuckled. "Sweet girl, you don't need to thank me. I should apologize for not doing that for you sooner." I smiled. He was so amazing.

A thought came to me. "Edward, I think it's only fair, you allow me to return the favor," I said as I looked up to him licking my lips.

He growled in response. "If I say stop, promise me you'll do it immediately."

I nodded then said, "I promise, Edward. Will you show me what to do?" He smiled and took my hand in his, placing it around him. He hissed as my skin contacted his. After a moment, he began to move our hands up and down his length. Once the pace was set, he removed his hand.

"Bella, that feels amazing. I never knew…shit…Bella." He moaned my name. It had never sounded so beautiful. It thrilled me to hear him curse, and the fact that I could make him lose just a little of his control was absolutely wonderful. I continued pumping him as he moaned and whispered my name. "Bella, so close…I can't…"

"Let go, Edward. Come for me please. I need you to." With that he found his release. After he came down from his high, he wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you, Bella."

I laughed and said, "Sweet boy, you don't need to thank me. I should apologize for not doing that for you sooner." He smiled and kissed me deeply.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only own the characters which I created with in this story.**

**Bella POV**

We dressed and headed back to my room. Edward pulled back the covers for me, and I crawled in. He carefully tucked the covers around me and lay on top.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love," he said softly in my ear.

"You're not going to regret what happened are you?"

He kissed my temple. "No. Are you?"

I shook my head quickly. "Never, I'd like it to happen again, actually."

He chuckled and kissed my hair. "You really over estimate my control. I admit I'd like to do it again, too, just not tonight."

"No, not tonight. It was a perfect ending to a stressful day."

"Agreed. Sleep, love." He began to hum my lullaby.

I was almost asleep when I remembered the little surprise I had for him. It was small, silly really, but I hoped it would work.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I got something for us. I don't know if it will work, so don't laugh okay?"

He tensed a little. "Okay," he said apprehensively.

"It's an electric blanket. I thought if we turned it up on high, you could lie under the covers with me," I said very unsure of myself.

He smiled. "That's a wonderful idea, Bella. Do you want to try it now?"

I was so excited I tripped when I jumped out of bed. I was in his arms before I hit the ground.

"Thanks." I bit my lip and blushed. "It's in my closet in a bag. Maybe you should get it."

He chuckled. "Stay right here. I'll have it on the bed in a flash with my freaky vamp speed." He smiled and kissed me. True to his word, within seconds I was tucked under the blankets. His speed still caught me off guard. I guess it was something I'd never completely get use to until I became a vampire.

"Aren't you going to get in?"

"Let it warm up bit. While we wait, what are your plans for after school tomorrow?"

"Oh. Well, I was going to ask you if I could go to La Push for a cook out, but with everything that's happened with Claire, I doubt they'll have it now. So I'd like to go see her."

"I don't want you anywhere I can't be right now, Bella. I wouldn't be able to handle being away from you that long and the fact that I couldn't get to you if something were to happen, but I'm not your father. You don't have to ask my permission. I wouldn't like it if you went to La Push, but it's your decision." I nodded and he continued, "I think we can go to my house if you want, but promise me you'll be careful around Claire. I know she has super control, but it's new. We don't know if something will cause her to snap, and if anything happened to you, I would kill her."

"Edward, you will not kill my sister." I was furious. "Even if she did bite me, it wouldn't matter. That's my fate anyway." He grimaced at the mention of my fate. "Promise me, even if she accidentally killed me, you won't harm her. Promise me."

He sighed, running his fingers through his tousled hair. "I don't know if I can. I may not be able to control myself. "

"Edward, you will not try to kill her. No matter what happens to me. Do you understand me? I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. I'll never forgive you if you do." I huffed crossing my arms over my chest and glare at his handsome face. "I swear I'll come back and haunt you if you do."

"I promise I'll do everything in my power to not kill your sister." He smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" I was getting more pissed off by the second. He better not have been lying to me.

"Because you are absolutely adorable when you're being bossy and angry."

I huffed, stupid smooth-talking vampire; I can't even stay pissed long enough to scold him.

I huffed again. "So you don't intend on keeping your promise?"

"I will, but it doesn't stop me from thinking your adorable." He tapped the tip of my nose.

I rolled my eyes. "It's warm. Get in now."

"This was a wonderful idea, Bella," he said, kissing my lips sweetly. I snuggled up next to him, feeling my eyes grow heavy as he hummed my lullaby again, and I drifted to sleep.

"How's Claire?" Edward had left before I woke to change and got his car, and now we were now on our way to school.

"She's doing well. She wasn't up when I got home. She's spending time with Jacob. Rose has pretty much complained none stop since he's been there. She hates his smell and snoring," he mused cheerily.

"Rose better get use to it. I don't think Jacob will let Claire out of his sight very much. I wonder if Claire likes to watch him sleep as much as you do me."

Edward smiled. "I'd say so, it's really fascinating, especially when you talk."

"Did I talk last night?" I asked, embarrassment starting to creep its way to my cheeks with a blush.

"Yes, you said my name and Claire's the most. At one point I think you were dreaming of the shower. You started moaning my name and moving under the covers. I had to leave so I wouldn't wake you up and take you. I think you may have awakened a very different monster last night."

I smiled with satisfaction, but still completely embarrassed. "When you say 'moving under the covers' what exactly do you mean?"

He chuckled. "You just moved around, as in shifted your position and … " He paused I was dreading what he was going to say next. My face was so hot and red. I was sure I was the color of blood. "… you put your hand in your panties," he said in a low husky whisper.

I groaned covering my face with my hands. "I'm sorry." I was mortified.

"Sorry? It was one of the most erotic things I've ever seen. I was lying there hoping you'd keep going, but you just stopped under the waistband. I almost lost it. I had to run away just to control myself."

"You could have woken me up, you know. I wouldn't have been upset."

He groaned and let his head fall back against the headrest. "Don't tell me that, Bella! It was all I could do to leave. I don't think I'm going to make it to our wedding. I really want to; I want us to give each other that gift, but—"

I put my hand on his leg.

"Edward, no matter when we choose to make love, it will be our gift to each other. We know we'll spend eternity together." He wrapped his hand around mine, and I brought our entwined hands to my lips and kissed his fingers.

School was tedious. Everyone wondered when my mysterious cousin was going to show her face. I didn't know what to say. I had no idea if she'd be able to come to school or have to move away. Luckily, Edward was there, so the questions only came in my one class without him. The whispers were a lot easier to ignore.

After school, we drove to his house. When we arrived, everyone was out front watching Claire and Emmett wrestle. The rest of the Cullen children and Jacob laughed and rooted Claire on. I jumped out of the car and ran over to Jake.

"What's going on?" I gave him a small hug.

"Emmett annoyed Claire, teasing her about being so tame. She had all she could take and jumped him. At first he thought she was serious, but after she pinned him, she whispered in his ear, "How's that for tame big brother." He knew she was messin' with him, so when she walked away, he tackled her. They've been going at it ever since. Claire has pinned him eight times out of ten matches." Jake smiled with pride.

"I can't wait until we can double team him," I said.

Claire laughed as Emmett grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the ground. She growled and shoved him off her pinning him.

"You're on, Bella. Emmett, you're gonna get your ass kicked by both your little sisters soon," Claire wailed as she socked him in the jaw.

He shook off her punch like it was nothing and snorted, "Yeah right, shrimp. I'll take on you and the squirt with one hand and still win." He lunged at Claire. She tried to dodge him but they fell, landing into Esme's roses bushes. In a flash, Esme had them both up by their ears. They were squirming and whining.

"I alredy told both of you twice to take it to the woods or cut it out. You've ruined my flowers. No. More. Fighting!" she said sternly, enunciating every word, but with a smile in her eyes.

She let go and they both looked at the ground while rubbing their ears and said, "Sorry, Mom."

"You're both forgiven. Go get clean up. Your father will be home in thirty minutes for a family meeting." I had never heard Esme sound more motherly. I loved it! I also loved how easily they all accepted Claire as their sister and daughter. I was still worried about Claire and Edward after the mind reading incident, but I had high hopes. Claire did like him when she was human.

Once inside the house, Claire and Jacob took off to her room. I heard Esme yell after them. "You two better be down here in thirty minutes or I'm sending someone up after you." Claire giggled. She really seemed happy. She deserved it; she had been through hell the past month.

"She seems happy," I said to Edward.

He nodded. "Well, if her thoughts are anything like Jacob's, I'd say she's very happy." He smiled and kissed my head. "Seeing her so happy in this life, even though she didn't have a choice, makes me think that maybe it's not such a curse after all. Maybe, I'm not damning you to a life of endless night," Edward said, placing another kiss to my head.

I smiled. I had been trying to explain that to him for months now.

"I'm glad you're finally realizing that this life is a blessing if used for good. Being with you for all eternity will be the greatest gift you'll ever give me." I kissed his lips softly. His arms wrapped around my waist.

"It'll be you that gives me the gift. You've brought life to my soulless existence."

"You have a soul. Remember what you said when I stopped you from going in the sun in Volterra?"

"Of course. As long as I have you, I need not worry about my soul."

"We better get in there before Esme grabs us by our ears. You know I'm really glad your family has accepted Claire so easily."

He winked then took my hand and led me into the house. "She is a child of Carlisle's, just like Esme, Rose, Emmett, and myself. We're a family and we'll always look out and help each other."

"So if Christian would have given her enough venom to turn her, you wouldn't have accepted her?"

"I didn't mean that. I just meant, she's a part of us. The same venom runs through us all. Like you and Claire are sisters not by choice, but by blood. Even if she didn't have that connection, we'd still welcome her like we did for Jasper and Alice." He soothed the worry creases between my eyes with his fingertip.

"So you don't have a problem with Claire?"

He looked at me puzzled. "Why would you think that?"

"Because of what she said your thoughts were about her."

"Bella, I would've thought that about any newborn if they were around you. Claire proved she's in control. I'm still just leery because she's so new; we don't know her breaking point."

"Oh," I said lamely, feeling guilty for doubting him.

We made our way into the living room, and this time I sat right beside Claire. She was on Jacob's lap with his arms wrapped lovingly around her. Edward was holding tightly to me, ready to jerk me away at the first sign of weakness from Claire.

Carlisle came in about five minutes later.

"Esme, it looks as if we will need to buy a bigger dinning room table for these family meetings. The living room is nice, but I prefer meeting around the table," he said, taking in the number of faces sitting around the living room.

She smiled sweetly back at him. "I know just the one."

He nodded and smiled then continued with the meeting. "I wanted to talk to everyone about what is to happen now that Claire has joined our family. That is, if she is willing to join our family. Claire, you have a choice. I will not hold you here against your will. Actually, you don't have to live under our roof to be part of the family." He looked over to Claire. I was glad he'd mentioned this, because I knew Dad was really wanting her to come home if at all possible.

"You helped create me. I feel like I belong here," Claire said. "So if you'll have me, I want to stay."

"I speak for us all when I say welcome to the family.. He reached into his pocket and pulled a delicate looking string of silver. "This is a reminder of our bond and promise to one another; it's the Cullen family crests. We'd like you to wear this as the newest member of our family." Carlisle held up a dainty platinum necklace with a small family crest.

Claire took it and held it with the utmost respect. She looked like she would be crying if she could. "Thank you, all of you. This means so much to me. I don't have the words to express how I feel right now." Jacob rubbed her back in support and kissed her cheek. She handed him the necklace to put around her neck. She looked beautiful.

"Claire, you don't need to say a thing; we're honored to have you. On the back of the pendant, it says 'C.C. Beloved Daughter', " Esme gushed.

Claire motioned for Jacob to unclasp the necklace so she could see it. "C.C.?" She asked.

Esme smiled. "Claire Cullen. You are one of us now."

Claire's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Thank you."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Now, that we've taken care of that, lets talk about what's going to happen now shall we? Since Claire is doing so well being around Bella, Charlie, and Jacob, I thought a perfect outing would be to go to the Seacoast Market. We should all go in the morning when it's most crowded. Any objections?" No one objected so he continued. "If all goes well there then on Monday she can start school as planned. She can wear her contact lenses, until we leave the area for good, so no one is suspicious of the color change."

Jake's face fell. "When do you plan on leaving?"

"Not until after Edward and Bella's wedding. We'll have to leave for her change, and we don't want the treaty to be broken."

"Don't worry about the treaty. I think I can convince Sam to add Bella as an exception." He smiled at me; I was touched he was finally accepting my change.

Claire turned to Jacob. "Jake, what are _you_ going to do? I can't stay here forever."

"I'm going where ever you go. The tribe has Sam; they don't need me. I'll keep in touch when I'm in wolf form." He kissed her but she looked sad.

"Jake, you can't leave your responsibilities because of me."

"You're my only responsibility, babe." She smiled and shook her head as she leaned in for another kiss. They were so sweet together. Things looked like they would go perfectly.

Carlisle continued, "Does anyone else have a suggestion?"

Edward answered. "We need to be sure that Claire is in classes with either Alice or me, just as a precaution."

"I agree," Claire said with a nod.

"Edward, you and Alice can handle that on Monday. I'm sure you can persuade Mrs. Cope," Carlisle said, winking at Edward. "If there's nothing else, everyone can go about their day."

Edward, Claire, Jake, and I stayed in the living room.

"So, Bella, when were you going to tell your family about this wedding?" Claire glared at me.

Crap, I totally forgot about my engagement with everything going on.

"I was going to tell you. Really I was, but with everything going on I forgot." I smiled sheepishly.

"Sure, sure. Anyway, are you coming to the market tomorrow?"

I looked at Edward, and he nodded.

"Really?" I asked in surprise, jumping up and kissing him.

He chuckled. "I would have mentioned it sooner if I knew I'd get a reaction like that."

I rolled my eyes at him then turn back to Claire. I'd been dying to ask her about her change and how she felt. "Claire, what's it like? All I've heard are everyone's crazed newborn stories. What's it like for you? What do I smell like to you? Is it hard for you to be around me?"

Claire laughed. "Calm down, Bells. Hmm… well, I do feel a bit crazed, but not in the bloodlust way, just in the everything is so new and overwhelming way. You smell like freesia, lavender, and strawberries." She inhaled. "I can smell your blood, hear your heartbeat…but it doesn't smell like something I want to eat. It smells like blood, rust, and salt." She scrunched up her face as she paused. "Animal blood smells different. Maybe sweeter, but I have to make myself drink. Jake and I went out today, and I just sat there holding an elk. I held my breath and drank. The taste isn't bad; it's just getting over what I'm doing. I'm not sure why it's like that. I feel like a failure as a vampire." Her expression drops a bit then she huffed. "Emmett teased me for being picky. I am. I know that, but there are some things I just can't bring myself to touch."

"Not wanting human blood isn't a bad thing. Maybe you'll find an animal you'll like. Have you found any you prefer? You know like Edward and mountain lions, Emmett and grizzlies." Edward laughed and buried his head in my hair. I looked at him puzzled but said nothing.

"Shut up, Edward!" Claire rolled her eyes. "Yes, I have, Bella. But I'm not telling anyone what it is."

"Its ok babe, just tell her," Jacob encouraged.

"No, Jake! It's horrible."

"It's a wolf isn't' it?" I asked.

Her face looked even paler than before, she nodded. "I don't know why, but they smell so good. I'm drawn to them every time we go out. It's the only animal I don't feel repulsed by. It's sick, and I won't give into my want," she said defiantly.

"I don't think it's sick. It's definitely better than a human. You shouldn't feel badly." I paused. Then asked, "You said you went hunting with Jacob?"

She nodded. "Yeah, he was in wolf form."

"Did you want to bite him?"

"No, just the regular wolves." Jacob and Edward were in hysterics at this point. I felt bad for Claire, she was clearly upset.

She glared at Jacob and Edward. "I'm going for a walk wanna come, Bella?"

"Sure."

Jake started to stand. "Nope, you stay here as punishment for making fun of me." She stuck her tongue out at him, he just laughed again.

Edward stood. "No, Edward. I need some time with Claire. I'll be fine."

He looked anguished "Bella, I can't leave you alone with her."

"Its okay, Bella. He just wants to keep you safe," Claire interjected.

"I know, Claire. But you don't have any desire to attack me, so I'm safe. Edward, stay, please."

"Fine." He sighed.

We walked on the path that led through the woods in silence. Periodically, I glanced at Claire, wondering what she was thinking. She looked pensive.

"Are you happy?" I asked

"Right now, yes." She bent down to pick up a branch twirled it in her hand. "I have to admit, I thought I would lose everyone. It was all I could think about when he first bit me. But, now I have everyone I love with me. So how could I not be happy? I'll get to be with you and Jake forever." She poked my side.

I giggle and move away.

"How can you be with Jake forever?"

"He can't age as long as he's around vampires. So as long as we are together, he'll never die."

I gaped at her. "Wow, that's amazing! I'm really happy for you. I can't wait for the change to be over with so I won't be the only liability to the family."

Claire pulled me to a stop and looked at me seriously. "No one see's you that way, you know. They all love you."

"I know they love me, but I'll feel better being an asset than a liability."

"I understand what you mean, but no one sees you that way."

I smiled warmly and wrapped my arm around her. As we were on our way back to the house right outside of the tree line, I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I smelled the blood before I saw it.

"Shit, Claire, I'm so sorry," I said instantly, leaning down to look at my leg.

"Why are you apologizing? Are you okay?" she asked puzzled.

"Yes, I think it's just a cut," I told her. She picked me up.

"Claire, put me down. I can walk. I don't want you to be uncomfortable," I insisted, wiggling a bit, but her grip didn't lessen.

"Bella, I'm not uncomfortable. I'm breathing normally. I told you, blood doesn't affect me like that." She ran me in the house to the kitchen setting me on the counter.

Edward, of course, smelled my blood and was by my side in an instant. "What happened?" he asked, looking at Claire in judgment.

"Relax, Edward, a stick jabbed her. Here." She handed him antiseptic and a bandage.

"Edward, I'm fine," Claire said, answering his silent question. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going outside so I can get your horrible thoughts out of my head."

"Edward, it really wasn't her fault. I didn't see the stick. Why are you thinking horrible things to her?"

"I'm not doing it on purpose. I can't help my thoughts. In some ways, I like her power because it gives me a break, but I don't like it because I've never had to control my thoughts before. It's really hard."

I laughed. He sounded like a little boy whining.

"Are you whining?"

"No." He pouted.

I smacked his arm playfully, and he pulled me in for a kiss.

Claire came back inside in a huff.

"Shit, shit, shit I can't turn this fucking power off! Edward, I swear if you don't stop thinking shit at me, I will rip your arms off and beat you with them!" she yelled at him.

I had never seen Claire so angry.

"Bella, why don't you go wait in my room while I help Claire," Edward said.

"Edward, I'm not anywhere near losing control. I'm just annoyed. I don't know how to control my power." Claire sat on the floor with her hands on either side of her head. I didn't know what to do but I felt a pull to her.

I bent down in front of her and put my hands over hers. "Claire, look at me." She slowly looked up we stared at each other for a few seconds, and then she relaxed.

"The voices … in my head are gone. Bella, I think you're my off switch," she said.

Weird, I didn't have any super powers. I was just a stupid human.

"I didn't do anything." I looked at her, puzzled.

"I think whatever keeps Edward out of your head, helps me get rid of what's in mine." Interesting thought, but how could it be if I was just a human?

She wrapped her arms around me. Edward growled. We both turned and scowled at him.

"Edward." I made my voice soft and smooth. "Claire has been around me when I've bleed. I really don't think you have anything to worry about. Can you please stop being overly protective?"

He ran his hands through his hair roughly. "I know. I'm sorry, it's just hard to see you hugging or being near a newborn. No matter if that newborn has some sort of extra control."

"Its okay, Edward. I'm glad you're so protective over my sister," Claire said.

The rest of the day was full of Claire taking Edwards power and me helping Claire give it back. Near the end of the day Claire was able to only tap into his power so they could both hear people's thoughts. No one was happy about having two mind readers in the house. Claire found that with only taping into Edward's power she didn't have to give it back. She also realized she could also take Jasper's power without feeling overwhelmed.

Alice arranged for me to stay the night, since we'd be heading out early for the market. I was so excited about the sleep over, I was literally bouncing.

"Bella, if you don't stop jumping around,I'm going to sit on you," Claire threatened. All the work with her power had given her a headache and left her pretty exhausted mentally. She had given back both powers for now, but Carlisle wanted her to take them both back before we left in the morning.

"Sorry, Claire. I'm just so excited. I never thought Charlie would let me stay over here knowing what he knows or with Edward in the house."

"I understand. It's okay. You don't have to sit with me. You should go find Edward. I'm going to find Jake and go for a quick hunt it might help." She stood up and hugged me quickly.

"Okay. Do you have any idea where he is?"

"He's in the garage. I can hear him talking to Rosalie."

"Thanks, see you in the morning." I smiled. Well, it was more like a stupid fool grin. I couldn't help how excited I was. She laughed, shook her head and ran out the door.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" Edward rolled out from under his car. I'd never seen him looking sexier. He was wearing a white tee shirt and jeans and was covered in grease. I stood there and stared at him until Rose brought me out of my stupor.

"Geez, Bella. Why don't you just jump him already." She rolled her eyes. I blushed and bit my lip.

"Sorry, I didn't know you worked on your car."

"Yeah, I change the oil, but everything else I leave to Rose. I'm finished. I'll go get cleaned up then we can get you something to eat," Edward said, wiping his hands on a towel.

"I'm not hungry," I said shaking my head.

"No?" He asked cocking his eyebrow, grinning crookedly at me.

"Not, for food anyway," I whispered but I wassure Rose heard me.

"Oh, is that so?" he said and before I knew what was happening he had me up in his room.

"I love when you whisk me off." He smiled and took one of his still greasy fingers and ran it down my face to my neck and arm. I looked down at my arm to see a long black smudge. I gasped and looked back at his smiling face.

He shrugged. "I already got grease on your pants when I picked you up, thought I'd give you a good reason for a shower with me." He was acting like a seventeen year old boy, and I loved it.

I rolled my eyes. "You know you didn't have to ruin my clothes. I would have taken a shower with you with a simple request."

"Yes, but where's the fun in that?" he said with a wink. This was going to be the best shower ever.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only own the characters which I created with in this story.**

**Claire's POV**

Bella was so excited, but I just couldn't handle her bounciness. My head felt like it was going to explode. It was as if my brain doubled in size and was pushing against my skull. I had to get out of the house, so after Bella left to find Edward, I headed out to find Jake.

I followed his scent to the Quileute border, I wasn't sure what to do. I knew no one would hurt me, since I was Jake's imprint, but I didn't want to chance breaking the treaty. I decided to just sit and wait, hoping he would return the same way.

I leaned against a big tree and closed my eyes wishing I could sleep. I haven't really taken the time to think of the things I would miss.. But now that I am actually alone, I will really miss sleeping… and pizza. Man, did I love were new things I loved about being a vampire that made up for the few things I would miss— like the strength, speed, and heightened senses. The power was kind of cool now that I'm getting the hang of it. Carlisle seems to think that once Bella is a vampire, we'll be able to work together like Jane and Alec of the Volturi. I really hope so, that would be pretty awesome.

It is a beautiful day today. I close my eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun's rays while I sit here waiting on Jake. With the rare occurrence of the sun here in Forks, I haven't seen my new vampire skin yet. I looked down and was mesmerized by how the sun reflected off my skin, it was beautiful.

"You are truly the most beautiful creature I've ever seen."

I had been so caught up in admiring my sparkling skin,, I hadn't realized Jacob was there. I jumped and spun around at vampire speed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He chuckled holding his hands up in a surrender pose.

"Just goes to prove that I'm not a very good vampire." I sighed.

He walked over to me, wrapped me up in his huge arms,

and kissed my check with a loud smack. "You're the most prefect vampire."

I rolled my eyes.

He smirked. He smirked and then asked, "Why are you waiting by the border?"

"I wasn't sure if the treaty applied to me or not. I didn't want to be responsible for a war." I scrunched my face because I knew he thought I looked cute when I did.

He laughed and hugged me tighter. It surprised me how easy it was to be with him. I didn't have to hold myself back. He was just as strong and almost as durable as me. "Claire, the treaty doesn't apply to you. Would you like to go with me to visit my dad? He asked about you just a little while ago."

My face lit up with a huge smile and I hugged his neck tightly. "Really? You're sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, the treaty was for the Cullen's, not you; Everyone knows that we've imprinted and you have no bloodlust. It's perfectly safe for you to be around everyone. Besides, I'm second in command, if they give me lip, I'll kick their asses," Jacob said smugly.

I chuckled. ". If you're sure, I'd love to see your dad."

"Race ya!" he said excitedly. He put me down, then erupted into his wolf form and was off.

"Hey no fair, cheater!" I yelled, running after him. It didn't take us long at all to get to his house. He walked into the house in wolf form having split his clothes when he abruptly phased.

"Hey, Billy," I called out as Jake walked back to his room to phase and change.

"Claire, I was just asking Jake about you. I'm sorry about what happened, but you seem to have adjusted fairly well." Billy smiled, motioning me over to him for a hug. I hugged him gently then sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, I guess in that aspect I got lucky. I was afraid Jake wouldn't want me anymore."

"I think he'd want you no matter what you were," Billy said with a grin.

"All right, Dad, enough harassing my girlfriend.." Jake picked me up and pulled me into one of his bear hugs, and kissed me soundly on the lips. I should have been embarrassed that he was kissing me in front of his father, but I wasn't.

"Man, that's gotta be weird kissing a cold piece of stone." I turned to the sound of the voice to see Paul, and Embry.

Jake growled at them.

"Its okay baby, they can say whatever they want," I said. "At least you have someone to kiss."

"Burn!" yelled Embry as he punched Paul in the arm.

"Yeah, whatever, Claire. I'd go my whole life not kissing, before I kiss something dead," Paul said with a menacing growl.

Jake put me down and turned towards Paul, shaking horribly.

"Jake, baby, calm down. I don't care what he says about me. It's not worth a fight." I placed my hand on Jacob's arm.

"Oh, there will be no fight. Paul, you will apologize to my mate right now," he commanded.

Paul whimpered bowing his head, then turned to me. He looked as if he was a puppet on a string. "I'm sorry, Claire. I'll never say anything like that again."

"Thanks, Paul," I said slightly confused.

"If you ever say anything negative about her again, you will pay. Do you understand me?" Jake snarled.

"Yes, sir," Paul whimpered.

I had never seen Jake look so commanding before. It was super sexy, and I wanted him right now.

Paul and Embry both turned to leave. "Sorry, Claire..You look great, I'll see you later." Embry smiled and waved bye. . I smirked at him and waved goodbye.

Jake turned to me; all the anger gone from his eyes, replaced with sadness. "Baby, I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve that. You're perfect."

"Thanks, Jake. It's okay, really..I'm fine, he just doesn't understand." I smoothed my hand down Jacob's cheek, trying to calm him further.

"Will you go hunting with me?" I asked sheepishly, trying to get his mind off of Paul.

His face brightened. "Sure. You want me to kill 'em for ya again?"

"You promised you'd never bring that up again." I sighed, punching him lightly on the arm.

He laughed. ".I'm sorry, you were just so cute, beggin' me to kill the mean ol' elk for you. You never answered my question, by the way. Did you kill the mountain lion and another elk when you went with the Cullen's, or did they help you out?"

"I did, but I felt so bad after. I couldn't bring myself to do it again. And as long as you're going to help me eat it, you should be the one to kill it. I don't want to trample on your male pride, you know." I winked.

"Sure, sure. I love that even though you're supposed to be a big, bad scary vampire, that you're still my sweet and innocent Clairebear."

I frown at his use of my childhood nickname.

"Shut it mutt or you'll be walking on three legs," I growled. He doubled over in laughter. I glared at him.

"You … are … so … freakin' … cute … oh man, I can't breathe. Damn girl, you are just too much sometimes. Let's go before I loose a limb." He was still chuckling as he stripped down and phased. I was trying hard not to laugh with him, but it was a loosing battle. I sighed and ran off after him.

We ran off into the forest. I loved hunting with Jake, I didn't really do much, just follow him. He would catch our prey, I'd drain it, and he would eat it. It was really a perfect system. I didn't think it was necessary for me to end its life, if he was going to come along anyway.

After I was finished, I felt a lot better. Still a little off, but not nearly as much as before. Jake phased back. I was getting used to seeing him transformations. It was rather fascinating see him burst into a wolf, and then sink back to his human form. It was almost faster than a human blink, but with my new eyes, I could see it perfectly. I was staring at his perfect body as he walked over to me, not bothering to redress. I was about to wipe the blood off my lips when he sat down beside me.

"Don't." He grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his lap, so that I was straddling him. He grabbed my face with his hands, leaned forward, and licked the blood from my lips.

I gasped. I had never felt anything so erotic. "Jake," I whispered.

"Claire, I want you to realize that I love everything about you. I miss your softness and heartbeat, but I love that I don't have to be careful around you. I can be myself, one-hundred percent of the time. We can share everything now, I don't have to be careful around you. We couldn't have done that if you were human. I really feel like this was meant to be. I love you, Clairebear." I was so touched by his words; I would have been crying, if I could.

.I watched his every move as he reached up and slowly unbuttoned my shirt. When he finished with my shirt, he unbuttoned my pants and slid them off He was being so reverent, worshiping me. After my pants were gone, he laid me back onto the grass, kissing my lips then moving down my body. When he got to my panties, he stopped, looked up at me with a smile, and then ripped them off with his teeth. I gasped at his boldness. He looked smug then continued his kissing all the way to my left ankle. Moving to my right ankle; he kissed all the way back up my body. When he reached my mouth again, his kisses were more urgent. This was the first time we would be together since my change. I was a little worried about what would happen in the heat of the moment, I didn't want to hurt him. My thinking was cut off when I felt his tongue run up my slick folds.

I cried out. "Jake, oh God, that feels unbelievable." I couldn't talk anymore. I couldn't think. I was completely at his mercy. I felt the heat exploding in me like before, only this time it was more intense. I wanted to reach out and touch him, but I was afraid of hurting him, so I grabbed a tree root. It didn't last long before I snapped it in half. Fire was boiling inside me, just begging for release. Before I could give any warning, the fire exploded and I screamed out. Birds flew from the canopy of trees above us. When I could finally slow my breaths, I looked down at Jake whose chin was resting on his left hand right above my belly button. He had the biggest grin I'd ever seen on his was definitely a look of sheer smugness. He should be smug. "Jake, I can't even begin to tell you how amazing that was, I have no words."

"You don't need any words. I believe you. You did make all the animals around us run away,." he laughed. I should have been embarrassed, but I couldn't find it in me to care. I didn't care if every werewolf or vampire heard me, I was completely blissed out.

"I did, didn't I?" I laughed with him. "So, what about you? Feel like making the whole forest run away?"

"Hell yeah!" I laughed pulling him up to kiss his lips.

By the time we made it back to the house, the sun had already set. Everyone was in the living room, talking about tomorrow's trip. I was already nervous, so we just said our goodnights and went up to our room. On the way up, Carlisle called me to his office. "Claire, I just wanted to make sure you're still up for tomorrow."

"Yes, I went to the reservation today with Jacob. I didn't have any problems there. I'm sure I'll be fine tomorrow."

"Are you sure that doesn't violate the treaty, Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

"No, Claire is my mate. They can't keep me from bringing her home with me. I've been talking to Sam about reworking the treaty some. It would be nice to have a doctor that can see to the werewolves if need be. I don't see him agreeing to free range for all of you, but maybe with notice and supervision, he'd agree to you guys coming around more," Jacob explained.

"Thank you, Jacob. That would be wonderful. I'll let you two get back to your evening. We're leaving around eight a.m.," Carlisle said with a warm smile.

"See you then, have a good night Carlisle," I said as we walked off to our room. Esme had given us one of the spare rooms. In the short time I had been here, she had transformed it to look like the room I had at Charlie's. I felt right at home, I even had my own bathroom. I couldn't have asked for more.

After we showered, which took a lot longer than necessary, we changed and got into bed. I absolutely loved watching him sleep. I could, and would, do it forever. His body temperature was so hot, it warmed my skin. It made me feel more human, especially since we showered, and went straight to bed before my skin had time to completely cool.

"Love you, Clairebear," Jake mumbled as he was dozing off.

"Any chance I can get you to stop calling me that?" I asked, grimacing.

He chuckled sleepily. "Nope," with the 'p' making a popping sound.

I laughed. "Didn't think so, I love you, Jakey." I curled up to his chest and closed my eyes. I couldn't sleep but listening to the constant beat of his heart was calming, almost like sleeping, but somehow better.

It was almost seven in the morning, I stayed with Jake the entire night, just lying on his chest listening to his heart beating. I was currently propped up on my elbow, watching his face, waiting for him to open his eyes. He looked like the little boy I grew up with when he slept. So much so that it reminded me of when we were kids and I'd spend the night at his house. I loved waking up before him; it was our game whoever woke up first got to do whatever they wanted to the others face. I almost always woke before him. I had stuck stuff up his nose, wrote all over his face, and once when we were older kissed him wake. The memory made me smile and feel a bit nostalgic.

I carefully rolled off the bed and looked around the room, thinking how fun it would be to wake him up like I used to. I didn't want to write on his face, but I saw two ink pens that gave me an idea. I carefully put the pens up his nose and waited. It didn't take long for him to wake up. He smiled, grabbed the pens and rolled to face me. "You are in so much trouble, little girl. You better watch your back." He growled and lunged forward slightly to tickle my sides.

I moved out of his grasp, holding out my hands to push him away if they got closer. I smiled. "No, Jakey dear. The rules are you can only retaliate once the person is asleep. I never sleep," I said with a cocky grin

"Then a change of rules is in order to make things fair, so I can get you back," he said, standing upright with his hands on his hips.

"Fine. I'll pretend to sleep, and _you_ can stick pens up _my_ nose."

"No, I think I'll make you kill our next meal."

My smile faded and I pouted. "Jake, that is not fair. I was just going down memory lane. I wasn't trying to be mean to you."

He sensed my distress and hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry, baby. I was just messin' with you. I'm not getting you back. It's nice to remember those simple times."

" I thought so too.. We better get ready to go. I'm really nervous about today. Will you promise me something?"

"Of course, anything."

"Please don't let go of me today. You help center me, and keep me calm. I really need you today."

He wrapped his arms around me again, and kissed my hair. "I'll never let go of you, beautiful girl."

I turned my head up to his and kissed him sweetly. "Thank you."

"Come on, let's get dressed."

Alice took it upon herself to fill our closet with Cullen-approved clothing. I loved having such nice things to wear. Jake couldn't care less, but wore the clothes anyway to make me happy. Today he was wearing simple jeans and a white tee shirt that made him look extremely sexy. I was standing there holding my shirt in my hand, staring at him. He looked up and smiled. "Claire? Are you ok?"

I swallowed. "I don't think I want to go. Can't we just stay in our room all day?"

He laughed. "Babe, there isn't anything I'd rather do more than stay locked in this room with you all day, but you need to do this. You need your life to get back to as normal as possible."

"I know you're right, but you look so damn sexy right now. It's taking every bit of my self control not to jump you.

He smiled and flexed his pecks and biceps. "Would you like me to go downstairs?"

I groaned and nodded. "That might be best. I'll be down in a minute."

He kissed me. I wrapped my arms tightly around him, breathing his scent in deeply.

Jake pulled back, chuckling. "Bad idea," he smirked as he turned and bolted out the door.

I came downstairs about five minutes later. Everyone was ready to go and waiting on me. Carlisle came up to me and put his hands on shoulders, looking me in the eyes. "Claire, everything will be just fine. You have nothing to worry about,.We are all here to help you and protect you."

I nodded with a scared look on my face.

He turned toward the family. "Edward, you and Bella, Jake and Claire should travel together in your Volvo, Edward." Edward nodded in agreement. The rest of you ride with Rose. Esme and I will drive our own car."

I sat quietly in the backseat, staring out the window. Edward said to me in his thoughts, "Claire, I know I've been hard on you, but you're really doing a fantastic job. We are all here for you, try not to worry too much." He smiled at me in the mirror. I nodded, but continued to stare out of my window.

True to his word, Jacob hadn't let me go since we got in the car. Occasionally, he would squeeze my hand, trying to reassure me. We arrived at the market in no time. I made no move to get out. There were people everywhere. I rolled my window down a little and sniffed. I could smell the people but nothing else happened. My throat was already burning slightly with being near Bella, but I still had no desire to drink from her. They all sat there and watched me. I smiled and opened my door.

"Claire, how do you feel?" Carlisle asked, wrapping a fatherly arm around my shoulders.

"Fine, Carlisle. I think being in the closed car with Bella desensitized me because I don't feel any different."

He nodded and smiled. "Good, good. If at any point you feel overwhelmed, tell me and we'll leave. You've never dealt with this many thoughts or emotions before. Take your time, stop as often as you need. Let's just appear to be browsing all the shops, like normal humans. We'll split up but we'll stay close to you. I think this large of a group would draw unwanted attention. Claire, stay with Edward and Jacob," Carlisle instructed.

"I will. I don't think I'll have a problem with the bloodlust. I'm disgusted as always." They all chuckled. "I'm more worried about the thoughts and emotions. What do I do if I can't handle them?"

"Bella will be with you. If you feel both powers are too much to start with, you could try just one, or none at all. It's up to you, sweetheart," Carlisle said.

"I'm okay right now. I can hear lots of thoughts and feel lots of emotions, but it's not overwhelming … yet," I assured him.

"Let's get going then." We walked to the entrance of the outside market place. It was a huge flea market, people with odds and ends to sale. The type of place my mom would have loved. I sighed remembering her.

Jacob wrapped his arm around my shoulders and whispered in my ear, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, this place just reminds me of my mom."

"Oh, I'm sorry, babe." He kissed my temple, and moved his arm to my waist.

The thoughts were getting louder. I looked through Edwards's eyes, to try to get a feel of how he handles the multitude of ramblings. After about five minutes, I had a handle on tuning them out mostly. I found if I concentrated hard enough, I could only hear the thoughts that I wanted to hear. So, I tuned out everyone but my family. Jacob's thoughts were mostly about me and my safety, but every once in a while, I would catch a stray thought about wanting to marry me. I had never thought of the idea of marriage. I kind of liked the idea. I soon felt like I was eavesdropping, so I tuned him out.

Edward, God love him, was trying so hard to guard his thoughts, but he was so wrapped up in Bella, he kept thinking of what they had done the past few days. I understood the reasons for their slow pace, but it was pretty funny to watch how awkward Edward felt.

The day was moving along smoothly. We shopped, looked around, and just spent time being as normal as possible. I filled everyone in on how I was doing with the thoughts, and it occurred to me that I never thought about the emotions. I must have somehow put the two powers together.

"Claire, you truly are amazing," Carlisle mused. Suddenly a low growl erupted from my chest, and I was immediately surrounded by my family.

Jacob grabbed my face between his hands. "Claire, what is it? Look at me. Tell me what's going on."

I turned my gaze to him. "A scent I would know from anywhere. " I said with a growl in my voice. "It's Christian."

"That's impossible, the wolves killed him right after he bit you," Jacob said.

"I smell him. There's no mistaking that scent," I insisted.

Jake looked worried. Carlisle sent Emmett and Jasper to scan the crowd. I felt a sudden rush of heat inside me. I closed my eyes. I had no clue what was happening to me. I felt raw like I was thirsty. "Jake, I'm thirsty."

He looked at Carlisle and then back to me. "Okay, we'll go hunting just as soon as we get you home."

I sighed. "It's okay, it's going away." The heat was dull now, but still present. Suddenly, I was on my feet. I knew just were he was. I took off, as close to human speed as possible. I didn't turn around, but I could sense everyone following me. I stopped at the mouth of an alley. I turned to face my family, their faces showed all worry and panic, but above all, love and concern. "Jake, did the wolves burn Christian?"

"I'm not sure. I was too busy with you. They know the protocol. They should have. Can I borrow someone's phone?" Rose handed him her cell, and he called Sam.

I watched him carefully, his face went pale and he swallowed hard. He turned to face me. I already knew what he would say. I'd heard Sam over the phone. 'Jake, I'm sorry man, they hadn't finished training, they didn't the time I got there, he was already back together and gone." Jake was so furious, he roughly closed the phone and shoved it back in Rosalie's open hand. She glared at him but said nothing.

I said, "He's somewhere close by. I can feel him watching me. He's angry. I can't read his thoughts but his emotions are clear; he wants me. He has help, but I'm not sure how many."

I closed my eyes and inhaled, then I let out a ragged breath. "I think there might be four others. They're moving. I can't get a good read." I opened my eyes to my see my family staring at me and looking panicked.

"Christian is a tracker," I explained. He must have been close enough for me to absorb his power but not all of it. He's still well aware of us. I think we need to lure him away from here. There is too many people around. He'll take hostages."

Carlisle nodded, and we all went to the cars, knowing that Christian would follow us. We went straight to the house. Edward took Bella inside.

"Edward, don't let her out of your sight," I said.

"Don't worry, Claire. I'll keep her safe," Edward replied.

Bella had tears in her eyes. I walked up to her, and wrapped my arms around her. "Bella, please don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm not helpless any more. I can handle him."

"Please, be careful. I can't lose you," Bella said tearfully.

I smiled. "Bella, you're not going to lose me. I'll be back soon." I turned and ran off with the rest of our family. We tracked them to the baseball field. We had been there for less than a minute when Christian appeared at the other end of the clearing. I stared directly into his eyes, taking all his power.

He noticed immediately and smiled. "I see the gypsy was correct in her assumption. You possess great power, but you're not complete without your sister, my dear. . Seeing how everyone but Edward is here, we should have no problem getting her from him."

I looked to Alice, who was furiously checking their future. I couldn't see anyone going for them. He was bluffing. "Why are you here, Christian? I won't come with you."

"Ahhh, that's where you are wrong, love," Christian purred.

Jacob growled at his term of endearment.

"You are bound to me as your maker." Christian ignored Jacob. "I command you to come to me."

"Ahhh, that's where _you're_ wrong, Christian. You see, when you bit me, you only cut deep enough to wound me. Carlisle is my creator. I'm bound to him, not you."

He looked at me oddly; like he was willing me to him, but nothing was happening. I smirked, slightly amused at the turn of events. Having his power and Edward's, I could tell that he only had four accomplices with him, and they were flanking him. I needed to let my family know without words. I concentrated on each one of them and thought, "He has no other back up, and we should attack. Leave Christian to me and Jacob. If you can hear me, think your replies"

A resounding, 'Yes!' echoed in my head.

I said, 'Now!' in my head to them, and we were all running. Every move Christian made, I countered. He didn't know I could hear his thoughts. This was going to be an easy fight.

"You really turned out lovely, my dear," Christian mused between strikes.

I could feel Jacob's anger growing. I didn't want him in this fight. I was doing fine by myself.

"I always loved you, Claire. It wasn't an act. A part of me cares deeply for you, but I have to follow orders. They overpower the love I feel for you," Christian said as he blocked my punch to his face.

"Christian, I don't love you! I hate every fiber of your horrible existence, and I'll rip your damn head off your shoulders, and enjoy watching it burn," I growled. He hit me hard in the stomach but I recovered quickly.

"I knew you had it in you, Claire. I knew you could be one of us." He laughed maniacally. "You are one of us."

His words were like a bucket of cold water.

I stopped and stood up straight, I dropped my hands and said, "That's where you are wrong, Christian. I will never be one of you. I'm a Cullen; a peaceful vampire. I won't kill you, but I can't say the same for my werewolf mate. He, on the other hand, will rip you to shreds." I smiled as Jake phased and attacked Christian, ripping his head clean from his body. I walked over, picked it up and looked into his frightened eyes and said, "Oh, Christian. I guess you were wrong." I smiled and tossed his head into the roaring fire that Jasper started.

Jacob came up and wrapped his arms around me. "Jake, are you naked?" I asked laughing.

"Yep," he said.

I laughed again. "Why didn't you stay in wolf form? I can hear you, you know."

"I know but I wanted to hug you, and tell you how very proud I am of you. Thanks for letting me rip up the bloodsucker," he said kissing my cheek loudly.

"You're most welcome, but will you phase back? I don't want anyone jealous of me," I said with a wink. He laughed and let go to phase. He lay on the ground beside me, and I curled up to his side, scratching his ear. "You're the best puppy in the whole world," I cooed. He turned and licked my face from chin to hairline.

"No puppy could do to you, what I can do," he thought.

"Damn straight!" I said. We both laughed, well Jake laughed in his thoughts. It was nice to just relax after such a stressful day, even if we were relaxing to a purple fire, of burning vampire parts.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only own the characters I created within this story. **

**Bella POV:**

I watched as my family ran off into the woods. I knew they could handle Christian if he was alone, but he had others with him. What if it was more than four like Claire thought? I couldn't handle losing her or any of them.

Edward brought me out of my thoughts as he wrapped his arms tightly around me. "Bella, everything will be okay, please don't worry. I could distract you if you'd like," he said, kissing the crook of my neck.I felt him smile against my skin as my breathing hitched. Distraction did sound nice, especially since our new discovery of each other. I smiled despite my worry. Edward pressed me closer to him, and for the first time I felt his hardened desire against my stomach. I gasped and looked up to his face. He winked.

"Edward," I whispered. I didn't know what I wanted to say, but without conscious thought, I put my hand over his bulge and he hissed.

"Bella," he whispered, but sounded more like a moan.

"Distract me, Edward. Take me upstairs."

He didn't need any more prompting. In a flash, I was in his arms behind his closed bedroom door. "Bella, I want you so much. I'm afraid I won't be able to stop myself." His eyes were black and hooded full of lust and love for me. Did I want this to be our first time? Did I want to wait until we were married and torture ourselves until that unknown date? I wasn't sure what I wanted.

"Edward, I'm not sure what I want. I don't want you to regret anything that happens, and I don't want to risk our souls."

"I don't want to risk your soul either, Bella. I just don't think I can wait much longer. Marry me."

"I already promised to marry you, Edward."

"I know that, but wear my ring. Let's plan, graduation is in a month. Let's get married soon."

"You want to get married so we can have sex?" I asked. Edward sighed, and ran his hand through his hair as he sat down on the bed beside me.

"Of course not, I want to marry you because I love you. I want the world to know you're mine and I'm yours. I know we'll spend eternity together, but I want the people that will not follow us into eternity to know the depths of our love for each other. In the way that marriage shows."

"Graduation is June fourth, so why don't we get married the next weekend? That gives us a little more than a month to get everything ready. Do you think we can hold off for a month?" He laughed. I knew what he was saying was true; marrying me had nothing to do with him wanting to have sex. He wanted my family to know how much he loved me, and how committed he was to me. I agree it was important, to my parents especially. Waiting was our gift to each other on our wedding night. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. "Bella, I love you so much, thank you for understanding. I'm sorry I lost my control there for a minute."

"I don't think you lost control. You might have if we would have done something right then, but you're fine now. I don't think that should stop you from distraction me farther, but first I'd like my ring." His eyes lit up and he was gone in a flash and then he was back kneeling before me. He grabbed my hand and kissed each finger before placing his mother's ring on my finger, where it would stay until the end of time. I smiled and pulled him up so I could kiss him. The kiss was short and sweet. He pulled back, smiling. He kissed my nose then said, "Come with me." He pulled my hand and I followed him out of his room and down a hall I'd never noticed before. It led to a set of stairs. We climbed the stairs; at the top was a door. He turned to me, winked and opened the door. We walked out onto a patio of sorts. It was on the rooftop, between two peaks of the roof, looking out on the backyard. The view was just breathtaking. You could see trees for miles, and just beyond the trees, you could see the line of the ocean. I'm sure the Cullen's could all see it clearly. "Edward, it's beautiful. Why have you never brought me up here before?"

"Honestly, I never thought about it. I never come up here, just the couples do." He pointed to a large, two-person lounge and a huge hot tub. It was so romantic. I could see why he never came up here.

"We'll have to come here more often now." I smiled up at him. He took my face between his hands, and kissed me sweetly. "Bella, would you like to get into the hot tub with me?"

"Yes, very much"

"I'll get in first so the water won't be too hot for you. We will keep it turned all the way up."

He stepped back from me and started to unbutton his shirt. I was frozen staring at his perfect flesh as he slowly uncovered it layer by layer. He paused at his boxers with a small smile. My breathing hitched. "Maybe I should leave these on."

"No," I said a little too loudly. He smiled then slid them down his legs. He was absolutely perfect. He stepped into the hot tub, steam rolled all around as his cold skin came in contact with the hot water. "Bella, this is incredible, so relaxing." He looked so sexy with his head leaned back and his arms spread across the back of tub. "Get in with me," he requested. My breathing started to get faster, my heart was pounding. "You don't have to if you don't feel comfortable."

"It's not that, I just…..it's…..taking my clothes off in front of you. It makes me nervous." I said honestly.

"You're beautiful, Bella. We've seen each other naked several times now. I'll close my eyes if you want."

"I know, but I've never taken my clothes off with you in the room. I've always been in the shower first, or you've taken my clothes off me."

"I promise I won't peek." He winked and smiled. I don't know where it came from, but suddenly I wanted him to watch me.

"No, Edward, don't close your eyes. Watch me, don't look away." He swallowed hard, and nodded instead of speaking. I began to slowly take off my tee shirt, and then reached around to unclasp my bra. As it slipped from my shoulders revealing my breasts, his breathing hitched. He didn't stop watching me as I unbuttoned my jeans and slowly slid them down my body. He licked his lips. I was getting so turned on. I knew he must be able to smell me. I reached the top of my panties and paused. "Edward, I love you. I want you to know that you are the only man who has ever made me feel this way. The only one that has ever seen all of me. I give you my whole self. It's all for you. Everything I have in me is for you, my love, my virginity, my blood is all for you. I was made for you."

He was out of the hot tub with his arms wrapped tightly around me before I could finish my last sentence. "Bella, I don't deserve you, but I'm thankful, so very thankful for what you've given me. Thank you." He crushed his lips to mine. His kiss was desperate; like he was afraid I would disappear. When I needed to breathe, he kissed down to my neck. He and ran his tongue down my vein, then stopped and flattened out his tongue, feeling my pulse through my skin. I felt a surge of electricity run through me. I was breathing so quickly now, I thought I might pass out. I didn't know what he was doing or how long he paused there. He let out a mix between a moan and a growl, the sound made me gasp. He was so still, I was starting to worry that he might be losing control.

"Edward, are you okay?" I whispered.

He licked my neck, pressing his lips to the spot again and he whispered, "No." I didn't know what to say or do. I didn't know what he meant exactly. I just stayed very still and tried to slow my breathing. I wasn't afraid for myself, I was afraid if he lost control what it would do to him. He would never forgive himself if he did anything to me that he didn't think was honorable.

"Edward, I love you."

"Bella, I want you so bad right now, in so many different ways. I'm confused. I don't know what to do. Tell me," he pleaded, sounding like a lost boy, instead of my strong vampire.

"What do you want the most right now?" I asked while we still hadn't moved. He was pressing his lips to my vein, only moving to speak.

"You."

"What part of me? You can have whatever you need, just tell me."

"Your blood, Bella." His voice sounded almost like a sob.

"Then take it, Edward. It's yours," I said in a low whisper, but I knew he heard me. I was one-hundred percent serious. I wanted him to have whatever he needed. He opened his mouth, and with his tongue he traced my vein again. I could feel his teeth on my skin, he stopped breathing. My heart was threatening to beat right out of my chest. I felt dizzy and lightheaded. I felt the all too familiar feel of darkness surrounding me.

When I opened my eyes, I was lying in the same spot I had been standing with Edward. I was still in just my panties. I searched for Edward before I moved. He was standing with his back to me, looking towards the forest. "Edward?" He turned to face me, his eyes still black as night. "Talk to me, please."

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I almost bit you." He looked so sad I wanted to run to him, but I was afraid to move. He was still standing there with his arms across his chest, chewing on his thumb nail. I had never seen Edward look so insecure and vulnerable. I took a chance and got to my feet. I walked slowly to him, and put my hand on his hand. He let me pull his hand away from his mouth. I kissed his hand, and then looked up in his eyes.

"Edward, I told you, you can have whatever you need from me. I told you to bite me. You did nothing wrong." He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Bella, I …" He didn't finish, he just stood there staring at me.

"I love you," I said to reassure him. He sighed and I felt the tension leave him.

"Bella, your words were beautiful and I ruined them."

"No, you didn't. You did nothing wrong." I stepped back from him and pulled my panties off. I took his hand and led him to the hot tub. I stepped in and urged him to join me. He got in and I sat on his lap, taking his arms and wrapping them around myself. I could tell he didn't trust himself at all. I leaned back and rested my head in the crook of his neck. We sat like this for what could have been hours. I lost track of time. I sat up and looked at Edward. He had his eyes closed, leaning his head on the back of the tub. "Edward?" I asked, as I moved to straddle his lap so I could see him face to face.

"Yes, love," he said, but didn't open his eyes.

"Look at me please." He opened his eyes and slowly raised his head, I breathed a sigh of relief; they were topaz again. "Hi, you're back." I said while he smiled my favorite grin.

"I'm back. I'm not sure it's such a good idea for you to be sitting on my lap like this." That was probably true, but I didn't care at the moment.

"I don't care right now. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm okay. Are you okay? You passed out, and I couldn't do anything to help you."

"I forgot to breathe." I shrugged while he chuckled.

"I noticed. Bella, we need to tell your father about the wedding and your change. I can't wait much longer. I can't keep endangering your life like I did tonight. Sometimes, I can't control the feelings that overtake me. If you hadn't passed out, I would have bitten you." I felt horrible, he was feeling so guilty. I put my hands on either side of his face and leaned in to kiss him. "Don't," he whispered.

I was shocked, I sat back "Why?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be that close to you right now. It's all I can take to have you on my lap." I slowly moved to the opposite side of the hot tub. "I'm sorry, love. It's not that I don't want to, I just can't."

"I understand, Edward." He closed his eyes and put his head back like before. I sat there for a few more minutes, then stood up and climbed out. He never questioned or stopped me. I made my way back to his room and sat on the bed. I felt the tears pool in my eyes and slide down my face. A soft knock rapped on the door. "Bella, can I come in?"

"Yes," Claire came in and sat by me on the bed. I was so happy she was okay, but I was so upset over everything that happened with Edward. I couldn't talk.

She wrapped her arms around me gently while rocking me. She said, "I know what happened. Everything is going to be just fine. I promise." I didn't know what to say. I just sat sobbing in her arms. After a while, I started to drift off. She moved us so we were lying on the bed. I fell asleep with her arms holding me tightly.

When I woke up, I was looking into a different set of topaz eyes. He smiled at me but said nothing. I smiled back and reached my hand out to cup his face. He put his hand over mine and skimmed his nose along my wrist. "Are you okay?" I asked simply.

"Yes, I'm better. I'm sorry for behaving so badly. I should have never let you walk away and fall asleep without telling you how very much I love you."

"It's okay, I'm okay. Claire stayed with me."

He smiled "That sister of yours is something else. I hate to admit, but I am really looking forward to your change. I think the two of you will be an unstoppable force."

"I can't wait either. What time is it?" I asked.

"It's nine A.M."

"Good, let's go talk to my dad." He grinned and pulled me from the bed.

I knew telling my dad wouldn't be easy, but now that he knew everything, he'll at least understand more. Accepting it will be the bigger task. We pulled up in front of the house; Charlie's car was parked in its normal spot. I didn't make a move to get out. Edward brought my hand to his lips and kissed his mother's ring. "We should get inside. He's seen us and is wondering if he should come out here," Edward said sweetly.

"Let's go. I don't want to tell him if he's upset already." Edward walked to my door, opened it for me and helped me out.

"He's not upset. He's thinking that Esme did a very good job raising me, since I'm opening your door and helping you out of the car," Edward said with a smile. I rolled my eyes. We walked into my house as Charlie was coming from the kitchen, beer in hand.

"Hi, Dad. Do you have a minute? We want to talk to you."

He nodded. "Yeah, sure. Is Claire okay?"

"Yes, she's great. I think she'll be coming home soon."

He smiled. "I guess she'll be starting school on Monday then?"

"Yes, but that's not what we came to talk about." His smile faded. I looked over to Edward. He smiled, so I continued.

"Dad, Edward and I are …"

"You're not pregnant, are you? Is that even possible?" he asked, clearly panicked.

"Dad, I'm not pregnant and no it's not possible, I don't think." I looked at Edward.

He sighed. "No, it's not possible, sweetheart." He kissed my hand sadly. I knew he hated that he couldn't give us that gift, but as long as I had him, I didn't need anything else.

"Charlie, Bella and I want to get married. I love her more than anything in this world, and I want her to have the perfect wedding, with her friends and family there. With the Volturi forcing her change, this has to happen sooner rather than later. So instead of asking for her hand, I'm asking you to give your blessing. Will you allow me to marry your daughter?"

"If you were just a regular kid, I'd throw your ass out of here for even thinking of getting married so young. But given the circumstances, I understand, and you do deserve the perfect day, sweetheart. So yes, Edward, you can marry my baby. But know that if you don't treat her right, I'll get one of the wolves to rip your ass to shreds." I snorted, I had no doubt in my mind that dad would do just that.

"Thank you, sir. I'll treat her like a queen." Edward winked at me.

"You do that, and while we are talking about ripping fictional creatures to shreds. If Jacob ever hurts my Claire, I'll ask you to rip his ass to shreds." He laughed at the absurdity of our lives.

"I would enjoy every second of it, Charlie." Edward said with a laugh. I slapped his arm, hurting my hand.

"OWWW!" He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I keep forgetting you're made of stone." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"All right, if you two are done, I've got a game to watch. When's the big day anyway?" Charlie asked, turning on the television.

"June eleventh," I said, hoping he didn't explode.

He just laughed. "You're telling your mom. I'm not getting an earful from her. If you're getting married in a month, when will the change take place?"

"Probably the following week. We haven't discussed that with Carlisle." Charlie frowned.

"So, if she doesn't react as well as Claire, it might be a year or more before I see you guys again?"

"Yes, Charlie. But we believe that she will react just as well as Claire." Edward was giving him a ray of hope that was just that, hope, no one knew for sure. Charlie turned back to the game. I pulled on Edward; he got up and followed me to my room. Just as I was about to shut the door, Charlie yelled up, "Leave it open, you may be getting married soon, but you're not having sex in my house."

Before I realized what I was saying, I yelled back, "Dad, we are waiting until we get married. We're both virgins." My face was bright red. I chewed my lip. Edward laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

Dad yelled up, "Yeah right. Like I believe a one-hundred year old vampire is a virgin. On second thought, I'd rather believe that. Leave the door open."

"Fine, Dad, and he is." Edward was laughing hysterically now.

"Shut up, old man." I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm sorry, love. You're just absolutely adorable when you spout off without thinking."

"Do you think it's adorable when I ignore you for being an ass?" He looked at me shocked, and then he smiled a mischievous grin.

"No. I don't like it when you ignore me, but it doesn't matter because I don't think you can for long." He winked and pulled me to his lap. I tried to get up, but he wouldn't comply. He kissed my cheek, moving down my face to my neck, running his tongue up and down my vein.

"Didn't that get you into trouble last time?"

"Yes, but you didn't seem to mind. I told you, you couldn't ignore me long."

"Shit!" I swore.

He laughed. "I've never heard you swear before."

"Well, you're bringing it out of me today."

"I'm not complaining. Coming from you, it's adorable." He kissed my nose.

I moved so I was straddling his lap. "Really? What if I …" I leaned in and pressed my lips to his ear and continued. "... told you, I wanted you to fuck me. Would that be adorable?" He stiffened and swallowed loudly.

He put his lips to my ear and said, "You're right, that wasn't adorable. It was the sexiest thing you've ever said to me. If Charlie wasn't downstairs, I'd take you up on that offer." My breathing was shallow. I had to concentrate to regulate my breathing so I didn't pass out. I pressed myself closer to him, feeling his arousal against me. I began to move up and down. Edward moaned lowly. "Bella, what are you doing?"

"Practicing," I whispered. Edward kissed me passionately. We were so wrapped up in kissing; I didn't realize Charlie was standing at my door until he cleared his throat. I froze and turned around. "Ummm… hi, dad." He laughed.

"I'm going fishing." He shook his head and shut my door. I turned to Edward, questioning with my eyes.

"He snuck up here thinking we had the nerve to have sex with the door open. He was going to bust us and throw me out until the wedding. But since we were just kissing and fully clothed, he decided it didn't matter. We're getting married and I can't 'knock you up'. Those are his words, not mine."

"So my dad just essentially gave his permission for us to have sex?" I was kind of grossed out by that thought.

"I guess so." Edward shrugged.

"I don't know if I can wait a month, Edward. It's about to kill me right now." I squirmed.

"Maybe I should go." I squeezed myself to him as hard as possible

"No, please stay. I'll be good, I promise, just don't leave me," I pleaded, tears suddenly burning my eyes.

"Bella?" he asked. It had been a long time since I asked him not to 'leave me'.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I'm feeling very emotionally raw. I need you, we don't have to have sex, but can we do something?"

"Yes, I want you to relax and let me take care of you." He laid me back on my bed, and kissed me deeply. When I needed to breathe, he moved down my neck, pausing again after licking my vein.

I had to ask him, "Edward, why do you do that if it makes you want to bite me?"

"I don't know. I don't plan to, I just do. Bella, when I change you this is where I'm going to bite you. You'll have a scar for all eternity in my favorite spot." I was glad he was talking about my change so easily, but I was slightly freaked out by the sound of his voice. He sounded a little psychotic. I ignored it and continued with my question.

"Won't that be conspicuous?"

I felt him shake his head in the crook of my neck. "No, humans won't be able to see it, only vampires."

"You have one?" I asked, touching his neck.

"Yes." He took my fingers and traced his scar. I felt tiny ridges on his skin I'd never noticed before. I leaned forward and kissed his scar, and he shivered. "It's one of the most sensitive areas on my body." I think this is my new favorite place to kiss him. He kissed my neck again and continued down my body, relieving me of my clothes along the way. When I was laid out in front of him completely naked, he sat back on his heels and said, "You are so beautiful, Bella." Starting at my ankle, he kissed up the left side of my body, then down the right. When he came back to my center, he inhaled and closed his eyes. "You smell unbelievably delicious, Bella, in a very non-food way." He smiled, and then leaned forward kissing my folds. I gasped, and then moaned as his tongue made contact. He slipped a finger in my opening and started pumping in and out. It felt incredible, almost too much to handle with his tongue lapping at my sensitive nub. Before I could tell him what was happening, I fell over the edge into the longest orgasm I've ever experienced. "Edward, that was incredible." I breathed heavily.

"Glad you thought so, love. I enjoyed it immensely." He lay beside me with a cocky, smug grin on his face. He grabbed my blanket and covered me up. "Edward, I want to do that for you."

"I want you to, but give me some time. Please, love."

"I will, there's something else I could do that doesn't involve my mouth, you know." He smiled, squeezed me to him and kissed my head.

"I want to say no because I may lose control, but the seventeen year old in me is screaming yes."

"What if I promise to stop if it becomes too much?" He thought about it for a few seconds and smiled.

"Okay, but if I bite you, it's your own fault." He pointed sternly at me.

I smiled "And you won't feel guilty about it either."

"Fine." He smiled. Yep, it definitely is getting easier for him to joke about my change instead of all the brooding. It is a nice change. He stood up and took off his jeans. I reached up and lowered his boxers. He took my breath away every time I saw him. I was in the perfect position to take him in my mouth. I wanted to badly, but I didn't. I scooted back on the bed and made room for him.

After his release, we lay naked together. It was odd to me that I felt completely comfortable like this with him. I didn't even feel the need to take it farther. I was completely happy. As always, happiness was short lived when he reminded me that I needed to call my mom.

"Edward," I whined, drawing out each letter of his name. "I don't want to right now. I want to lie here naked with you." I ran my hand up his leg and over his manhood, which immediately stiffened.

"Evil, pure evil," he growled while I laughed.

"You love me any way." I smiled sweetly

"Of course I love you. Now call your mom."

"Grumpy, old man." I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest. It pushed my cleavage together which he stared at with no shame. "You'd think after what I did for you, you'd be happy," I said staring at his newly formed erection.

"I was happy until an evil monster worked her evil wiles." I laughed as he huffed, and at vampire speed dressed. I was still laughing and barely noticed him crouch down. I screamed just as he pounced on me, growling in my ear.

"You are the most terrifying vampire I've ever met." I feigned fear.

He laughed. "Call your mom before I show you how terrifying I really am."

"Fine, give me the damn phone."

Edward handed me the phone. "Aren't you going to get dressed?"

"Nope," I said making a popping sound on the 'p'.

"Suit yourself, but I can't promise to keep my hands to myself." I smiled and blew him a kiss as I dialed mom's number. She answered on the second ring. Crap, I was hoping for voice mail.

"Bella, honey, how are you?" Mom asked.

"I'm fine Mom. How are you?" Edward sat behind me tracing patterns with his finger on my bare back. I shivered at the sensation and he chuckled quietly.

"Great, Phil and I are on vacation. We just went to the Florida Keys, but it's so beautiful down here. How's Claire?"

"She's really great. She and Jacob are going out now."

"Really? Wow! What's Charlie think of that?"

"He's cool with it. He told Edward if Jacob hurt Claire, he had permission to rip his ass up." Mom laughed out loud. I had to hold the phone from my ear.

"Edward wouldn't hurt a fly," she said still laughing. Edward smirked as he trailed kissed from my neck to the end of my shoulder. I rolled my eyes as I tried to suppress the moan that bubbled right below the surface.

"I don't know, Mom. He does like to bite." Edward's mouth dropped and he shook his head smiling; then chomped his teeth at me. I feigned fear, as he smirked.

"Bella, I really don't want to hear about your sexcapades with Edward. Well … actually I do. Is he good to you? Are you using protection?" Now my mouth dropped. Edward smiled broadly.

"We've decided to wait until marriage to have sex, actually. Edward treats me like a queen."

"Really, until marriage? I don't see how that would be possible. You've still got college and finding a good job," Mom said in a warning tone.

"Actually, Mom, that's why I called. Edward and I want to get married this summer before college." Silence, dead and complete silence.

"Bella, are you telling me that you're engaged?" She sounded like she was suppressing her anger.

"Yes, he gave me my ring this morning." Edward kissed my ring. I smiled and then listened to my mother's silence.

"I can't agree to this, Bella. It's insane! What's your father think?"

"He's already given his blessings." More silence.

She huffed. "I'm going to have to talk to Charlie before I can agree to this. I've got to go, Bella. I love you, bye." The line went dead. I sat holding the phone, staring at it in shock.

"I'm sorry, love. I'm sure she'll come around." He kissed my neck in his favorite spot.

"I don't know, Edward. She's pretty against teenage marriage."

"It will work out, love." He kissed me deeply. I was extremely happy, I didn't have on any clothes. All my worries were temporarily forgotten.

AN: sorry for the delay. I'm going to be working on one story at a time until it's finished. I have seven more chapters in this one to be finished. 14&15 are already with the beta. I'm hoping to wrap this up in the next couple of weeks. The story is completed so it shouldn't be to hard. Though I do tend to forget to update. LOL Send me lots of reviews, they help me remember.


	14. Chapter 14

**Claire's:**

Jacob and I lay and watched the fire until it went out, then we raced back to the Cullens house. "I won!" I yelled as reached the field in front of the house. Jacob seemed to appear out of then air as he pounced on me in wolf form knocking me flat on my back pinning me with his massive paws on my arms and legs. "Jake, get the hell of me!" I yelled.

He chuckled and licked my face from chin to forehead. "Gross, get off me now, Jake! Or I will make you pay!" I shouted. By this time most of the family was standing out on the porch laughing at us. Jake looked up to the porch it was all I needed to flip his ass to the ground. "Ha! Not so tough now are ya, pup" He growled and snapped at me. I gasped in shock. "No teeth! You know you'd lose big time if we involve teeth."

He was laughing hysterically in his mind. He thought to me, _"__Do you realize how much your turning me on right now?"_ I gave him the, 'you're an idiot look', unfortunately for me, he used my confusion to flip me again. So, he wanted to play dirty. Two could play at that game.

"It turns you on having me pinned underneath you? Does this turn you on?" I asked as I used my leg to graze across his manhood. He groaned giving me a good enough opening to kick him across the yard. He was back on his feet in no time, charging straight at me. _Shit, I am in for it now._ I started to run giving me enough room to evade his attack.

"_Why are you running, babe? I'm not going to get you back for that extremely low blow. Honest_" he thought seductively.

I shouted, "Yeah like I believe that."

"_Ahh, come on, babe. You know you want me."_ We were pacing around each other. I tried to fake left and go right, but he anticipated my move and pinned me yet again. I was furious. Maybe some of my natural instincts of 'werewolves are the enemy' were starting to kick in, because I wanted nothing more than to kill his furry ass. I was not feeling any amount of love. I think he realized because his voice was concerned. _"__Babe, you okay?"_

"No, Jake! I'm pissed! Get the hell off me before I rip your furry ass to shreds," I growled venom lacing my every word. He didn't move.

"_Babe, calm down. I was only picking with you. I'm not going to hurt you, but I'm not going to let you up, until I know you're not going to do anything rash. I love you, Claire."_ I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. I knew my thoughts were insane. Jake was not my enemy.

"I'm fine, Jake. I just lost it there for a minute. I'm okay, I love you." I was feeling better, but this fight was far from over. I was going to win.

"_Okay, I'm getting off now."_ He started to back up. _"__See no harm done, just all fun and games."_ As soon as he was far enough away, I launch myself at him pinning him to the ground.

I bent down to his ear and whispered. "You're right, lover. It _is_ all fun and games, and I just won. Now shift your cute little ass back to my sexy man, because I'm not really into zoophilia." I giggled. "I want my victory kiss."

He chuckled and shifted while I was pinning him to the ground. Before I could say anything he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me deeply. I heard several cat calls from the porch then everyone laughing. I could careless. I was presently doing the only thing I ever wanted to do. But he soon pulled away, I pouted. He chuckled. "Sorry as much as I like having sex in public, I'm not really wantin' to get it on in front of your family."

After he was dressed, we headed over to the family. "Hey, Jake next time you wanna fight in wolf form let me know. I'd love to kick your ass." Emmett laughed.

"You're on, bloodsucker. But you'll be the one losing," Jake quipped back.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." I rolled my eyes.

"You can stay out here and be all macho I'm going to find my sister." I smacked Jake's ass as I walked passed him to the house.

Jake yelped. "Hey, little girl you better watch yourself. I will get you back."

"I'm counting on it, Jakey." I turned on the porch and in a very, Marilyn Monroe fashion, blew him a kiss. He looked completely lust filled, but he had no chance of fulfilling his desire. I loved making him squirm. I headed in the house. I knew from Edward's thoughts that they had a close call tonight and I wanted to make sure Bella was okay. I knocked lightly at her door. "Bella, can I come in?"

"Yes," Bella answered softly. I sat by her on the bed; wrapped her arms around her gently and began rocking her. "I know what happened; everything is going to be just fine. I promise." She cried until she started to drift off to sleep. I brought us up on the bed. I lay with her until she was sound asleep.

Edward came into the room. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, I think she's worried about you. She didn't say anything just cried. Edward everything will be fine I know it will."

"It's been a really long time, since I've felt the need to bite her like that, and it's the first time since Italy. I really thought I was over the draw to her blood after almost losing her."

"You, know that saying you're only a human?" He nodded. "You're only a vampire, its natural to want human blood, just like its natural for a human to need food. You are doing an amazing thing, not giving in to the temptation. One 'almost' shouldn't cause you this much guilt. I know how close you were, Edward. But I also know, had you bitten her, she would not have resented or hated you. She would have been happy the two of you would have eternity together. This life isn't bad; I didn't want to be a vampire. I thought I'd lose everything, and I probably should have, but I have everything I ever wanted plus a new family I absolutely adore. Promise me that you won't let what happened tonight change your relationship with her, keep everything the same. I know you've gone farther than kissing now, don't back up. Tonight was just a speed bump."

"I promise I'll try. I'm really afraid to be close to her right now," he said pained.

I squeezed his hand. "Edward, she is your fiancée. You have to be close to her. If you're not your only going to hurt her, I know you don't want that."

"You're right, I don't want to hurt her emotionally or physically, but how can I be with her? I will hurt her." Edward leaned forward putting his elbows on his knees and leaning his head into his hands.

"You're with her everyday, and you don't hurt her, I know that sex brings a whole different world of emotions, but you have to find an outlet. I know Jake is a heck of a lot more durable, but I bruise him all the time and at first I felt like shit about it, but he would rather have a tiny bruise than not have me at all. I'm sure that Bella feels the same way. You just need an outlet for your excess passion. I've ripped a number of pillows." I laughed. He chuckled. "Just think about it, Edward. She deserves to have all of you."

"I know you're right, it's just a hard thing to wrap my mind around."

"You'll work it out, I'm sure of it. Just keep practicing it will help." I winked. He snorted. I eased my arm out from under Bella and got out of their bed. "I'll let you take over from here. I have another victory kiss to be had."

He smiled "Thank you, Claire."

"Any time, big brother." I leaned over and kissed his cheek, then left the room quietly.

I walked downstairs looking for Jacob. I found him playing Wii with Emmett. I hopped over the couch and landed beside him. "Hey," Jake said with a smile.

"Hey," I smiled back. I leaned into him a bit and kissed the hollow behind his ear, with my cold tongue I licked to his earlobe and nibbled it with my lips. He shivered.

"Emmett looks like you won the bet; I'll see you guys tomorrow." He jumped up, threw me over his shoulder, and I squealed playfully. He ran to the bedroom, leaving behind a room full of laughter.

When we got to our room he set me down on the bed and shut the door. I crawled to the middle of the bed. Jacob said, "Victory kiss first. Then, we have some things to talk about." He crawled up the bed settling over me. He brushed my hair behind my ear and leaned down to kiss me, just before touching my lips. He said, "I'm sorry I upset you. I love you, Clairebear." Then he kissed me long and deep. After several minutes of kissing he pulled away, kissed my nose, and laid beside me.

"Claire, what happened? What did I do that caused you to get so angry?"

I took a deep breath and released it slowly. "I don't know, Jake. I really don't. One second I was thinking of saying a bunch of dirty things to you, to get the upper hand, then the next second, I was thinking of ways to kill you the fastest. I felt like you were the enemy, maybe it's a natural instinct. I don't know, but I didn't do it on purpose. When you said you loved me, I started to calm down?"

"I know it wasn't your fault. I just thought if something I did triggered the reaction, I could avoid doing that if we wanted to wrestle again."

"I don't' think so, you pinned me and that pissed me off, but I don't think it was anything particular. Maybe it was a newborn reaction."

"Could be I guess. Either way I'm not going to be attacking you in wolf form for a while. Human on the other hand I can't promise," he said as he smacked my butt.

"You could promise that 'human you' _will _attack me, I might like that," I said with a wink.

"I promise you, I will attack you very soon." We kissed, pillows were ripped; we just enjoyed each other for a couple hours until it was time for Bella and me to go back to Charlie's.

"You have everything you need?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, but it's not like I'm not going to come back here, I'll probably come back if I get bored at night."

"Yeah, I guess you will be bored without me." I pouted I would miss him and watching him sleep which gave me the idea.

"Hey, if I'm allowed on the Rez. couldn't I stay the nights with you when you're not patrolling, and the nights you are I could come with you."

He pecked my lips loudly. "Yeah, that's perfect. When Charlie goes to bed come over."

After getting Bella and me all settled at Charlie's, Jacob and Edward left; leaving me for the first time without a protector. I was a little nervous but I knew I'd be fine. Edward was more nervous than me, I was glad when he left his thoughts were giving me a headache and pissing me off. One of the side affects to being a newborn was having a hard time controlling your emotions and that did seem to be true for me, my fight with Jacob proved that much.

Bella went up for a shower leaving me alone with Dad. He sat in his chair and me on the couch, the silence and tension was thick. He had seen me since the change but we had never been alone. I could tell from his thoughts that he was worried about me. "Dad, I'm fine, really. Please don't worry."

"Who said I was worried." He laughed trying to downplay.

"Its okay, I know you. I'm happy. I really am. Jake is treating me like a queen."

Dad sat up sharply. "How are you doing that?"

"I can hear your thoughts. I'm trying not to listen, but it's hard when you ask a direct question in your head," I explain.

"Great, can all vampires do that?" he huffed.

"No. Only Edward and me."

"No wonder that boy always knows what to say to me. He's picking it out of my head." He chuckled.

"Yeah, it can be pretty annoying," I mused.

"I'd imagine so. Well, guess I'll head to bed. Glad to have you home, Claire," Charlie said as he patted me on the shoulder as he walked past. I smiled and nodded, but stayed in the living room slumped on the couch, finally allowing myself to breath freely. The burn was nothing really just a dull ache. I was curious what it would be like to really have to try not to kill all the humans around me. "You're insane, Claire," I chastised myself. Then snorted.

Soon I heard Charlie's soft snores and Edward coming through the window upstairs. I stood and said in a normal voice. "I'm headed to Jake's."

To which Edward replied, "Have fun." Though neither of us had to speak audibly to hear each other. It was some how less weird to speak, even though no one was in the room. I took off toward Jake's. When I got to the border I was stopped by Leah standing guard.

"Don't even think about it bloodsucker! You cross this line, and I will rip your ass to shreds."

"You can't I'm Jake's imprint. You kill me, he'll kill you."

"Exactly," she said with a smirk.

"Why aren't you in wolf form, if you want to kill me?"

"I wanted to talk to you without the pack knowing what I was doing, before the deed was done."

"Oh. Leah you don't have to do this. I'm going straight to Jake's I'm not loitering around. Just let me pass."

"Sure, come if you want but know if you do, you better run fast; if I catch you I will rip you to shreds." I took a deep breath and sat on the ground watching Leah pace back and forth. Then it dawned on me that I could just call Jake, he wouldn't care it was so late he was probably waiting on me. I dialed the number Billy answered groggily.

"Hello?"

"Billy, I'm so sorry to wake you, I need Jake is he there?"

"Yeah, just a second." He yelled for Jake I could hear him stumbling to the phone apparently he had fallen asleep."

"Babe, what's wrong? Why aren't you here?"

"I'm sitting at the border, I've been detained by Leah; she said if I cross the line she'll kill me." He growled I heard the phone hit something and him bolting out the door. A few minutes later my cute russet colored wolf was padding up to Leah. He shifted and pulled his clothes on. "Leah, she can be on our land and you will not attack her."

"Jacob, I'm only following directions the treaty says, if one of them comes on our land we can kill them. Why is she the exception?"

"She's the exception because she's my mate! You know that Leah, and as second in command I am ordering you not to hurt her in any way verbally or physically. Do you understand me?"

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Yes, I just don't understand how you can be mates with a bloodsucker."

"It's not your choice to understand, Leah; it's just your job to follow orders now go home!" Leah huffed and ran off through the woods. I just stood on the other side of the border staring at Jake, I hated that being with me was causing him so much trouble. He hated using his position and because of me he's used it twice. He deserved so much better than me. I turned to leave, I needed to run get away for a while, think about everything and what it all meant, as I darted off I heard Jake yell for me, but I couldn't stop I had to think. To be alone.

I don't know how long I ran but I was pretty sure I wasn't in Washington any longer I hadn't been paying attention to my surroundings. I sat down put my head on my knees and started sobbing. I sat there for at least an hour when I felt two strong hot arms wrap around me I didn't need to look up to know it was Jake, which made me cry harder he had followed me, I knew he loved me but I didn't deserve his love I was unnatural inhuman, he deserved someone warm and alive like I used to be. "Clairebear, please don't worry about the pack, I love you and I'm never going to stop."

"Jake, why did Leah ask you how you could be mates with me? Are we not imprinted anymore?"

He squeezed me tighter. "Claire, don't worry about her she's angry at her life not you."

"Jake, answer my question are we or are we not imprinted?"

"You tell me, Claire. How do you feel? Do you feel different than before you changed?"

"No, I feel like I have to be with you, I ache when you aren't around me, but Jake that doesn't mean anything vampires are set the way they are at the time they are changed. I loved you when I was bitten and I love you still now that I'm a vampire." He kissed my neck and rested his head on my shoulder. He blew out a gust of air. I was seriously panicking. If we were in fact not imprinted any longer I couldn't allow him to ruin his life by staying with me. "Claire, all I can say is I love you just as much now as I did before you changed. That will never change we are meant to be together forever."

"Jake, please just tell me are we imprinted or not?"

"Does it matter either way? Will it change how you feel about me?"

"No, of course not."

"Then why does it matter?"

"We aren't are we? If we were you'd have no trouble just coming out and saying we are." I began to sob harder, I didn't want to lose him but I wouldn't let him destroy his life, he had family and friends and the pack to look after. He said nothing just continued to sit and hold me. After my sobbing stopped I said in a whisper. "Jake, I won't let you ruin your life because of me, you deserve better, there's no reason for you to stay with me if we're not imprinted. You could find a wife and have kids and live a happy full life."

"Is that the only reason you stay with me is because of the imprint?"

"No, of course not. I love you. I want you because I love you and no one else makes me as happy as you make me, but I'm no good for you. I can't give you the things you deserve I'll only take you away from everything and everyone."

"So why change your mind now? Why does it matter?"

"If we aren't imprinted any longer that means that you could find someone else you're not bound to me any more, you have a choice."

"Exactly. I have a choice and do you know what that choice is, Claire?"

"What?"

"You. It will always be you. It doesn't matter if we have an imprint. I love you, I've always loved you I just didn't realize it until we imprinted, but when I look back on our life I see all the signs we were meant to be together; all the ways we are perfect for each other. I love you Clairebear forever and always I choose you."

"Jake, tell me please, if it doesn't mater how we feel then why not just tell me."

"Claire, we are and always will be imprinted. It doesn't fade even if our mate dies it will always just be the one person for us."

"Why in the hell did you just put me through all that!" I practically screamed, I was angry and relieved all at the same time.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know that you didn't have a change of heart when you changed. It was wrong and I'm sorry."

I turned in his arms so that I was straddling his lap. "I forgive you. I'm sorry I cause you so many problems."

"You don't cause me problems, babe. I love bossing people around especially since it turns you on when I take charge." He winked and kissed my nose.

"You're right it does, but not tonight, tonight I need you to hold me. I have a big day tomorrow and I'm really scared and nervous," I said into his chest where my face was buried.

He squeezed me and said. "I'm sorry I wish I could be there with you."

"Me too." He held me for hours neither of us saying anything, he occasionally dozed off; at almost dawn he woke with a start.

"Claire, we've gotta get back or Charlie will know you're gone."

"Okay, thank you for everything."

"You're Welcome, but it's my job to take care of you." He kissed me sweetly then stood us both up, he shifted and we were off racing back to Forks.

I got back into my room just as Charlie was waking up. I showered and changed and headed downstairs, I was too nervous to stay alone. I hoped that talking to my dad would relax me.

"Morning, Dad, did you sleep well?"

"Morning, Claire. Yeah, I did. How was your night?"

"Long. When you don't sleep, you have a lot of time on your hands."

He brought his breakfast to the table before he said, "I'd imagine so, Can I get you something?"

"Not unless you have an elk or deer in there."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, right. Sorry I forgot."

"Its okay, it's weird I know."

"You're still my little girl no matter what you eat." Charlie was a real trooper through all this craziness, I was once again reminded oh how lucky I was. Bella came down the stairs humming to herself. I looked at her puzzled. She shrugged. I knew it had to do with Edward, so I'd ask her later or find out when Edwards thought's invaded my head. Dad left shortly after Bella came downstairs. Edward would arrive in ten minutes to take us to school, perfect time to ask. I thought to myself.

"So what happened last night? Why are you so happy this morning?"

"Nothing happened, that hasn't happened before, I just had a great night is all." she shrugged eating her ceral.

"Evasive much? Come on you know as soon as Edwards thoughts come near me I'll know, so tell me." I nudged her.

She shook her head. "It's nothing Claire, we just fooled around a bit."

"Fine, I'll just find out from Edward, and it won't be pretty either, he remembers exactly how he felt and what he did, and how you reacted. I have never wanted to see that side of you Bella, but unfortunately, I've seen every side you have from every angle." She was blood red and biting her lip. I tried not to laugh.

Her spoon clattered into her bowl. "Geez, Claire! Can't you block him?"

"Believe me I've tired, and speaking of the devil he's coming up the road. My, my, my Bella you are kinky aren't you."

"Shut the hell up! If you mention anything to him, I will kick your ass." I laughed at her vain threat.

I held my hands up. "Okay, I'm so scared of my big sister, the human." She scowled at me and stormed out of the house. I should tell her that I hadn't seen anything. Edward was blocking me, but this was so much more fun. Immediately upon seeing Bella, Edward was yelling at me in my head. I grabbed my stuff and went out the door running smack into his chest and falling on my butt with a thud. "Geez Edward, you could've warned me you know I'm a crappy vampire." He pulled me up and dragged me to the car.

"What the Hell, let go of me." I tried prying my arm out of his grip, but was unsuccessful.

"No! Not until you apologize to your sister, and tell her you didn't see a thing in my head."

"Bella, I'm sorry I didn't see anything, there happy?" I scowled at him

"No, but you can get in now." I jerked my arm free from his grip.

"Over protective much?" I mumbled as he glared at me in the mirror, I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him. We pulled up in front of the school. I reluctantly got out of the car.

"You'll have to go to the office to get your schedule and new student pass," Bella informed me.

"Are you coming with me?"

"Nope. I was, but I'm still mad at you, so you're on your own."

"Gee, thanks, sis. Remind me never to piss you off again." She smirked and pulled Edward along to class.

"Hey, can you at least tell me where the office is?" I yelled to her. She laughed and pointed in a vague left direction.

"I can show you if you like." I looked up to see a blonde boy with blue eyes staring down at me. His thoughts were anything but pleasant.

_I heard Edward laughing in my head and telling Bella, "Mike has found your sister." _

_Her response was to laugh and say, "Better her than me." To which Edward agreed completely. Great, it would be my luck that icky Mike Newton would think I'm hot. _

_Mentally I said to Edward, "Some big brother you are … can't even rescue your poor defenseless baby sister."_

"_Ha, you're anything but defenseless; you should know that Mike specializes in fellatio fantasies." Edward's guffaw reverberated through my head. _

"_Great, he's already tackled that one, just great." _

"_Not cool, bro. Not cool." _

"_I'm sorry, I'm just so relieved it's not Bella anymore, I'm giddy."_

"_I'll show you giddy when I shove my damn foot up your ass."_

"_Now, now, sister dear, I'm on my way no need to be nasty."_

Just as we were about to walk into the building Edward walked around the corner. "I got her from here, Mike. why don't you run along to class," he said as he put an arm around my shoulders. Mike glared at him but didn't say anything as he walked off. His thoughts however were pure hatred.

Edward and I both laughed quietly. "Thanks"

"No problem, but don't tell Bella. You pissed her off pretty good this time."

"I wouldn't be a very good baby sister, if I didn't piss her off occasionally." I smiled. He shook his head as he opened the office door.

"Mrs. Cope, this is Claire Swan."

"Well, hello, Miss Swan. Welcome to Forks High. _My, my she's just as beautiful as the Cullens if I didn't know better I'd say she was the Dr's Child. But she looks too much like Chief Swan. Oh, Oh, I wonder if that's why he took her? Could she be his daughter? Oh that would be the talk of the town."_

"Thank you." I hope not many people made that connection between Charlie and me.

"Here's your class schedule and new student pass. Bring that back to me at the end of the day with all your teachers signature."

"Okay, thanks." _Quiet like Bella wonder if that's a family trait." _Edward chuckled mentally, "Quiet? She doesn't know you at all."

"Hey, I was quiet until I went all vampy, I wonder if Bella will be different too?"

"No!" he said abruptly which caused me to laugh out loud. We left the office and he led me to my first class. "Well here you are, have a good class. See you later."

"Wait!" I said too loudly as I grabbed his arm. "I thought I was supposed to be with you guys all day."

"You are for the most part, but this was the only open class for this hour." I growled and looked down at my schedule. _Home Economics, what the hell!_ He laughed at my mental grumble. I shot him a glare and stormed into my class. This was going to be a long month.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only own the characters I create within this story.**

**Claire POV:**

My day passed by slowly, and would've been boring if it weren't for the constant stream of thoughts flowing in and out of my head. By lunch time, I was completely exhausted mentally. I was late getting to lunch, but I heard Alice telling them I just needed some air. So, I didn't worry about trying to hurry. I went through the lunch line grabbing my old faithful lunch from my human days, an apple and water, before walking over to my family to "eat" lunch.

"Hey," I said as I sat down beside Alice and across from Edward and Bella. She was glaring at me with a rather mischievous smile. "What?" I asked confused.

"Since you were a complete ass to me this morning, I have a dare for you," Bella said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at my puny, little human sister. "Okay, what is it."

"Just remember if you refuse this dare, the next one has to be completed, and will be ten times worse," Alice added.

I sighed. "Okay, just tell me the dare, Bella."

"I dare you to eat that whole apple and water, without gagging or letting anyone other than us know how disgusted you are."

"Really, that's all? Sure, I've eaten an apple and water for lunch every day of my high school career, so why not. How bad could it be?" Edward and Alice burst out laughing. Great, this was going to be disgusting.

I took a deep breath and bit into the apple. It tasted just like I remembered apples tasting, but the texture really got me. I wanted to barf and call the bet off but I would be damned –well again—if I was going to let Bella get one on me. So I smiled and swallowed my first bite. "Not bad. Taste just as I remember." Mentally to Edward, I said, _"__If you say a word to her, I will get her back and it will be way worse than me eating a tiny apple."_ His laughter immediately stopped as he saw me telling my dad he stayed in Bella's room every night, all night.

"Seriously, you don't think it's gross?" she asked as I swallowed a swig of water, which had no taste but washed the chunky intrusion down my throat.

"No, I like the taste. The water is nothing really, helps push the chunks down."

"Shit, I wanted you to hate it." She pouted.

"Gee thanks, Bella." I suppose I tortured her enough and I'd give it up, but not until I finished the damn thing. I ate the rest as quickly as I could and chugged the water to wash it down. It sat like lead in my stomach. It was going to be a bitch throwing that up later.

"Done," I said slamming the water bottle on the table. Bella pouted. I looked straight into her eyes, and said with all the seriousness I could muster, "Bella, I want you to know, I will never, and I do mean never, do that again. The apple taste fine but the texture is horrid!"

She smiled looking pleased with her torture, Edward and Alice were both laughing. Just as I was about to retort with a sarcastic comment, Edward said, "Werewolf," with a grumble.

"What?" I asked as I smelled him and saw him in the eyes of the students. I smiled and turned to see Jacob walking over to our table. I registered Mike Newton's thoughts, "W_hy's Jacob here? He should just give up on Bella. I know I have, she'll never get away from Cullen, her sister on the other hand, yum!" _I rolled my eyes at Mike, not that he could tell. I stood up and ran over to Jake; he picked me up off the ground and kissed me soundly on the lips. I could tell everyone was watching, but I didn't care. Someone cleared their throat, and I looked down to see an older woman with white hair and glasses was standing with her hands on her hips. It was then I realized I had my legs and arms wrapped firmly around Jake. He put me back on the floor. "Sorry," I muttered and pulled him to our table.

I heard Mike mentally say, _"__He might as well just pee on her, Damn, I get it she's taken too." _

I giggled, and asked, "Jake, what are you doing here?"

"You mean besides marking his territory?" Edward said. I glared at him from my seat on Jake's lap.

"Well, other than that. I just came because I missed you. I only go to school half a day," Jake said.

"I miss you too. I've felt anxious all day without you here." I pouted, and he kissed it away.

"Okay, you two go find a room before Mrs. Watson comes back," Bella mused. Jake stayed through the rest of lunch. I told him about eating an apple and he said he'd hold my hair back for me when I had to barf it up. He was so sweet, but there was no way he was going to be with me for that.

My first week went much the same way, Jake came for lunch and picked me up after school. On the next Monday, Jake surprised me by showing up during my free period, so I ditched the rest of the day. We did this most days for about two weeks. I came home from school one day to find my dad sitting on the front porch with his arms crossed. I couldn't tell from his thought's what had him so upset, but I was pretty sure it was me.

"Claire Penelope Swan!" Great the full name, I'm in deep trouble. "Do you want to explain to me why I got a phone call today from the principal of your school, telling me you have been ditching class? Not just once, but almost every day?" I put my head down and bit my lip, whatever punishment he inflicted, I'm sure it would be torture.

Without looking up I said, "I … well … I ... I don't know what to say, Dad?"

"That's not good enough, Claire. I know you're immortal and will go through high school again, but this is the first time and it's important! The Principal agreed not to let it affect your graduation as long as you don't do it again and make up all your missed work. I want you to tell me what you've been doing instead of going to class." I couldn't say Jake but that was exactly what I was doing. Jake and I have been kind of insatiable. "Well? Tell me, Claire."

"I skip school to hang out with Jake, but dad you don't understand our imprint makes it really hard to be away from each other. It hurts physically, to be apart for very long," I said quietly. It was true, but I'm pretty sure I could make it through a day of school, since he eats lunch with us every day.

"I'm sorry, Claire, but you will have to find a way to deal with that for the next few weeks until graduation, and for practice you can start right now. You're grounded! I want you in this house no less than fifteen minutes after school is dismissed. Jacob is not allowed to come here unless I am home and he will only be allowed to visit you for two hours each evening, seven till nine. I've already talked to Carlisle and he's agreed to keeping an eye on you at night. You will leave here at nine and you are to be at his house no later than nine o' five and not a minute later. Edward will take you to school in the mornings. Is that understood?" He glared at me.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry, Dad. Really I am."

"I know honey, but you're still a teenager and you need to learn responsibility. Immortality doesn't give you a get out of real life card."

"I know." I knew he was right, I had acted irresponsible. I was impressed that he took in my no sleeping and that he had thought to include my other dad. I was extremely not happy with only seeing Jacob for three hours a day. I didn't think I would survive. I called Jake and told him about the new arrangement, I was sobbing into the phone.

Jake cooed to me, "Babe, it will be okay, this will be nothing. We have all of eternity together. This is just a bump in the road. It will be over before we know it. I love you, Clairebear."

"Love you, see you at seven." I sobbed for about ten minutes before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up with unshed tears in my eyes to see Carlisle. He pulled me up from the table and wrapped his arms around me.

"Claire, sweetheart, I'm sorry about all this but I will stick to Charlie's rules. As your immortal father, I completely agree with him. You have to be responsible, especially now."

I was sobbing harder as I mumbled, "I'm so sorry, but I'm not going to make it only seeing Jake three hours a day. Can't you talk to him?"

"No, I'm sorry I agree with him. It will be hard but you need to do this." He kissed my head, "I was on my way to work and heard you crying. I really do need to be going. You'll make it, don't worry. Tonight when you come over, we'll talk about everything. I need to spend more time with you, my darling daughter. I'll see you tonight. You better get on that makeup work. Edward is coming over in a few minutes to tutor you." He kissed my cheek, said goodbye and left. Dad came into the kitchen.

"Claire, I'm really glad Dr. Cullen will be there to take care of you and your sister when I'm gone. He's a good man."

"Yeah, he is. It doesn't upset you that he thinks of me as a daughter, does it?"

"No, not at all. I may have given you your human life, but he gave you your immortal life, so he's just as much your father as I am. I can share." He smiled and pulled me into a hug, making me sob again. He kissed my head as Edward knocked on the door.

Edward and I worked on school work at vampire speed until Jacob came over at seven. I was so excited to see him. I ran and jumped into his arms at vampire speed, wrapping my arms and legs tightly around him. He buried his head in my hair. "I've missed you more than I have words to describe," I said.

"I missed you too, baby. But you better get down before your dad sees you." He chuckled.

"Right." He put me down. Edward came out of the kitchen, going towards us in the foyer. "Where's Bella?" Jake asked.

"She and Alice are in Port Angeles doing some wedding shopping. I was helping Claire with her school work."

"Cool. So, Claire what are we going to do for our two hours?" Jake asked. I started crying again. I hated this feeling, the burn but no tears. It was hardly worth it, but I couldn't stop myself from sobbing. Jake squeezed me to him. Edward slipped quietly out of the door. Jake led me to the kitchen and sat me on his lap. "Claire, it won't be so bad. I'll still come eat lunch with you and see you this time every day. I'm sorry I got you into all this trouble. It must suck right now to have two dads that agree on your punishment." He chuckled.

"It really does, and to top it all off, every night I have to work with Carlisle on my power. I'll never have a break. I need you, Jake, I need you," I whispered. I straddled his lap and laid my head on his shoulder.

Dad walked in and cleared his throat, but I didn't move. "Hey, Jake."

"Hey, Charlie."

"She's not taking this very well, is she?" he asked, like I wasn't in the room, but I didn't care. I wanted to hold on to Jake as long as I could and be as close as possible. Dad would just have to get over it.

"No, Charlie. She's really not." He sighed as he rubbed my back. "Claire, I'm really sorry about all this, I wished it could be different."

"I understand, Dad. Believe me, I will never skip class again!" I mumbled into Jake's chest.

"Well, maybe if you get all caught up on your work and can graduate on time, I'll let you off a little before graduation. But you'll have to talk to Carlisle about the night, which was his suggestion, anyway."

I knew Charlie wouldn't have thought about me not sleeping. I sighed. "It really sucks having two dads sometimes." Jake and Charlie both laughed, I chuckled slightly. I was completely over dramatic when Jake left at nine. I walked him to the door to say goodnight, sobbing the whole time after he pried himself away from me. I collapsed into a sobbing heap on the floor. I knew I was being ridiculous, but I didn't care. I needed him so badly, not just to be here in person but to be intimate with him. I didn't know if that was part of the imprint or my vampire nature, but I was really in pain without him.

Charlie sighed behind me and asked, "Edward, would you care to take her to your house. I don't think she'll make it on her own." I hadn't even realized Edward had come back after Bella arrived.

"Sure, Charlie. Night, Bella." I heard him kiss her and then he scooped me up from the floor. "Come on little sister, let's get you home." He put me in his car. "Claire, I know this is hard, I went through this with Bella. Although, it wasn't to this extreme because Carlisle didn't punish me, but still the time away from Bella was torture. You'll survive and I think Carlisle will understand and let you have conjugal visits." He laughed.

I asked seriously, "Edward, is it because of the imprint or being a vampire that I feel this way? I feel like I'm going to die if I'm not close to him in that way. I really need him like I need blood to survive."

"It might be both, I don't know myself completely. I know that since Bella and I have become more intimate, it's even harder to be away from her. If you take your newborn-ness, the imprint, and just being a vampire, I would assume you have it harder than any of us. Hence the reason I believe Carlisle will let Jake come over."

"So what, I'm supposed to ask "Hey, Dad, can Jake come over and fuck me? How in the hell am I going to talk to him about that?"

"Carlisle is a very understanding parent. You may not even need to ask, he's very perceptive and he understands vampires better than any of us."

"Maybe so, but I can't ask him about that."

We drove the rest of the way in silence. I walked sluggishly into the house. Carlisle wasn't home, so I just went to my room and collapsed on the bed. Esme came up about five minutes later. "Claire, sweetheart, can I come in?"

"Yes." I didn't move from my position.

"I know this is tough on you, but since Charlie gave Carlisle the decision of what your punishment should be during the night. He's decided that if you will work with him on your power, he would let Jacob come over for a little while," Esme explain softly as she rubbed my back.

"Really!" I shouted, jumping upright.

She chuckled. "Yes, Jacob can come over from nine to one, but from one to five is Carlisle's teaching session. Don't think of it as a punishment, you need to know more about our world and your power. We all went through this; it's his way of bonding with you."

"Thank you, I'll do anything and everything I can. Esme, I'm really glad you get to be my mom for all eternity," I said with a smile.

She hugged me tightly. "Thank you, Claire. It means so much to me that you think of me that way."

"Of course I do, I think of you and Carlisle as my parents. Even Charlie told me he was glad I'd have you guys after he was gone. You really are great parents."

"Oh, Claire, thank you, sweetie. We love you so much."

"I love you, Mom." She beamed. I knew from her thoughts how much she loved it when her children called her mom. I thought maybe I would start calling her that since it made her so happy. She left and said Carlisle would be home from the hospital around one, so I had four hours of nothing to do. I was lost in my thoughts when I felt the bed move. I think I should ask Carlisle to teach me to be more aware when I'm in my trances. I chuckled to myself, as I opened one eye to see the most beautiful man I'd ever laid my eyes on. I didn't give him time to say anything. I pounced on him, kissing him ferociously. I ripped his shirt from his body. He chuckled but was soon moaning as I worked my way down his body. When I got to his pants, I took my time and he groaned at my slowness. I slowly pulled them down his legs. I crawled up his body like a stalking cat. I leaned down to his ear and said, "Fuck me, Jake." His breathing hitched and I was on my back before I could finish his name. He ripped my clothes off and plunged into me. We both groaned at the much needed contact. He didn't bother with being slow or soft. He pounded in and out of me as hard and fast as he could, kissing every inch of my skin he could reach. I had never felt so on fire before. The tension building inside of me was going to explode into something big.

"Jake, oh fuck, Jake ... I … can't … I'm going..." I couldn't say any more.

"Yes, baby, yes, fucking come for me." He panted as we both fell into the biggest most powerful orgasm we had ever experienced. I didn't want it to end, but as we came down from our intense highs, he kissed me softly and whispered his love for me.

"Jake, that was unbelievable!"

"Yeah, it was. I'm exhausted." He chuckled. I curled up to his chest to listen to his heartbeat as he drifted off to sleep. Around one, a soft tapping on my door stirred me from my trance. I quietly slipped away from Jake and dressed at vampire speed. I opened the door to see Carlisle.

"Hi ya, night time Dad!" I said with a smile.

He smiled at my use of the word dad and in his thoughts said, "Nighttime Dad, huh? Well, nighttime daughter you have some work to do." I groaned, but followed him to his office.

"Thank you for letting me have some Jacob time. I don't know what I'd do if all I had was three hours a day with him."

"You're welcome, Claire. I know Charlie doesn't understand vampire love or imprinting, but he's trying to do what he thinks is best. Luckily, he gave me free rein over your punishment for the night hours. I chose to let you have night visits with Jacob because I understand, and have an even more understanding wife, but I can and will take that away if you shirk your responsibilities," he said sternly.

"I understand, really. I'll do whatever I can to prove to you and daytime dad, I'm truly sorry for my behavior," I said completely meaning it, but with a smile.

"Very well, let's get started shall we." He told me in detail all about his life and time in Volterra. He also told me about Bella and Edward, and the promise made to the Volturi. I knew some about this, but didn't know that they were coming to make sure the deed was done.

"Carlisle, that scares me. They will find out Christian is dead. What if they try to take Bella and me back with them?"

"I will never allow them to take any of you away, unless it was what you truly wanted." I knew that was true, but I was still terrified. "It may be years before they come looking for us, and we have Alice to tell us when they decide." I nodded. The sun was starting to come up, so Carlisle ended our session. "We'll continue again tomorrow night. Have a good day at school, and please stay there all day." He patted me on the shoulder as he walked to the door.

"I promise, Dad." He smiled as I reached out and hugged him. "Thank you. I enjoyed hearing your stories, and I'm actually looking forward to more time with you."

He hugged me back and kissed my forehead. "Me too, Claire."

School was completely boring and frustrating. I spent the last two weeks of school serving my time for my two dads, with my much needed break with Jake every night. Bella's wedding plans were almost complete, and graduation was this weekend. I felt pretty good about everything and was looking forward to my punishment being over. I should have known better than to think everything would be smooth sailing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only own the characters within the story I create.**

**Bella POV:**

"Bella, please listen to me. I promise you'll love it, and Edward will most definitely like it."

"Alice, you promised you wouldn't pressure me. I don't want to wear this dress. I look like a "wanna be" princess. I wanted simple and elegant, not this." I was standing, staring in the mirror at the monstrous dress Alice had me in. It looked like something from the 1600's not the 1920's. "Alice, please," I begged.

"Edward is right, you can't resist Bella when she pleads," she chuckled. "All right, Bella. What about this one?" She held up a simple, floor length gown that was cut low in the front and back with a fit bodice made of a white lace, a short train. It was perfect!

"I love it!"

"Good, try it on," she ordered.

After shopping for what seemed like all day, Alice finally dropped me off at my house. Dad and Edward were watching a baseball game and Claire and Jacob were in the kitchen. Claire sat straddling his lap, clinging to him for dear life as he rubbed her back. "What's wrong with her?" I asked Jake.

"Your dad and Carlisle grounded her today because of skipping school. We are only allowed to see each other from seven to nine daily." Claire sighed and squeezed him.

Bella's eyebrows rose in disbelief "Really? That sucks. I really don't think Carlisle will go along with that, though."

"Yeah, he is. He stopped by to tell me earlier," Claire said with a huff.

"Wow, that's pretty bad then. Sorry guys." I left them and went to find my fiancée. "Hey handsome," I said as I went to sit beside him, but he pulled me onto his lap.

"Hey beautiful," he said as he kissed my cheek. "How was shopping?"

"Awful, but I got a beautiful dress to marry you in," I said with a smile.

"'Hey, Dad, how are you?' 'Oh, I'm just fine, Bella. Thanks for asking," Dad said mimicking my voice.

I laughed. "Sorry, Dad, how are you?"

"Well, I'd be better if your sister would stop crying over this whole ordeal. I've never seen her act like this. Last time I grounded her; she yelled and stomped off to her room. This is insane." He gestured to the kitchen.

Edward chuckled then said, "It's the newborn emotions. They run high and out of control. It's not her fault, but I agree, it is very dramatic."

"I hope your dad can help her, because I can't handle weeks of this. It's almost as bad as when you left Bella." We both cringed. "Sorry, I didn't mean anything by that."

"It's okay, Dad. I understand. I hope she snaps out of it too."

"You should have seen her while I was doing school work with her. She would be working on a math problem and then burst into sobs." Edward cringed, but laughed.

"Poor Claire. You guys give her a break. It sucks to be grounded and not be able to spend time with your boyfriend. She has it worse since Jake doesn't go to school with us. You know, Dad, you are being a lot harder on her than you were on me, and I left the state."

"True, but you weren't skipping school to have sex with your boyfriend. It ranks a little higher on my list than just skipping town." I sighed. If he only knew I went to Italy, he would re-ground me.

"How do you know that's what they were doing?" I asked.

"I came home early the other day and heard them. I just turned around and left. It was bad enough hearing it; I didn't need to see it. And Billy caught them and told me about it."

"Oh sorry, Dad, that sucks."

"Yeah it does. I'm glad you two are waiting until you're married. I expect it then, but not now. I can't take any more of that, you guys are still waiting right?"

"Yes! We are definitely waiting."

"While we are on the subject, and I'm already far beyond embarrassment, can either of you get pregnant?"

"No, Claire can't because she's a vampire. I can't because Edward is one."

"Good, good. All right it's nine, time to kick the mutt out." I was shocked at Dad's slang, my mouth hung open. Edward laughed, and pushed my jaw shut. "Dad!"

"What?" He smiled and shrugged.

"It's nine, Claire, time for Jake to leave." She sobbed as Jake walked them to the door; he kissed her and pried her from him. She collapsed onto the floor sobbing. Dad said, "Edward, would you care to take her to your house early? I think she needs the distraction."

"Sure, Charlie. Night, Bella." He leaned in and kissed her behind her ear then whispered, "Be back in a little while."

Edward was back in no time. "Hello, love."

"Hey, Edward," I replied. I was momentarily preoccupied with a math problem; I had been trying to figure it out for the past ten minutes.

"You are absolutely adorable when you are concentrating."

I shrugged, still concentrating on my problem. "Thanks, I guess. Will you help me? I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

"Sure." He looked at my problem for half a second, and then said, "Do you think this should be a 3?"

"Oh, it should be a 2, right?"

"Exactly, see not so hard, you just over thought and got nervous." He kissed the back of my neck. I sighed and he chuckled, and kissed his way to his favorite spot. "Edward, I can't wait until you bite me there." He stopped and spun me around in the chair.

He looked at me wearily. "Bella, you are so strange. You do understand how badly it will hurt, right?"

"Yes, I guess I'm a bit masochistic." I shrugged as if I'm not worried. I am though, I'm terrified.

"Apparently," he chuckled

"I want to watch you hunt," I said, figuring I was on a roll so why not.

"You will, after you're changed, and we'll go together."

"I know, but I want to see it now. Even if it's just to watch you drain it." He looked at me with his _'your insane look.'_

"Why, Bella?"

"I don't know. I've just been thinking about it, and I dreamed about it the other night. It really turned me on, that's weird isn't it?"

"No, it's not weird. It's a very sensual experience with your mate. It's only odd because you're human. You're supposed to be afraid of things like that, but you never have the appropriate response."

"Sorry." I shrugged.

"Don't apologize. Do you really want to see me drain an animal?"

"Yes, I really do."

"Okay, but you have to promise me you will wait here, and I'll come get you."

"Okay." I was getting really excited. I couldn't believe he was going along with this. I hoped it was as good as my dream. In my dream, I was completely turned on; even more so when he kissed me right after.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this. I really can't tell you no." He shook his head and jumped out of my window. About thirty minutes later, he jumped back into my window.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked wearily.

"Yes!" I beamed happily.

"All right, but know even if you change your mind about me, you're still going to marry me. You can't back out now." He winked playfully.

I laughed. "Don't worry. I've seen you rip heads off other vampires. I think I can handle a little deer."

"True, let's hope you're right." We jumped out the window and ran through the woods a little way.

"Okay, here we are. Bella, are you sure?" he asked again.

I huffed and rolled my eyes. "Yes, but if you don't want to … I'll understand. Is it dead yet?"

"No, it's still alive. I'll do it if you want." I nodded. He sighed, kissed me, walked over and knelt down beside the deer. I sat on the ground watching him intently. "You're sure?"

"Yes, are you not hungry?" I asked exasperated.

He shrugged. "I can eat. I just don't want you freaked out."

"I'm not. I'm excited, and slightly aroused."

"I know. I can tell. It's the only reason I'm going along with this."

"Will you promise me something?" I asked.

"Anything, Bella?"

"Will you kiss me right after?"

He eyed me closely and chuckled dryly. "I'll try." He picked the deer up and cradled it in his arms as he leaned forward and sunk his teeth into its flesh. An involuntary moan escaped my lips. It was just like my dream, seeing him drink blood was completely erotic. When he finished, he looked up at me with blood still on his lips. He licked it away slowly. He crawled over to me, looking like a lion stalking his prey. My heartbeat sped up, I was so completely aroused, and I could feel the wetness in my panties. As he came over to me, I leaned back until I was laying on the ground with him hovering over me. "Is it what you expected, Bella?"

"Yes," I whispered. He leaned down and traced my lips with his tongue. I opened my mouth to give him entrance. He stroked my tongue with his. I could taste the blood on his tongue. I sucked lightly, he moaned kissing me deeper. He kissed down my throat as he unbuttoned my top, kissing every inch of skin he exposed. I was on fire; I wanted all of him. "Make love to me, Edward."

"Not here, Bella. Not for our first time. We can wait until our wedding, it's next Saturday."

I huffed but relented. "You're right."

"I will make you come, my love." I was breathing fast, and my heart was drumming in my chest. He lifted me to straddle his lap. He pushed my shirt down my arms, unhooked my bra, and slowly pulled each strap down my arms, following the trail of my straps with kisses. He pulled my bra completely from me, and then laid me back on the ground hovering over me again. He took my harden peaks into his mouth, sucking and teasing me with his lips. I couldn't help the moans and groans coming from my mouth. It was so intense. I could still taste blood in my mouth. It was weird that it didn't disgust me. Especially, since I was so sensitive to blood. He kissed down my stomach to the top of my pajama pants, and then licked the line on my waist. I couldn't believe how good it felt. He slowly pulled my pants down my legs, his breathing hitched. I wasn't wearing panties and I had just gotten a Brazilian wax for our wedding.

"Bella," he whispered. "Do you know how unbelievably sexy you are like this?" He touched me lightly, feeling the new bare skin.

"You like?"

"Like, I love it, you're so soft." His light touches were driving me crazy with need. He bent down and kissed and licked my newly exposed skin. I moaned almost constantly. I cried out loudly when he finally licked my slick folds. His tongue was moving so fast over my swollen clit, I couldn't bare it much longer, the burning in my stomach told me I was about to explode.

"Oh … Edward … I'm coming … Oh, EDWARDDDDD!" I yelled. I was breathing so heavily and my heart was beating so fast, I was afraid I would pass out. He kissed my face as I calmed down. When my breathing finally came back to normal, he said, "You were right." Sensing my confusion he said, "Seeing me kill and drain an animal turns you on." Oh right, I had forgotten.

"Edward, what I'm going to ask will only make you think I'm crazier, but does blood taste that good when you're a vampire?"

He sat up on his elbow and looked down at me with a raised eyebrow. "Really, you thought it was good?"

"Ummm … yes." I swallowed hard and looked at him through my eyelashes sheepishly.

He laughed and shook his head. "I think you're meant to be a vampire, even if I don't like the idea. I should just bite you now and get it over with."

I sat up quickly in disbelief. "You're really okay with my changing now?"

"Yes, love. I'm ready for it. If just watching me drain an animal does this to you, then I'm in for a real treat when we can actually hunt together." He kissed me soundly on the lips and tossed me my clothes.

"I can't wait!" I smiled. He carried me back to my room and tucked me into bed.

"Sleep, love." He kissed me again and began to hum my lullaby. I was out in no time.

It was the day before graduation. Dad and Carlisle let Claire off for good behavior, and the two of us were headed to the airport to pick up my mom.

"Do you have to drive so fast?" I fussed at Claire. Just like all the other Cullen's, she was a speed demon.

"Stop complaining, you'll be driving like this in a couple weeks." She laughed.

"Maybe, but I'd like to be alive until then, please just slow down."

"Fine, but seventy-five is as slow as I go."

"Fine," I huffed.

"Are you scared?" she asked suddenly.

"About what?"

"Your change. It hurts you know, worse than I can explain. It's like being on fire, the hottest fire imaginable that you can't put out, burning from the inside out."

"I'm not nervous about going through the change. I'm worried about Edward, and what he'll go through. Jake looked like shit the three days you were out."

"I know. I hated that I put him through that, but everything is just fine now," she winked. Claire and Jake were as bad as Rose and Emmett. It seemed like anytime they had a free minute, they were going at it. I wondered if Edward and I would be like that.

"I know he'll be okay as soon as I open my eyes, I just hate he'll have to go through all the worry. What was it like when you were out? Do you remember anything other than burning?"

"I remember thinking about Jake and knowing he was there with me. At first, I could feel him holding me, but I had to ask him to let me go. He was so hot; I couldn't stand for him to touch me. I remember hearing my heart stop beating, that was a little scary but a relief at the same time. I woke up disoriented and overwhelmed with new sensations. I didn't remember anything at first, but then everything rushed back. I panicked when Jake wasn't there; I thought he'd left me. I didn't want anything but him, not even blood. Carlisle kept telling me how amazing I was." She laughed and shook her head.

"You are amazing. You have no bloodlust, and you can already be around humans. I hope I'm that lucky."

"Bella, you will be. I know it. We are going to have a connection, I can feel it already. I can feel your power but I can't access it. It's weird; I can actually feel you blocking me."

"What do you think my power will be?"

"The exact opposite of mine, I absorb powers. I think you will block them like you do Edward, Jane and Alec. Maybe you'll be able to let some in, but I would think it would be your choice. It would be cool if when you wanted, Edward and I could hear you." My power doesn't sound nearly as impressive. "Maybe, I sometimes wish Edward could hear me."

We arrived at the airport, Claire waited by the car while I went in for Mom. It took about ten minutes for us to make it back out to the car. "Claire!" Renee squealed. "Oh, my gosh, girl. You are all grown up; I don't think I've seen you since you were about ten. Are you feeling okay? You look awfully pale?" I snorted but mom didn't respond, maybe she didn't hear me. Claire, of course did, and she shot me a glare.

"No, I'm fine. You know we don't get a lot of sun here."

"Yeah, that's the truth. You and Bella should come visit me in Florida sometime. You'd darken up in no time," Mom beamed. Claire went to get in the driver's side.

"No! No way I'm I letting you drive again, hand over the keys." I demanded.

"No, there's nothing wrong with my driving."

"Claire, don't make me pull the older sister card. Besides, it's my boyfriend's car."

"Fine," she huffed as she roughly put the keys in my hand. We all climbed in the car and we were off. Mom chattered the whole ride home, rambling on about Phil and their home in Florida. I should have paid more attention, but I'd already heard all this when we talked on the phone two days ago when I called to confirm her trip plans.

"So, Claire, Bella tells me you are dating Jacob Black. How's that going?"

"Really well, actually. I love him more than I can express." Claire smiled brightly.

"Really, you're in love already. How long have you two been dating?"

"Well officially for a couple months, but we grew up together. We've had a lot of 'firsts' together, so it feels like a lot longer."

"Yeah, what were your 'firsts'?" Mom asked like a giddy teenager.

"Mom, I'm sure she really doesn't want to talk about this with a parent." I said pointlessly, because I knew Renee would get her answer, and because Claire really didn't care. Everyone knew they had sex, even Dad. It was a weird situation.

"It's okay, Bella. Renee isn't my parent; she's my cool aunt." I rolled my eyes, and she smiled.

"Jake was my first boyfriend, first guy to hold my hand, my first kiss when we were twelve, and then my second kiss when we were fourteen. My first and only guy I've ever had sex with. He's everything I need and much more."

"Wow, you two seem pretty deep, have you talked about getting married?"

"No, but I know one day he'll be the one that I marry, it just makes sense."

"You're so young, though. Wait until you're older and finished with college and have a career." I tried not to roll my eyes at the absurdity of this conversation. I knew exactly what she was doing.

It started to rain a little. Nothing unusual about that, it was Washington after all. "Bella, you want me to drive?" Claire asked as the rain started to pour harder.

"No, I'm fine." I could handle a little rain, geesh she bugged me sometimes. I saw car lights up head, they were too bright. I couldn't see with the glare from the rain. I didn't notice it was coming straight at us until it was too late. It hit our car on the driver side; I lost control of the wheel and we started to spin. I thought we were going to stop, but as we slowed, another car hit us on the passenger's side, and we were rolling down a steep hill. It all happened so fast, I didn't really have time to scream or ask it everyone was okay. When we landed, we were upside down. I was awake, but in pain. I looked over and I couldn't tell if my mom was okay. Then I smelled it, blood and lots of it. "Claire, Claire" I said in a gurgled whisper.

"Bella, oh my God! There's too much blood, I can't, I can't …"

"Claire, hold your breath, you can fight this," I told her while she nodded.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

"I don't know. I'm in pain." I felt a familiar pull of darkness start to wash over me. "Claire, what are you doing? Claire don't." I whispered as I slipped away.

**Claire POV:**

I panicked, there was blood everywhere. I was trying to hold my breath, but it was on my hands as I tried to make sure they were okay. I'm not sure what happened. I had never experienced bloodlust. Before, I could think while I was in action. I grabbed the nearest source of the sweet goodness and sunk my teeth in, drinking greedily. It was the best thing I had ever tasted, much better than animal blood. Why had I never tried this before? This is what vampires were supposed to do. Too soon the warm sweet liquid slowed and stopped. I was brought back to reality with a jolt. "Oh God, what have I done? No, no, no." I sobbed as I stared at the lifeless body in my arms. "I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry," I said in between sobs in a whisper. I heard my phone ringing. For a second, I didn't move, but the ringing continued. I found my phone and held it to my ear. "Claire, I'm so sorry. I didn't see until it was too late." It was Alice.

"I killed her, Alice. I killed her." I whispered.

"It's okay, sweetie. I know this won't make it better, but she would have died anyway. She lost too much blood, but that doesn't matter now. You have to save Bella. She doesn't have much time left. If you don't bite her right now, she will die."

"Alice, I can't bite her. I just killed her mom, I can't stop myself."

"You can, put your phone on speaker, I'll help you." I put the phone on speaker, and looked over to Bella who was still unconscious. "Alice, I'm going to move her out of the car."

"Okay, everything will be fine. Do it now. We're on our way, Claire. You can do this."

I pulled Bella from the car and placed her gently on the ground. "Bella, wake up. Can you hear me?"

"Claire," she croaked.

"Bella, I'm going to bite you. If I don't, Alice says you'll die." I sobbed and I buried my face in my arm, trying to compose myself.

"Okay, Claire, I trust you." I winced at her faith in me. She had no idea I had just drained and killed her mother. I took a deep breath, letting the smell of blood enter my senses again. Venom flooded my mouth and I leaned in and sunk my teeth into her neck. She didn't make any sound as I drank.

I heard Alice yell, "That's enough, Claire, stop. You're killing her. Stop!" I pulled back; she met my eyes and smiled painfully. "I'm so sorry, Bella. Please forgive me," I said as I cradled her to my chest. I felt her cold hand on my face.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Claire. I'll be fine." I knew it wasn't the best time, but I had to tell her.

"Bella, I am sorry about biting you, but I meant about your mom."

"She's dead?" Bella whispered.

"Yes, it's my fault. There was so much blood. I'm so sorry, Bella, I'm so sorry." I sobbed harder.

"Shhhhh, everything will be okay, Claire. It's not your fault, you're a newborn, please don't cry." She was barely audible. How could she be comforting me in a time like this? Here she is, dying in my arms, and she's comforting me for being a murderer. Bella is the most special person in the world that is for sure.

Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper arrived in his Mercedes. They loaded us in the back with me still cradling Bella. I didn't ask what he was going to do, but Jasper stayed behind with the car and Renee's body. "Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He's hunting with Emmett, he doesn't know. We couldn't get him on his cell." He was going to kill me. Bella whimpered softly, the venom was beginning to burn. She was in for a long ride of the most horrible feeling ever, and I was the cause of her pain. I hated myself. I put my forehead to hers and sobbed the rest of the ride home. We pulled into the garage, Esme and Rose were there waiting. We all ran to Edward's room, and I laid Bella on the bed. Esme had gotten everything ready.

"Claire." Carlisle put his hand in the middle of my back and guided me out of the door. "You should go get yourself cleaned up; we'll take care of Bella. You did a good job."

"A good job? I killed her mother. I'm no better than Christian."

"You're wrong, Claire. Everyone makes mistakes, I'm not sure if any of the others could have resisted if put in that situation. To have bitten Bella and stopped, was more than anyone at your age should be able to do. You saved your sister's life. Alice saw her die if she wasn't bitten. You. Saved. Her." I nodded; he kissed my forehead and hugged me tightly.

"Thanks, Dad," I whispered and headed to my room. I showered and changed, then went and sat on the back porch steps letting the cool night breeze clear my head. I sat there for about an hour, when I smelled a familiar smell, I had been dreading coming from the woods. I stood to face him.

"Edward, I have to tell you something before you go inside." He tensed and stared at me. I opened my mind to him, showing him everything that happened. In a flash, he was inside. Emmett just stood there confused.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We were in a car accident, Renee was killed and I bit Bella to save her." I began to sob. I sat down on the steps. Emmett sat beside me, and put his big arm around me, pulling me close to him.

"Ahhh, don't cry shrimp. Bella will be okay."

"I killed her."

"No, you didn't. Just changed her, she'll be fine."

"Not Bella, Renee."

"What?"

"There was so much blood; I'd never smelled anything like it. I don't know what happened, one minute Bella was telling me to hold my breath, the next I was holding Renee's dead body."

Emmett wrapped his beefy arm around me. "Ahhh, little sister, it happens to the best of us. I'm sorry we couldn't protect you."

"Thanks, Em." I began to sob again and he pulled me up on his lap and held me. I was lost in my own world of pain and grief, when I felt arms lifting me, they were hot and comforting. I buried my face in Jakes chest. I was so glad he was here.

"Clairebear, what's wrong? What happened?" Concern and love were thick in his voice. I told him the story, when I got to the part of killing Renee, he tensed. He sat me on the step and stood up. "Claire, you killed a human?"

"It was an accident, Jake. There was too much blood. Alice said she would have died anyway."

"So that makes it okay to have a little snack!" he yelled.

"No, that's not what I meant. I didn't know what I was doing. It just happened."

"I'm sorry Claire, but I need some time, I've gotta go." Jacob ran off in the woods.

"Jake, don't leave me! Please, I need you." I sobbed.

I started to run after him, but he turned and said, "Don't, and do not come on the Rez. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry, Jake. Don't do this, stay with me. I need you, I love you."

"I can't, Claire. I've gotta go." He changed to wolf form and was gone. I fell in a crumpled heap on the ground sobbing. I lost the one person I cared for most. The one I could never live without. I truly hated myself now.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only own the characters within this story.

**I know, extremely long wait. I've had a lot on my plate lately, most importantly I'm expecting for the first time. I was told almost ten years ago I'd never get pregnant, so this is a complete and very welcome surprise! All day sickness and aches and pains are no fun, but I'll gladly go through it to finally have a baby. Of course, I do have two kids we adopted, and this changes nothing for how I feel for them, but I've never experienced pregnancy or the baby phase. So I'm super happy. Keep me in your thoughts! **

**B**

**I'll be uploading ch 18 as well. There's not many chapters left in this story, so as soon as my beta finishes I'll post them. Hint Hint, Chris! LOL J/K **

Claire POV:

I lost track of how long I laid sobbing on the ground. Someone picked me up and carried me to my room and laid me on my bed. I wasn't really aware of anything happening in the house. I'm not sure why I have this knack for tuning out the world, but at this moment I was glad. I felt my bed jostle sometime later and a hand touching my shoulder. I knew it was Emmett, but I didn't respond. "Claire, I know your upset, but we are all here for you. No one blames you or is upset with you. We love you, shrimp. When or if you need to talk, I'm here for you. We all are."

He stood to leave just before he opened the door, I said, "Emmett, will you talk to Jake, explain to him, I … I … can't lose him."

"Sure, Claire, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks. Is Edward angry with me?" I ask rolling over to face him.

"No, Claire. He's thankful you saved her."

"Did I? I mean, is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's doing well. She cried out a few times, but she's going to be fine."

I sat up and pushed the hair from my face. "Do you think they would let me sit with her?"

"Yeah, come on. I'll go with you." He helped me off the bed, and we walked down the hall to Edward's room. I knocked softly on the door.

"Come in," Edward said, his voice was tired and worried.

I slowly opened the door and mentally asked him "Can I stay with her?"

"Yes, I think she'd like that," He said out loud and smiled a little. I walked over to the bed; she was lying in the middle with Edward on her left side. I crawled up on the bed and laid my head over her heart. I whispered, "Bella, I'm so sorry. I wish I could take your pain away." I felt a jolt of electricity surge through me. I stayed perfectly still, I didn't move away. I felt glued to her, frozen. I began to feel slight tingles of pain all over my body. I couldn't speak or move from my place on Bella's chest. I was vaguely aware of Carlisle and Edward asking me if I was okay. Everything seemed to be clouded, murky; sounds were muffled, all but the sound of Bella's heartbeat. The pain grew sharp. It was exactly like going through my change. I was absorbing Bella's pain, I hoped anyway. It was worth going through again if she didn't have to suffer. I was so hot, the fire was intense. I thought for sure I was in ashes by now, but I knew I wasn't. I could still hear murmurs from people in the room with Bella and me. After a time, the pain started to decrease like with my own change, my limbs were freed first, then the intense heat in my chest, then nothing, I heard nothing. Bella's heart had stopped. I blinked and slowly sat up. I turned and looked at her; she was so still, dead like.

Edward said, "Bella, sweetheart, can you open your eyes for me?" he was squeezing her hand.

Bella's eyes fluttered open. I breathed a sigh of relief. "What happened, where am I?"

"You're in my room. Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"I think so," she said in confusion. She looked up and met my eyes. "Did you suck the venom out?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"The venom, I remember you coming in and lying down with me, and then I stopped burning. I just felt trapped in my body. I couldn't move or speak. I could hear everything going on, but couldn't tell anyone I was okay." She turned to Edward, and placed her hand on his face. "You were so worried, I'm sorry baby."

He smiled. "Bella, everything is okay now, you're okay."

"I really am. I feel incredible, strong and alert; I can hear and smell everything." Bella smiled, her head whipping back and forth as she took in the room.

"You didn't experience any pain?" Carlisle asked.

"No, not after Claire came in."

"I took your pain, Bella. I didn't want you to suffer," I whispered. Gasps came from all the people in the room with us.

"Claire, what do you mean, you took her pain?" Carlisle questioned

"I didn't want Bella to suffer so I absorbed her pain. Like I absorb others powers."

"Amazing, so you actually felt her pain?"

"Yes, Carlisle, it was like going through the change again." He looked back at me in shock.

"Claire, you didn't have to do that. I could have handled it." I turned to Bella and smiled.

"I know you could have, but I didn't want you to, you deserved better. This was all my fault; it wasn't time for you to change yet. You should have had your wedding, and Edward should have been the one, not me."

"Claire, this is not your fault. I was driving the car. I should've listened to you and let you drive. I'm sorry you've suffered so much for me."

"It was worth it after what I did. I deserved to burn."

"Claire, it's not your fault. I'm not angry with you. I'll miss my mom, but we were in an accident, it couldn't be avoided. I know you tried, it was just too much." She cupped my face with her hand and smiled a sad smile. I began to sob again; she pulled me into her embrace. I don't know what I did to deserve a sister like her. She was perfect, so much better than I could ever hope to be.

Bella POV:

My poor little sister had so much guilt. I didn't know how to take it away, but I would do everything I could.

"Thank you, Bella," she whispered. I hugged her to me tighter. "Ow!"

"Oops, sorry." I smiled sheepishly. Claire smiled and pulled away. It was good to see her smiling again.

"Bella, are you thirsty?" Edward asked. I instantly felt bad; I had forgotten he was here. I turned and smiled at my love, and before I had time to process what I was doing, I pounced on him, knocking us both to the floor. I smiled and shrugged, then kissed him like I'd never kissed him before. At first he was hesitant, but he soon put just as much into the kiss. I heard someone clear their throat. I pulled back from Edward, and sat up still straddling his hips. He laughed. "Wow," he said simply, with the biggest grin I'd ever seen plastered on his face. I smiled back.

"Bella, how do you feel?" Carlisle asked with a chuckle in his voice. How did I feel? I looked down at myself and saw my skin like theirs. Smooth but not cold, it felt normal, I felt strong. There was a slight tickle in my throat, but I wasn't sure if I was thirsty.

"Yes, that's what thirsty feels like." I paused and looked up at Claire puzzled.

"I can tell how you feel; you're confused, amazed, and slightly thirsty," she said with a smile, and then continued. "And in a little while, you are going to feel overwhelmed and Edward will be here to help you." She winked.

"How … how do you know?" I asked.

"Not sure, I just feel it, can you feel me?" I stared at her for a minute then closed my eyes, I opened them with a gasp.

"Claire, I can feel what you feel; Guilt, heartbreak, loss. I don't understand? Why do you feel heartbroken and loss?" She didn't respond, but suddenly I could see what she went through for the last few days; the car crash, my mom, Jake, pain, so much pain. I flew across the room to her. "I'm so sorry, Claire … for everything. Jake will come back. I'll make sure of it, please don't worry." I kissed her cheek.

I was feeling really thirsty, but before I could say anything, Claire said, "We need to take her hunting now, it's getting pretty intense." She smiled at me and said, "Love you, big sis." I returned her smile and love. Carlisle sent Alice, Esme and Rose out first to scan the area, and then the rest of us went out together. Outside was overwhelming but in a good way, so many new smells and colors. "I didn't realize how many colors mix together to make up each color. It's so beautiful."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you, love." I smiled at my love.

"My eyes aren't beautiful." I frowned; Edward pulled me to a stop. "Bella, your eyes are gorgeous. They are your original brown, they didn't change." I gasped. "Really, why? How?"

Carlisle answered. "We won't be completely sure until your power manifests, but it generally means that you will be in touch with emotions. In your case, I'd assume that you will have some deep connection with Claire. You've both already shown some of that connection. It will grow more over time."

"Wow, I don't know what to say." We had stopped in the woods near a stream. I looked around; everything was so green and pretty. I'd never really appreciated the color green before, but it was truly beautiful.

Edward stood directly in front of me with his hands on my shoulders. "Love, are you ready?"

I nodded. "Close your eyes and take a deep breath and tell me what you smell." I did as he requested; I could smell everything. "I smell the trees, the water, air, birds … what's that? It smells warm and sweet."

"It's a deer about fifty yards from here. Do you want it?"

"I don't know. I can hear its heartbeat and the blood flowing through its body, but I don't feel thirsty."

"You're probably going to be like me then. It's okay, Bella. You can make yourself drink. It doesn't taste bad, it's just the idea may be strange to you. It might be easier it Edward kills it for you."

I looked at Claire and smiled, then looked back at Edward, "Could you? That sounds better to me."

"Sure, love. I'll be right back." He was back in a flash with the deer. We sat down on the ground. He was so incredible sweet and patient. I took the deer in my hands, it wasn't dead yet. I looked up in Edwards eyes.

He smiled. "Sweetheart, if you don't want to, we can find another way."

"I'm okay, Edward. I just don't really know what to do."

He chuckled. "Just bite right here." He pointed to its neck. "Your instincts should kick in," he said with a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked, getting aggravated with him. I knew he was just trying to help, but the smirking laughter had to stop.

"I'm sorry, love. I'm just glad you are still my Bella. I was worried you'd be a crazed newborn."

"I feel like myself, actually. Only better, stronger. Sorry I got aggravated. I know you're trying to help." I took a huge breath, and bent to its neck and bit down. The blood rushed into my mouth. I swallowed it with no problem. It was sweet and warm. I drank until the blood stopped, then I sat back and smiled. "I did it!" I exclaimed and everyone laughed at my triumph.

"Do you want more?" Edward asked. I wasn't sure; I felt better, calmer, but the tickle was still there. I looked at Claire hoping she could decipher how I was feeling.

"You should have one more," she said with a smile. I smiled, then cocked my head to the side and stared at her. "Claire, I think you should eat too. I can tell you're thirsty."

"I'm fine Bella. This is about you, not me."

I ignored her. "Edward, will you get her something too?"

"Sure, love. Emmett, how about you get Claire one?"

"No prob." They ran off and were back again in a flash. This time I didn't hesitate, I drank greedily.

After we were finished, we ran back to the house. "I understand why you like running so much. This is fantastic," I said to Edward as we ran hand in hand. "Race ya," I said as I let go and took off. He was hot on my heels, but I was stronger and faster. I reached the house first and jumped up on the porch. "I won!"

He scooped me up in his arms. "Yes, you did. How about a victory kiss?" Before I could reply, he smashed his lips to mine. It was wonderful feeling him being himself, not having to hold back with me. I heard a few cat calls and whistles. We chuckled as we broke apart.

"Edward? What happens now? I know I missed graduation, but what will everyone think?" He looked at me seriously.

"Your funeral was yesterday, sweetheart," he told me softly as he stroked the hair from my face.

"Funeral? Why?" I was confused, I didn't understand. Why would they have a funeral for me? Why didn't they just say I was in a hospital far away?

"Love, the car exploded. There was no way that you and Claire would have survived as a human."

"Oh," I said lamely.

"What about my dad?"

"He's playing the part. He left this morning to take your mom's body back to Phil in Florida. He's going to come see you when he gets back; if you feel ready. You should call him later, he's very anxious."

"I'll call him in the morning. Do we have to move?" I asked.

"Yes, but not for a while. You and Claire will just say around here, out of sight until everything is decided. We have plenty of time to talk about that, right now, you need to learn your new body." I smiled; I wanted him to learn my new body. I realized everyone had left us alone. They must have gone far away, because I couldn't hear anyone.

"Edward, what happened with Jake?" He sighed and ran his hand through his hair and pulled me down on his lap.

"Jake left when Claire told him what happened to your mom. He said he couldn't be with a murderer."

"That's not fair, she couldn't help it; there was so much blood. She tried so hard. Something happened to her, I could feel it when I tried to sense her emotions. She really had no idea what she was doing until it was done."

"That's the bloodlust. Jasper said that by the time they got to you guys, she had no bloodlust at all. She was in complete control when she bit you and held you in the car. I'm sorry, love. I wasn't there and I wasn't the one to change you. I wanted it to be in a loving moment with you at peace. Not scared and dying." I put my hands on his face and pressed my lips to his. "Please don't worry about that, it's over. I'm just happy to be with you forever. Besides you can bite me later if you want," I said with a wink.

He growled at me. "I might take you up on that, love. I've never felt so free with you. I don't have to worry about hurting you anymore." He squeezed me tightly to prove his point.

I smiled and turned in his lap to straddle him. "Edward, what are we going to do about our wedding?"

"Nothing, we are still getting married. Your father will walk you down the aisle, and Emmett will perform the ceremony. The only difference is your friends and extended family will not be there." I smiled. I didn't care if my friends weren't going to come, and all the family I needed would be there, Dad and Claire. "So, we are getting married Saturday?"

"Yes, if that's okay. We can wait if you like."

"No! I was just going to say, it's going to be hard not making love until Saturday because right now, I want you so badly. I'm having a hard time not ripping your clothes off." He chuckled.

"I'll tell you what, we'll go upstairs and I'll let you rip my clothes off and I'll rip yours off, then I'll eat that sweet pussy of yours until you are screaming."

"Edward!" He had never sounded so seductive or said anything like that to me before. I was completely aroused. I couldn't wait to be upstairs. I ripped his shirt open right there on the back porch. He groaned as he picked me up and ran us to his room. I finished shredding his clothes and he mine.

We kissed fiercely, my hands found his hair "Easy, love."

"I'm sorry, I'll take it easy."

He chuckled. "Now the tables have turned."

Before I could respond, I was flat on my back with his head between my legs. The moment he touched my slick folds, I cried out. "Oh my God, Edward, that's incredible." He chuckled and the vibration from it made everything so much more intense. I had never experienced anything like this, it was so much better now than when I was a human. I couldn't control my moans and cries. I should have been embarrassed, but this was so wonderful, I couldn't find it in me to care. I felt the familiar fire in my belly start to spread. "I'm so close … oh, Edward." I cried as I climaxed. It lasted longer than I thought possible. Edward curled up behind me and pulled me into his chest. Once my unnecessary breathing was under control and I'd calmed down, I turned in his arms to look at his face. He was smiling smugly. "That was … I have no words."

He laughed. "Good, that means I did my job correctly."

"What about you? I'd like to do my job correctly," I said with a sweet smile.

"I wouldn't want to keep you from your job." He winked. I pushed him back on the bed and crawled down his body kissing and nipping the lines of his muscled chest. He was moaning louder than I'd ever heard him before. "Bella, that feels incredible."

I sat up and looked at him. "It was really different before, wasn't it?"

"It was wonderful before, but this is just more intense. No matter, human or not, Bella, you're still unbelievably good at driving me crazy with want for you." I smiled; he knew just what to say to make my insecurities vanish. I continued my trail down to his manhood. I kissed the tip and ran my tongue around it before sucking it into my mouth. I had no need for air now, so I didn't have to pause to breathe. I took him in as far as I could, and pumped the rest with my hand.

His moans and grunts continued "Bella … I can't … I'm going to come so hard." He started to twitch and jerk, I swallowed everything he gave. With one last affectionate lick, I climbed back up his body to rest my head in the crook of his arm. He kissed my head. "You're right; it's going to be extremely hard to wait until Saturday. I'd suggest moving the wedding up, but your dad isn't coming back until Friday."

"What happens after the wedding?"

"We go on our honeymoon, what else."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We, as in the entire family, are going to an island past South America. It's called Isle Esme. Carlisle gave it to her for an anniversary gift. There are houses for everyone. They are spread out over the island, so chances are we won't see much of anyone."

"Wow, is that where we are moving?"

"No, but we'll stay for a few months. There's plenty of wildlife and if we need anything that's not on the island, we can take the boat to the mainland."

"What about Claire and Jake?"

"Claire will come with us. I'm not sure about Jake; he's still pretty upset about Claire killing your mom."

"She didn't kill her! The accident killed her." I sighed and sat up.

Edward followed and rubbed my shoulders. "Bella, I know the accident would have caused her to die, but Claire bit her and drained her before she actually died. That's what Jacob sees."

I slumped against Edward. "Oh, maybe I should talk to him. Could you go get him?"

"I don't know that he will come, but I can try. Do you think you'll be okay to be around him?"

"I think I'll be fine, Edward. I obviously don't have a bloodlust problem, I couldn't figure out how to drain the deer." I chuckled as he squeezed me tightly. "I know this may seem silly, but I was hoping you'd be like Claire and need help hunting. I like taking care of you."

"I know you will, but don't you think eventually, I'll have to learn to do it on my own?"

"Maybe, but for now let me take care of you, please." He looked at me with so much longing that I couldn't deny him.

"Okay, let's go find Jake." We dressed and headed out the back door. Edward was a little bit ahead of me. I knew I didn't need to ride on his back anymore, but I knew he liked being close to me and taking care of me. So, without saying anything I hopped lightly on his back and wrapped my arms and legs around him. I leaned in and kissed his neck. "I love you."

He laughed and turned his head to kiss my mouth. "So you're riding shot gun?"

"Yep," I said making the 'p' pop. He shot off through the trees. I understood exactly why he never hit a tree. I could see everything crystal clear, my reaction time was a million times better than when I was a human. I loved the speed. I guess everyone was right; I would be driving fast, well if I ever drove again. It wasn't high on my list of things to try. "Edward? What's that smell?" I asked as we started to slow.

"That, my dear, is Jacob." He laughed.

I scrunched up my nose. "Oh, he really does smell bad."

"Gee, thanks a lot, Bella. You smell pretty nasty yourself."

"Thanks, Jake." I smiled. I wasn't even remotely thirsty with him near. I could smell his blood and hear his heart, but they held no interest for me. "Jake, you need to talk to Claire. None of this was her fault. If I can forgive her, so can you."

"Ahh, Bella. I don't want to talk about this. No matter how much I love her, I cannot be with a murderer."

"Jake, I know that technically Claire did end my mom's life, but my mom would have died a painfully slow death had Claire not. I'm not saying it was better that way, but at least she didn't suffer. Claire is a newborn; there was way too much blood. Jake, I felt what Claire went through; it's part of our connection to each other. She fought against the bloodlust. She fought so hard, she tried to save my mom. She tried to stop her from bleeding, but something in her snapped. Before she knew what was happening it was over, and the bloodlust was gone, then she saved me. Jacob, if I can forgive her, surely you can. She's absolutely miserable." I stared at him for a long while.

He blew out a gust of air then said, "Ok, Bella. I'll talk to her, but I don't know if I can forgive her."

"Talk, that's all I ask." He smiled sadly and took off through the woods. I turned to Edward and wrapped my arms around him. "I hope they can work it out. Claire and Jake need each other and they both deserve to be happy."

"You're right, love. I'm sure they can work it out. Let's go to our meadow."

Claire POV:

After we got back to the house, everyone disbursed to give Edward and Bella privacy. I ran through the woods, I wanted to get as far away as I could and still not be near humans. I didn't trust myself anymore. I knew I wouldn't have hurt Renee, if she hadn't been bleeding so badly, but I didn't want to risk anymore lives. I don't know how Bella forgave me so easily. She is truly remarkable.

I found a huge rock that overlooked the ocean. I climbed to the top and sat down under a tall tree. It was perfect; the view was spectacular. I let myself slip into one of my trance-like states. I don't know how long I sat there, but judging by the sun, it had been several hours. I was about to go back home when I heard someone coming from my left, I knew exactly who it was. I could smell him. I wanted to see him, but I was terrified by what he would say. If he didn't want me anymore, I would find a way to die. I couldn't live without him.

"Hi," I said in a whisper. If my heart worked, it would be beating out of my chest right now. I was so nervous and anxious. He just stood there staring at me. I didn't recognize the look in his eyes. He'd never looked at me like that before, like he didn't know who I was.

"Hi," He said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"It's over, isn't it?" I asked. He nodded and I fell to the ground sobbing. "Jake, please don't do this. I can't live without you. I can't, Jake, please don't do this. I love you, please don't … please." I looked up into his eyes hoping to find my Jacob there, but all I saw was a harden mask of a man I didn't recognize. "Your job is to kill vampires who kill humans. Kill me, Jake. Please, just end my suffering. I can't go through all eternity knowing what I've done. Just end it now, please," I begged. He just stared at me saying nothing. I was still crumpled on the ground, sobbing tearlessly.

He stepped forward and I bowed my head ready for him to kill me. He stopped right in front of me and after a long pause, he said, "Claire, I … I can't kill you."

"Why not? I killed a human. It's your job. Please, kill me."

He shook his head. "No, I won't kill you."

"Why? Why not? It's your job."

"No, my job is to kill vampires that live off of human blood. You made a mistake and it's clear you are sorry for that mistake. Bella was right, you couldn't help yourself. There was too much blood. I was so angry, Claire, because I thought you justified killing her, but I was wrong. I can see that now. I'm sorry I was so harsh. I love you, Clairebear." Sobs racked my body as he pulled me into his arms. "Claire, I know you didn't want to kill her. I understand. You'd never hurt anyone. Shit, you can't even kill a stupid deer. I'm sorry I overreacted. I know what you are, and I love you anyway. I can't expect you to be perfect, when others have screwed up and have been around a lot longer. I love you so much. I'm sorry for being such an ass."

"It's okay, I deserved much worse." He pulled my chin up to his face. "No, you didn't. You didn't deserve what I put you through, or what you put yourself through. I should have been there for you to help you through your rough time, not make it worse." He pressed his lips to mine, relief surged through my body; a sob escaped my throat. Jake pulled back and looked in my eyes. "Claire, I love you and no matter what, I'll never walk away again, I promise."

"Jake, I don't deserve you. Thank you for forgiving me, I love you so much. It hurts more than I can describe when I'm not with you."

"I know, babe. The past few days have been awful. The pack is ready to kick me out." He chuckled. That reminded me, we were leaving after Bella and Edward's wedding.

"Jake, after the wedding, Carlisle is moving all of us to Isle Esme until we make more definite plans. What are we going to do?"

"Wherever you go, that's where I'll be. I barely made it through three days, I can't be away from you again," Jake says, pulling me tighter to him.

"What about the pack?"

"I'll keep in touch with them when I transform. There are plenty of wolves now, they don't need me." He kissed my temple. We were leaning against a tree. I had my back to his chest, his face was nuzzled into my neck, and he was breathing deeply like he was trying to ingrain himself with my scent. "I need you, Claire," he said. He kissed my neck, pulling the strap of my tank top aside to trail kisses down my shoulder. I was immediately on fire, I needed him right now. I didn't want to play around. I just needed to be with him, to become one with him, connect on that level of completeness. I turned in his arms and wrapped myself around him. Our mouths found each other's instantly. The sensation was electrifying. I felt all our frustrations, fears, and anxiety wash away. The kiss grew, clothes flew everywhere. He didn't waste any time, and as soon as he entered me, we both moaned. We were home, right where we needed to be. Together.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only own the characters within the story I create.**

**Bella POV:**

We were leaving in twelve hours to go to the Island. Edward and I decided getting married on the beach was a perfect idea. I was currently lying with Edward in our bed. We had behaved ourselves by not having actual intercourse. However, we had done almost everything else. I loved being a vampire, so far. I haven't had a hard time at all around my dad. He arrived with Carlisle and Esme late this afternoon. I ran straight out to the car and jumped into his arms, which of course, scared everyone shitless.

"Dad!" I called out as I ran into his arms, knocking the wind out of him in the process. I noticed his distress and loosened my grip.

"Bella!" Edward yelled. When he reached us, he immediately pulled me from my dad. "Charlie, are you okay?" he asked, worried I'd hurt him.

"I'm fine, Edward. She was just hugging me." He eyed him skeptically.

"Edward, I'm completely in control. Actually, my throat doesn't burn at all."

"She's right. She is completely in control," Claire said as she and Jake emerged from the tree line looking rumpled. I smiled and jumped when I heard her voice in my head. _"__We made up, Bella. He really loves me, thank you so much. Sorry for scaring you. I wanted to see if this would work. Talk back to me in your head."_

"_You're right. You about gave me a heart attack, I'm glad you made up."_ I said in thought.

"Awesome," she said out loud. I laughed. She ran over to us, and Dad grabbed her up in a hug. Of course, she allowed him to move her. She began to sob on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Dad. Please forgive me."

"Claire, honey, there is nothing to forgive. Carlisle explained everything to me. I understand, sweetheart. Everything will be okay." He soothed her, rubbing her back. He looked up and pulled a twig from her hair. She just smirked and shrugged her shoulders. He laughed and shook his head. Turning to Jacob, he said. "Boy, you ever hurt my baby again, and I will personally shoot you between the eyes."

"Charlie, you have my word. I will never hurt her again. I know I was wrong." He looked so sad and remorseful. I noticed this whole time, Edward was just standing there completely still.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" I asked. He blinked and turned to look at me_._

"_Bella, can you hear me?"_ he asked, but his lips didn't move. I gasped. He smiled like a kid on Christmas morning.

"_Edward, I can hear you. What's this mean? Can I hear thoughts, too?"_

"_I'm not sure. Can you hear Carlisle or Esme?" _I listened, nothing. I frowned_ "__No, I can't hear you now either." _

"_Maybe you can only hear me when I'm speaking directly to you," _he said in his mind. I nodded telling him I heard.

"_Can you hear me, Edward?"_ He smiled. This would definitely come in handy. After our little discovery, we headed back inside. Around nine, we called it a night so the humans could get some rest. Dad had to go home and pack some stuff for the big family trip. He was taking bereavement time at work and was joining us on the Island. The next morning, we all went to the airport and loaded on a private jet. We flew non-stop to South America, and then loaded everyone onto a small yacht.

It was early Sunday morning when we stepped off the yacht onto the Island. Alice immediately went to work preparing everything for the wedding, which would be the next afternoon. This brings me to the present, lying here in our bed until eight a.m. when Alice will come and make me go to her room.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"What do you think will happen next?"

"Well, we're going to be married tomorrow afternoon. By tomorrow night, we're not going to be virgins anymore." He smiled and kissed my temple. I chuckled.

"I am looking forward to that but I meant moving, where will we go?"

"I don't know, love. We'll figure it out. Let's not worry about it until after our honeymoon. We are going to have two full weeks of alone time before we are required to see anyone."

"Really, two weeks. Why will we be required to see everyone after that?"

"Yes, two weeks. We aren't really required, but I'm sure you want to spend as much time with your dad as possible. He'll only be staying for four weeks, two with Claire, and two with you. "

"Yeah, I'll miss him a lot. At least I'll get to use that nifty webcam Esme got us to keep in touch."

"I'm sure that will help very much. I wish we hadn't agreed to do anything tonight." He said completely off the subject and out of the blue.

"Why, Mr. Cullen. Whatever do you mean?"

He growled. "I'm going for a hunt."

I pouted. "Why? Please stay. I won't tease you, I promise. Don't leave me," I said when all of my old insecurities flared to the surface. He stopped, sighed, and crawled back in the bed and pulled me to sit up in front of him.

"Bella, I do want to go for a quick hunt, but you're teasing didn't upset me. You know I love it when you call me that. I love it too much. I know I won't be able to control myself if we keep this up. It's less than twelve hours until our wedding, I think we should wait. I will never leave you, sweetheart. In case you forgot, you're a vampire and you can outrun me, for now anyway." He grinned and I laughed, embarrassedly.

"I did actually forget. Can I come with you? I'm a little thirsty." He smiled and pulled me up to him, kissing me deeply. When he pulled away, I could see his eyes were black and completely lust filled. I swallowed hard, I knew we couldn't do anything, but I wanted to so badly. "Edward, maybe you should go and bring me something back. I don't think I want our first time to be in the woods. With how I'm feeling right now, I won't be able to stop myself." He nodded and grabbed a thermos off the shelf.

"I'll be back, love, in less than an hour." He jumped out of the window and disappeared into the night.

I thought I'd see if we could communicate farther away. I sat with my legs crisscrossed in the middle of the bed, closed my eyes as I thought. _"__Edward, can you hear me?"_

"_Yes, love."_

"_I thought we could see how far away we are and still hear each other."_

"_Excellent idea, I love you."_

"_I love you. I can't wait to be your wife in six hours."_

"_Me either, hold that thought, I smell our dinner."_ It was odd, like being "on hold". I heard nothing, but I could still sense him. A few minutes later he said, _"__Love?"_

"_I'm here; you know this is kind of like being on the phone."_ I chuckled.

He laughed. _"__I'm on my way back with your meal."_

"_Thank you, baby."_ He jumped through our window seconds later. He handed me the thermos. I drank it quickly and handed it back to him.

"How far away did you go?" I asked.

"About ten miles. I could sense you even after I said hold that thought. Were you still with me?"

"Yes, that's why I said it was like talking on the phone." He smiled and curled back under the unnecessary covers with me. We lay in complete comfortable silence, so I went back to my musings.

When we first arrived on the Island, I was amazed at its beauty. It's the perfect place to get married. White sand, crystal blue waters, an absolute paradise. When we stepped off the boat and went to the main house, and I was even more amazed, it was absolutely huge. It is one story but so vast. "Everyone has their own suite." Rose said "We'll all be staying here until after the wedding, and then we can all go to our separate houses."

"We all have our own houses?"

"Well everyone but Claire and Jacob. They will be staying here in the main house with us." Carlisle informed me.

"Ahhh, that's too bad, pup." Emmett teased. Jacob glared but said nothing; my guess is because my dad was glaring at him. I chuckled quietly.

"Okay, okay, enough chit chat, we have work to do. Edward, why don't you and Bella go explore the island while we get everything ready? Be back around five, we'll have a rehearsal and a dinner for the humans." Alice said, as she made shooing motions toward Edward and me. I smiled and happily followed her directions.

"It's so beautiful here, Edward."

"It's not nearly as beautiful as you, my love." I smiled, I loved his cheesiness.

We were walking slowly along the beach, and then I took off at full speed and mentally told Edward, _"__Catch me if you can." _We raced around the entire island. I loved the speed. He caught up to me, so I slowed to match his pace. "I love running, it's so freeing."

"I agree, I think you'll love swimming just as much." He grabbed me and darted into the water. I let out a squeal. He let me down in the waist deep water; sliding me down his body. I could feel his hardness against me. "Too bad we are waiting until after the wedding to do anything. I think you might like an underwater blow job." He laughed and then sighed.

"I think you're probably right, but I can wait. I want tomorrow evening to be perfect for you. Would you like to go see our home?"

"Yes!" I shouted. He laughed as he pulled me out of the water and we took off running to the farthest side of the island.

"When we had our houses built, I purposefully built mine as far away as possible. So I didn't have to be bothered with the other's thoughts, or passionate encounters." He winked. I felt a sadness tug at my heart, that my poor beautiful Edward was alone for so long.

"How long has the family owned this island?"

"Almost ten years, it was a gift from Carlisle to Esme. But she, of course, didn't want it to just be for her. So we come here often, maybe two or three times a year."

"But you haven't been here since you met me?"

"No but I'm here now with you, and that's all that matters."He smiled and kissed me sweetly_. _

"Here we are." He pointed to a path between the trees. The house was about a mile from the path. It is one-story, a cute little bungalow. It looks as if it were made from materials found on the island. It has a thatched roof, bamboo and palm trees made up the outside covering. The windows have no glass, it is very open. Walking inside is a huge room. In the middle of the room is a big white bed flanked by night tables. A couch and chair are off to one side and a small table with two chairs on the other side, both situated near the front of the room near the outside door.

"What do you think? I know it's not much, but I never really thought I'd have someone to share it with."

"It's perfect, Edward. I love it."He beamed. He bent slowly to press his lips to mine. He lingered there, kissing me slowly as his hands drifted down my body. I was so caught up in the moment; I knew I wouldn't object to anything he wanted. He slowly moved to kiss down to his favorite spot. Since my transformation, he hasn't kissed me there. He stopped just short of the spot he had decided to bite me. He exhaled and pulled away.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for the way things have happened. I wish it could have been done out of love and not to save your life. Though, I'm thankful that Claire saved your life, I'm still sorry it happened that way."

"Edward, please don't let this be an issue for the rest of eternity. I'm a vampire now. I'm with you forever, it doesn't matter how it happened. If you like, you can bite me there again. I kind of like the idea of having your mark on me."

He looked at me puzzled at first, then his gaze turned pensive."Bella, are you serious?"

"Yes, completely. I want to wear your scar for all eternity."

He looked at me and turned my face from side to side. "You don't have a scar from Claire?"

"No, I noticed, I thought it was because I was dying or something. But maybe it's fate, because I'm meant to wear yours." He smiled crookedly and shook his head.

"What?"

"Why do you always want me to hurt you?"I laughed_._

"I know it will hurt but not for long, right?"

"No, not for long. It will sting like hell but would heal rather quickly."

"So, will you?"

"Only if you do something for me in return."I smiled, because I didn't think it would be this easy to get him to agree.

"Okay, what's that?"

"You bite me." I looked at him in shock.

"You really want me to bite you?"

"Yes, if I'm going to have my mark on you for all eternity, then I should have yours. It's only fair."

"Okay, when do you want to do that?"

"Why don't we do that after the wedding, before we make love?"I smiled. Just the thought of him being inside me, being one with me was making me wet. He noticed and inhaled deeply.

"Okay."I nearly whispered_. _

"We should head back, it's almost five."

We raced back to the main house, everyone was waiting on us. We ran through how everything was going to happen and did a practice run. I thought it was completely ridiculous, but Alice said it was tradition. Esme laid out a dinner for Jake and Dad. It could have feed everyone on the island. Well, if Jake hadn't been here. He ate almost everything. Dad just laughed at him. "Jake, you can really put it away. That was something to watch."

"Thanks, Charlie. I think that was my personal best." he beamed. Claire ran her hands through his hair, completely oblivious to everything going on around her. She has been a little off the past few days since they made up. I couldn't pin point what it was, but I could sense a lot of it is fear that he will change his mind. It may not have been a long separation, but it had affected her as much as Edward leaving affected me.

A loud knock brought me out of my musings. "Was that really necessary, Alice?" Edward chastised her.

"Yes, I let you out of a bachelor's party, Edward. But you will not see her again until she walks down to you on the beach. Now, get your ass out of here."

"Bye, love. I'll miss you," he said as he leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"_Bye"_ I told him in my thoughts. _"__Edward, I need you so badly. I wish this day was over already."_ He smiled and kissed me again before leaving the room. I sighed, got out of bed, and let Alice drag me to her room. Claire, Rose, and Esme were there waiting for me.

"Morning, family."

"Morning," they all replied.

Claire was sitting by the window, staring at something unknown. I went over to her, "Claire," I said as I touched her shoulder, she jumped and said, "Uh."

"Are you okay? You haven't been yourself lately."

"I'm fine, Bella. I'm just a little spaced out."

"No, not just spaced out. I feel something weird coming from you, I can't pinpoint it."

"Don't worry; I'm sure it's nothing. Jake and I are still working through everything. I've just been thinking a lot."

"Okay." I gave up; I wasn't going to get anything out of her and didn't have time. I had a four hour makeover session, because Alice refused to go vampire speed. "Will you sit with me through my torture?"

"Bella, I'm sorry," she blurted out then began to cry. I hugged her tightly to me.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Claire." She pulled away, standing to her feet.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I killed her Bella, she should be here but she's not! It's my fault she's dead. It's my fault they are both dead." She fell to the floor, sobbing. The door to the room burst open, and Jacob rushed to her side as Edward came to mine. What was she talking about, both?

I walked over and knelt in front of her on the floor. "Claire, look at me." She slowly looked up."It's not your fault the roads were wet. It was an accident."

"No, Bella. I drained her I. KILLED. HER. I'm a monster," she whispered.

"You are not a monster, Claire. If you hadn't done that, she would have died anyway. You are being way too hard on yourself. If there is anyone to blame, it's me. I should have listened to you and let you drive."

"Don't, you can't blame yourself. I'm sorry I'm ruining your day. I didn't mean to lose it like that. I don't know what's wrong with me." She looked up with tears streaming down her face. We all look at her in shock. I reached up and wiped her tears away. She felt the wetness and slowly brought her hands to her eyes, and then stared at her wet hands in shock.

"Carlisle, what's wrong with me?"

"I'm not sure anything is wrong. I've heard of overwhelming emotions producing tears in vampires with certain abilities. I wouldn't worry about it now."

"Okay, I'm really sorry, Bella." She stood to leave but I grabbed her arm.

"Wait, you said 'both'. What did you mean?" I heard in her mind, her mom. She blamed herself for her mother's death. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and spoke silently to her.

"_Listen to me, little sister. Neither death was your fault. You have to let it go. You owe it not only to yourself, but to Jake and to me. You will not blame yourself any longer. Do you understand me?"_ I said sternly.

She looked up at me with tear-filled eyes. "I understand, Bella. I'm sorry for my outburst."

"It's okay, Jake. Why don't you help her get cleaned up?" He nodded and walked her out of the door.

"Okay people, shows over. Everyone out unless you are having a hand in my torture," I said with a smile. I grabbed Edward's hand, "I'm not going to torture you, love. I have to go."

"I know you do. I just need a kiss is all."

"Oh no you don't, get out now!" Alice yelled as she pushed him to the door. He shrugged and mouthed "Sorry".

I told him mentally _"__That's okay, love. I'll see you at the beach."_

"I'll be the one with the idiot grin on my face." I chuckled and turned to face my torture once more.

"DONE!" Alice proclaimed. I looked at her skeptically. "Really, we're all done and just in time. The sun will be at its highest in four minutes, you'll have the brightest wedding ever." I laughed.

"You did remember sunglasses for Dad and Jake, right?"

"Of course I did. Don't be silly. I'm Alice, remember."

"Oh, right. How could I forget?" I laughed but it was cut short as she spun me around to face a mirror. I couldn't speak. I was looking at the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen, apart from Edward. I never felt this beautiful before. I didn't even recognize myself. I reached out and touched the mirror.

"It's really you, sweetheart." I turned to see my dad standing there, and then I noticed we were alone. "Dad, thank you for coming with us, it really means a lot."

"No problem, kiddo. I'm just glad I'm not really using this bereavement time to actually morn you or your sister's loss. I can handle seeing you less, but I couldn't handle never seeing you again." I smiled, glad that he would always know how happy I am, and knowing I never had to hurt him or hide from him.

"Me too, Dad. Shall we?"

He held out his arm and I looped mine through. We walked to the door where Alice had instructed us to stay. I heard some piano music, our cue to walk out on the beach. The doors opened and we walked through. I have never seen anything like my family in the sun. It was absolutely breathtaking. Charlie had his shades securely in place, but he was still squinting. "I didn't realize exactly how sparkly you all are until now, man." He said with a chuckle as he led me to my future husband. Husband, I never thought I'd like the sound of that, but I do, I really do. I stared at Edward the whole way down the beach. He looked breathtaking in his white, button up dress shirt and khaki pants. No one wore shoes, all the girls were in light flowing blue dresses, and the men dressed like Edward, but with brown pants. Emmett was standing in the middle as the officiator. He was wearing some sort of priest get up. I let out a snort and everyone joined as they realized I had seen Emmett.

"Nice," I said to him as we approach the group. He smiled with an impish grin.

"Edward, take good care of my little girl," Dad said as he kissed my cheek and placed my hand in Edward's.

"I will, sir."

A tear leaked from the corner of his eye. I reached and wiped it off and said, "Love you, Dad."

I turned to face Edward, he was definitely grinning like a fool, but so was I. The rest seemed like a blur but I knew I'd remember every detail. We were soon dancing and talking with family. Edward tugged on my hand, I looked up.

He smiled and I opened my mind to him _"__Yes, husband?"_

"_Wife, I'd like to call it a night, if that's ok with you?" _

I smiled. _"__That sounds perfect."_

Alice called everyone's attention.

"The happy couple is ready to make their exit."

I hugged everyone and thanked them for a wonderful day. "Love you, Dad."

"Love you, Bells. See you in a few days."

Edward scooped me up and kissed me deeply. He pulled away and said, "See you guys in two weeks." Cat calls and whistles and laughter followed our retreat. He ran us all the way to the cabin. He didn't stop at the door but whisked us right to the bed.

I laughed. "In a hurry?" He just smiled.

"Sorry, I suppose I am a little eager. I thought I would be nervous about this. Now that I don't have to worry about killing you, I think I'm going to enjoy it entirely." I smiled and cupped his face with my hand.

"I'm looking forward to it as well, but we have a promise to each other to fulfill first."

He took a deep breath, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want it, Edward. If you don't want to, I'll understand."

"No, I've thought about it and just the thought of having your mark on me for eternity turns me on. I want it, and I want to give you mine."

"Good, so how will we do this?"

"We could do it at the same time. My mark from Carlisle is on the right. So if you bite me on the left, I could bite you on the right, on my favorite spot." He looked really excited but scared at the same time.

"Okay," I said while standing and running my hand up his chest making him shiver. I wrapped my hand around his neck as he did the same to me. We kissed deeply before he trailed off to the spot. He kissed it for the first time since my change.

"Ready," he whispered.

"Yes," I whispered back. We both took a deep breath and sank our teeth into each other. Neither of us cried out as we licked the wounds closed. We pulled back to look at each other, seeing pain in our eyes. I smiled as did he. "That hurt like hell," he said while laughing.

"Yeah, it did." I returned the laugh. "I think we are crazy, but it's worth it," I said. His expression changed from joking to serious. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, love, I don't want to wait any longer." Neither did I. He moved forward and cupped my head in his hands and pulled me to him. Our lips met, we kissed with more passion than ever before. He was finally giving his everything to me and I couldn't have been happier. We kissed for a long time, and then he moved his kisses down to my neck and shoulders. He rose up and looked into my eyes. "I love you, my beautiful wife."

"I love you, my handsome husband." He turned me so that my back was facing him and unzipped my dress, letting it fall to the floor. He gasped as he saw what I had on underneath.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me?" he asked as he stared at my naked form.

"I thought you'd be too distracted if you knew I was naked under my dress."

"You're right!" He smiled as I reached up and started unbuttoning his shirt, then moved to his pants. He wasn't wearing any boxers.

I smirked at him. "I guess we thought alike."

"I guess so, love." He said as he scooped me up and laid me on our bed. He kissed every inch of my body. I was on fire, I needed him badly.

"Edward, I need you now." He nodded and positioned himself at my center. "I'm not sure if this will hurt or not. But please tell me if I do, promise me."

"I will." He slowly slid inside me until he met my barrier.

"Ready?" I nodded. He pushed forward, and then stopped. Tears pooled in my eyes, but I knew I couldn't shed them.

"_It hurts worse than I thought, but don't move, give me a minute."_ I told him in my mind afraid I couldn't trust my voice.

"Bella, are you okay? I'm so sorry. I wish it didn't have to be like this." I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. I didn't think the pain would be this bad. It hadn't eased, it wasn't getting worse and it wasn't getting better. I didn't want to ruin our first time.

"Edward, move just a little." He pulled out a little bit and pushed forward again. The pain started to leave. "Can you do that a few times? It's going away." He nodded and started to move in and out slowly. The pain was gone replaced with a new need for him. "Edward, faster," I panted. He complied.

"Is the pain gone, love?"

"Yes, Edward…oh, God…it feels so good, faster…harder." I panted. He picked up his pace and strength. I could feel that I was starting to come undone, but I needed more from him. "More….please more." He pumped faster and harder than my human body would have been able to stand. I yelled out, "OH GOD, EDWWWWWARD!" as I reached my climax.

He followed moaning my name and saying, "So good, so good." He collapsed his full weight on top of me. It felt like a warm blanket. I wrapped my arms and legs tightly around him.

"Edward, that was incredible." He lifted himself up to look at me.

"Yes it was, are you okay?"

"Yes, I didn't expect it to hurt at all since I am a vampire. But I think it was worse because I'm made of stone now. I really don't know. I'm just glad it's over." I smiled but he frowned and kissed me softly.

"I'm glad it's over. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I'm okay, really, sweetheart. Please don't be upset."

"I know it was necessary, I just don't like being the cause of your pain." I kissed him deeply ending our conversation. We are vampires who do not sleep. We had all night to make up for the little pain I experienced. I had no doubt that we would.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only own the characters within this story I create.**

**Claire's POV:**

I felt bad for how I behaved this morning while Bella was getting ready. I'm not really sure what happened. One minute I was happy and looking forward to the day, the next I was brooding by the window. I haven't been feeling right since the accident. I have a lot of guilt to deal with but this was different, not to mention that I actually produced tears. When Jake had taken me to the kitchen after my breakdown, he sat me on the counter and with a wet rag wiped my face, cleaning my tears away. He was so worried about me, I could see it in his eyes. "Jake, I'm sorry."

"Claire, stop. I don't want you to say you're sorry again. Everyone has forgiven you for what happened; it's time you forgave yourself." I knew he was right; I couldn't let it consume me and chase away everyone I loved. I still felt I deserved to be alone for all eternity.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, I promise I won't bring it up again. I am sorry that I messed up Bella's morning. I don't know what's wrong with me, Jake. I feel weird." He looked worried and puzzled. Carlisle came over to check on me.

"Claire, how do you feel?"

"Okay, I guess. I feel off, I can't really explain."

"Jake, why don't you take her on a quick hunt? It may not help but it certainly wouldn't hurt."

"Sure, come on, babe." He said as he lifted me off the counter. We hunted and I did feel a little better but still off.

After Bella and Edward left for their cabin, I asked Jake, "Can we go lie down for a little while?" He looked at me puzzled but didn't argue.

"Sure, babe." We said goodnight and went to our room. I changed into some comfy pajamas and climbed under the covers. Jake climbed in behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "Babe, you promised you'd let this go."

I turned to face him. "Jake, I promise you I did let it go. This isn't about that, I just feel bad like I'm sick."

"Sick? How's that possible, Claire? You can't get sick."

"I know but that's the only way I can explain how I'm feeling." I nuzzled my face into his neck. "I'm so tired, Jake." I yawned and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I was looking into the faces of my family minus Bella and Edward. "Umm. Why are you all in our room?"

"Claire, you've been asleep or something like it for the past eight hours. We were about to go get Bella." Carlisle said.

I sat up. "Asleep? I was just talking to Jake."

"No, babe. You said you were tired, yawned and then passed out. If it wasn't for your breathing, I would have thought you were dead for real."

"What, how's that possible?"

"I'm not sure, Claire. How do you feel now?" Carlisle asked

"I feel fine, well rested actually."

"Okay, if you start feeling tired again, come tell me." I nodded and everyone left the room. Jake sat on the bed beside me.

"You had me worried. Don't do that to me again."

"I'll try not to, I don't know what happened."

"Did you dream?"

"No, I didn't even know I was sleeping. What time is it?"

"Eight-thirty."

"Have you eaten?"

"No, we've all been in here watching you. Charlie freaked when he walked past the door and saw us all standing here, stiff as boards."

"Is he okay?" I worried that one day all this crazy would be too much for him.

"Yeah, we told him what was going on. He's fine now that you're awake."

"You should eat, come on." I got up to get dressed. While I was changing, I caught sight of myself in the mirror and froze. "Jake," I said panicked.

"What, are you okay?"

"My shorts won't zip."

"Oh, want some help?" He grinned but stopped as soon as he stepped into the closet and saw my face. His eyes traveled down my body. I was only wearing my panties and shorts. I grabbed my bra and tank top.

"Did you buy the wrong size?" he asked.

"No, Alice bought all the clothes and she doesn't make mistakes. My stomach is swollen. Look!" I said pointing to my belly. I panicked and ran out of the room. Everyone was in the kitchen. I looked at Carlisle and said, "My shorts won't zip."

He laughed and said, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. Maybe Alice got you the wrong size." He chuckled at my panic. I was really tired of everyone laughing at me.

Anger surged through me. "No, they are the right size, my stomach is swollen." Carlisle looked more serious and walked around the kitchen island to see for himself.

"May I?" he asked, pointing to my stomach.

I was really annoyed. "That's why I came to you, Dad." I said sarcastically. He chuckled and pulled my shirt up a little. He pushed around on my belly.

"I don't know, Claire. I've never seen anything like this."

"So, I'm supposed to walk around with my shorts unzipped?"

Emmett snorted and said, "Just walk around in your bikini, like Rose."

"My father is here and I'm not walking around all the time in my underwear." I said annoyed.

"Suit yourself, tubby." That was it, he was going down! If I were human, I would be boiling red with anger.

"That's it!" I yelled as I lunged at him. Jake grabbed me around the waist and before I knew what was happening, I puked all over Emmett and myself. Blood is completely nasty to throw up. Charlie passed out. I guess it's one thing knowing your daughter drinks blood, but it's a whole different ballgame to see confirmation.

"What the hell!" Emmett yelled as Jake dropped me, and I crumpled to the floor.

Carlisle was by my side in an instant. "Claire, are you okay?"

"I don't know. I think I'm okay to go shower and change though."

"Okay. Jake, stay with her please." He nodded and picked me up. He carried me to the bathroom and took my clothes off, then helped me into the shower. He threw my ruined clothes in the trash. He stepped in behind me and grabbed the body wash and washed me from head to toe, not saying a word. I just stood there completely still only moving when he tapped or turned me.

I smelled something. "What's that smell?"

"Smells like bacon and eggs. Stuff like that."

Oh, I should have known that. I was really off. What's wrong with me? "Jake, I'm scared. What's wrong with me?" Before answering, he wrapped me in a fluffy towel. He picked me up and carried me to the bed, then disappeared into our closet. He came out with a bikini and some stretchy shorts and a tank top.

"I don't know what's wrong, honey. But we'll figure it out together." I nodded as we walked to the kitchen. I sat beside Jake and leaned my head on his shoulder. Esme put a huge plate of bacon, sausage, pancakes, scrambled eggs, toast and juice in front of him." It smelled so good. I watched him intently as he put bite after bite in his mouth. He noticed and stopped eating. "Claire?"

"Can I have a bite?" I asked. He just stared at me but stabbed some eggs and raised the fork to my mouth. I noticed that the family was staring at me, but I didn't care. I wanted those eggs. I opened my mouth and he put them in, I chewed and swallowed. Everyone was still gaping at me.

I shrugged and said, "Esme, can I have some?" She looked at me worriedly but scooped some on a plate and handed it to me with a fork. I ate the entire plate, then reached over to Jake's plate and grabbed a piece of bacon and his juice. I set the glass back down and looked around; everyone was still staring at me.

"What?" I asked. Carlisle was the only one to speak.

"Claire, you just ate human food. It's not something a vampire does; it's just surprising. How do you feel?"

"I feel good actually; better than I've felt since we've been here." I answered.

"Can you feel the food in your stomach?"

"No, I can feel it moving down actually." I gasped and grabbed my stomach.

"What? What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"I don't know, my stomach feels weird."

Carlisle reached over and placed his hand on my belly. "Impossible," he said.

"What? What's impossible?" I asked panicked. It happened again; a fluttering feeling. Carlisle dropped to his knees and pressed his ear to my belly.

"Sweetheart, what is it? Is she okay?" Esme asked. He slowly stood up and took my hands in his.

"I don't know how this has happened, Claire, but I think you're pregnant." I fainted. I came too with the sounds of Rosalie yelling. "That's fucking insane. I've wanted a baby my entire life!"

"Claire, are you okay?" It was Jacob. I looked up at him, he looked so pale.

"Yeah, I think. What happened?" I asked.

"Well you, Jacob, and Charlie passed out." Carlisle explained.

"Dad, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sweetheart, I just wasn't ready for that one."

"Me either, believe me. Carlisle, what's going to happen?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. This is completely unheard of and it appears that you are developing at a high rate. You look two or three months along, not weeks. Since you don't have a menstrual cycle, it's hard to pinpoint a conception date."

"We'll, I think I can. Jake and I haven't had sex since Friday, and before that right before the accident." I tried not to look at my dad but he was glaring at Jacob, so it was kind of hard not to look at him.

"Well, that is helpful. I'd say if the pattern holds true, you'll be giving birth next weekend."

I just stared at him. I heard a loud thud. I turned around, both Jake and dad passed out again. I probably should check to see if they are okay, but I couldn't. I just turned back to Carlisle.

"How is this possible, what is it?"

"My guess is that it's a baby; half you and half Jacob."

"What? So it's going to come out looking like a puppy baby?" I sobbed.

"No, I think it's going to come out looking like a baby. Jacob's werewolf gene came out in adolescence. I'd say the same would apply here if your child gets that gene. Seeing that you are craving human food makes me think that he or she is more human than vampire."

"Oh," was all I could think to say. Jake sat up and wrapped his arms around me. We were all still sitting on the floor where we had fallen. I felt it again; the flutter. I grabbed Jake's hand and held it to my belly, turning in his arms to look in his eyes. "Do you feel that?"

"Yeah," he said hoarsely. "That's our baby." He slowly smiled and leaned in to kiss me softly on the lips. He picked me up and carried me to our room for privacy.

"Claire, are you really okay?"

"Yeah, I'm shocked of course but I'm really happy. I never thought I would be able to give you a child, Jake. I really want this baby to be okay. I'm terrified that it will be some kind of a monster."

"Anything that is part of you will never be a monster, sweetheart."

"I am a monster, Jake." He sighed and held me tighter.

"Claire, we've talked about this. It was a mistake; that doesn't make you a monster."

"You're not worried that the baby will not be a baby?"

"No, it will be exactly that; a baby, half you and half me. If I'm lucky, he'll have your green eyes." He smiled as he ran his hand through my hair. My eyes started to drift close. "Sleep, love," he cooed. I felt the heaviness of sleep falling on me. It was weird feeling this as a vampire. I woke up feeling very disoriented. I looked all over for Jake but he wasn't in the room. I tried to listen to see if I could hear anything but no one was in the house. I sat up slowly and my hand hit something crunchy. It was a note from Jake.

Claire,

I went with Carlisle to the mainland to get supplies for you. There's a bottle of blood in the warmer in the kitchen. Carlisle wants you to drink it. Your dad is fishing on the yacht with Emmett. I'll be back soon. I love you both.

Jake

I stood up feeling very stiff. This is so odd, vampires do not feel stiff. How could this change my body? I'm made of stone. I looked down and couldn't believe my eyes; my stomach is even bigger. I went to the kitchen and found the bottle of blood, then headed out to the yacht. It was a few hundred yards from the dock. I took off my shorts and tank and threw them on the dock, and then I dove into the water. It felt wonderful; it was so warm it made me feel human. I reached the yacht in no time and climbed aboard.

"Claire," my dad said in surprise.

"Hey ya, Dad. How's the fishing going?" He just stared at me till I was feeling really uncomfortable and exposed. He was staring at my belly. "Dad, are you okay?"

"Claire, are you okay? You've gotten bigger since this morning."

"Yeah, I noticed. Is Esme here?" I asked, knowing she was below but I felt like Charlie didn't need any more weirdness.

She was at my side in an instant. "Claire, oh dear, we better call Carlisle. How do you feel, honey?"

"I feel fine, slept like a log. I'm hungry, is there any food on board?"

"Yes, come on, I'll fix you something to eat." She called Carlisle as she was cooking. He said they were on the way back to the island. They arrived minutes later.

"Claire, I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up." Jacob said as he rushed to me.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I'm fine; I'm just waiting on some food." I smiled sweetly to my love.

"Jacob, would you like something?" Esme asked.

"Sure, whatever she's having is fine."

"Claire, did you drink the blood yet?" Carlisle asked.

"No, it's here. I'm having a hard time since puking the stuff up earlier."

"I understand, but you should try a little at least," he pressed.

"Okay," I said with a sigh and opened the bottle. I was prepared to be completely grossed out but I wasn't. It smelled so good, I drank it down quickly. Carlisle came over and measured my belly.

"You're three inches bigger than this morning. I think the baby may get here faster than what I originally figured."

I stopped breathing and stared at Jake. He smiled with pride. I tried to relax but I couldn't. I was too worried about what is growing inside of me. I loved whatever it is, unconditionally, but I still worried for its safety and the safety of others. The rest of the week went the same way; I ate human food and drank animal blood at least once a day. For some reason, blood is not sustaining me like it should. I didn't eat food as much as a human, but still, any is more than a normal vampire. We still haven't told Edward and Bella. I wanted them to have enough time to be a normal newlywed couple. By the following Sunday, I was looking like a six months pregnant woman. Everyone was super excited. They wouldn't let me lift a finger, well, except Rose. She stayed at her and Emmett's house; she refused to come near me. I couldn't blame her, but it did hurt my feelings.

"How's Rose?" I asked Emmett on Sunday evening after watching him beat Jake at a video game.

"She'll come around, but for now, she's still pretty upset." I nodded softly. Dad sat beside me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"How's my grandbaby?" I smiled at him and leaned my head on his shoulder. He has really come to terms with all this weirdness.

"Fine, I think asleep." He smiled and rubbed my belly just as the baby stretched. We could see a tiny perfect footprint impression protruding out of my stomach. I gasped. Alice always ready with the camera took a ton of pictures while tears streamed down my face. I was so relieved to see a human foot. I was terrified it would be a puppy. "It's not a puppy." I sobbed and turned to my dad's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me as everyone chuckled.

"Of course it's not a puppy. It will be perfect just like you, sweetheart," Charlie said very sincerely. Charlie let go and was replaced by Jake, who picked me up and carried me to our room. He did this anytime I started to cry, which seemed like constant thing.

"Claire, have you been thinking this whole time that our baby would look like a wolf?" I nodded and he chuckled quietly.

"It's not funny. I worry about it all the time. I still do. What if it's like a half horse - half human things? But instead of a horse, it will be a wolf."

"Sweetheart, I don't think that will happen. We aren't born wolves. It only happens during puberty. So, maybe if our baby is a boy; we'll have to worry about that when he's a teenager. No reason you should worry about it now. "

"Leah is a girl, I can't help but worry. I'll try if you're sure it will look like a baby."

"I'm positive, and Leah is a wolf because she's barren." I sighed in relief and hugged him tightly.

"Jake?"

"Babe"

"Do you want a girl or a boy?"

"It doesn't matter as long as it's healthy. But I think I'd like to have a girl with your green eyes."

"That would be nice, but I don't have green eyes anymore."

"You never know," he said.

"What about names?"

"Whatever you pick is fine, sweetheart."

"Well, I was thinking if it's a girl. I'd like to give her my mom's name. Maybe Penelope Renee, call her Penny for short, like my mom.

"That sounds great," he said as he stroked my hair again. We were sitting on our bed, Jake against the headboard and my back to his chest.

"For a boy, I was thinking a combination of your and Charlie's name. Maybe Jacob Charles."

"I really don't want to name a kid after me, babe."

"We'll decide later. I really think it's a girl anyway." We sat there in comfortable silence. I heard him drift off to sleep. I lightly got up and left the room. I was having a mad craving for human food.

"Claire, would you like something to eat?" Esme asked me.

"Yes, please. This is so incredibly strange. Has Carlisle found anything out?"

"No, dear, but if something is out there to find, he will." I nodded and hopped up on the stool in front of the island. I heard his thought's before his scent.

"Edward and Bella are on their way here. I bet they're gonna be surprised." We both laughed.

"Surprised about what?" Bella asked. I stood and walked around the counter, Bella's mouth fell open. Edward thoughts completely stopped.

I laughed at his expression. "At least you didn't faint. Jake, dad and I all fainted."

"How could you faint? You're a vampire."

"Well, this pregnancy had proved that not much applies to me at the moment. Like food, for example, that's for me." I got back up on the stool and started eating the spaghetti Esme had fixed.

"Thanks, Mom, this is wonderful. Do you have garlic bread? Wait, garlic doesn't hurt us right?" She laughed at me.

"No, sweetheart, it doesn't; here you go." Bella finally collected herself and walked over to me and put her hand on my belly.

"Wow, really you're having a baby?"

"Yes, and we found out this afternoon that it's not a puppy." Edward snorted in laughter.

"Did you really think it might be?" Bella asked with worry in her eyes.

"Yes, but no one else did. We saw its foot imprint on my belly today. Alice took tons of pictures."

"Here they are," Esme said as she handed Bella the camera. Bella flipped quickly through all the photos Alice had taken over the week.

"Oh my God, Claire. How in the world are you getting so big so fast? Is this you sleeping?"

I chuckled. "I don't know how it's growing so quickly and yes I'm really sleeping. I sleep about three hours a day, and eat a couple times a day, and have a thermos of blood every day. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice are out hunting for me right now. Enough about me, why are you guys here? How's the honeymoon?"

"The honeymoon is wonderful. We just came by to see everyone. We missed you guys."

"We missed you too. Emmett wanted to go spy on you guys, but Carlisle has prohibited him from doing so. I've been playing devil's advocate, because his punishment is pretty bad if he goes through with it. I think it would be hilarious. He deserves it, he calls me tubby now." Bella smiled.

"What's the punishment?" she asked.

"Cleaning the hospital bathrooms for a month, and going back to high school while everyone else goes to college, but that's conditional on if we go to college. If we decide to take a break, then he'll be the only one at school. He'll only be able to miss because of weather, no cutting."

"Wow, Carlisle came up with that?"

"Yep, he was really stern too, even in his thoughts."

"Did you hear that?" Edward asked. I listened then I heard a faint noise that I couldn't quite make out. I listen harder. "Waaaa waaaa"

"Edward, what is that?"

"Claire, I think your baby is crying?"

"Crying, why is something wrong with her?" I panicked. Carlisle came through the door right at that moment and picked up on my distress. He was by my side in an instant feeling my belly.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Edward thinks the baby is crying. It sounds like crying." Carlisle put his ear to my belly and smiled.

"Babies experience everything inside the womb that they do outside. I think it is crying, but it doesn't mean anything is wrong." I relaxed as he explained.

"Edward, can you hear the baby's thoughts?" He paused for a minute then shook his head. "Maybe you're not far enough along for the baby to have coherent thoughts."

"True, I can't either, I was just wondering. Well, I hate to break this party short folks, but I need a nap. I've been sleeping a lot more today. Do you think it means anything, Carlisle?"

"No, the baby is getting bigger. Maybe sleep helps the little guy grow." I just shrugged. I was going to enjoy the sleep while it lasted.

"Night, guys. Are you going to be coming around more?"

"Yes, now that we know. When's the due date?"

"Based on her progress so far, I think Wednesday or Thursday."

"Wow! I'm so excited, I'm going to be and aunt. Can you believe it, Edward?" He smiled at her but I could hear the sadness in his thoughts. I responded to him with my thoughts, _"__I'm really sorry, Edward. I wish there were some way for the two of you."_ He smiled again and said, _"__I'm happy for you guys, Claire. I'm excited about being an uncle." _I smiled and wished them good night, went to bed and curled up next to my sexy man.

I woke up a few hours later in extreme pain. I screamed Jake awake.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Jake asked panicked but I couldn't answer. Carlisle was in our room in a split second followed by Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Bella and Edward.

"I think the baby is coming," I panted. It felt like I was being ripped in two. Carlisle pulled back the blankets to see the bed was soaked.

"It looks like your water has broken. Esme, go get towels and blankets. Alice, I need my medical bag. Emmett and Jasper, please get the supplies I put in my office." They were all gone in a flash.

All the commotion woke Charlie up. "What's going on? Is Claire okay?"

"Yeah, Dad. She's having the baby." Bella answered him.

I screamed again. "It hurts, it hurts."

"I know, babe, just hang on. I love you," Jacob reassured me. I just glared at him because he is the reason I am in this predicament. I was perfectly fine with never having children.

"Shut the hell up, Jacob Black. This is all your fault!" I yelled at him. I immediately felt bad when his face crumpled; he looked like a sad puppy. I couldn't take back what I said; I was in too much pain.

"Carlisle, how much longer? I can't take this much longer," I ask breathing deeply.

"I can see the head, Claire, just a little longer. At the next contraction, I want you to push."

"Okay," I grunted.

Bella came and sat by my other side. "You can do this, Claire. You're doing great and when it's all over, you'll get to hold your beautiful baby." I nodded but didn't say anything. Jake was sitting on the bed, but not touching me. He looked so nervous.

Carlisle looked up at him and smiled. "Jake, it's going to be fine. All mothers yell at the fathers, they forgive them after the baby is born." He gave a nervous laugh and relaxed a little.

"I'm sorry, Jake." I couldn't handle his sad puppy face any more. "Hold my hand please."

"Sure, babe." He leaned down and kissed my forehead sweetly. When I felt pain again, I pushed.

"Good, Claire, keep pushing. The baby is almost out." I used every bit of strength I had and pushed down hard. The sound of a baby's cry was the best sound in the world to my ears. "It's a girl!" Everyone just stood there staring at her as Carlisle got her cleaned up a little.

"Can I hold her?" I whispered, and then was hit with pain as bad as my change. I let out an extremely loud scream and everything went black.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only own the characters within the story I create.**

Sorry for the super long wait. I had a complicated pregnancy and then gave birth to a beautiful healthy baby girl. I'm trying to get back to updating all my stories.

Enjoy! leave me review.

**BELLA'S POV:**

We watched the sunrise as we sat on the beach. It was absolutely beautiful. "Morning, my lovely wife," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Morning, husband."

He kissed me sweetly and asked, "What would you like to do today?"

"You," I said a little surprised with myself for being so forward.

He chuckled, "As you wish, wife." He pushed me down onto the sand. It had been almost five hours since we made love, way too long if you ask me. He kissed me deeply, wasting no time with the little bit of clothes I was wearing and ripped them from my body. He entered me swiftly. I gasped and whimpered into his kiss. He froze. "What? What's wrong, Bella?"

"Oh God, I think I'm going to be a virgin for all eternity."

"What? Does it hurt?"

"No, not really hurt but the barrier was there. I felt pressure and a slight pinch."

"I'm sorry, love. What do you need me to do?" He looked so worried. I smiled at his tenderness; I really wasn't in any pain, just surprised.

I licked my lips and looked up hungrily into his eyes. "Fuck me, Edward." He inhaled deeply and growled, attacking my lips again and moving swiftly in and out of me. I was in absolute bliss. I loved this part of marriage; it was everything I had expected and so much more. Edward was completely attentive and caring while letting himself go completely. I'd never seen this side of him and now that I had, I didn't want it to ever go away. I was getting close; his movements were getting harder and faster. "So close…oh God…Edward." I cried out as my release rushed through me. I don't know what it's like for humans, but this was incredible and lasted a lot longer than I would have expected.

"Bella," Edward moaned as I triggered his own release. "Was that okay? I wasn't too rough?"

"No, sweetheart, it was perfect. You can't break me anymore, remember?"

"I know, but I've spent all our time together protecting you. It's hard to make that switch."

"I know. We have time to work on that."

He smiled. "Yes, we do. Is there anything else you'd like to do today? We could hike, swim, or hunt."

"I think I'd like to do all of that, actually."

"Why don't we tackle all three at the same time? There's a waterfall not far from here. I used to enjoy sitting and thinking there, but I can think of other uses for it now."

"Sounds great, let's get dressed." I put on an emerald green bikini and he dressed in green and white board shorts. He looked so sexy with his shorts hanging low on his hips. I wasn't sure that we would make it to the waterfall. By his expression, he was obviously thinking the same thing.

"You look delicious, I don't know if I can make it to the waterfall."

I smiled. "I was thinking the same thing about you." I reached up and traced the scar I had given him. He shivered and put his hand over mine.

"We have plenty of time for that, let's go. I really want you to see it when the sun is at the highest in the sky. I want to walk around human speed. I think you'll enjoy all the sights along the way."

"Okay, let's go." We walked a few miles. I loved how I never got out of breath. I didn't have to stop and rest, it was wonderful. There was so much to see; flowers, animals that I've never seen in person. I felt like I was exploring some unknown land. Edward picked a huge pink flower and tucked it behind my ear. "Thanks."

"You look adorable." He said as he leaned in and kissed me.

After he pulled away, I sighed. "I hope this feeling never goes away."

"What feeling is that, wife?"

"The feeling that I can never get enough of you," I answered.

"I don't think it will but I'm sure we'll learn to control ourselves better."

"Could we lose a little control right now?" Before I could finish my sentence he pounced on me, knocking me to the ground. Slowly he removed my top and bottom. Starting at my mouth, he kissed his way down my body. I moaned loudly when his tongue ran up my slit. He didn't stop to tease me; he just kept kissing up my body to my mouth again.

He entered me. "You're so tight. I almost come undone just entering you. Did it hurt this time?" He asked in between kisses.

"Not at all, I felt the barrier break again but no pain." No more words were said and we soon reached our releases. He helped me up and handed me my swimsuit.

I laughed and he asked. "What?"

He smiled as I answered. "I just never thought it would be like this. I figured you for an "in the bedroom" only kind of person."

"Definitely not, I'd like to fuck you all over this jungle and anywhere else we might venture."

I felt a new wave of arousal and I knew he smelled it when he took a deep breath. "I can tell you like this idea." He smirked crookedly.

"Maybe a little," I whispered.

"Ummm, I think you like it a lot." He pulled me to him and slipped his hand down my bikini bottom and ran is middle finger between my folds. "Like I thought, a lot." He smirked again and licked his finger clean. I stood there with my mouth gaped opened. He closed his lips around my mouth and kissed me lips deeply. He laughed as he spoke, "Let's go, love. It's almost noon and we're about a mile away." I followed behind him silently, still in shock over what he had just done. I love this man more and more every day.

It didn't take us long to walk a mile. As we were coming over the last little ridge, I saw the waterfall; it was breathtaking. It was like a tropical paradise. The waterfall was easily three hundred feet high, and forty or fifty feet across. It dumped into a large pool of water.

"The water is deep enough that we can dive off the top of that ledge near the waterfall." He pointed to a ledge that stuck out near the fall.

"Edward, it's absolutely gorgeous." He smiled and said, "I thought you'd like it. Will you jump in with me?" I looked at him nervously, the last time I went cliff diving it didn't end so well. Even though now I'm more durable, the fear still lurked in me.

Edward noticed my discomforted and said, "Sweetheart, this is different. You can't die. You can't even get hurt. I'll hold your hand."

I nodded as we walked over to the ledge. I looked down. "Ummm…are you sure?"

He laughed. "Yes, love. It will be fine." He picked me up bridal style and jumped without giving me any warning. I screamed all the way down. He laughed right before we hit the water. We sunk to the bottom of the pond. He let me go and pointed straight ahead. I turned to look and I saw a small hole in the wall under the waterfall. He pulled me forward. It was a weird feeling not needing to breathe; it was uncomfortable but I didn't feel the need to reach the surface to breathe. We swam along the bottom of the pond to the opening. There wasn't too much in this pond; rocks and vegetation. I didn't notice any fish but they were probably hiding. It's natural for animals to be frightened of us. We reached the opening and Edward pulled me in behind him. We swam about fifty feet then headed up to the surface.

We surfaced in a cave. I turned to Edward and said, "This is amazing."

"I thought you'd like it. Come on, I'll show you around." He led me over to the side of the pond and helped me up. "There are a couple of caves up ahead. When we first started to explore the island, we found a pirate's stash. Emmett sold most of it, but some is still here."

"Why did Emmett sell it?"

"He sold it to a museum. He said he wanted to preserve a little history." He laughed. "He really just wanted the money, but wouldn't admit it. I kept his secret until now." He pulled me to him and kissed me deeply.

"Edward, if you keep that up, we won't be exploring much longer."

"On the contrary, I'll be doing the best kind of exploring." He winked as he untied my top letting the cups fall to my stomach. "You are so breathtakingly beautiful. I don't think I'll ever get over the sight of you naked. You're perfect." He leaned forward to take a nipple into his mouth, sucking and nibbling my harden tip. I moaned and leaned more into him with my whole body. He lowered us to the ground and continued kissing his way to my bottoms, which he untied with his teeth. He nipped the skin of my hip with his teeth and I gasped. "Did that hurt?" He smirked and continued worshipping my body.

"No, I'm just surprised at how good it felt." He grazed his nose across my bare mound. He wasted no time licking and sucking my clit. I was about to come undone when he stopped, I groaned out load. He kissed his way back up my body capturing my mouth, wrapping his lips around my tongue and sucking roughly. I moaned in pleasure. He entered me slowly reaching my barrier and pushing through. It wasn't painful any more, just a little pull but no pain. He held me tightly as he pounded into me as hard and fast as he could. We both found our release quickly.

After we calmed from out bliss, he pulled back enough to see my face and laughed. "I was planning on taking my time and worshiping every inch of you, but it obviously didn't work out that way. I needed you too much right now." He smiled shyly.

"We have plenty of time for that. I'm ok with getting straight to the point." I smiled and pecked his nose.

"Good, shall we explore the caves?" I nodded and he helped me up. We explored all around the caves. There was still plenty of pirate treasure, even a few skeletons that I found fascinating and sad. After several hours, we headed back outside but used a different route from where we entered behind the falls. It was the perfect place to make love again.

After we were finished, he pulled me to his chest. We sat and watched the sunset till after dark. We headed back to the cabin. "It's supposed to rain tomorrow. We can still do whatever you'd like but if you'd be more comfortable, we can stay inside." Edward told me as he helped me change.

Since our wedding night, he was helped me take off my clothes even if it's just for me to change. "Will you pick me out something to wear?"

"Sure, love."

He walked over to our closet and returned with a wrapped box. "A present?" I asked.

"Yes, something small, so don't freak out." I smiled at his use of my term.

"I'm not, just surprised." I opened the box to see pink Victoria Secret paper. I'm sure if I were still human, I would have been bright red. I moved the paper aside and looked at cobalt blue material. It wasn't skimpy or lacy; it looked like tee shirt material. I pulled out a tee shirt and a pair of sweat pants. I had a huge smile on my face. The tee shirt was fitted but not too tight with a low v-cut neck. The sweat pants were the same color. It was the softest material I'd ever felt. "I can't believe you got me sweats. That's so awesome, Edward, thank you."

"So you like them?"

"I love them. They are so soft, they're perfect."

"Good, I got you a few pairs; slightly different but the same material." I put them on quickly.

"So, how do I look?"

"Sexy as hell, I wanna rip them back off." He grinned crookedly.

"Please don't, I just got them."

"I won't, I thought we could relax by the fire and read for a while."

"That sounds wonderful." He lit the fire and sat on the couch. I settled between his legs with my back against his chest. He took out my favorite book, _Withering Heights,_ and read to me. I knew if I were still human, I would be asleep. I closed my eyes so that I could just concentrate on his voice.

Our week continued like that; tons of sex, in every position I could think of. We've even talked about anal sex but neither of us is ready to try. I could spend the rest of my life here with Edward and never feel like I was missing anything. We hiked, swam, and hunted. I was having more fun than I thought possible. I hadn't said anything to Edward, but I've been getting weird vibes from Claire all week. I tried to get a peek into her head but it wasn't the best time to be peeking, if you know what I mean. So I hadn't tried again for fear of my sanity. One night, we had just come home and showered after a very successful hunt followed by some very animalistic sex. It was strange what happens to us hunting together; it was almost impossible to not have sex afterwards. We were sitting by the water watching dolphins jump in the waves, when I had a heavy feeling on my heart to see Claire.

"Edward, would it be okay if we go and visit everyone. I really feel like I need to see Claire."

"Sure, sweetheart, is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure. I've been getting weird feeling from her all week. I tried to peek in her head, but she and Jake were not in the best position for a chat, so I never tried again."

He laughed, "I know what you mean. That's kind of what it's like for me when I'm around others."

"I'm so sorry; I wish I could help you block that out. No one should have to see all that." We chuckled as he helped me to my feet. We walked slowly into our little bungalow to dress. I put on a fitted white tank top and a pair of super short navy shorts over my navy bikini. It's not something I would have worn when I was human, but in this new body I looked awesome and wanted to flaunt it. Plus Edward couldn't keep his hands or eyes off me. Edward just put on a blue and white pair of board shorts. We walked barefooted back to the main house. We were in no hurry and since most of the family never slept; we didn't have to worry about the time. We were silent for the most part, only stopping occasionally to pick up a shell or share a kiss. I'm really surprised we made it the whole way without ripping each other's clothes off.

As we got closer, I heard Claire tell Esme we were coming and going to be surprised. "Surprised about what?" I asked. She stood and walked around the kitchen island and my mouth flew open. Was this some sort of joke? She looked pregnant; very pregnant. Edward was frozen beside me.

I was broken from my inner rambling by her laughter. "At least you didn't faint. Jake, dad and I all fainted."

"How could you faint? You're a vampire."

"Well this pregnancy proves that not much applies to me at the moment. Like food, for example, that's for me." I turned to see the plate of food Esme had for her "Thanks, mom, this is wonderful. Do you have garlic bread? Wait, garlic doesn't hurt us right?"

Esme laughed. "No, sweetheart, it doesn't. Here you go."

As she was shoveling in the disgusting food, I walked over and put my hand on her belly "Wow, really, you're having a baby?"

"Yes, and we found out this afternoon that it's not a puppy." Edward snorted.

"Did you really think it might be?" I asked slightly shocked but mostly worried.

"Yes, but no one else did. We saw its foot imprint on my belly today. Alice took pictures."

"Here they are." Esme said as she handed me the camera. I flipped quickly through all the photos Alice had taken over the week.

"Oh my God, Claire. How in the world are you getting so big so fast? Is this you sleeping?" she chuckled.

"I don't know how it's growing so quickly and yes I'm really sleeping. I sleep about three hours a day, eat a couple times a day, and have a thermos of blood every day. Emmett, Jasper and Alice are out hunting for me right now. Enough about me, why are you guys here? How's the honeymoon?" I looked at Edward with a smile.

"The honeymoon is wonderful. We just came by to see everyone, we missed you guys."

"We missed you too. Emmett keeps wanting to go spy on you guys but Carlisle has prohibited him from doing so. I've been playing devil's advocate, because his punishment is pretty bad if he goes through with it. I think it would be hilarious; he'd deserve it. He calls me tubby now." I smiled, tubby was pretty funny but I wasn't about to tell her that.

"What's the punishment?"

"Cleaning hospital bathrooms for a month, and going back to high school while everyone else goes to college, but that's conditional on if we go to college. If we decide to take a break, then he'll just be the only one at school and he'll only be able to miss because of weather, no cutting."

"Wow, Carlisle came up with that?"

"Yep, he was really stern too, even in his thoughts."

"Did you hear that?" Edward asked. I listened but only heard the heartbeat of the baby, dad, and Jake along with some noises from the outdoors and our breathing.

"Edward, what is that?" Claire asked worriedly.

"I think your baby is crying," he said sounding every bit amazed.

"Crying, why is something wrong with her?" She panicked. Carlisle came through the door right at that moment. He must have picked up on her distress because he was by her side in an instant feeling her belly.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Carlisle asked ever so calmly. I was beginning to panic, now that I know she's having a baby, I couldn't think of life without either of them.

"Edward thinks the baby is crying. It sounds like crying." Carlisle put his ear to her belly and smiled.

"Babies experience everything inside the womb that they do outside. I think it is crying but it doesn't mean anything is wrong." Claire visibly relaxed; I hadn't realized I'd been holding my breath until I exhaled.

"Edward, can you hear the baby's thoughts?" He paused for a minute, and then shook his head.

"Maybe you're not far enough along for the baby to have coherent thoughts."

"True, I can't either; I was just wondering. Well, I hate to break this party short folks but I need a nap. I've been sleeping a lot more today. Do you think it means anything?" she asked Carlisle.

"No, the baby is getting bigger, maybe the sleep helps the little guy grow." She shrugged; I'm sure she was enjoying sleeping. I know I would have been, well maybe not this week but in general.

"Night guys, are you going to be coming around more?"

"Yes, now that we know. When's the due date?"

"Based on her progress so far, I think Wednesday or Thursday." Carlisle answered.

"Wow! I'm so excited! I'm going to be and aunt. Can you believe it, Edward?" He smiled at me but I could see the sadness in his eyes. I squeezed his hand. I knew this was one thing that he hated that he couldn't give to me. I wish I could give him a child but I was very content with just being with him. Hopefully one day I could get him to believe I was really okay with everything.

We sat down and talked with Carlisle and Esme. It wasn't long before Emmett, Jasper, and Alice came in with blood for Claire.

"Where's tubby?" Emmett asked. I smiled and told him she went to bed.

"Awww too bad, I was really hoping to get another wish in before morning." I rolled my eyes at his silliness.

"She's not a magic lamp, Emmett."

"No, but she's gotta have magical powers to be the first vamp to be knocked up by a shifter." Edward snorted trying to suppress his laughter.

I elbowed him in the ribs. "Oww," he said.

"Sorry, but you deserved it. You can't make fun of my sister."

"She's my sister too, squirt." I rolled my eyes. I was about to say something sarcastic when we heard a scream from Claire's room. We all ran to her in a flash. "I think the baby is coming," she yells, panicking.

Carlisle pulled back the blankets to see the bed is soaked. "It looks like your water has broken. Esme, get towels and blankets. Alice, I need my medical bag. Emmett and Jasper, please get the supplies I put in my office." They were all gone in a flash.

All the commotion woke Charlie up. "What's going on? Is Claire okay?"

"Yeah, dad, she's having the baby," I answered him.

She screamed again. "It hurts, it hurts." I was so worried about her; I didn't know what to do.

"I know, babe, just hang on. I love you," Jacob reassured me.

She shot a glare at Jacob then yelled, "Shut the hell up, Jacob Black. This is all your fault!" We all chuckled quietly trying not to upset her.

"Carlisle, how much longer? I can't take this much longer," she asked, breathing deeply.

"I can see the head, Claire, just a little longer. At the next contraction, I want you to push."

"Okay," she said.

I went and sat on the side opposite of Jacob. I didn't know what to do for her, but I wanted her to know I was here for her. "You can do this, Claire. You're doing great and when it's all over, you'll get to hold your beautiful baby." She nodded but didn't say anything. Jake was sitting on the bed but not touching her.

Carlisle looked up at him and smiled. "Jake, it's going to be fine. All mothers yell at the fathers, they forgive them after the baby is born." He laughed at the nervous father.

"I'm sorry, Jake." Claire said as she held out her hand to him "Hold my hand?"

"Sure, babe." He leaned down and kissed her sweetly. She grunted in pain and pushed.

"Good, Claire, keep pushing. The baby is almost out." I squeezed her hand, she was squeezing back but she barely had any strength. It shocked me that being pregnant could change her so much. Then I heard the beautiful sound of a baby crying.

"It's a girl!" Everyone just stood there staring at her as Carlisle got her cleaned up a little.

"Can I hold her?" Claire whispered, but before Carlisle could hand her the baby, she screamed. I haven't ever heard her scream like that and then complete silence. We all stood frozen, staring at her.

"Claire?" Jake whispered with tears streaming down his face.

Carlisle handed Esme the baby then moved swiftly to Claire's side. "Claire, can you hear me? She's breathing, so maybe this is her body's way of repairing itself. Edward, can you hear her thoughts?"

"Yes, she's in pain. It's like the kind of pain Jane inflicts. She's not exactly coherent."

"Jane's not here, right?" I asked.

"No, it's just like that pain. It's worse than the pain of the change," he said.

Poor Claire, she didn't even get to see the baby. I hope she pulls out of this soon. Jake was lying beside her crying. I walked over to him and touched his shoulder. "Jake, she'll be okay." I said not knowing if it were true but hoping it was. Edward kept trying to talk to her in his thoughts, but she couldn't respond. She was completely still and quiet and occasionally would stop breathing, which freaked us all completely out. So far, every time she would start breathing again, about five minutes later Edward would remind her to breathe again through his thoughts.

The baby was doing wonderfully. She was almost Jacob's color; with black hair and bright green eyes, like Claire's when she was human. Edward said his human eyes were almost the same as hers. It made him feel even more connected to her. She was born a lot sooner than what Carlisle had anticipated and was growing pretty quickly, although not as fast as she was in the womb. She had both human and vampire traits. She drank formula but Carlisle was hesitant on trying her on blood even though Claire had drunk blood while pregnant. Her senses all seemed to be super sharp. Edward could read her thoughts, which were very basic. He said she wanted Claire, so we took her to see Claire. She would lie in Jacob's arms beside Claire. He told her all about the baby. She had a heartbeat and was very warm, like Jacob.

It was at the end of the second day that I realized that Jacob hadn't told us her name. "Jake, what did you name her?"

"Claire wants to call her Penelope Renee; Penny for short after her mom and yours." Unshed tears filled my eyes. Claire had so much unnecessary guilt over my mom, but I was honored that she wanted to give the baby Renee's name.

"Jake, that's a beautiful name."

"Yeah, she is beautiful, just like her mom. Claire, baby, please wake up so you can hold our little angel. She needs you, we both need you." Tears ran down his checks as he kissed her softly. I left the room to give them privacy.

Edward was waiting for me in the hallway. He wrapped me in his arms, it was so sad. I didn't understand what would make this happen to Claire. She should have healed without passing out. Carlisle said that she was already back to normal, as far as her physical body. "Edward what are her thoughts like right now?" he took a deep breath and said, "The pain is gone but she seems lost, like she can't find her way back. Every time Jake talks to her, it helps, more so when he has the baby. I really don't know why she can't wake up."

"It's like she's trapped in her mind," I said.

"Yes, that's exactly what happened. It may be because of her power. Bella, maybe if you tried to reach out to her, you could help her. Have you tried to reach into her mind with your connection?" Why had I not thought about this?

"No, it never crossed my mind to try." I knocked softly. "Jake, can I come in? I'd like to try to use our connection to help her."

"Yes, I'm going to go feed Penny." He left and I sat down on her bed and held her hand. Out loud I said, "Claire, I'm going to try to use our connection to help you free yourself."

I took a deep breath and searched out with my mind. I found her familiar thoughts. "Claire, I'm here. Can you hear me?"

"Bella, oh God, Bella, help me!"

"What can I do, Claire? What do you need?"

"I'm lost; I can't gain control of my body. I feel like I'm floating away. I can't see or hear anything outside of my body. I tried to talk to Edward, but I don't think he can hear me."

"Okay, calm down, let's think. What happened to you that caused this?"

"I'm not sure. I remember asking Carlisle if I could hold Penny, then pain like I was going through the change again, but worse. I couldn't handle the pain and everything went black, then I couldn't control my body."

"Carlisle thinks the pain was because the venom in your body was working overtime to heal you back to your original self. Edward thinks it's your power that's keeping you here. If that's true then maybe I can help you back out. Let me go talk to Carlisle and Edward and I'll come back. Okay, don't worry. I love you and Penny is beautiful. Thanks for the name sake; you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to, it felt right. Please hurry, Bella. I feel really lost."

"I'll be back. I love you." I pulled out of her mind. I got up to go find Edward but everyone was already in the room staring at me. "Hi," I said.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked panicked.

"Yes, why?"

"Because you were like Claire for five hours."

"Five hours? Really, it just felt like a few minutes."

"She seems to be trapped in her body, she can't control herself. No senses, she can hear Edward but she said you can't hear her. She's tried to tell you this all before. She said she feels like she's floating."

"I've never heard of anything like this. When you are in her head, can you control her body?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not sure, I haven't tried. I can try now."

"I think you should drink first," Edward said. I nodded, he handed me a thermos that I drained right away and handed it back to him.

"I do feel better. Do you have one more?" He handed me another one. I drained it and felt amazing. "Okay, I'm much better now. I'm sorry if I'm gone for a while, but I'm okay, promise." He kissed me. I lay down next to Claire, held her hand and closed my eyes. "Claire?"

"I'm here, that didn't take long."

"Apparently time is different here; I was gone for over an hour. When I was with you last, it felt like a few minutes, but it was five hours."

"Wait, how long has it been since the baby was born?"

"Almost three days."

"I'm missing my baby's life. Is she still growing faster? Who does she look like?"

She rattled off and would have continued had I not stopped her. "Claire, Claire. You can find all that out for yourself. You just need to wake up. Carlisle wants me to try to control your body. Maybe if I can get you to open your eyes, your brain can do the rest."

"Okay, anything is worth a shot." I tried to visualize myself as her, picturing myself moving her arms and legs, opening her eyes. I had no idea if any of this was working. "Claire, can you see anything? I'm trying to open your eyes."

"No, but I can feel you trying."

"Okay, I'm going to ask them if they've seen you move. I'll be back." I opened my eyes. "Did she move at all?"

"No," Edward said solemnly.

"How long was I out?"

"About an hour this time, I really don't like this, Bella. What if you get stuck like Claire. I can't lose you."

"I'm fine, Edward. I feel completely in control." Edward's brow furrowed, "What is it, Edward?"

"I'm not sure; I think the baby may have a power." I looked at him puzzled. I followed him to the kitchen where Jake was feeding Penny.

"Have you tried giving her blood?" Edward asked Jake.

"No, Carlisle said he was leery because she's drinking the formula so well."

"I think she's craving blood. We should try."

"Should we wait for Carlisle to get back?"

"No, I think it might help Claire. I think she has a power. I feel something from her, the same feeling I get when someone like Jasper tries to use his power. Her power may be like what Bella and Claire can do. Maybe Penny could help Claire?"

"You think giving her blood will produce a power?"

"No, I'm reading her mind. She wants something but doesn't know what it's called. I think its blood. If we give her the blood and it's what she wants, she'll know to use the word 'blood'. If it's not, she can say no."

"Okay, fill that bottle up." Edward filled the bottle and handed it to Jake hesitantly. He held it to Penny's lips.

"Daddy is sorry if you think this is nasty." He kissed her head, and put the nipple in her mouth. She sucked a little bit and then really started guzzling it down. Jacob looked at her in surprise. "I guess that is what you wanted after all, huh?"

"She really likes it. Her thoughts keep saying, "hmmmm, good" over and over." He laughed.

As she was drinking, I kept getting a tickling feeling in my head. I concentrated on Penny, and then I felt the connection. I was in her mind. "Hi, Penny, it's Aunt Bella." I said to see if she would respond.

"Hi, Aunt Bella, I want mama." I was a little taken back by how grown up her thoughts sound. Maybe all babies think this way but we can't hear them to know.

"Edward, I can hear her. She wants her mom."

He smiled. "I heard her and you, it was truly amazing."

I took Penny from Jake and went to Claire's room. I told Penny what we were going to do and lay us both beside Claire. I closed my eyes and went to Penny first. "Okay, baby, we need to help your mommy. Are you ready?"

"Yes." I went into Claire's mind. "Claire?"

"Bella, thank God, you were gone for so long. I thought something bad happened. Is Penny okay?"

"I'm okay, mama."

"Penny?"

"Yes, Claire, Penny is like us. She is here in your mind to help you get out."

"Penny, mommy loves you so much. I'm sorry I haven't been able to take care of you."

"I love you, mama." I wanted to cry, it was so sweet.

"Okay, I think we need to concentrate to get your mind to work again." Before I could say anymore, there was a bright white light. It was so bright I couldn't see or hear anything. I called out, "Claire, Penny?"

No one answered.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only on the characters within the story I create.**

**Sorry, for the mix up. Hope this fixes it.**

**Claire's POV:**

I went from being surrounded by black to being engulfed by blinding brightness. I couldn't see anything or hear anything. I panicked, searching for my baby. "Penny, Penny!" I yelled. I couldn't hear her or Bella. I felt like I was running into nothingness; nothingness that was so bright I couldn't see anything but white. But then I hear a faint sound, "Mama."

"Penny?" A little girl about five is standing in front of me with russet skin and long black hair and bright green eyes. She smiled and reached for my hand.

"Follow me, mommy. I'll help you." I took her hand and we walked for hours it seemed, hours of nothing but bright whiteness.

"Penny, where are we?"

"I made this. It's a path so you can find your way. You have to find your way back to daddy. He's very worried about you. I don't like seeing him sad. See the color blue up ahead?"

"Yes."

"That's where you need to go; just keep walking. I'll see you when you open your eyes."

"Penny, wait; don't go. How did this happen? What caused the black out?"

"I did. You needed to heal and you said the pain was too much. So, I helped you rest."

"Penny, that's incredible but why can't I get out on my own?"

"I had to let you out. Since I'm a baby, I can't talk but Aunt Bella figured it out."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, she saw the bright light and was able to open her eyes. We are all waiting for you, mama. Go, hurry." I felt like I was being pulled toward the color blue in front of me. I didn't know what to think of my daughter's power. She was clearly more powerful than anything I could have imagined. She was perfect.

I blinked my eyes a few times and my vision cleared to see right into the eyes of my beautiful daughter. "Hi, mama," she said in her mind.

"Hi, Penny. Was that really you? Did you save mama?"

"Uh huh."

"Thank you, baby." We stared at each other for several minutes before I realized others were in the room. I guess they thought we should have our moment. I looked around to see all my family members standing around my bed.

My eyes rested on my love. "Jake," I whispered seeing tears stream down his face.

He sat down on the bed and wrapped us both in his arms. "Babe, I was so scared. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Penny saved me. Bella, thank you." She smiled and kissed Penny. Bella left the room with the others to give our little family a moment of bonding time.

"Jake, I didn't think I'd see you again. I was so scared and felt so lost."

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you." I kissed him sweetly. We held our baby between us staring at her beautiful face. She was so alert for just a few days old and her power was so strong already. I was a little terrified to think of what she would grow to be.

"You're mommy's little angel," I cooed to her. Her ability to communicate mentally was fascinating. The way she was using mostly colors with pictures and feelings instead of exact words. The more words she learned, the more she could say in her mind. On the outside, she appeared to be a normal one-month old, but was only a few days old.

"Blood, mama." She was thirsty and I could feel the burn in my throat.

I asked Jake, "I thought she would drink formula. Why does she want blood?"

"She drinks both; I've been rotating between them."

"Oh, how much like a vampire is she?" My heart was breaking, I didn't want her to have this life. I wanted her to live a full life and have a family. I guess that was stupid because I am a vampire. I have a family, but I don't know how this blessing happened. It was probably just a fluke.

"We don't know for sure. But she drinks blood, her senses are pretty sharp and Carlisle says her skin is more durable than a human. She's like me, a half breed.

"That makes her sound like an animal. She's a baby, a perfect baby."

"Yes, she is sweetheart. Carlisle thinks she's going to grow faster than normal. Like I did when I changed into a wolf. I went from sixteen to twenty-five almost overnight."

"So what then. She stops growing or does she keep aging quickly? Until she dies an early death?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. We're obviously hoping she stops aging and lives forever, like us."

I started to sob. "I'm so sorry, baby. This life isn't fair to you. Please be okay, I can't live without you." I held her closely to me.

"I'm okay, mama." I smiled and pulled back to look at her face.

"I hope so, sweetie. You want me to get you some dinner?" She smiled and cooed as infants do. I kissed her little face and climbed out of bed. I then realized that someone had changed the bed clothes as well as my own clothes.

"Did you change me?" I asked Jake.

"Yes, I knew you would want to be comfortable." I smiled warmly at him. I felt an extra burst of love for this man. I would be nothing without him.

We walked into the kitchen where everyone had gathered. Jake took Penny so everyone could get a turn at hugging me and welcoming me back. I told them everything that Penny had told me. They couldn't believe what she did that so I wouldn't feel any pain. She seemed to be connected to Bella and I; no one else could hear the little musings in her mind. Edward only caught the actually words she would say. Everyone was very quiet as I burst out laughing. All eyes were on me. "Sorry, she just said that she was upset with Uncle Emmett because he called me tubby and it made me sad. She doesn't want me to be sad."

"Aww, Copper, don't be mad. I didn't mean nothin' by it." Emmett cooed to her as he scooped her up in his arms.

"Did you just call my daughter, Copper?"

"Yeah, a copper penny. It's very fitting since her skin is copper, don't you think?" I rolled my eyes as Jake started laughing. Penny's little face scrunched up.

"I don't think she likes it, and I know I certainly don't," I said sternly.

"You don't have to like it, shrimp. It's my job in this family to give everyone an annoying nickname. I will not shirk my responsibility." he said firmly with a nod. I rolled my eyes again.

"Whatever, Em. Give me my daughter so I can feed her." He handed her back to me. Her eyes locked on mine as she mentally told me she was okay with her nickname. She loved Uncle Emmett. I smiled and nodded to her.

"She loves you, Em."

He smiled widely, "I love you too, Copper." I shook my head and continued to fix her bottle of blood. I poured myself a glass as well.

"Is there enough here for both of us?"

"Yes, Emmett and Jasper have been keeping us supplied. " Carlisle said.

I smiled as I quickly drained my glass then put the bottle to Penny's lips. She drank about half when her eyes started to droop. "She sleeps?"

"Yes, not as long as human babies but she sleeps for several hours." Jake said as he wrapped his arms around us. I heard and saw the flash of a camera. I flinched, reminded of the white light Penny had created.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, I should have warned you," Alice said.

"It's okay, I just wasn't ready for the flash." I smiled so she would know I wasn't upset.

Jake and I carried Penny to our room. I laid her down in the bassinet. Jake pulled me to him and kissed me deeply. "I need you," he whispered as he pulled up my tank top. He made quick work of my bra and shorts. He gently laid me back on the bed. He kissed me slowly from my lips to my ankle and back again. He worshiped my entire body. As he entered me he said, "I thought I had lost you forever. I was starting to lose my mind. I need you entirely too much. I don't think I can be away from you for very long anymore."

"I'm here forever, Jake. I won't leave you again." He started moving in me, it had been way too long since we had made love. He was slow and lovingly worshiping me, making me feel how much he needed and loved me. My climax was slow but building. When I finally hit the peak, it felt like every fiber of my being had exploded into the most wonderful fire I'd ever felt. After several minutes of basking in our love, Jake said, "I love you, Claire bear." Then he drifted off to sleep. I stayed watching them sleep all night.

The next morning the whole family was out on the beach. I took a blanket out with a little beach umbrella to put over Penny. Dad came and sat down beside me. "How are you Claire?"

"I'm great, dad. What do you think of your granddaughter?"

"She's perfect Claire. I wish your mom could see her."

"Me too. I'm glad she has green eyes like my mom and me, makes me feel like Penny has a little part of my mom in her." I turned Penny in her bouncy so she could watch Jacob as he shifted into wolf form to wrestle with Emmett. "Penny, that's daddy. Did you see him shift?"

"Uh huh," she said in her mind. "He's pretty."

I laughed lightly, "Yes, he is."

"What did she say?" Dad ask with a smile.

"She said Jake was pretty." Dad laughed, "I guess he's alright for a gigantic wolf. Claire, the reason I came out here was to tell you I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Really, you can't stay a little longer?"

"No honey, I've got to get back to the real world. I need to get my life back to normal. Esme bought us all laptops with webcams, so you better call me every day and let me talk to Penny and take tons of pictures. I hate that I'll miss her growing up but I can at least see it through the internet." He smiled a sad smile.

"I promise, dad. You won't miss a moment." I kissed his cheek and turned back to watch Jake and Em. They were circling each other getting ready to pounce when I yelled, "OH MY GOD, JAKE!" He turned to see what was wrong when he saw Penny trotting over to him in wolf form. She was the most adorable puppy I'd ever seen. She looked just like a mini version of Jake. He shifted back to human and ran and scooped her up, his face was bright with excitement. I was sitting on the blanket still in complete shock. My dad's mouth hung open as he stared at his granddaughter. Everyone was completely silent until Jake said, "What's wrong, Claire?"

I recovered myself and said, "She just erupted into a wolf pup, Jake. I'm a little shocked here, I didn't think that happened until puberty and as a rule only to boys."

"We'll she's not exactly the average Quileute. I guess she was born able to change." She licked his face and he smiled and scratched her ear. "I'm going to put you down and sit back so we can talk, okay." He sat her down and said, "Stay." She sat and waited as he changed back to wolf form. I could hear both of their thoughts. He was so excited to be able to hear her voice. They pranced around and wrestled playfully. After a while, everyone went back to what they were doing.

I sat completely mesmerized by the two of them. I didn't notice when Rose came to sit by me. "I guess you had a puppy after all," she said with a laugh.

"Yep, I guess I did. She is the cutest damn puppy I've ever seen." Rose's smile faded, I could tell by her thoughts she was still angry with me but there wasn't anything I could do about that.

"Rose, I'm so sorry that you couldn't have a child of your own. I think Penny would love to have you as her aunt."

"Thanks, Claire. I know I've behaved badly. I'm sorry, I'd be happy to be an aunt. Does she smell like wolf?"

"No, she smells wonderful."

"Good, I don't think I can handle another wolf smelling up the place." We laughed and soon everyone had joined us on the blanket watching Jake and Penny play. It was a perfect day, albeit strange seeing your tiny little baby erupt into a wolf pup.

The next morning after seeing dad off to head back to Forks. Carlisle called a family meeting. We all gathered in the main house, here like Forks was a large dining room where we could conduct family business. Penny was down for a nap so we could speak freely with no distraction.

"We have many things to discuss, but first I'd like to propose that we stay on the Island until we know what will happen to Penny. She is still growing faster than a human child but it has slowed since birth. And there's the shifting to wolf; we can't be in public when that happens. Of course, if you do not want to stay on the Island, then you are free to go."

Jacob spoke first, "Of course my family will stay." I smiled at his choice of words. We were all family but everyone understood what he meant.

"I want to stay," said Alice and Jasper agreed.

"Bella, would you like to stay?" Edward asked.

"Of course, if my niece is growing faster than normal; I can't not watch. Besides, Claire and I need to figure out the power we have. We need to stick together."

"We will stay as well," Edward unnecessarily added.

"And what about the two of you?" Carlisle directed to Rose and Emmett. He was looking hopeful; she was looking unsure.

"I want to stay," said Emmett in a small voice, almost begging.

"I'll stay but I want to be left alone. I know I'm being ridiculous and it's not Claire's fault or anyone else's but I need to deal with this on my own. I'll be at the house, Emmett." With that she got up and walked out the door.

We all sat quietly for a few seconds then Carlisle continued. "Okay, so we stay as a family. Edward, I know the two of you have not had much time to be married but I'd like for you to spend more time here. Claire, Bella and Penny need to work together more so we can figure out how their powers are linked and how they work in general."

"Its fine, Carlisle, I understand. But I'd like to ask that while Penny is sleeping, that Bella and I get time for ourselves."

"Fair enough. Next order of business is to welcome our new members of the family with the Cullen Crest. Bella, will you accept this as your pledge to our family to maintain our way of life to the best of your ability?"

"Yes." She beamed with her eyes filling with unshed tears. He handed her a necklace like mine. She turned it over and it read the same as mine. 'Beloved Daughter B.C.'

"Thank you." She was too choked up to say more. Edward helped her with the necklace, then kissed her neck were he had bitten her. I still found it odd they would do that to each other, but it was sweet all the same. I wasn't sure if anyone else had noticed. I did because of our connection and Edward's constant stares. I knew he wished he had turned her, so did I, but what's done is done. If giving her a scar helps him, then so be it.

"I would also like to ask Jacob to officially join our family. I know that you have your pack and I'm not asking you to turn your back on them. I just want you to know that you are one of us, maybe not in the vampire sense, but one of us the same. The love you have shown for Claire is unprecedented, and I am truly grateful for you in our lives. Jacob will you join our family?"

I looked over to see tears building in his eyes, his thoughts were confused but love shown through. He didn't see it as turning his back on his family, he saw it like a marriage. He was part of the pack and he was part of the Cullen's. He stood to speak, "I want to join your family but I can only do that if Claire agrees to marry me." I looked up at him completely dumbfounded. I hadn't picked up any marriage thoughts from him since that day at the market, and even then it was brief. He knelt before me and took my hand. "Claire, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Unshed-able tears built up in my eyes, I couldn't speak so I nodded. Finally finding my voice, I said, "Yes, Jake, yes!" He hugged me to him tightly. Everyone clapped and awed as we kissed. Carlisle cleared his throat. "Sorry," we said in unison.

"Nothing to apologize for but I do have this gift; if you're willing to accept."

"Yes, of course, I'd be happy to." He handed Jake a cuff like the other sons wore. But his had the Cullen's crest in the middle with the Quileute's tribal markings around the edge of the crest, signifying he was part of both. "It's beautiful. Thank you." He stopped speaking, clearly choked up over the thoughtfulness of the Cullen's. He was raised to believe they were the enemy. True, most vampires were but the Cullen's were good and loyal like his pack. I squeezed his hand tightly as he slipped the band on his wrist.

"Okay, moving right along. Claire and Bella, we know that Claire can absorb powers. It appears that Bella can block them since she is still able to keep Edward out now that she is a vampire. However, she cannot keep Claire out. Which leads me to believe that their powers are more than what we've witnessed so far. Bella, can Penny get in your mind?"

"Yes, we can communicate like Claire and I do."

"Maybe it's a bond you share because all three of you are biologically related. Claire, I'd like to see if you can give Bella your power to read minds."

"Um, okay. How exactly would I go about doing that?"

"I'm not sure, but if you can enter her mind and you absorb powers then you may be able to share with her, or Penny even."

"I'll try, I don't really know what to do." I stared at Bella, opened the connection between us and tried to push Edward's power to her but nothing happened. I sat for a few seconds longer and concentrated on what I wanted; like a wish. I put all my energy into wishing that she could have this power. She and Edward both gasped at the same time. "What?" I asked.

"I can hear her." Edward said with a smile on his face.

Carlisle asked, "Bella, can you hear him?"

"Yes, but I can't hear anyone else, other than him and Claire."

"Interesting. Well it's a start, maybe when Claire shares with you a gift like Edward's, you can only use it with her and the one that possess it. I would think if Claire gave you a power like Jane's, that you could use it at will like Jane can. The mind is a mysterious thing; I'm not at all surprised this is the result."

"At least you're not overwhelmed like I was at first. That was torture. I should give you Jasper's power, I bet you could project it like Jasper can." I did the same thing as last time but with Jasper's power in mind. She looked at me and I knew she had it, and then I felt panic." Nice, Bella. You couldn't have chosen to make everyone horny. Geesh." I said franticly. Then she sent out lusty vibes and laughed. "Jasper, you have an awesome power. This is fun."

"Fun only sometimes; in a crowded room of arguing, hostile people; not so much. But if you and I were both there, it sure would make it easier," he smiled.

"You think I'll always have these powers now?" Bella asked.

"Hey!" Edward said in shock. Bella would have blushed if she could.

"Oh, Edward. Come on, it wasn't like she was thinking something bad."

"Bad, it's horrible," she said. "I hope I don't keep this mind reading power, that could be a pain in my ass seeing as I'm always with Edward. It's bad enough I'm stuck with Claire.'"

"I think it's rather funny if you ask me. If you didn't want to hear what she has to say, you should block her out."

I took the power back and she smiled. "How'd you do that?"

"I don't know, I just thought about taking it back. Guessed it worked. I'll leave Jasper's power for now."

"Claire, why have you never tried to take Alice's power?"

"I have Alice's power, it just doesn't work for me. I can only see when I'm not around Jacob, or Penny. And that is rare, so what's the point."

"Can you give it to me?"

"Sure." I sent it over to her, nothing happened because she wasn't receiving a vision. "It's a wait and _see_ kind of thing. Pun totally intended." She grumbled, I knew she was expecting to have a vision right away. I laughed, "They aren't always good."

"Besides, with Jake here you wouldn't have one anyway." Alice said disgruntled. Penny started to stir, Jake jumped up and ran to her room.

**BPOV:**

The next few months flew by, Penny was getting huge. She looks to be about the size of a three year old and she's barely a few months old. Jake finally got the package from his father with his mother's ring and planned on surprising her with it tonight. So, Edward and I are babysitting. As I sit here and watch him play with her on the beach, it makes my dead heart ache that I couldn't give him children.

"It's okay, love. I don't need them to be happy. I have you." He mentally told me, I forgot I was practicing with his power today. Shit. He looks up and gives me that famous crooked grin.

"Edward, it's almost dark, we should really get her to bed."

He nodded, "Okay, princess. It's time for bed."

"I not sweepy, Uncle Edwood." He smiled, she had him wrapped around her tiny finger like the rest of us. It was absolutely adorable.

"Well maybe auntie Bella will give you a night time snack and you can stay up a bit longer. How's that sound?"

"Otay," she said, utterly disappointed. I loved her little speech problem but like everything else, she'd probably outgrow it in a week or two. He scooped her up and raced into the house while she cackled all the way.

After Penny was sound asleep, we went back to the living room and curled up on the couch together. Esme came in to join us.

"Is my grandbaby sleeping?"

"Yes, soundly," Edward said.

"Why don't the two of you take off? I'll be here the rest of the night. I think I can handle her," she smiled sweetly. Before I even realized what he was going to do, Edward jumped up and threw me over his shoulder. I squealed a little too loudly but it didn't wake Penny. He ran all the way to our bungalow.

"Edward, put me down."

"No," he growled as I giggled. He ran straight to our bed and threw me down roughly. I gasped as he turned to look at me, his eyes were black as coal and full of lust. Like the predator that he is, he climbed menacingly over the top of my body. I could felt my arousal soaking through my panties. He stopped and closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Bella, do you realize how you've tormented me? Since the day I met you, you're scent has burned me. I thought nothing could make me crazier. As we started our relationship and I could smell your arousal; I thought surely I'd go insane. Waiting for you until our wedding night was absolutely the hardest thing I've ever had to endure. But now, now you're strong and durable and I'm going to fuck you senseless."

I gasped as he ripped all of my clothes from me in an instant. I was so incredible turned on. I couldn't wait for him to be inside me and I didn't have to. As soon as he rid himself of his clothing, he was inside me, pounding me harder than I ever thought was possible. The bed was creaking and cracking and we crashed to the floor with a resounding thud. He didn't stop; he was everywhere, kissing every spot on me he could reach. Driving as hard and as fast as he could, I lost track of my orgasms. They felt continuous. After what felt like hours, Edward finally found his release. After he was finished, he collapsed on top of me breathing heavier than I've ever heard from him. "Bella," he mumbled with his face plastered to the pillow below my head. "I'm sorry if I was too rough, but damn that was awesome."

I laughed loudly. "You were not too rough and I agree, it was awesome."

I ran my hands through his hair like he likes. "You know what?"

"What, baby," I cooed.

"I'm craving a big, fat mountain lion right now."

We both laughed. "Is there something close to that you could get here?"

"Yeah, there are lions on the mainland but I don't want to move right now." I never would have guessed that craving food after sex would apply to a vampire.

I chuckled quietly. "Are you going to go?"

"Na, we can just hunt something around here."

"I've never seen you so relaxed. Maybe we should have sex like that more often."

"I wouldn't complain."

After getting dressed and going for a quick hunt, we came back to our house.

"I guess I'll have to get us a new bed next time I go to the mainland," Edward said as he stood looking at the damage, his right hand pulling the back of his hair slightly. He had the cutest expression on his face somewhere between proud and amused.

"We could just have the mattress on the floor. I don't mind."

"No, love. You deserve better and if we didn't have a bed, we couldn't break it with our mind blowing sex." He winked.

"I suppose you're right. I definitely would like a try at breaking the bed again."

"I don't think you can, love."

"Do I smell a bet?" I asked with a cocky grin and quirked eyebrow.

"Sure, why not? I know I'll win because you, my darling, cannot break our bed."

I knew he was goading me but I loved his playfulness so I took bait. "I accept your challenge. What do I get if I win?"

"Hmmm….if you win." He turned and pulled me into his arms and bent to whisper in my ear seductively. "If you win, I will pleasure you with my tongue from sun up to sun up the next morning."

A shiver went down my spine at the very thought of his amazing tongue on me for twenty four hours. I swallowed loudly. "And if you win?" I asked huskily.

"If I win, you have to give up panties for a week and only wear skirts or dresses, so I can ravage you quickly wherever we are." I swallowed again. I kind of liked that idea, win or lose.

"Okay, those sound like reasonable terms."

He chuckled, "Are you okay, Bella?"

"Sure, sure I'm fine." I said swatting my hand in the air like he was crazy for asking.

He chuckled as he walked to the bathroom for a shower and dressed quickly. "Where are you going?"

"We'll, it's almost eight. So, I'm going to go order our bed. Will you be okay until I get home?"

"Can I go with you?"

"You sure? You haven't really been around humans, other than your dad, and Jake."

"We could have some of the others go with us just in case. But I really think I'll be fine."

"Okay, sure. I'd love to have you come along."

We set off to the mainland. I was a little nervous but since Carlisle and Esme where joining us, I felt confident that I'd be okay. I had Alice's visions should anything happen. I'd see it, right?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only on the characters within the story I create.**

Bella POV

We reached the mainland in record time with Edward driving. I thought it was funny that Esme asked him to slow down. "Edward, please. My hair is going to rip off!" She fussed and we all laughed as he slowed down slightly to appease her. The last time I'd been on the mainland was at night and I wasn't really paying attention, too afraid that I'd have a reaction to humans. It was really a nice little town. Street markets lined down both sides of the street; everything from food to clothes. I'm sure the clothes were not Alice approved, but no matter, I liked this little market. I wasn't having any problems with the human aromas all around me, but I still had Edward hold me tightly.

Edward's phone interrupted my thoughts. "Hello, Alice."

"Just letting you know that the sun will be coming out today at twelve sixteen."

"Okay thanks." I looked up to Edward puzzled, wondering why I hadn't received a vision."

"I don't know, love. It's new, maybe it takes time."

"You just answered my thoughts. That's so annoying," I huffed. He laughed loudly with Esme and Carlisle while I gave him a death glare. I wondered if I was scary to the humans passing us but according to Edward's thoughts, I just looked adorable.

He grabbed me up in a hug. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm not used to hearing your thoughts, so when I hear you ask a question, even though you're thinking it, I just answer. Forgive me?" He pouted, pushing out his bottom lip.

I fought hard to hide the smile on my face but failed miserably. "Fine, this time I will but you better watch it mister."

"Yes, love," he said attempting to keep a straight face but failing miserably.

We found the furniture store quickly. "What did you have in mind, Edward?"

"I'm not sure but something bigger than what we have. I'd also like to remodel the whole place. I'd like it to be a prefect mix between the two of us. I thought about tearing it down and rebuilding it. We need more space."

"Edward, it's just the two of us. I wouldn't care if we lived on the beach."

"You will not live without a house, my dear. If you really don't care what it looks like, then is it okay if I just build us something different?"

"Sure, if that's what you want. Where will you build it?"

"I was thinking by the waterfall. Nothing huge just two bedrooms, kitchen, living-room, bathroom."

"Why do we need a kitchen?"

"For Penny. I figured we could keep her sometimes so Claire and Jacob could have time alone together."

"That's a great idea. I'd love to do that." I leaned up for a kiss. We found a bed we both liked. It was almost time to go back when I stopped and gasped. My eyes were most likely glazed over, like Alice's when she has a vision.

"Bella." Edward said as he grabbed my shoulders. I watched the vision, horrified by what I saw. Aro and the Volturi coming to the Island and taking Penny, Claire, Jacob and me and killing everyone else.

"Edward, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, love. We'll figure it out, let's get home." We raced as fast as possible back to the docks. We were back on the island in no time.

Alice met us at the dock. "Did you get the vision, Bella?"

"Yes, what are we going to do?"

"We still have time, they've just made the decision to visit. They are planning to come next week." Alice said.

"Do they know about the baby?" Esme asked.

"No. According to the vision they are just coming to see Carlisle; a friendly hello. Aro is coming with Jane and Felix, but the others are staying on the mainland."

"Alice!" Claire was running to meet us, Jacob and Penny running right behind her. Penny looked a lot bigger than yesterday.

"I saw the vision in Bella's thoughts. We need to leave."

"Calm down. Claire. We aren't doing anything rash. We have a week to prepare."

"Carlisle, I will not let them take my baby or my fiancée and I won't let them kill my family."

"I won't let them kill anyone but we need to all go inside and discuss this as a family." We all took off for the house.

After everyone was settled and Penny and Jake were back in human form, Carlisle spoke.

"It will do no good for any of us to leave. Aro can read thoughts, so if we tried to hide Penny he would still see her. Alice, in your vision, did you see what causes them to kill us?"

"No, let me try again." Alice closed her eyes to concentrate but was getting nothing. "I need to go far enough away, there are holes because of Jacob and Penny. Jacob, decide to take Penny and leave. I want to see if that changes things." He shook his head and made the decision. Alice took off out the door with Edward hot on her heels. Claire and I would be able to tell everyone in the house what was going on. After about five minutes, I heard Edward's thoughts.

"Bella, Alice says that with Jacob taking Penny away, the Volturi just visit and leave everyone unharmed. But they set out to search for Jacob and Penny and because she can't see them; she doesn't know what happens."

I relayed the message to everyone at the house. "I think everyone should stay here. It will only delay the inevitable if we try to hide them. Aro coming on friendly terms is a plus. Maybe I can talk privately to him and tell him about our new family members. He'll respect the honesty more than a seeing for himself and he will not touch anyone without their permission."

Edward and Alice returned to the house. "Alice, tell us about your vision with the decision to stay. What's the outcome?" Carlisle asked.

"I couldn't see much after Jacob and Penny came into the picture, but from the looks of it we all live. Carlisle's idea of greeting him first makes this a friendlier visit. Aro is visiting us to see if Bella is still human and he suspects we have other humans with us."

"How does he know there is a human with us? Jacob doesn't really smell human. What about Charlie? Is he in danger?" I asked. I was glad he was home, hopefully safe. I'd have Jake call the pack to be sure.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. They'll know Jacob isn't human when they smell him. Hopefully they'll just think that he is the human that was suspected," Edward said. But I can tell from his thoughts he wasn't all that sure he was correct.

He laughed dryly, "I forgot you can hear my thoughts. I see its inconvenience now."

Emmett snorted, "You're just now seeing that, bro. We've all been inconvenienced for years. Pay backs are a bitch. Thanks little sister." He winked at me. I just smiled and shook my head. Leave it to Emmett to lighten even the darkest moods.

"Couldn't Jake and Penny turn into wolves and stay in the forest? Their smell wouldn't be recognized by the Volturi. The human could have been Charlie. He's no longer here and he was only here for the wedding." Claire said.

"True, but the moment that Aro touches one of us he'll see everything. They'll know Charlie knows about us and that Claire had Penny as a vampire." Carlisle said.

"Right, I forgot about that," Claire said glumly, leaning back into Jacob who kissed her temple.

"Carlisle, I don't want my baby or my fiancée to be harmed or used as lab rats. I want a normal life. Well, as normal as it can be."

"I understand, Claire. We all want that and according to Alice's most recent vision, they will leave and no one will be harmed. He won't bring all of the guard. There are enough of us here to take the few that they do bring if it comes to a fight. But of course, that is a last resort." We all nodded and sat silently for a long while.

"I think we are going to go home for the night. If that's okay with everyone," Jacob said.

"Of course, Jacob. We'll see you guys in the morning," Carlisle said.

"I think I'd like to go home as well, Edward."

"Of course, love. Good night everyone." Everyone said good night and we all went our separate ways. I could tell that everyone was stressed but there was really nothing more that could be done tonight. Jacob and Penny needed their sleep and the rest of us needed to reconnect with our mates.

Edward and I walked hand in hand along the beach taking our time returning to our little bungalow. "Edward, do you think we'll be alright?"

"I do, love. Everything will work out somehow. Alice's vision was very concrete. Aro came and left without any problems. It doesn't mean that he will always stay away, but for now I think we'll be alright."

"Edward, I need you."

"I need you too, love." I knew he knew what I meant. I could read his damn mind but he found it amusing to play coy with me.

"Love, I'm not playing coy with you. I'm serious, I need you too."

"I don't mean need as in I need you in my life. I mean, need as in I want to make love to you."

"I know exactly what you mean. I can read your mind, after all," he said with a smile.

"Well, I'll fix that." I smiled smugly as I shut him out of my mind.

He pouted, then snarled at me. "You are not being nice, love. You know how much it has irritated me to not read your mind, and now that I can; you hide from me purposefully. I think you need to be punished." He looked at me with coal black eyes, I swallowed loudly.

"You wouldn't," I said as I backed up from him. He stalked forward with a devilish smirk on his face. "I wouldn't what?"

"I...I don't know but you're all stalky. Like I'm some sort of prey."

"You are prey, Isabella. I've wanted to hunt you since the moment we've met and now is the perfect time to do that. RUN!" He growled as I screamed and took off. If my heart could still beat, it would have burst by now. I had no idea what he was going to do if he caught me. But I was going to try my best not to let him. I could hear him coming up behind me. I turned to see where he was, but saw nothing. I scaled a tree quickly to look around. I saw him about one-hundred feet from me. "Isabella, I know you're close. I can smell your fear," he said menacingly. I've never in my life seen Edward like this. I was scared but incredibly turned on. I jumped down quietly and took off again. There was nowhere for me to hide. He would smell me no matter where I went. I turned back to see if I could see him again. I saw nothing but as I was turning back, I hit something hard and was knocked to the ground. I looked up to see Edward towering above me. Stalking slowly to where I was, he looked like a lion. I guess our taste are related to our personalities. "Edward, wait. What are you doing?"

"I told you I'm hunting you and it looks like I've caught you. It was really too easy. You could have done better," he said coldly.

"Edward, please you're scaring me."

"Fear makes it better." He lunged forward. I moved quickly from his grasp and scrambled to my feet. I was about to take off when his hand wrapped around my ankle and pulled me to the ground. I tried to grab a tree but it was uprooted as he dragged me back towards him. I screamed and tried to get out of his grasp, but it was iron tight. He flipped me over on my back, crawling up my body. He pinned my arms and legs to the ground. He leaned down to my ear and said, "You know for a newborn, I'm really surprised you're not stronger." He chuckled darkly. I had no idea what had gotten into him. I had no idea how to make it stop. If I were human, I'd be crying right now. I tried to open my mind to him but it wasn't working.

"Edward, please. I'm really scared, please stop." I started to sob dryly. It was a horrible sensation, the pressure and burn without the release of tears. He stared at me, eyes black as coal. Face as hard as stone, this was not my Edward and I didn't know how to get my Edward back. He leaned down and kissed my neck then bit into it hard. I screamed out, the pain was worse than the first time he did that to me.

I felt him licking the wounds clean. "Your blood may not run through your veins any longer, but it still tastes the same." He said as he licked the blood from his bite on my neck. "Try it," he said as he shoved his tongue in my mouth, kissing me deeply even though he was terrifying me. I couldn't help but respond to his kiss. I moaned at the taste of my blood mixed with his taste swirling in my mouth. I had never thought until this point that I had blood left, but apparently it just stays where it is in your body, never moving. My blood tasted exactly the way I smelled. I don't know why I never noticed it when we had first marked each other. I was completely lost in our kiss, he slowly released my arms and pulled me up to straddle his lap. He pulled my shirt up and off, ripping my bra and shorts off at vampire speed. Somehow, his clothes were also gone. He entered me roughly as he pressed me against a huge tree. I heard a loud crack as the tree split; it didn't fall, but it was definitely damaged. He pounded in and out of my roughly, until I was screaming his name and he was moaning mine. After the longest, strongest orgasm of my existence, he slowly slid us down the tree and cradled me into his chest. We were both breathing heavily.

After a few moment, I spoke, "Edward?"

"Yes, love." He was himself again and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What was that?"

"I honestly don't know. I was just planning on chasing you a bit playfully. But then when you screamed and ran away like that, it was like the monster in me took over. I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. You scared the shit out of me, but I'm fine." I chuckled.

"I'm so sorry, love."

"Don't apologize, Edward. That was the best sex and orgasm I've ever had."

"I think that was just all our fucking love." We laughed. It still shocks me every time I hear him curse. We sat quietly for a little while longer.

"Is your neck okay?" He asked as he pushed me out from him to look at it.

"I think its fine. I don't feel any pain now."

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he said as he traced my mark. "It's deeper than last time. It will take it awhile to heal."

"Edward, really its fine. I like that I wear your mark." I smiled as I rubbed my hand over his cheek to soothe him.

He smiled. "Let's go home and get some clothes, shall we." I nodded, stood up and dusted myself off. We both laughed as we picked twigs and leaves from each other.

"A shower might be needed," I said as I pulled a sappy leaf from his back.

"We'll then, lets hurry." He scooped me up into his arms and ran all the way to our bungalow, not stopping until we were both in the shower with piping hot water running over our skin. We took turns washing each other. I lost count of the orgasms I had during our shower. I missed this with Edward. With all that's been going on lately, we've not had time to be a newly married couple. We really need it. Hopefully, after Aro leaves we can have some alone time. The sun was already up by the time we finished dressing.

"Edward?"

"Bella?" he chuckled.

"Last night after you pinned me to the ground, I tried to open my mind to you but I couldn't. Do you think it was the fear or something else?"

"It could have been fear. Why don't you try right now?"

I closed my eyes and concentrated on opening my mind. "Hello, angel."

I smiled, "I can hear you again. Can you hear me?" I asked in my mind.

"Yes, show me how you felt last night."

"No."

"Bella, please. I don't want to act like that again, I could hurt you. I was completely out of control, love."

"Edward, you didn't hurt me. You were possessive of me, you marked me. You didn't want to rip me to shreds. I don't think you ever could."

"Please." He pleaded with puppy dog eyes that I couldn't resist.

"Fine, but promise me you won't get all broody. It's over and I'm fine."

"I promise." I opened my mind and replayed last night perfectly from my point of view. After I was finished, I opened my eyes. His head was down, resting on his hands that were propped on his bent knees from his spot on the floor.

I walked over to him and placed my hand on his chin and pulled his head up so I could look in his eyes. "No brooding, you promised."

"I know, love. I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened."

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't change how I feel about you. As you could tell, as soon as you started kissing me, I forgot about everything anyway." I smiled and he returned it but it didn't reach his eyes. "Seriously, Edward. I really don't think you would have caused me any lasting harm. It was fun looking at it in hindsight."

"Fun," he huffed.

"Yes, love, fun. Maybe next time I can hunt you," I said touching his nose as I stood to walk out the door. Before I could reach the door, he was in front of me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I would love it if you hunted me. I love watching you hunt; it's the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my entire existence." His voice was sexy and rough, I melted into his arms. He leaned down and kissing me roughly, turning me to pin my body against our front door, shedding my clothes and entering me roughly; pounding in and out with abandon. He pounded into me so hard that we crashed through our front door, landing with a bang on our porch. Laughter broke our passion as we looked up into the eyes of our parents. "Um...hi...Esme, Carlisle," I said in utter embarrassment. If I were human, my face would be blood red.

Carlisle was trying to hide his laugh as Esme turned her back on us. I could see her shoulders rising and falling rapidly. "Sorry, we were just coming to check on you guys. We heard screaming last night, but it's obvious that you're both fine. So we'll see you later on at the house." Carlisle said in a rush as he and Esme took off, laughing as they went.

I looked up to see Edward's bemused look. "Well, at least it wasn't Emmett," he said shaking his head.

"Yeah, at least," I said sarcastically. We both started laughing. Our laugh was cut off as he started kissing me, picking up where we'd left off.

After we dressed again, we started walking to the main house. "Nothing like getting caught by your parents, huh?"

"Yeah, well at least it wasn't Charlie. He would have tried to shoot me, even knowing it wouldn't harm me." He laughed.

"Very true. I think with all the banging, he would have had a heart attack. We sounded like thunder." I chuckled.

"He would have thought I was killing you." We laughed some more as we lazily strolled down the beach. I knew whatever we faced, it would be together and we had an extremely talented family backing us.

Everyone was at the house when we arrived. I felt very self-conscious, especially when I saw Emmett grinning.

"Hey, did you guys hear that thunder? It was pretty weird since it's a clear day and all." I groaned, we'd never hear the end of this.

"Shut up, Emmett," Edward growled.

"I'm just glad you're finally getting some, Eddie. What did you do to make my little sister scream so loud last night?" I groaned again as everyone laughed.

"Can we just talk about our Volturi visit instead of our sex life, please?" Edward growled out as he gestured between us.

"Well, we were just talking about Esme and myself meeting Aro on the mainland and escorting him to our Island. That way I have plenty of one on one time with him before we arrive here."

"Has Alice seen how that will pan out?" I asked.

"You didn't get the vision?" Alice asked.

"No, I didn't I think I lost some of the powers Claire gave me."

"I'd bet you have," Alice giggled. Shit, I was hoping she didn't see our activities last night. Probably why no one came looking for us.

"Well, the vision was of Esme and Carlisle picking them up on the mainland and everything goes just fine. Of course, anything can change in a flash and I do have holes because of Jake and Penny. But I see them leaving and Carlisle and Esme taking Aro back to the mainland.

The next few days were tough for everyone as we waited for the Volturi to arrive. The morning of the visit, everyone was a nervous wreck. Carlisle and Esme left for the mainland while the rest of us waited in the main house. We were all sitting in couples around the living room. Penny was playing on the floor. She looked like a three year old at the moment and spoke pretty clearly. Of course, she could speak to Claire and myself through our minds. Claire and Jacob reminded her not to shift into wolf form during the visit. Hopefully, she would obey. After hours of waiting, we heard the boat docking. Everyone took a deep breath as we waited for them to come into the house. We could hear them talking as they walked human speed to the door.

"You have quite a lovely home here, Esme."

"Why thank you, Aro. We are quite proud of it."

"Do you all stay in this one house?"

"No, the children each have their own bungalows located throughout the Island," Carlisle answered.

"After you, love," Carlisle said as Esme walked through the door, followed by Aro, Jane, Alex, and Felix.

"Please make yourselves comfortable." Esme motioned to the empty chairs in the living room.

"Thank you, Esme. Your home is just as beautiful on the inside as it is on the out." Aro complimented.

"Thank you so much, Aro." Esme smiled. Everyone sat uncomfortably watching Aro glide into the room, sitting in a winged back chair in the center. Jane, Alex and Felix flanked his sides. Carlisle and Esme sat on the love seat with Emmett and Jasper sitting on either side with their wives in their laps. Jacob, Claire and Penny sat in the farthest corner from Aro on one end of the sectional as Edward and I sat on the other. Aro looked around at all of us then turned back to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting most of your family. I, of course know Edward, Bella and Alice but who are the others?" I realized he knew because he'd seen everyone in Carlisle's thoughts.

"Of course, how rude of me. This is Emmett and his wife Rosalie, Alice's husband Jasper, and Jacob, Claire and Penny."

"Nice to meet you all. These are some of my guards, Jane, Alex and Felix. Thank you for all your hospitality. I have to say Claire and Bella look quite a lot alike, almost like they are twins."

"Yes. Claire and Bella are biological sisters." Carlisle answered.

"Sisters? Wonderful. Tell me Bella, does your sister have a closed mind like you?"

"She is in the room, Aro. I believe she can answer for herself." Aro laughed loudly, throwing his head back, causing Penny to jump in her mother's arms.

"Ahh, Bella full of spunk, eh Edward. I bet she gives you a run for your money. But you're right, Bella. Claire is in the room. So, Claire, is your mind closed?"

"No, Edward can read my mind."

"That's too bad, I was hoping you'd have more in common with your sister. Bella's mind is still closed to you, isn't it Edward?"

"Yes it is," Edward answered simply with a slight strain to his voice.

"So tell me, Claire. How did you conceive a child as a vampire?"

"I don't know. It was a miracle, I suppose."

"Yes, a miracle indeed. Or maybe it has to do with having a werewolf partner. I'd love to explore that possibility back in Vultera."

"NO!" Claire shouted.

"No need to yell, dear. I was only stating a desire, I was not asking you to come back. Of course, if you are willing, you would be greatly accepted."

"No, thank you," Claire said more quietly.

"Very well. Is the child venomous?"

"No, she isn't. She eats human food and drinks blood, but from a cup; not a living being."

"Ah, a civilized infant." Aro joked.

"Do you think she poses a threat to exposing our races?"

"No, she poses no threat, Aro. We plan to stay here to ensure she is well trained before we venture out into the human world." Carlisle answered.

"Very well. I see no reason to destroy her, for now." Jacob and Claire growled at Aro.

"Calm my children, I mean no harm." They stopped and relaxed slightly.

"I do ask that you send me updates on her progress once she's matured fully. I want to be sure we are not endangering our kind. I'm sure you understand, Carlisle."

"Of course, Aro. That sounds very reasonable."

"And I see that Bella is very much a vampire. So there's no need to punish you for that slip, but there seems to be a question of another human knowing of our existence. A Charlie Swan, would he be related to you and Claire, Bella?"

I didn't want to answer him but Carlisle nodded his head. "Yes, he's our father but he will never tell anyone about us."

"And how can you be so sure?"

"Because he's part of my tribe. We are sworn to protect the secrets of our people as well as the vampire," Jacob said.

"Oh, I was unaware that Charlie was an American Indian."

"He's not but he's married to one; the same rules apply. He wouldn't risk exposing his family."

Charlie married? He never told me that and neither had Jake. I wondered if he was lying.

"Very well, I see no harm for now. Know that if he does expose us, the Volturi will not only kill each of you but your entire tribe." Jacob nodded.

Aro stood to leave. "Thank you for being so hospitable, Carlisle. It was a pleasure to see you once again and to meet your lovely family." He nodded to Carlisle and walked to the door without touching a single person. Once he was gone, we all breathed a sigh of relief. We all stayed quiet for a long time waiting on Carlisle and Esme to return from the mainland.

I hope that the rest of the year can be lived without so many obstacles in our way. We all deserve a little bit of peace.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only own the characters in this story I created.**

**Bella POV:**

It has been six months since our visit with Aro. Life has been extremely smooth sailing. Edward and I have enjoyed the calm of married life. I talk to my dad almost every day on the video cam that Esme bought for us. Charlie did marry Sue Clearwater and they are planning a trip to come visit us at the end of the month, along with Seth and Leah; Sue's children. Claire, Penny and Jacob spend a lot of time on their own getting use to married life and being new parents, even if their child looks like she's six instead of almost a year. Penny is wonderful; her powers are linked to Claire's and mine. We can all transfer our powers between us and can even work together. Of course, we've only tried this on a small scale like uprooting large trees, but we are pretty sure we could take on a rogue vampire or two. Emmett has been begging us to try it out on him but so far we've refused. I don't know, it might be kind of fun to fling him across the island. The three of us are in constant contact with each other much like the pack mind. We can feel and see what the others are doing at any time. Which has its down sides. Claire and I can block each other, as well as Penny, but she hasn't been able to block us.

Carlisle has been debating on moving to a different location. He's very ready to get back to working in a hospital. We all understand but this place will be missed. It's a good thing he owns the island, so we can come back and visit whenever we want. Tomorrow we have a family discussion on what our next move will be. Our family is so large that it will be almost an impossibility to continue with the school facade.

Edward is currently lying next to me on the beach reading the local newspaper. He is the most breathtaking creature I've ever seen. Just the sight of him sends me into a fit of lust and love. It's so hard to keep my hands to myself. I have to be touching him in some way. Some days are worse than others, for over a week we locked ourselves away. The need to be intimate with him was over powering, I couldn't think of doing anything other than be with him. Edward says it's normal for vampire mates to feel like this at times. Sometimes it last a day, sometimes a week until both of us are completely sated. It's happened about once a month for each of us. I can tell now just by looking at him that he feels it. Emmett says we are in heat. It is much like that, I suppose, the overwhelming need to mate with your beloved. I look over to Edward and he's staring at me with the look of lust in his eyes with a smirk on his face.

"You heard all my thoughts, didn't you?" I ask.

"Yes, love, I did. I think I might be in heat right this very minute." His eye grew dark as the smirk slipped from his face. The need I feel for him is overwhelming. I didn't even think about what I was doing as I stripped off my clothes and he did the same. We made love right there on the beach not caring who was around. I was vaguely aware of Emmett laughing and everyone making a run for it, but I really didn't care. All that mattered at this moment was Edward and his need for me. After what seemed like hours, we pulled back from each other.

"I think we may have scared Penny for life." Edward chuckled.

"Shit, I totally didn't think about everyone else being out here." I laughed.

"Don't worry, love. I'm sure we aren't the first of them to strip down and have sex with others around. Rose and Emmett where horrible their first ten years of marriage. I've seen way too much of each of them."

I giggled. "Will we ever be able to control ourselves? I really don't think it would be a very good thing if we go to high school or college and start having sex in the middle of class." I asked.

"We could control it now if we'd communicate with words. We'll just have to try a little harder. And in the spirit of trying, I need you Bella. Let's go to the house." I nodded as he scooped me up and ran to our new bungalow that overlooked the waterfall. He laid me down on the huge outside bed that was covered in white mosquito netting. The bedding was white with lavender and white pillows. It was absolutely the most peaceful place on the island.

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, Edward, so much." He entered me slowly as we made love. There was no hurry this time, we worshiped each other for hours. Our climax was slow and building; I felt complete peace.

The next morning after several more rounds of intense love making, we headed to the main house for the family meeting.

"Heat session over?" Emmett asked with a smirk.

"Shut up, Em." Edward growled.

"Next time, could you try to control it so I don't have to rock my daughter to sleep so she won't have nightmares?" Claire said sarcastically.

"You know Claire, I think last time it was you that ran her out of your own house. So I really don't think you have room to talk." I retorted.

"Touché," we all laughed.

"Let's begin since everyone is here." Carlisle called us to order.

"I've thought of several places that we could all live together or if you prefer we can all head our separate ways. I'd like for us to stay close to one another, in case a threat were to arise."

"I would like to stay with the family," I said, followed by a unanimous 'me too'.

"Good, what do you think of northern Maine?"

"What would we do? Go back to high school?" Claire asked. She and I never got to graduate. It would only make sense...well, I guess I mean we just missed the ceremony part.

"I was thinking that everyone could. I know it's not the best idea but we could stay longer if we started you guys out younger. I don't think Jacob would pass as a teenager, but maybe we could get an auto body shop started for you. Penny would have to stay home with Esme until she's finished growing." Carlisle said it more like a question than an order.

"I'd like the auto shop idea. Couldn't Claire run it with me?"

"I want to work in the auto shop!" Rosalie half shouted.

"Okay, why don't Jacob and Claire; Rosalie and Emmett work the shop? Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper could go to high school or the community college. Unless there's something else you'd like to do?"

"I'd like to go to college." I said quietly. Edward squeezed my hand. "You can, love. I'll go with you."

"I'll go to college with Bella. It would be fun." Alice squealed.

"I'll go wherever you want, darlin'," Jasper said with his southern drawl.

"Okay, then Maine it is. I think we should leave in a few weeks. Esme and I will go this week and look for a house and secure all our legal documents. I suggest Claire and Jacob; Emmett and Rosalie be married couples as they are. Would you four want to be married or single?" He asked pointing to the couch that held Edward, Alice, Jasper and me.

"I always want to be married to my love," Edward said as he kissed my hand.

"I want to be engaged. I really want to plan a wedding," Alice said.

Jasper stood and bent to one knee. "Darlin, will you marry me again?"

She laughed and launched herself into his arms. "Of course I will, but I want to pick out my ring."

"Anything you want, sweetheart," he whispered. We all chuckled quietly as we watched Alice's eyes turn dark signaling she was falling into 'heat'. I really need to come up with my own name for that. Jasper scooped her up and ran out of the house.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Okay... now that that's all cleared up; last names?"

"Black," Jacob and Claire said together.

"McCarty?" Emmett said, looking at Rose. She nodded and smiled.

"I'm sure Jasper will want to be Whitlock, since last time he was Hale." Carlisle continued.

"Cullen," Edward said.

"Alice will be your sister, engaged to Jasper then." Edward nodded. He really loved it when Alice was his sister to the public. Even though she was always his sister in his heart.

"Back story; Esme and I adopted Rose, Edward and Alice. Rose obviously married Emmett right out of high school. Edward married Bella; who is sister of Claire, who married Jacob. And obviously Jasper is engaged to Alice. Penny will be Jacob's little sister. Until she finishes growing, we'll try our best to keep her hidden; then she can continue to be Jacob's sister. We are moving from Forks. There's a local hospital, part of Mayo clinic. I'll be speaking with them about a position as chief of surgery. Does that sound good to everyone?"

"Yes." We all agreed in unison.

"Well if you'll excuse your mother and me, we have a plane to catch." He stood, pulled Esme to her feet. We all said our goodbyes as they left the island.

Two weeks had gone by since Esme and Carlisle left for Maine. They of course had everything ready for us. We'd be moving next weekend. I was a little said to leave this place behind but also excited to start my next adventure. I'm sure college would be easy with Edward's help. I loved the idea of experiencing it with him. I wanted to do everything with him, there is so much to do. Travel, go to the opera, plays on Broadway. Everything was open to us, we would live forever. We could go and do anything we wanted. I wanted to start small with college, but during the summers I want to travel and just experience life. I turned to Edward as we looked back at the island for the last time.

"Are you ready to start our forever?"

"Never been more ready, love."

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Bella."

We kissed and said our goodbyes to the island. We boarded the boat to take us to the next chapter in our lives.

END


End file.
